


You're an Asshole but I Love You

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Story of Percival and Lancelot [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Budding Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pre-Movie, also known as the many ways Lancelot can piss off Percival, angst thrown in here and there for good measure, kid!Roxy, takes place between 1997 and 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 95,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing the new Lancelot does is call Percival Perci-cicle due to his stoicism and cold exterior.</p><p>Percival immediately decides he hates the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A side project that I just thought of after seeing the movie again. For those that know of Kingsman Version 2.0, I'll still mainly work on that one so updates will take longer with this. Also, any liberties I took in my previously stated fanfic do not apply to this one.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Of course, the actual moment James receives the title of Lancelot was quite depressing. A man did just give his life for the sake of his, Galahad’s, and Merlin’s. There was no joy like when he beat the others at some stupid test. Just a simple feeling of sorrow for the man and especially the family that would never fully understand what he’d done.

However, the celebratory meeting with Arthur was much more enjoyable as he was issued his gun and given all necessary Kingsman equipment. It was one of the few moments when most of the Kingsman agents were at the base though a few, three to be exact, were gone on missions.

Except for Merlin and Galahad though, Lancelot hadn’t truly met any of the other Kingsman agents. Merlin he was most familiar with as he had run the selection process and Galahad he knew a bit about thanks to the mission and the fact he was the most common agent to be found with Merlin but all the others were just names hosted onto pedestals that he’d suddenly joined the ranks of.

Nevertheless, James was never one to back down from a conversation, usually talking more than was necessary, and got along well with the other agents. He shook hands and smiled and nodded as each did the same in return. Still, any group, even one such as Kingsman, had that one outlier and James spotted him immediately.

Interrupting the agent that he was currently talking to James asked, “Which knight is that? I don’t believe I’ve seen him before?”

The man glanced over and then let out a small chuckle as he turned back. “That’s Alastair, codename Percival. Excellent agent but has no idea what a good time is. I’m pretty sure the only reason he’s here is because somebody threatened him….” The man began to trail off as he noticed the ever increasing smile on James’ face. “You’re… _happy_ about this? Am I correct?”

“Oh no, not happy,” James quickly responded, still grinning largely. “I simply love a good challenge. Excuse me.”

The man chuckled as James sauntered over. Alastair stood on the far side of the room with a glass of champagne his hand. He had a rather neutral look about him but from what the other had just said, James suspected that the agent really was just looking for the right moment to leave.

“I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced,” said James as he stuck out his hand. “I’m James.”

“I already knew that. I was here when Arthur made the speech,” he pointedly replied.

“I think the response you’re looking for is my name is…”

“Percival.”

“That’s a codename. What’s your actual name?”

“Why should I tell you? Clearly Gawain has already said it.”

“He has,” agreed James, “but if you knew that why not tell me anyways?”

“We’re colleagues not friends,” Alastair replied. Though he said it with a cool, even voice, James imagined him spitting out the words in annoyance. “I’m Percival. You’re Lancelot. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Giving off a small shrug, James responded, “I don’t know. It’s nearly impossible to fully separate your personal self from your work. Besides, Alastair is possibly one of the most interesting names here. Much better than James anyways. I would use it more often.”

“Well you’re not me so there’s no point in making statements like that.”

“So do you mind if I call you Alastair—”

“Of course I do!”

It was the first time Alastair had raised his voice and from the surprised looks going around, it must have been a rather rare feat. An awkward silence insured as the agents around them clearly tried to make it not obvious that they were talking about them. For spies most of them failed terribly.

“You know, I won’t call you Alastair,” James suddenly said, earning himself a wary look from Alastair. “I think I’ll call you Perci-cicle. You know, cause you’re cold and stoic and—”

Stepping into James’ person space, Alastair hissed, “I get it!” and stormed out of the room. Though really it was more like a graceful, fast paced walk but James imagined it was Alastair’s equivalent of storming out.

Almost immediately he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to see Merlin.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that pissed,” he commented in a rather serious tone though his slight smirk betrayed his true feelings on the matter. “Honestly, Harry’s been trying to rile him up a bit for years and nothing has really hit.”

“Harry?” asked James.

“Galahad.”

“Right, of course! Slipped my mind for a second. But honest to god he’s been trying to rile up Perci-cicle as well?”

Merlin gave a rather undignified snort into his drink. “Fucking hell no wonder he stormed off. And yes, even ones as stately as Harry Hart at least know how to give a good joke now and then and keep the mood light. Percival’s like a brick as far as things like that go. And he rarely cracks a smile or a frown so believe me when I say that what you did was quite interesting.”

“Gawain mentioned that he was probably threatened to come. If he hates pleasantries like this so much why force him?” asked James curiously.

“Well, unlucky for him, he was in town when Arthur set this up. Of course he came up with a million and one excuses as to why he shouldn’t attend and with any other agent Arthur probably would have excused them but even Arthur can see that Percival needs to lighten up.”

“Do you think he’s socially retarded?”

“No, at least it’s more by choice than something to do with an imbalance of chemicals or the way his brain was formed. I’ve seen him undercover and he really is very good but for whatever reason he sees this place as work and only that. Most of us here think of each other as a second family now but Percival has never really connected on that front.”

“That’s obvious,” James murmured into his drink. “Any idea as to where he went?”

“If not home then he’s probably fuming outside the store front smoking a cigarette,” replied Merlin. He stopped mid sip of his drink to give James a grueling look. “You’re honestly not thinking of skipping your own party simply to go find him are you Lancelot?”

“Not skipping. Only a short break,” James replied with a wink. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck I suppose. Though if we come down to see your mutilated corpse just know the only words said at your funeral will be ‘I told you so’,” responded Merlin with an irritated sigh.

James could only smirk as he replied, “I’ll keep that in mind.” He set down his drink and quickly hurried out of the room much to the curiosity and confusion of the others.

He took the stairs two at a time, hoping that if Alastair had begun to go home he’d catch him before he got out of sight.

The store manager at the front gave a bewildered look as he passed. “You’re leaving your own party?”

“Only for a moment. I’ll be right back,” James hurriedly said. However, there was no need to rush as he stepped outside and Alastair was right there, cantankerously opening and closing a lighter in his left hand. He didn’t glance over once as James walked over to him.

“Oh god,” said James, “don’t tell me you’re planning on blowing up the store front!”

“Any basic trainee could see that this is a regular lighter and a small grenade by—”

“It was a joke! No need to lecture me. Just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Clearly it isn’t working.”

“Would a smoke do seeing as you don’t have one?” asked James producing a box of cigarettes. Upon Alastair’s analyzing look he added, “They’re not poisoned if you’re worried.”

“That’s not it,” growled out Alastair as he took one, quickly lit it, and took a satisfying drag. “I just don’t understand what pleasure you’re getting out of this. First you annoy me then you offer a cigarette.”

“Annoy seems a fairly small word for how your reacted don’t you think?”

“You fucking pissed me off! Better?”

“Much,” James grinned as he placed his own cigarette into his mouth. Lighting it, he took a drag as well and waited for whatever Alastair would say next. Despite the increasingly long silence, he remained quiet, hoping the other would crack.

He did when he finally said, “I’ve changed my mind.”

“About?”

“You can call me Alastair if it means not using that ridiculous nickname.”

“Oh I don’t know, Perci-cicle has a nice ring to it.”

In one huge huff, Alastair let his cigarette fall, stomped his foot on it, and then briskly walked off.

“Hey, I’ll see you at work tomorrow!” James cried out. He got the finger in response once again causing him to smile at his accomplishment.

Doing the same thing Alastair had done to his cigarette, though in a much calmer manner, James headed back up stairs. The first one to approach him was Merlin again as he asked, “Do you have a death wish?”

“Were you listening in?” asked James coyly.

“No but I was staring out the window like everyone else and I can read lips. Are you trying to get yourself killed on the first day of the job?”

Ignoring the question, James replied in a pleased voice, “I think I found a new friend.”

“And Percival’s found a new enemy now can we move onto more interesting subjects than how you’ve succeeded in pissing off the man?”

“I thought you enjoyed such topics.”

“Wrong. Harry does. I would rather not wake up strapped to a bomb with a note signed ‘Sincerely Percival’ on it.”

“I guess I better go talk to Harry then.”

Merlin face palmed and only shook his head as he watched Lancelot walk over to Harry. He really wasn’t looking forward to how the entire situation would turn out.


	2. Rationalize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't thank anyone would be interested in this! Thank you so much for the kudos and taking time to look at this. It really was a welcomed shock. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

Alastair wasn’t a huge drinker but he decided he needed something stronger than the bit of champagne he already had. The moment he got home he poured himself a Cragganmore aged twelve years, something he only took out for special occasions or when seriously pissed.

He was already missing the previous Lancelot. The man had been lucky enough to retire into their tech department which was great for him but now meant what looked like unending torture for Alastair. Once again, Alastair wondered if he just wasn’t Kingsman material, at least in the personality way.

It was obvious Lancelot was going to fit in, the way he flitted from group to group, utterly happy and confident in his own skin. Alastair was sure he’d win in a fight with him, he was more experienced, but this new Lancelot clearly had that ability to draw people in and adored the attention. Alastair could do the same if needed but he preferred watching from afar. Perhaps that was why he was often underestimated when it came to undercover missions. Everyone simply assumed he didn’t understand the pleasantries of meeting someone new or how to speak at a dinner table. In truth, he simply chose not to display such information when it wasn’t necessary.

Still, despite this he couldn’t quite understand this Lancelot. _James_ as he had so proudly said it.

He wasn’t a bully. He was to charming and jovial to be one and yet it appeared obvious that he’d gotten a kick out of bothering him. Where did that joy stem from? Was it because he’d shouted and gotten angry with the man? That didn’t make sense yet he’d broken into a smile at the occurrence of it.

Granted, if he thought back on it and his memory was right, which of course it was, it hadn’t been a cruel smile and certainly not a smirk. Perhaps it wasn’t so much that he’d responded in that way but the fact that he’d responded at all. And then he’d proceeded to follow him outside. Most people would have apologized but he made a joke instead and only succeeded in angering Alastair even more.

With any luck he’d simply be like an annoying fly in the back of his mind. Buzzing constantly but only acknowledged when absolutely necessary. Besides, Alastair always worked better on missions alone and when it was absolutely necessary to have someone else it was always Yvain that joined him. There seemed zero reason why this would change and though he would most likely see Lancelot tomorrow at HQ, he doubted that another meeting between them would happen anytime soon. Hopefully never if he had any say in it.

Finishing off the glass, Alastair went to bed feeling somewhat better. He still didn’t fully understand what had happened but he decided there was no need to overanalyze it. He wouldn’t be spending much time with _James_ anyways.

* * *

 

Getting up several seconds before his alarm actually went off; Alastair went through his morning routine. After taking a quick shower, he started the kettle and then changed into a simple, plain grey suit. He had more dashing ones when the occasion called for it but once again, preferred blending into the background and felt more comfortable with simple designs. The second he walked into the kitchen the kettle went off and he poured himself a cup of tea. He sipped from it as he picked up that day’s paper, looked through it fairly quickly, took apart his gun, polished it, then put it back together, and finally looked through his fridge to double check nothing needed to be thrown out or bought. He made a small list of items to get if he ended up staying in London and washed out his mug as throughout this entire process he’d finished his tea.

Only then did he head out to the shop and then took the shuttle to work. No one really looked at him having realized long ago that nods of the head and good mornings were lost on him. Well, at least the regulars did. A voice cut through the dull static that already had him quickening his pace.

“Alastair! Wonderful to see you today.”

Only one person would call him Alastair but it was significantly better than what he could have shouted. “How is it wonderful?” he asked, deciding it was best if he acknowledged him as the other would probably follow him until he answered anyways.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Wait what?”

“What?”

Alastair gave a piercing glare at James’ otherwise innocent expression. He didn’t break however and Alastair just muttered, “Never mind. Has Arthur given you your first assignment?”

“Taking interest in my life are we?”

“It is simply the polite thing to ask!”

“I thought you didn’t do pleasantries.”

He certainly had a point which only infuriated Alastair more so he shut up and continued his brisk walk, leaving James behind. Nevertheless, the other quickened his steps to match Alastair’s longer ones as he commented, “So I suppose you didn’t hear.”

“Hear what?”

James handed over a file which Alastair quickly took and began to look over the information. His frown deepening, he looked over and muttered, “I suppose this is a joke as well though its punch line is rather lost on me.”

“No joke. Honest! Do you really think I would go to this much trouble to create a realistic document that declared we were going undercover together?”

Alastair froze in his step and James actually had to stop and turn around, surprised by the suddenness of the action. “Of course you would. This is a joke. A stupid one but a joke nonetheless.” He tried to keep his voice level but he could feel it slowly rising with each word. Three outbursts in two days? No that wouldn’t do at all. He began to count the primary numbers in his head to try and calm down but his concentration was broken when James waved his hand in front of his face.

“Hey, joke or not this is our mission and we really need to get going,” James replied as he tapped his watch. “I mean, you could always refuse Arthur but—hey! Where do you think you’re going?”

Alastair didn’t answer as he turned away and hurried off, thankful that James wasn’t following him.

“Well I’ll be with Merlin when you’re ready to begin!”

Resisting the urge to do something obscene, Alastair started over with his counting of the primary numbers and succeeded on getting to two-hundred and twenty-nine when he finally arrived in Arthur’s office. Thankfully the man was there. It would have been pretty embarrassing if he’d stormed into an empty room, even if he was the only one who knew of the event.

“I suppose Lancelot has informed you then.”

“Yes and I refuse the proposal,” he replied stiffly though succeeding in keeping his voice rather professional.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at that and replied, “It’s not a proposal. It’s a command Percival.”

“What about Yvain?”

“He’s looking into a plot about assassinating the Prime Minister.”

“Have me go alone then.”

“This requires two agents.”

“Have Harry and Merlin go then! They’re perfect when dual agents are needed.”

“I think it would be good for you.”

Alastair opened his mouth to argue but stopped as he realized what he was actually doing. He was fighting with Arthur of all people and if it was any other agent, he probably would have thrown him out of his office but the amused look in his eyes clearly showed his intentions. Snapping his mouth shut, Alastair simply glared at him.

“Besides, Lancelot seems to have taken a liking to you.”

“Isn’t it important to have _compatible_ agents on missions like these?” he retorted. _I.e. Harry and Merlin,_ he thought.

“Usually but you’re always pointing out how excellent you are undercover. How about you really prove it?”

“Did Lancelot suggest this?”

“No, he was as surprised as I suspect you were. Though admittedly Harry did whisper a few suggestions into my ear,” replied Arthur.

Galahad, god he should have expected it. It was like the man had been out to get him from the beginning though admittedly this was the first time he’d done anything that had really gotten under his skin.

He continued to stare for some moments before finally asking, “Is there no way to get out of this?”

“No,” Arthur replied in a tone that suggested that despite the level of amusement he was having he wasn’t going to allow any more arguments. “Besides, this will be very good for you…and most amusing for me.” He clapped Alastair on the shoulder and steered him out the door. “Now do hurry Percival. Time isn’t exactly on your side.”

It was inevitable, Alastair decided. Unless if he decided to slit his jugular then and there he was going to have to suffer through this. Letting out a rather depressed sounding sigh, he headed out of the office and towards Merlin’s where James would obviously be, even if Alastair secretly hoped the man would mysteriously disappear in between now and then.


	3. Running Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all of you people are just freaking amazing! Every time I see someone's commented or someone's left a kudo I just can't express my joy enough! Thank you thank you thank you!

“I’m what?” asked Alastair as he tried to keep his face neutral.

“You’re back up,” replied Merlin with a small smirk. “Lancelot here is running point.”

“May I, at the very least, ask _why_?”

“Don’t get your skids in a twist. It’s a simple enough mission and Lancelot was going to have to do this at one point or another,” Merlin muttered with a role of his eyes.

Alastair just stared as if an alien had appeared in front of him. Everything had been perfect before James had arrived. Though people had tried to push him out of his comfort zone, most had just left him alone. Now even Merlin was getting some amusement out of this. It made Alastair’s skin crawl in annoyance but he kept quiet and simply listened as the mission was described.

They were taking the place of two brothers at a gala where the host was a renowned art thief. Though not all, many of the pieces had originally rested in British museums and galleries, hence their involvement.

“We don’t even look alike,” argued Alastair.

“Well lucky for you one of them was adopted,” Merlin easily supplied. “The gala is in Germany so I hope you both brush up on the language your way over.”

“Are the brother’s German?” asked Alastair.

“No, your nationality is still British. The host just can’t understand English.”

Sighing at the trivial, yet still annoying, matter Alastair looked over at James. He wanted to tell the other to calm down over the stupidity of it all. The task really would be simple, yet he had to remind himself that it was James’ first time commanding a mission and where as his last one had been taking down a terrorist cell in the Middle East, this mission would utilize his biggest asset, socializing.

Alastair tried to think back to his first mission and, though he could recall all the details easily enough, he wasn’t sure what he’d exactly felt at the time. Probably honored, he decided, and most certainly not the childlike glee that James was expelling.

“The necessary outfits are already in the jet. You’ll fly yourselves over to the HQ in Berlin and then take the tram out to Colditz.”

“At least tell me I’m flying,” muttered Alastair. He’d rather not go head first into the side of a mountain.

“I’m not sure. You’ll have to talk to your commander.”

Alastair remained carefully neutral as he turned on his heels and headed out and towards the jet. When he got on, he realized either he’d been walking at a faster pace than believed or that James had stayed behind to talk to Merlin as he came running up.

“So do you want to fly?” asked James as he quickly took the steps two at a time.

“It’s up to you isn’t it?”

“Well yeah but I don’t want to irritate you anymore than I have today.”

“Believe me, I’m sure you will,” Alastair deadpanned as he turned away and continued into the cockpit.

Following, James replied in a rather hurt tone, “I was just trying to be polite. It’s obvious you’re not going to enjoy yourself this mission so I thought I might as well let you pick things like this out.”

“You’re running point. You’re supposed to know all your peoples’ most unique and greatest abilities and use that to your advantage,” Alastair responded stiffly.

“Well it’s not like we’re being shot at while somebody screams ‘We’re all going to die’ in the background,” muttered James. “Just tell me what you want to do.”

Hesitating, Alastair caved slightly and admitted, “I would prefer to fly the plane.”

“Then there you go! Now was that so hard?”

Only letting out a huff in response, Alastair turned away and began making all necessary preparations for takeoff. As they set off, he was surprised but rather pleased that for most of the flight James kept to himself. Perhaps it was simply because marching off angrily to an appropriate distance would entail a parachute but either way it pleased Alastair. Still, James asked several uncomfortable questions which caused many staring contests (Alastair glaring while James looked on innocently).

When they arrived at HQ, they changed and transferred all necessary weapons over. Alastair noted that whereas he carried an umbrella, James had taken to a simple pistol. Though he doubted either would need to be used, he was curious as to how James handled himself in combat.

On their way to the party, James asked, “So am I going to need to come up with some obscure disease as to why you don’t smile?”

“I can smile if the situation calls for it,” growled Alastair.

“Show me.”

Alastair did so.

“Oh god, I think my eyes are bleeding.”

“Shut it.”

James grinned and quickly replied, “Hey, just joking. It was a good smile. Almost fooled me.”

Alastair simply rolled his eyes and turned to look out the tram window. The house they would finally arrive at was obviously from old money. Extremely old yet still healthy looking, someone had clearly put their heart and soul into the place. The paintings were reportedly scattered throughout the house which would make it interesting.

Taking up the guise of the brothers, art dealers, they quickly made their rounds, politely talking to men and women, most with some occupation in art as well.

It would have been extremely mundane if it wasn’t for all the grins James shot his way or the foolish thumbs ups he gave whenever someone responded positively to a comment he had made. His reactions certainly tested Alastair’s ability to remain cool and collected as several images of him strangling James came to mind. Nevertheless, he ignored it all as best he could and, at a convenient moment, whispered in James’ ear, “I’m headed to the basement. You go for the attic.”

The momentary brake gave Alastair some breathing room though both soon joined each other on the main floor again. Just as they did so, the host came into view for the first time.

Talking briefly and both easily reverting to German, it became a little bit more interesting as the man clapped his hands together and suddenly the entire room began to empty.

“Time to go home!” the man said in his native language. “The party is over!”

Once it was only the two guards, the host, and themselves, James allowed himself a huge grin. “Not so boring now is it?” asked James in English, much to the enragement of the host.

As the man yelled at the two guards as to what James had said, Alastair replied, “Do shut up? Which would you prefer?”

“I thought I was running point.”

“Then who do you think I should take on?” muttered Alastair irritably.

The guards tried to keep up but either their accents or the speed at which both talked confused them as they tried to explain to the host. The host yelled several phrases but Alastair mostly ignored them as James replied, “I’ll take Goliath. You take Igor.”

“Honestly with the names?”

“Would you prefer grunt and creepy guy? Or how about Vandemar and Croup? Or maybe even—”

“Just zip your mouth shut and hit one of them!” Alastair yelled crossly as he tackled the shorter, and truthfully uglier, man to the ground. It was possibly one of the rashest moves he’d made in his life. Nevertheless, the suddenness gave him an advantage as his longer limbs easily got around the guard’s. After easily knocking him out, he took his gun and pointed it at the host. “One move and you’re dead.” He’d accidently said it in English but apparently his tone had gotten the point across as the man’s eyes widened in fear.

Now that he had two of the targets secured he looked over to James. Brute force obviously wasn’t going to work with the guy. Alastair wondered why James had wanted the bigger one when it would have made much more sense for Alastair to attack him. Closer to his height and width, they would have been evenly matched and the fight would have been done and over with as quickly as Alastair had taken down the other guard.

Seconds later he realized why such an assumption was wrong.

Of course it was mostly showing off but even Alastair had to admit he was slightly impressed (but only _slightly_!). Wrapping himself around the man’s slower movements, James moved between his legs and behind him, twisted his arm until it broke, tripped him up, took his gun while in midair, and finally ended with the guard flat on his back as James’ foot pressed into his chest.

Alastair couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth. “You’re like a fucking pretzel.”

Immediately collapsing into hysterics, James responded, “Oh my! I didn’t think you could make a joke!”

“It’s not a fucking joke! You looked like a damn pretzel! If anything it’s a simile.”

“Fine Mr. Numbers, say whatever makes you sleep better at night. Now let’s finish up here,” replied James with a smirk.

The collecting of the paintings took more time than the actual gala as they were under strict orders not to damage any of them. While they did so, they also put the fear of god into the host and finally left just as the necessary officials came to arrest him. Of course, those same officials could have arrested the man days earlier but the British government didn’t exactly trust foreign officers handling their paintings with care.

Once back at the Berlin base, Arthur contacted both of them.

“A job well done I think. And very fancy footwork Lancelot,” Arthur said as James grinned and Alastair muttered, “Don’t encourage him.” However, Arthur ignored the comment and went on to add, “Percival, we’re going to need you to stay in Berlin for the next month or so. James, you’re needed back in London. Make sure those paintings come home safely.”

Ending the connection, Alastair allowed his shoulders to relax. Finally he’d get his peace and quite again.

“Happy to be rid of me that much? I’m hurt.”

Anyone else and Alastair would have felt guilty but it was clear he hadn’t hurt James in any way as his smile only got bigger.

“Very much so. You’re possibly the most annoying person I’ve ever met but your abilities in the field far exceed what I was expecting of you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Until our next meeting,” James replied as he stuck out his hand.

The action slightly shocked Alastair but only because he’d half expected James to tackle him with a hug. As he took the hand and shook it, his suspicions quickly came to light as James added, “I would have hugged you but something informs me you’re not a touchy feely person.”

“Do tell what gave it away.”

Chuckling James replied, “Who knows. Most people consider you quite charming.”

With a rather exasperated roll of his eyes, Alastair responded, “Don’t you have a plane to catch?”

“I’d much rather stay here and make witty conversation with yourself.”

“So you’d not only be wasting Arthur’s time but my own as well. How kind of you.”

“Hey, it’s only wasteful if you don’t get anything out of it! I’ll see you later Perci-cicle!”

Suddenly getting very riled up, Alastair shouted, “I thought we agreed on my first name!”

“Whatever you say Perci-cicle!” James called back.

Alastair glared a hole in the back of the other’s head until his form was gone from sight and then once again let out another sigh of relief. He never thought he’d be grateful for such an assignment but at least for now everything would return to its rightful place, even if only for a month.


	4. Enough For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Even any one has ideas or suggestions they'd like me to weave into this feel free to tell me so. Enjoy!

More than a month ended up passing before James would get to see Alastair again. Granted, there was the occasional group meeting but poking fun at a colleague while bombs were being made and assassination attempts were occurring wasn’t exactly appropriate timing, even for James.

Nevertheless, it eventually came to pass that only James and Alastair were holding down the fort so to speak. Of course their engineers and scientists and techies were there but for once even Merlin was gone as an expert in computers was needed in the field and Arthur was off at some meeting with MI-6 and other sections of the government.

As long as nothing cataclysmic occurred, Alastair assumed that they’d keep to their separate offices, working on mundane things like paperwork, going over incoming information, and private projects. He should have known such luck wouldn’t occur.

“You eat yet?”

The voice came unexpectedly and had Alastair slightly reeling as he hoped that looking up wouldn’t reveal a grinning James.

He only got half of what he wanted. James was there but wasn’t grinning and instead just had this really hopeful expression on his face. The hopeful expression was definitely more terrifying than any smile he’d seen James make.

“I don’t usually eat breakfast,” replied Alastair slowly.

“Good! Because I brought enough for two!”

Alastair watched as James sat down without an invitation and placed a small cooler onto his desk. He began unpacking all sorts of items and Alastair did know if he should be terrified or pissed as hell.

“Do you usually make this much or were you betting on me not eating breakfast?” Alastair muttered as the food kept coming.

“I just wanted to eat with someone. If you had yelled at me to go then I would have hung out with one of the scientists.”

“I’m still thinking about yelling out you.”

“Well good thing we haven’t started eating yet. Wouldn’t want anyone to catch cooties.”

“No one says cooties.”

“I say cooties,” replied James as he took out a spoon, opened up a container, and stuffed a spoonful of baked beans into his mouth.

“That’s childish.”

“Staying childish is healthy,” responded James. “Perhaps you should try it some time.”

Letting out an annoyed huff, Alastair said, “I was a child once.”

“No, you were probably a mini you once. Like, what did you ever do for fun?”

“Read, school work. I played the piano for a while but that was more to appease my mother than anything,” replied Alastair, only realizing to late that encouraging James to talk was probably not a good idea. “But it doesn’t matter either way. Besides, I’m not hungry.”

“What’d you have for dinner last night?”

“I-urgh—”

“Exactly what I thought. You just flew back from Berlin, probably didn’t have anything on the plane to, and now you’re refusing breakfast. Come on! I promise you’re not going to die from salmonella.”

Alastair looked on unamused when suddenly his stomach betrayed him by growling loud enough for people several doors down to hear. The action put a sour look on his face and a large smirk on James’.

“Ah, you can’t deny that sound now can you?” James remarked with a grin as he opened another container and took a bite of toast. “At least a couple of bites?”

Thoughts of yelling at James to get out, maybe even standing up to give his anger more ground, went through Alastair’s head. Yet before he did so equally moving images of James’ shocked face came through his head. He knew James was bright and could make anything seemingly cheerful but even he would probably be thrown by Alastair suddenly screaming at him to leave.

And anyone else and Alastair wouldn’t care. He would have already done so, watched their sad faces, and probably felt much more relieved at the sudden silence. But James he didn’t want to leave, not really.

Wait what?

Alastair quickly decided he was thinking to far into this, especially at such an early hour. They’d been working together for over a month but this was really their third or fourth real conversation. For once he decided he needed to just stop overanalyzing everything before he stepped into dangerous territory.

So, as James wiggled a piece of toast in front of his face, Alastair quit thinking, solidified the annoyed look on his face, and snatched the food away while taking a much to big bite out of it.

Letting out a pleased noise, James began dividing everything. Besides the toast and baked beans, there were also poached eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, sausage, and a cylinder of tea that he poured into two cups, passing one to Alastair.

It really was an impressive spread and Alastair couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a diverse breakfast.

“How did you find time to cook all of this?”

“Get up early,” James said as if it was obvious. “Do you like it?”

“It’s fine.”

“Just fine?”

“I’m not a breakfast person,” muttered Alastair.

“Well then what do you like? Meal wise anyways.”

“I don’t know.”

“You can’t just not know!”

A small groan escaped Alastair’s lips. “My meals are usually small and frozen. The only time I ever eat a cooked meal is when I must endure my family.”

“You’re joking!”

“Eating frozen food isn’t a crime you know!”

“Well duh but you’re just so refined and well put together. I would have thought frozen meals would have been beneath you,” James said with a small laugh.

“I simply don’t have time.”

“You mean you won’t make time. This may be our first chance to talk alone but I’ve gotten into the loop of things now. You’re always working! Doesn’t matter if it’s an emergency or not. You’re always here doing something for someone.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“Not at all but god, get some excitement in your life!”

“I’m a spy for Britain’s secret service. I imagine I get enough excitement to last the life time of a small island population.”

“Okay, maybe excitement wasn’t the right word. Diversity! That’s it! Changing it up once in a while won’t kill you.”

“Well that’s already been proven,” Alastair pointed out matter-o-factly, causing a curious look to appear on James’ face.  “I’ve already spoken three times as much in these five minutes than I normally do in a day so if change did kill me I’d already be dead.”

“Ha ha ha,” muttered James as he snorted. “But seriously, have you ever…just gone shopping?”

“What do you mean just gone shopping?”

“Just go out and buy stuff to buy stuff!”

“Of course I haven’t! Why would I?”

“Okay, and some point I am going to have to drag your ass to a mall,” James replied. Going back into his head, he thought other ideas over and finally asked, “Ever gone out for ice cream?”

“No.”

“Not even as a kid!”

Alastair shook his head. “My mother abhorred anything that she thought might rot our teeth.”

“So you’re telling me you never had ice cream.”

“That is correct.”

“Okay! After our shifts up and Arthur’s back, I am taking you out for ice cream.”

“But—”

“Nope!” shouted James. “No arguments. We are going to get sweets, armfuls of them if I have to, and sit you down and introduce you to what a sugar high is.”

“I’d really rather not. Besides, you’re probably like an even more immature five year old,” Alastair sighed.

“Rude!” James responded though he was grinning largely. “You’re still coming though.”

“And there isn’t any way I can get out of it?”

“Nope, I’ll gas you and bind you if I have to.”

“That sounds utterly terrifying.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of kinky but whatever you say.”

Revealing a rather pained expression, Alastair muttered, “Just eat the damn breakfast.”

“Fine fine. So, what are you doing now?”

It took Alastair several moment to realize he was actually referring to work. At first he started off slowly, unsure if James was going to drag the conversation into something else, but after that it stayed on work and was actually a rather intellectual conversation, if you subtracted all the pointless jokes of course.

Still, it was another surprise that Alastair didn’t think would happen. Having immediately associated terms such as ‘goof-ball’ with the man, the rather smart and work-related conversation that went on until they were both finished eating was rather nice. They argued plenty throughout and in a way that made it better as James brought up valid points and not just silly comebacks.

When James was finally packing everything up, he remarked, “I’ll probably be in my office for the rest of the day but mind if I pop in on you?”

“I’m shocked you’re asking.”

“To be perfectly honest, from the way others described you, I didn’t think you’d let me anywhere near you without me pushing a bit.”

“What makes you think you haven’t pushed far enough?”

“You haven’t backed down from the ice cream and you sat through breakfast with me. I’d say there’s a fairly good chance you’ll say yes.”

Alastair momentarily thought of saying no just to spite him but clearly seeing he’d come by without an invitation he ended up shaking his head and muttering, “I don’t see why not. Just don’t distract me to much.”

“I think I can do that! See you later Alastair.”

Letting out a small snort, Alastair rolled his eyes in exasperation and went back to work.


	5. Just A Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hopefully everyone enjoys this as much as I loved writing it. Thanks again!

Sadly nothing to remarkable happened and once Arthur arrived, Alastair and James were free. For perhaps the first time Alastair wished a bomb needed defusing somewhere or the Queen needed saving. Instead, he was now walking beside a young man who was jumping up and down like a child who thought Christmas had come early.

“God I can’t wait! There’s so many flavours you should try but don’t worry we’ll start out simple! First just vanilla and other common flavours. Then we’ll get more adventurous, maybe even start mismatching scoops, and after that it’s only the toppings we have to conquer!”

“You make it sound like a battle plan,” muttered Alastair sullenly. He honestly didn’t understand why he was following him. He could turn around at any moment and just walk away but instead each footstep went along with the other’s shadow.

Snorting at the comment, James replied, “And you make it sound like a funeral. Now come on, this going to be fun.”

“You do realize I’m only indulging you this one time, correct? It’s not like I’m going to sit with you for five hours just trying ice cream.”

“Well obviously you’re only going to try one this time but this is definitely going to be a regular thing.”

“You don’t even know if I’ll like it,” growled Alastair. “And besides, there’s no such thing as _regular_ in our line of work. It’s not like criminals give us a calendar of when they want to muck up the world and we just cross check it with ours to make sure we’re not busy that day.”

“That would be simpler wouldn’t it? But imagine the calls that might come up. I’m sorry, can’t have you blowing up Paris tomorrow. I have my niece’s birthday I have to attend.”

“That wasn’t my point!”

“I know but I thought it was a fairly amusing response,” replied James with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Alastair kept quite as they continued walking. He analyzed the area they were moving through and though he was positive he’d been through every street of London, he could say with quit certainty that it had been forever since his last visit on this street.

A sudden scream had his head swiveling around but it was only a kid running after another on the other side of the road where a playground lay. Turning away, he noticed James had been looking in the same direction. A fond smile played on his face and James commented, “I miss being a kid. God I wish I could just run and jump around and play make believe.”

“Well you can if you like. Preferably in traffic.”

“Oh, you’re to kind,” James responded sarcastically though he chuckled afterwards. “So, you ever play on playgrounds or were you to worked up in books to realize there was a world going on around you?”

“I played on playgrounds,” muttered Alastair. “I enjoyed the challenge of getting through parts as quickly as possible and the exercise was good enough.”

“That sounds like a drill regiment. Not playing.”

“I didn’t have many friends alright? That kind of lowers the scope of what a kid can do.”

“Really? I would have thought you were the most popular kid in class.”

“Oh I was fairly popular thank you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, I was the kid that everyone came to if they didn’t want their homework done and I knew exactly what to say to piss off the teacher enough so that they forgot to give us homework or check the day’s prior.”

“You’re joking right? That’s not exactly the greatest or most honest way to make friends.”

“I wasn’t making friends,” muttered Alastair. “It was simply the easiest way to get kids to stay away from me. They were just to boring. And besides, I enjoyed messing with the teachers. Some were honestly pretty damn stupid.”

James shook his head in wonderment as he asked, “Have you just never wanted to be friends with people?”

“No,” Alastair replied slowly, “I just discovered long ago that keeping to myself greatly simplified everything and made completing goals much easier.”

“That’s rather bleak. Especially for a kid.”

“It was how I grew up. No way of changing that now,” sighed Alastair with a roll of his eyes. “Is that the shop?”

“Yeah, how’d you know? I didn’t tell you the name did I?”

“No but the sign ‘ice cream’ kind of gave it away.”

“Oh yeah!” James grabbed hold of Alastair’s hand before he could argue and pulled him into the place. It was rather late and only a family and a clerk were in there. The situation made Alastair feel extremely awkward as he snatched his hand away and it was only made worse when James called out, “Lily, great to see you again!”

Did he honestly know the girl by name? How often did he go here?

“Same goes to you James. Who’s the friend?” she asked curiously as she leaned against the counter.

“This is my best friend and yet he has just told me he has never had ice cream. Not once.”

“Best friend is a little over the top isn’t it,” muttered Alastair. “We’re colleagues.”

“Hmm, seems to be some disagreement in friendship land. Where did you find him James?”

“Underneath a book and behind a permanent scowl,” he replied with a grin.

Alastair looked between the two of them like they were crazy. Despite the fact that they looked nothing alike and had different accents, he was convinced that they were related somehow some way.

“Sounds like you had to drag him out here but I don’t see any rope,” replied Lily with a raised eyebrow.

James laughed in response but Alastair finally growled out, “Alright, that’s it. I’m leaving. You two go on and continue flirting for all I care.”

“Hey hey hey!” James cried out as he grabbed hold of Alastair and pulled him back. “I’m sorry. I can’t help but poke fun and you though. You’re like a stone pillar. Come on, I’ll start this over again. Alastair, this is Lily. We live in the same apartment building so I’ve known her for a while.”

“Apartment building? But what about—” Before Alastair could finish, James was stepping on his foot hard and rather successfully shutting him up.

“And Lily, this is Alastair. He’d like to believe we’re just colleagues but we’re really friends. Besties in fact.”

Alastair rolled his eyes at that but was to confused about the last statement beforehand to care that much. What about the home that Kingsman supplied each agent? Surely the girl in there couldn’t be his neighbor and it seemed much more likely they’d known each other for years and not simply months. He mentally reminded himself to ask later as James continued with, “So, one scoop of vanilla ice cream. We’ll start out small this time.”

After forcing the cone into Alastair’s hands, James got his own which looked like a heart attack. James thanked Lily and quickly walked out, Alastair following him. James had already attacked his cone while Alastair frowned out his own. Finally, he slowly licked it.

“Sooo, what do you think?” asked James, his eyes wide as he awaited the verdict.

“It’s…sweet.”

“Well yeah, but do you like it?”

“Not sure yet.” Alastair would have liked to pretend he hadn’t missed anything as a child yet he wasn’t sure if he really liked it or not. He tried to really think it all through when suddenly something wet touched his nose.

“Come on, you either like or not,” replied James with a smirk.

“Did you seriously just put ice cream on my nose?”

“You’re eating it to tentatively. Got to get a little messy.”

“I do not and you’re disgusting. How am I supposed to clean it off?”

“Just wipe it off with your hand. Or I could lick it off.”

Alastair went a deep scarlet as he spit out, “You will do nothing of the sort!” and quickly wiped it away. Not looking to see James’ reaction went at the cone instead, focusing on the sweet flavour instead. The silence that followed was much appreciated though he didn’t know if James was only being courteous or had a mouth that was to full to talk.

After about ten minutes of just wondering around the streets it was all gone and James finally asked, “So did you like it?”

Looking at James rather uncertainly, he finally muttered, “Yes.”

“Really!”

“Well it’s not something I would binge myself on but yes, I liked it,” muttered Alastair as James’ face lit up with happiness. He didn’t understand why something so simple would make James so happy. He didn’t understand why the burst of happiness didn’t really piss him off.

“My job is done here then. Have a good night.” James turned on his heels and began heading off in one direction, leaving Alastair confused and rather uncertain.

However, before he could leave, James turned around and yelled back, “See you at work! I’ll make sure to bring enough breakfast for the both of us!”

“You don’t even know if we’ll both be there!” Alastair cried back but James was already gone. Rolling his eyes in response, he also realized he’d failed to talk to James about his housing arrangements, something that still greatly confused him. Sighing, he put that away for later along with any other thoughts of the man. It seemed that anything that went along with James only succeeded in confusing Alastair more.


	6. Preferences

Before Alastair could take two steps into HQ, he was being rushed off to their med bay. There he saw Merlin as he had a bullet wound stitched up with Harry standing next to him.

“I thought your part in the mission was fairly simple,” Alastair said, directing the statement to Merlin.

“It was. Things just got a little more complicated when about forty people started shooting at us.”

Sighing and shaking his head, Alastair then asked, “Where’s Lancelot?”

Harry looked over curiously and asked, “Do you want to know because you’re hoping he’s not here or because you hope he is?”

“Just tell me where he is,” hissed out Alastair as Merlin chastised Harry.

“I’m just curious which it is. I would have assumed this place would be rubble by the time we got back,” Harry simply responded.

“If you want an honest answer, I thought about killing him several times but ultimately decided the paperwork would be to much,” Alastair replied curtly.

Harry couldn’t help but reveal a small smile at that. “Hmm, is it common to have ice cream with potential murder victims as well?”

“He told you!”

“Only that you did. Why? Something interesting happen?” asked Harry suggestively.

“No!”

Harry grinned as Merlin snorted and muttered, “I think you better quit while you’re ahead if you don’t want to be a victim.”

“Oh I know you’ll stop him before he could.”

“I’m getting a bullet wound stitched up. You’re on your own,” Merlin replied pointedly as Harry let out a small sigh in response.

“Is there any reason why you wanted me here other than to be annoyed and watch you two bicker?”growled Alastair.

“You just needed to be informed that you’ll be staying here for a while and that James did in fact leave earlier this morning for a covert mission. You should thank me Percival, Harry wanted to send the both of you but I was just barely able to convince him that two agents was just one to many on this particular assignment.”

Alastair sent a glare at Harry before turning back to Merlin. Though he didn’t thank him vocally, he was grateful. “Anything else?”

“No, unless Arthur’s sent something to you but I don’t believe he has.”

“Then if there isn’t anything else I shall take my leave of you,” Alastair replied as he turned and left.

When he arrived at his office, the first thing he noticed was the mini cooler on his desk. A small note was taped to it that read, _Sorry for skipping out on you but duty calls. Lunch is in there to_.

The fact that it also ended with a small drawing of a smiley face had Alastair rolling his eyes but it honestly didn’t surprise him either. He ended up eating it all and for the first time in a while, felt actually full. He didn’t starve himself but it was rare that he ate a complete meal.

The next time he and James had a chance to meet up, James convinced him to have ice cream again though instead of off time they were actually monitoring someone. The third time they met up it was at the HQ in Italy and instead of ice cream, James sat him down and forced him to try gelato instead.

By the fourth time, eight months had passed and it was now November. Despite the cool temperatures, James somehow convinced Alastair out again, this time both in London once more. They went to the same parlor as their first outing together and upon meeting Lily again, Alastair was finally reminded of his curiosity over what James’ living arrangements were.

“You mentioned she was your neighbor?” asked Alastair. This time they had decided to remain seated in the parlor instead of walking around. Lily had gone into the back to finish cleaning up something, hence why Alastair had decided to ask it.

“Yep. She’s been my neighbor for the past five years. She nearly got kicked out at one point but that was around the time I joined Kingsman so I was able to help her out a bit, financially that is,” James replied easily.

“She doesn’t look like she can afford a Kingsman’s flat.”

“Oh, I declined the flat.”

The way James said it showed that he didn’t mind talking about the subject but it was still surprising. Furrowing his brow, Alastair asked, “Why would you decline the flat?”

“I simply liked where I lived. I mean, the area isn’t the best but the people are great and once again, I’m simply use to it. That place has been home for…six years now. Yeah, six years next month.”

“But what about your family’s money? It sounds like you don’t exactly live in a rather refined apartment.” And charming or not, Arthur would not have been so approving of a Kingsman that didn’t come from money. It was a topic of debate that he and Harry often argued over.

“I cut myself off when I was eighteen.”

“You did or your parents did?”

“My parents died in a car accident when I was three.”

“Oh.” The suddenness of the response left Alastair in shock. He wasn’t exactly sure why but he had always assumed James had a perfect family life. He clearly had been wrong yet the statement still didn’t explain his choice of living. “So you cut yourself off but from whom?”

“You know, most people would give their condolences.”

James was right, of course, and though such an action wasn’t something Alastair would normally do, he did earnestly ask, “Would you like me to?”

“No, it honestly doesn’t matter and I heard it enough as a kid,” James responded honestly. “I barely remember them. If I had been older when the accident happened it might hurt more but it didn’t happen that way. My older brother raised me.”

“And he’s the one you cut yourself off from,” Alastair replied.

“Yep. From the get go we never saw eye to eye. A pretty bad argument happened at Christmas when I was eighteen so I simply left. I made my own way and got use to living without a lot of connivances.”

“I’m still surprised Arthur was so approving of you.”

“I think it helped that my name hadn’t been ruined and that my brother makes an ass of himself in public as much as he does in private,” James replied with a chuckle. “I think everyone silently wishes I had inherited everything. So, want to see my apartment?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I’m just pretty sure the look on your face would be pretty damn amusing.”

Alastair continued to look at him cautiously.

“Oh come on. It’s not like I’m going to jump you the moment I close the door,” James replied with a playful smile.

As an appalled look came over Alastair’s face, he hurriedly whispered, “It’s not safe to say things like that in _public_.”

Raising an eyebrow, James replied in a perfectly level voice, “Why are you whispering? We’re the only ones here.”

“Lily’s in the back!”

“So? She knows of my preferences.”

“You go for….for blokes then?” asked Alastair in an uncertain voice, looking down.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” For the first time Alastair had met him, James sounded accusing. It actually hurt Alastair a bit, which was surprising in and of itself.

“No!” he replied hurriedly. “It’s just not always…a good idea to mention something like that. Especially in public.”

“Anyone has a problem with it I can easily take care of myself,” replied James with a smirk, quickly becoming at ease again. “Besides, I don’t hide who I am to people. Learned a long time ago that it only creates more problems.”

Alastair mused on that as James added, “And I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. About the innuendos that is, not the being gay.”

“You’re actually apologizing for putting me on edge?” asked Alastair incredulously.

“Well you didn’t seem annoyed like you usually do when I poke fun at you or mess with you like this,” James replied as he tapped his ice cream on Alastair’s nose. Immediately the other’s face twisted up in irritation as James added, “Like that. See, you’re probably thinking of strangling me right now.”

“Don’t sound so happy,” Alastair replied as he wiped it off. “I still haven’t decided on if I’ll do that or not.”

James snorted and said, “Funny, and that is exactly what I’m talking about. But when I mentioned trapping you between a wall and my body—”

Here, Alastair made a pained expression as he wrapped his arms around himself and leaned back.

“—that happened there. Sorry again, I will stop, just was making a point,” James replied with an easy and extremely kind smile. “But would you like to come over?”

“I don’t know….”

“Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“Well no—”

“Then come over and have dinner with me. I can invite Lily as well if you think you’ll be uncomfortable.”

“I wouldn’t be uncomfortable,” retorted Alastair.

“Your words may say that but your eyes are telling me a different story,” James sang, resulting in Alastair kicking him under the table.

“I wouldn’t be! Though I…wouldn’t mind if you invited Lily as well.”

James rolled his eyes at that but didn’t argue the point, instead calling out, “Lily! Want to have dinner at my place tonight!?”

Her head popping out from the back, she asked, “Is any one attractive going to be there?”

“Alastair will.”

“Then I’m sold! Just give me ten minutes,” she replied with a smile as Alastair once again kicked James under the table.

“You know I hate you, right?” muttered Alastair.

“Yes yes and you’re probably going to strangle me with my own insides,” James responded. “Just wait until I’ve made you dinner. You might just change your mind.”


	7. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but thank you so much for all of the comments and whatnot since the last chapter. You guys are amazing!

As Alastair walked beside James and Lily, a thought suddenly came to his head. “Does Chester King know?” he asked without really thinking about Lily being there.

“Do you really think he’d approve of me if he knew?” asked James with a raised eyebrow.

“Well no but didn’t you just tell me you didn’t care what people think?”

“Yes but I also don’t shout it from the bloody roof tops. Besides, before I knew it made you uncomfortable I was going to flirt with you every chance I got. You’re pretty damn attractive. I’m not going to be flirting with that old fart.”

The compliment and large grin had Alastair turning a deep red. Thankfully Lily didn’t seem to notice as she was laughing to hard. “Chester King is the one who runs the tailor shop right?” she asked.

“Yep,” James responded.

Lily sighed and replied, “I don’t understand why you work for him. Pay or not, he doesn’t seem that great.”

“He’s pretty damn conservative but he’s not the devil. Besides, it’s good pay and I have good looking coworkers.”

“I’d have to agree with that.”

Alastair rolled his eyes as he wondered where all of this was coming from. He figured it might be put on for Lily but that didn’t really make sense and James wasn’t one to say things without completely meaning it.

“I’m not that attractive,” muttered Alastair as he shook his head.

Both James and Lily looked at each other and James said, “If me complimenting you like this is making you uncomfortable I’ll stop but you certainly aren’t the average joe.”

“I’m not that attractive,” Alastair simply repeated. “And you saying doesn’t really matter to me cause it’s just not true.”

“Alastair, you need a mirror because if you really think that then you are physically paining me,” James responded as he put his hand to his heart.

“And _you_ pain me you drama queen,” mumbled Alastair.

“Urgh you both pain me. I was hoping you only bickered about ice cream but clearly it’s more than that,” Lily replied. “How do you keep from ripping each other’s throat out? Or from keeping your colleagues from ripping your throats out?”

“They like me to much,” replied James with a smirk. “So, what’s it going to be for dinner? Hmm? We can stop somewhere and grab more groceries or whatever.”

“I don’t want to put you out of your way. I’m sure whatever you have will be fine,” Alastair responded.

“Then we’ll keep heading forward.”

Lily looked over and asked, “So did you always want to be a tailor Alastair? I mean, both of you seem to be a bit odd for tailors.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Alastair cautiously.

“Oh nothing, just that I always imagined James traveling the world and I can’t see you doing something as boring as sitting and sewing sleeves.”

Alastair let out a small sigh and responded, “It’s more interesting than it sounds.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Lily replied with a laugh. “Personally I’d be bored to death. I mean, the one good thing about serving ice cream is all the kids can be pretty great and you meet some interesting people.”

“Tailoring leads to some pretty interesting people too,” Alastair responded. “But thankfully no kids. I hate them.”

“You used to be a kid once,” Lily replied.

“And surprisingly most people consider themselves human and yet they still succeed in hating the general populous,” Alastair said which earned a laugh and approving grin from James.

They went on like that up until the moment they walked up to the apartment building and started heading up the stairs. Of course, Alastair had been in worst places before but the idea that a Kingsman lived in an area like this seemed impossible. Nevertheless, James pulled out a set of keys and opened up the door. It stuck slightly and he kicked it inwards, the way he did it implying he was use to the movement.

The entire setup was rather simple. The sitting room and kitchen were basically the same area and there wasn’t any actual room for a dining area. There were three doors, one heading towards a bedroom, one to a bathroom, and the last most likely to a closet.

“Sit wherever you like,” James said as he walked over and threw open his fridge. As he rummaged through it he added, “Unless you’re afraid you might catch something.”

Alastair rolled his eyes, knowing that the comment was directed towards him. He gracefully slid into one of the chairs, sending a glare at James. “Just because it’s obvious you don’t know how to decorate or choose quality furniture doesn’t mean it equals a haven for the plague.”

“Finally, someone agrees with me that you have terrible taste in style,” Lily responded as she made herself comfortable on the couch. “Even if ya did put it in better words I’ve been trying to convince him to make this place at least somewhat decent. And it’s not like money’s the problem, especially now, but he just won’t listen!”

“I like my furniture! No need to change it,” muttered James.

“And you’re going to keep saying that until you’re finally sleeping on a bed or rags. You can’t keep things forever,” Lily responded.

Letting out a small snort, James replied, “You make it sound like I’m a hoarder now hush! I’m thinking.”

Alastair only shook his head as he gave an exasperated sigh and then began looking around with a much more analytical eye. He noted there were several photos of Lily and Alastair together. A few others were with people unknown and one or two looked like they were probably from school.

The last one was of a family, presumably James’. It had been taken in a hospital, the mother clearly tired after having just given birth but still smiling. She held the little baby in her arms who looked equally tired and next to her was a man with a large grin on his face exactly like James’. Alastair could easily pick out what James had gotten from both his parents. His mother’s brilliant eyes, the shape of her head. With his dad he obviously had taken the grin and nose. Looking over other qualities, Alastair finally moved his eyes to a fourth figure that was standing off to one side as if he hadn’t meant to be in the picture or wished he wasn’t.

There was a rather sour look on his face and it made the features almost appear alien even though Alastair could pick out similarities from James. That must have been his brother.

“That’s his family,” Lily suddenly said, causing Alastair to snap his head back in her direction. “Only the brother is left. He’s such an asshole.”

“You’ve met him?” Alastair asked curiously.

She nodded and said, “He came over once, trying to convince James to do something—”

“Come back. To the estate,” James supplied as he continued to gather items onto his counter.

“Yeah, that. And Christ it was horrible. Most of the conversation was just him yelling at James that he was making nothing of himself being here and that he was worthless and that it was pointless not listening to him. Technically I wasn’t there for the whole thing, I had just walked into the hall when the yelling had started, but even with my door closed his yelling was as clear as a bell.”

“I chuckled, told him it was sad he thought such words would honestly work, and slammed the door back in his face,” added James as he began setting things up. “Haven’t seen him after that. His wife tried to call and make me reconcile once but when I made it clear I wouldn’t, she cut off ties as well.”

“And you just did that? With your family? Severed them completely?”

“Well yeah. I wasn’t going to put up with their shit, blood related or not. Just cause they get stamped with the title of family doesn’t mean you’re required to love them unconditionally. Even with family respect and trust has to be present,” James said.

 _I wish that was true_. The words almost flowed through his lips but Alastair stopped himself before it occurred. No, that would open a door he wasn’t ready for. Instead he just mumbled, “I suppose so,” and continued on the conversation.

The evening was simple and more bickering between Alastair and James occurred which had Lily rolling her eyes hard enough that they seemed like they might come out of her head. Nevertheless, as it went on Alastair slightly wished Lily wasn’t there anymore.

As far as people went she wasn’t bad but there were certainly things he couldn’t discuss around her. That and if he was being completely honest he was slightly jealous of the ease that Lily and James talked to each other. They’d been neighbors for years! It was pointless being jealous and what exactly was he jealous of anyways? God it made Alastair antsy and every now and then James took notice and would send a look that clearly asked ‘are you okay.’

It was odd and annoying and strange and yet weirdly comforting as well and Alastair didn’t know why. Once the dinner was ready and Lily clearly stated that she wanted to go to bed, Alastair also took his leave.

“Hope you had a nice time. You can tell me if it was perfectly awful though,” James said.

“No, it was nice…certainly different. I don’t think I’ve ever really been over to someone’s house for dinner beside family.”

“Well, I’m glad to add some versatility to your life,” replied James.

“I think we both have enough versatility to last a life time,” muttered Alastair. “Good night James.”

James grinned in response and replied, “Night Perci-cical.”


	8. The Family and James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being much longer than expected. Hopefully it will make up for the wait. Thanks as always!

Christmas Eve had finally come and James was elated as usual. He even happened to have the day and the day after off. When he found out Alastair did as well he quickly asked him, “You doing anything today?”

“Well I’ll be at my family’s place having dinner.”

“Oh.” James should have expected such an answer but he still was a little put off by how abruptly Alastair had said it. “Right, of course I should’ve known. Sorry, shouldn’t have even asked and…uh…”

Before he could continue mumbling, Alastair asked, “What about Lily?”

“She’s at her parents’ house and she goes for Christmas Eve, spends the night, and then comes back and has Christmas dinner with me so I figured we could do something but honestly it’s fine and you have family and I shouldn’t just throw things at you and—”

“James, you’re speaking in a run-on sentence.”

“Right, yes.”

They both stood there rather awkwardly until finally Alastair added, “You could come with me.”

James perked up immediately. “Really? I mean, we don’t have to, especially if it puts your family out of the way, and I don’t know what I would bring or wear or—”

“ _James_.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

“Right yeah, sorry. When were you planning on leaving?”

“I have to stop by my flat first but then I was going to head over immediately afterwards. I’ll pick you up at your apartment if you like.”

“But what should I wear?”

“Just something comfortable.”

“Are you sure? Because my comfortable is jeans and a t-shirt.”

“Casual formal,” Alastair corrected with a small groan.

Grinning, James replied, “Sounds great. See you in a few then.”

They separated and Alastair quickly went through the motions at home, getting ready for the night. Part of him wasn’t sure why he’d suggested such an idea yet he was a bit excited as well. Holidays weren’t exactly a miserable time but they certainly weren’t something he looked forward to. Perhaps this one would be more enjoyable.

When he picked up James, he noted that he had on the right attire but his colors were a bit off.

“Your colors don’t match and they’re to light for winter,” Alastair said the moment the other got into the car.

“Looks fine to me.”

“You do not put different shades of red together, not like that anyway. You need to—”

“Would you like me to change?”

“No! Just…ask someone for help next time.”

“I didn’t know my appearance was such a big deal,” James replied curiously. “What, afraid your family won’t like me?”

“I’m sure they’ll love you immediately but the moment we’re gone my mother is going to be commenting on every nicety that you did wrong from the way you dressed, to what words you used to describe some obscure drink, to how you stand, to how you comb your hair.”

“So this is more of a ‘help me I hate spending time with my family’ than a pity party for me, right?”

“It’s neither! My mother can just be…well…” Alastair trailed off and James noticed how his grip tightened on the steering wheel. “You’ll understand once you meet her.”

“I feel like I should jump out of the car and run.”

“Don’t worry, she’s the only one I would avoid at all costs. Besides her there’s my father. He’s nice enough but not a large talker. My dad’s sister and my mother’s mom will probably be there as well. Then there is my younger sister and my elder brother but Kenton won’t be here this Christmas. He’s on tour right now.”

“Wait, you have siblings!”

“Yes, why the huge shock?”

James shrugged. “You just seem like an only child. So your brother’s name is Kenton. What about your sister? How old are they?”

“My brother is three years older. My sister was unplanned and therefore is considerably younger, only eight. Her name is Roxanne but she prefers Roxy. If you want to be in good graces with my mother, I suggest you call her Roxanne. If you’re more worried about an eight year old kid and their feelings then you should go with Roxy instead.”

“What’s with the argument? It’s just a nickname, not like she’s trying to change it right?”

“No, but mother thinks it’s to tomboyish and rough sounding where as Roxanne is more refined.”

“It’s a _name_ ,” James stressed.

Letting out a small snort, Alastair replied, “I can already tell you’ll get along great.”

James rolled his eyes in response. “So what, do you hate your mother or not because one moment you sound like you’re patronizing her and the next it’s almost like you’re defending her.”

“It’s complicate.” Maybe he shouldn’t have brought James along.

“People seem to say that a lot. I find it often means they just won’t face the truth, something that’s always much simpler,” replied James. Before Alastair could contradict or completely understand what James was saying though he added, “So what’s the rest of their names? It would be certainly awkward if I went in there and called your aunt ‘Alastair’s dad’s sister’.”

Alastair shook his head in response but quickly began listing off the names. The rest of the drive was mainly spent with James staring out the window while Alastair occasionally commented on the scenery.

They arrived at the estate after some time and James was more amused than shocked at seeing a man ready and waiting to take the car.

Alastair and the man did a polite exchange and then Alastair was walking ahead to the main doors.

“I feel like I should call that guy Alfred,” James said with a grin.

“What?”

“You know, like with Batman.”

“What are you on about?”

“I’ll broaden your horizons later,” mumbled James as the doors opened before either could even knock.

Though James noted that another staff member opened the door, a woman stood in the center. A moment of shock crossed her eyes but she masked it well and was quickly putting her arms around Alastair who responded rather stiffly to the entire affair.

“It’s so lovely to see you Alastair. We’ve missed you greatly. I wish you would make it up to the estate more often.”

“Work is rather hectic.”

“You always say that! And who is this friend you brought.”

“A colleague,” Alastair supplied.

His mother gave a small nod. “That explains it then. I didn’t think you had any friends.”

James almost went bug-eyed at the utterly rude and harsh comment. She didn’t even try to mask it with silliness. Instead it was blunt and a tone of cruelty had remained in her voice. Nevertheless, James stayed out of it and replied, “He likes to say colleague because it makes him feel more like a robot. I assure you, however, that I am a very dear friend.”

Alastair’s mother chuckled while Alastair shot him a glare that basically said ‘you’re a dick’ but James noted how it disappeared once his mother’s eyes went back to him. A rather plain mask seemed to slide over his face.

“So, what brings the dear friend then? I certainly don’t mind but it would have been nice to know beforehand.”

“You’re always telling me that the holidays are for family and that people shouldn’t be alone during this time. I simply wanted to spread the philosophy.”

A very pitying look came over the mother’s face and she went, “You’re an orphan. Oh you poor dear.”

Normally James just went with the pity, knowing that it came with the territory of having both parents killed, but what came out of the woman’s mouth just seemed so fake. Like something she had practiced in the mirror a hundred times so that she’d be ready for every occasion. James still put on a smile though and replied, “It was a long time ago.”

“Yes yes but still. Oh and what am I doing? Come in come in! The family is in the sitting room. Could you show him darling? I’ll be just a moment.”

She quickly left and Alastair automatically started walking, James following in his footsteps.

“Do you see what I mean now?” mumbled Alastair.

“Oh god yes.” James would have gone on but a maid passed by and he quickly kept silent as they came to a room. Before he could even get a good look around though, he was noticing how Alastair was nearly knocked over by a rushing blur.

“You’re here! I thought you wouldn’t make it!” cried out a light voice.

“I simply had to pick up a friend,” Alastair replied with mild annoyance and…was that actually adoration too?

James looked down as a smaller face looked up. “You must be Roxy. I’m James. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Roxy’s eyes lit up at the name and a brilliant smile crossed her face. “It’s nice to meet you to. Did brother invite you?”

“Yep,” James responded as they moved further into the room. He noted that Alastair was being pulled over to one side by who was most likely the grandmother but he concentrated on Roxy who aptly waited for more. “I didn’t have anything to do and he thought I should come. I hope that’s alright.”

“That’s great! I can show someone else my moves then. Hi-yah!”

Her entire face was as bright as the Christmas tree in the corner as with explosive excitement she did a punch in the air. She had just done a kick when a screech went out, “Roxanne! What have I told you before!? You could have ripped your dress.”

She crossed her arms and mumbled under her breath, “Then sew it. What’s the point in something if you can’t move in it anyways?”

“What was that?”

“Nothing mother.”

“That’s what I thought. So sorry about that,” the mother replied easily enough. “Who’s ready for a drink?”

James watched as everyone continued on like it was normal, no one saying anything in response. God he already wanted to yell something back at the bitch but he didn’t want to cause trouble as well. Instead he did the second best thing and knelt beside Roxy who now had a rather sour look about her.

“You can show me your moves later, alright? You were really good,” he whispered.

Immediately she was smiling again, causing James to produce a grin of his own. One quick glance and he swore he saw a small quirk from Alastair’s lips as well but it was difficult to tell at the same time as the mask from before was back.

As James moved about, he couldn’t really come up with complaints from the rest of the family. They were all polite and kind enough and though the father did speak little, James quickly found out he had a great sense of humour.

It was just the mother that put the edge to the whole evening and yet everyone moved around that awkwardness like water over a smoother surface. It was so usual and seemingly common yet it shouldn’t have been.

Roxy was an utter delight as James eagerly listened to all her comments about school and her extracurricular actives that she did. She played the flute and the piano, had already started reading Shakespeare, and had also succeeded in fending off three bigger kids who had been beating on one of her friends. Overall she was a very interesting kid.

Dinner went in the same route but unlike before there was no way to avoid the mother. Nevertheless, James thought he did fairly well and all other family members seemed to enjoy themselves. Only Alastair kept the rather neutral look throughout the entire thing. He broke every once in a while, usually when Roxy said something or James annoyed him, but otherwise he stayed closed off.

And James noted it was different than how he acted at Kingsman. There he simply didn’t care about appearing pleasant. Here it seemed like something was getting ready to burst through the calm exterior instead and yet no one else noticed it.

So very odd but James quickly stopped the thought as he was pulled back into another conversation.

Near the end of the entire affair, Alastair got pulled to the side right before he was getting ready to leave by his mother. She was turned so that her face wasn’t readable to all other guests but Alastair’s plain face slipped from neutral to slightly pained.

“You’re only friends, correct?” Alastair’s mother hissed softly.

“Of course. What else would we be?”

“I simply don’t want another incident on my hands. It’s bad enough that you wanted to work in a tailor shop of all places but I don’t need you tarnishing this name anymore. And stop encouraging Roxanne with all that fighting nonsense. It’s bad enough that you call her that ridiculous nickname.”

“Would you rather her get beat up?”

The mother’s arm lashed out in one swift movement and her nails dug through the cloths and into Alastair’s skin. “Don’t you _ever_ talk to me like that. Would like an incident to happen in front of your friend.”

Alastair didn’t answer and she nodded approvingly.

“That’s what I thought. Now remember to be here tomorrow promptly. I don’t want you late.”

Alastair gave a small nod in response and quickly went to leave. He gave Roxy a quick kiss on the forehead but other than that seemed to practically sprint out the door (without actually sprinting of course) and James quickly followed.

Only once in the car did James finally talk.

“Alright, Roxy is adorable, your father is a hoot, and your aunt and grandmother are wonderful but your mother—”

“James, please…”

“But the way she talked to you! And about you! And why didn’t anyone do anything when she yelled at her own daughter? That was completely uncalled for. And what did she say to you before you left? You looked—”

“James! Believe me when I say that you being there actually helped considerably. I may not have shown it but you really did. But I can’t…I can’t talk to you about this, about her. Alright? I just can’t do it right now.”

Watching as Alastair silently seethed, James hand extended, hesitated, and then finally rested at the base of Alastair’s neck and slowly he ran his fingers upward through the other’s hair.

Alastair froze under the touch and cautiously asked, “What are you doing?”

“I had this teacher that would do this whenever a kid got upset. Usually soothed them down right away. I can stop if it’s not helping though.”

“It’s not not helping.”

James raised an eyebrow at that but kept moving his fingers up and down. He could hear Alastair’s breathing slow and his shoulders ease ever so slightly.

“Better?” he asked.

“Honestly…yes. Sorry about that.”

“No need to be. And no matter what happened I am extremely happy that I met little Roxy.”

“I thought you two might get along. You remind me of her.”

“I told her that she could show me more moves next time we met.”

“Oh god! Just make sure that wherever you are there aren’t any valuables about. She broke a fifteen thousand dollar vase last time.”

James burst out laughing as Alastair only shook his head, exhausted from the entire affair. It was a good ten minutes before James finally stopped which just had Alastair rolling his eyes more but like the small touch from before, James’ laughter somehow helped him to ease up and by the time he reached London again, he felt safe and normal once more.


	9. Secrets

After Christmas Eve, it would be several more weeks before James and Alastair got a chance together. Once again, James invited Alastair over and this time he said yes, not bothering to try and get Lily there either. For a while after the talk with his mother, Alastair had felt slightly uncomfortable around James yet despite any odd requests he made, James was always willing to help. It made it somewhat easier and eventually the conversation with his mother slipped away.

At first, James brought up Alastair’s family, mainly the mother, and tried to get a discussion going about how he’d treated him and the rest of the family. However, as it became clearer and clearer that Alastair wouldn’t budge, all talk of his family disappeared from their conversations, except for Roxy.

As James had promised, he did let her show him more of her moves one day when Alastair had to take care of her and she’d begun writing letters to him about what she was doing which she would send to Alastair. James would then send one right back which Alastair would get to Roxy.

James thought it was adorable, especially the little pictures she would draw with some of the events.

On the day that Alastair came over to James’ place, there was another letter from Roxy and as he read it, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sometimes I worry about what you two talk about,” Alastair said with a roll of his eyes.

“Mostly you.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Partially,” James said with a grin. “Half the time it’s what she’s up to. The other half is you. In here she told me about your birthday.”

Letting out a small curse, Alastair muttered, “It was a mistake to let you both meet.”

“What? Don’t like people knowing your birthday?”

“No, I could care less about that. It’s the fact that I know you two are probably planning something outrageous. I should stop giving her those letters.”

“Ah, but she’d be crushed. We’ve both finally found someone that we can openly complain to about you.”

Alastair, who had been rubbing his face tiredly, peaked between his fingers. “You both are horrid.”

Grinning in response, James plopped onto the couch and asked, “Soooo, what do you want for your birthday?”

“It’s eight months away!”

“I’m talking about the last one I missed.”

“What-nothing! You don’t have to get me anything,” Alastair replied with a wave of his hand.

James let out a small snort. “Says you. Now I’m just going to have to ask Roxy for advice.”

“Oh god, please no!” Alastair groaned. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but release a small smile as James laughed and grinned.

“You smiled! Oh god, hold it I have to take a picture!”

“Don’t be such an ass. I’ve smiled before you know.”

“Yeah and you either looked like a little shit when doing so or it was gone in a flash. This one was genuine and lasted and-see it’s coming back! Don’t hide it from me. I see it!”

Alastair dropped his hand but ducked his head instead. He didn’t fully understand why his lips kept quirking up and his lungs pushed air out in half laughs. It was almost painful and yet he kept doing it and an odd sense of elation filtered through him.

“I don’t know what you’re bloody well talking about,” he finally got out.

James just laughed in response. “Want a beer?”

Nodding, Alastair watched James bounce up and go to his fridge. He hurried back and after he had plopped back down onto the couch, Alastair asked, “Would you be able to take Roxy to a play?”

“Of course! But why me?” asked James curiously.

“She’s just finished Hamlet and there’s a showing of it in one week. I’ve convinced my mother to let her go but she refuses to see it and I promised I would take her.”

“But you’ll be in The Czech Republic,” James supplied, already knowing most of Alastair’s work for the foreseeable future. “I’m surprised your mother won’t take her though. Shakespeare not _refined_ enough for her?”

“He is but…she considers Hamlet a waste of time and that his comedies are better suited for a young girl. If she had to choose a tragedy my mother would probably only approve of Romeo & Juliet.”

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“Funny, that’s basically what Roxy said,” Alastair replied with a small snort. “Mother tried to argue that at least the romance in it was true and inspiring where as Hamlet was just senseless death. Of course, Roxy reminded her that something like five people died without any reason which shut her up fairly quickly.”

“I can imagine it now, Roxy with her hands on her hips, lecturing about Shakespeare,” James said with a grin as he moved his hands in over expressive movements. “But how the hell are you going to explain as to why I’m picking her up?”

“I won’t have to. She’s spending the night at my place for five days. I should be back in time to take her home.”

James, who had always thought of Alastair as one of the most logical people he’d ever met, now stared at him more dumbfounded than when he’d found out the other had never had ice cream. “You’re going to let an eight year old stay at your flat, alone, for _five days_?”

“I’ve had her there for nearly a week alone and she’s been fine. Besides, I’ll be there for the first day and like I said, I should be back by the last so that’s really only three days.”

“But she’s eight! I mean hell Alastair she’s smart and mature for her age but you can’t just—”

“It’s better than the fucking alternative.”

The words cut through the easygoing atmosphere and had every hair on James skin standing straight up. All his warning signals were going off as he carefully asked, “What do you mean by that?”

Silence followed until finally—

“Nothing, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Alastair, you can’t just say something like that and then shut off! I mean is she being—”

“No!” He didn’t even have to wait to see where that was going. He knew what James was about to say. “No,” Alastair repeated more softly. “I would never allow something like that. There’s just…it’s better if she has time away from home, alright?”

“But _why_? I mean, I haven’t known Roxy for that long but she’s a great kid and you’re honestly scaring me.”

Twitching, Alastair took a deep swig of beer and then quietly said, “She’s strong. Fucking stronger than I am at times, but that household will only suck your imagination and spirits dry. Kenton did the right thing when he went into the service. Got as far away as possible.”

“But no abuse?” asked James.

“No, nothing that would be categorized as such to a judge at least. She’s just a kid who needs to be able to fucking breath once in a while and do her own thing,” muttered Alastair.

“Then let me take care of her.”

“I couldn’t possibly—”

“Hey, you may want her to be away from home but being alone can get pretty boring too. Let me take care of her instead for those few days. I might as well since I’m take her to the play.”

“You’ll still take her?”

Letting out a small huff, James muttered, “Why wouldn’t I?” He stood up and moved over to where Alastair sat. The other didn’t even notice him, to lost in thought, and therefore jumped at the sudden touch when James began threading his fingers through the other’s hair. Nevertheless, Alastair immediately eased and the tension slowly slipped away. “If you ever need anything, I’ll always help, alright? I’ll drop everything on a moment’s notice if need be.”

“Even Kingsman?”

“Even Kingsman.”

“I think Arthur might have just a slight problem with that.”

“Oh who cares! Just promise me you’ll come to me when you need help?”

Alastair shook his head causing James to pause in the soothing movements. “I can’t promise that,” he said slowly. “But I can try.”

“Then that’s all I ask,” James responded. “Just bring Roxy over whenever you get her.”

“And if you’re not here?”

Moving away, James went over to a draw in the kitchen and started messing around with the objects in it. Finally, he produced a grin and a key, walking back over to Alastair and handing the key to him.

“Here, just in case.”

“Are you sure?”

“Out of everyone in this world, I’m pretty sure you’re the most trustworthy when it comes to something like handing over a key,” James said with a soft grin. “Now, let’s move on to lighter topics. Kay? Like you’re birthday.”

Alastair let out a small groan and with it, dispelled all other anger and discomfort. “Can we not?”

“Come on. I have to get you something.”

“No you don’t!”

“Yeah right. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” James grinned, a now familiar and comforting scene. “Come on, what do you want?”

The starting sentence of what would soon become constant nagging for the evening did the exact opposite of what it had once did to Alastair. On the outside he still argued and shook his head in exasperation but from within the entire back and forth was a common setting that had Alastair feeling more comfortable by the minute.


	10. Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! As the end of the school year gets closer, updates will be a bit farther apart due to exams but I'll try to get them out as quickly as possible. Thanks so much to all of you. Hopefully the wait was worth it!

“This is your home?” asked Roxy as she looked around.

“Yep, probably not as prestigious as you’re use to but it has everything I need,” James replied.

Roxy released a smile and said, “I think it’s perfect. I like the couch.”

James shot a triumphing grin towards Alastair who only rolled his eyes.

“I said your couch doesn’t match anything else in your house, not that it was utter crap. Now do you have everything Roxy? If you don’t, I can always run out and grab you something or James can later on.”

“I’m fine,” she said with a smile. “My backpack has everything I need. Where will I sleep?”

“You can sleep on my bed if you like and I’ll—”

“Can I have the couch?” She was already sitting on it and had placed her hands patiently in her lap as she awaited the response.

“If you want but you can use my bed and I’ll just—”

“I’d like the couch if that’s alright.”

James raised an eyebrow at Alastair who only shrugged. “She likes sleeping on couches,” Alastair replied. “Don’t ask me she just does. Now, are you sure you don’t need anything else?”

Roxy shook her head, jumped up, and rushed over to give Alastair a tight hug. “I’ll see you later brother,” she said pulling back and giving him a large grin.

“See you soon Roxy,” Alastair said, quirking his lips up in a brief but extremely kind smile. As it fell though, a rather annoyed look came over his face and he turned to James. “Try not to blow up the place while I’m gone.”

“I thought you said Roxy was a good kid!”

“She is. I’m referring to you.”

“Why the hell would I blow up my own flat?” asked James as he placed his hands on his hips.

“I’m not sure but having you two together for five days I wouldn’t be surprised if something like that happened,” muttered Alastair. “Now remember, the play starts at six tonight and make sure you have fruit for breakfast and plenty of vegetables for lunch and dinner and make sure she doesn’t go to bed to late and she gets to her school on time and that she keeps up practice with her clarinet and—”

“Alastair, I know, alright? Everything will be fine and we’ll see you in five days time. Okay?” James replied as he interrupted him with an easy going smile. “Now go do tailoring things and whatnot.”

Letting out a disgruntled snort, Alastair gave a small nod and murmured, “Right. Just get in contact with me if anything goes wrong.”

“Of course! Why even say that? Do you expect me to ignore you on purpose when something has gone wrong?”

“Oh shut up,” Alastair responded at the sarcastic tone. He gave Roxy one last hug before leaving. Then it was suddenly just Roxy and James looking at each other curiously.

“Do you mind if I set up a space on the couch?” Roxy asked after a brief period of silence.

“Not at all. Need any help?”

“I’ve got it but thanks,” she responded as she unzipped her book bag and then began piling things out. A neat stack of books began to form at one end of the couch along with notebooks, a flute case, and a foldable stand. “I hope you don’t mind if I practice a few times.”

“Of course not. And I’d love to hear you play before you leave if you don’t mind,” James responded. “Need anything to drink?”

“Water?”

“Coming right up.” James went to go grab a glass as he added, “I was able to get some time off for this weekend. I’ll have to work Sunday evening and on into the night but other than that I’m free. I’ll be able to get you to your school on time and pick you up as well. After your lessons I should be good so whatever you want to do is fine with me.”

Roxy gave an appreciative nod as she clearly began to think about the possibilities when suddenly the door was knocked open. Roxy jumped off the couch and was on her feet in seconds but by the time she had her hands up defensively James was already in front of her, hands on hips and head cocked to the side.

“Are you kidding me Lily? You could have given us a heart attack!”

“Nothing scares you and what do you mean we-fuck! I mean shit! I meant fiddlesticks-oh just to hell with it all! You’re Roxy right?”

Looking her up and down, Roxy watched the woman pop her head around James’ body. Lily noticed the fists that were up and quickly added, “Sorry to scare you. I forgot he’d said Alastair’s sister was coming to stay with him.”

Roxy gave a rather wary look towards her but put her hands down and stood up straighter. “Are you a friend of James?”

“Yeah, I live across the hall. I really am sorry for scaring you sweety.”

“That’s alright,” Roxy responded, her facing easing somewhat at the apology. She glanced at the clock on the wall and quickly turned to James as she added, “Shouldn’t we get there thirty minutes before?”

“Shit you also had the-I mean shoot!  You guys are going to that play right?” asked Lily. “God, sorry about this. I was hoping we’d have time for a drink and could catch up but maybe later James.”

He rolled his eyes but responded, “Sounds good to me. Just don’t go breaking down my door next time.”

Sticking out her tongue in response, Lily gave one last apologetic smile to Roxy and then hurried across the hall, the door closing loudly behind her. The moment she was gone, James was asking, “You alright? She didn’t mean—”

“It’s fine,” Roxy replied earnestly. “She seems very nice. She just surprised me; that’s all.”

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

“Good, ready to see this play then?”

“Definitely,” she replied excitedly as she grabbed her coat. “I’ve got the tickets right here.”

“Well aren’t you all prepared,” responded James with a grin. “Now to see if you’ll stay awake during the whole thing.”

“Are you serious? Of course I’ll be awake! Who could fall asleep during Shakespeare?”

James smiled at the question and grabbed his coat. “Oh, you’d be surprised. Come along then.”

The drive to the theatre house took no time at all and soon they were both sitting in their seats, dead center and almost right at the front. Now that they were there, James honestly couldn’t remember ever seeing a play, at least not one that was clearly put on by a well received and like company.

They both settled in, waiting for the play to start and quietly commented on some of the more interesting faces they saw in the crowd. Finally, the lights began to dim, a few remaining people snuck in, and the curtains were pulled back.

“Who’s there?”

“Nay, answer me: stand, and unfold yourself.”

Soon, both James and Roxy were enraptured with the play as it moved from scene to scene and finally changed acts. There was one intermission in which they both simply remained in their seats and talked excitedly about what they had enjoyed. When the play began again, their eyes were as glued to the stage as before.

Despite being slightly abridged, the entire production took around three hours and thirty minutes and by the time they got out it was nearly ten. Though Roxy had stayed enraptured the entire time, now that she had nothing to concentrate on it was obvious she was deadbeat tired.

“Hey, want to ride on my back?”

“I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“Naw, no trouble. Besides, your feet are dragging. Come on up….there we go! So you enjoyed it?”

James could feel Roxy nod against the back of his neck as she murmured, “It was perfect. Thanks.”

“Glad to be of service. Maybe next time Alastair could come along to,” he replied.

Roxy perked up slightly at that and asked, “Do you really think so? That would be so cool. We could do Othello next! I’m halfway through it.”

Chuckling, James replied, “That sounds like a fine idea to me.”

As they moved through the theatre house and finally made it outside, Roxy mumbled something else, clearly becoming sleepy again.

“Sorry love. You’re going to have to speak up.”

“Are you and Alastair together? Like how married people are?”

James let out a small snort, slightly shocked but more amused than anything by her words. “No, we’re just friends.”

“Oh.”

“What’s with that sad tone?”

“Well if you two were together then I could call you brother too. Or uncle. Or something. I have to many brothers I guess. You’re more like the amazing uncle I don’t have,” mumbled Roxy as she held on tighter while they moved down the stairs.

“Well it doesn’t matter. Call me what you like. The fact that you want to use a term that is for a family member is flattering enough.”

“Then you’re Uncle James now,” Roxy murmured. “You’re kooky Uncle James.”

“Oh, I’m kooky now am I? What happened to amazing?”

Roxy let out a small giggle in response. “Nothing, don’t worry. You’re both.”

That made James smile and he got them home quickly, waking Roxy up when they got there so that way she could get into her pajamas. He tried to convince her to use the bed but instead she once again insisted on the couch. Rolling his eyes at that, James made sure she had all blankets and pillows she might need. He was just pulling the covers up when she fell asleep again. Smiling kindly down at her, James went off to his room, already looking forward to what the next day might bring.


	11. A Normal Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy lovelies!

James woke up at the sound of a soft knock. In his line of work, sleeping lightly was a good thing and he was quickly up and opening the door.

“Did I wake you?” Roxy asked worriedly.

“Not at all. What’s up?”

“I was just hungry. I would have made myself something but I didn’t ask if that was alright yesterday.”

“Of course it’s alright! Come on, let’s see what I have.” James pushed the door open all the way and walked over to the kitchen. As he leaned over and looked through what was in the fridge, he asked, “What do you want to do today?”

“Well I have to practice flute and look over homework.”

“And will that take all day?” James asked playfully.

“No…there’s a park near here, right?”

“Yep, playground to. We can do both or just one,” said James as he took out several ingredients. “How does French toast sound?”

“Great,” Roxy responded with a grin. “Could we watch a movie? Do you have any?”

“I have a few tapes but nothing you’d probably be interested in. We’ll check one out though. Want to help with the cooking?”

“Sure! But I’ve never cooked before.”

James looked down at her curiously and asked, “Seriously? Your mother never made you help out around the holidays or anything?”

“We have a staff to do that.”

“Damn, even we had a staff but if there was one time my brother and I didn’t try to rip each other’s throats out it was in the kitchen. Now, grab a stool and let me show you how it’s done.”

As minutes passed, James tried to impress Roxy but mostly just made a mess which Roxy seemed to enjoy nevertheless. After having to wipe up some spilled flour and a piece of bread that had somehow gotten stuck on the ceiling, they could finally both sit down and eat.

“So,” James began as he passed Roxy her plate and glass of milk, “why do you like to sleep on the couch?”

“That’s what you want to talk about?” asked Roxy, sounding more perplexed and slightly amused than anything.

“Yep. I feel like you have a reason for it and the fact that Alastair doesn’t know your reason is even more interesting.”

Roxy rolled her eyes at that but replied, “It’s because him and Kenton always came home late. Back when Kenton was still at home. No matter if they were alone, together, with someone else, no matter where they had come from, they always stopped in the parlor. Sometimes it was to pour a drink, sometimes to sit in front of the fire or because they needed something but they always stopped there. Because I simply wanted to see them more I’d sneak down and sleep on the couch, knowing that I’d wake up when they arrived.”

“Ah, that’s cute.”

Shrugging, she said, “I barely got to see them and that was one of the few ways I could. Now I see them both even less.”

“You’re lucky you love your brothers. What’s Kenton like?”

With an angelic smile, she framed her face and said, “Me but less smart.”

“Being a little narcissistic aren’t we?”

“He has great common sense,” Roxy said earnestly, “just don’t ask him to divide four by two. You might cry if you hear the answer.”

James snorted and then laughed as Roxy grinned and chuckled in response. “So if you and the older brother are such little rays of sunshine, what the hell happened to Alastair?”

Her face going neutral, Roxy replied, “You’ll have to find that out for yourself.”

“Are you serious? That’s not fair.”

“Of course it’s fair! You have to work to truly know someone and nothing is more true than when applied to my brother.”

“Exactly! Can’t I have some hint to start with at least?”

“Nope,” she said with a grin. “Now, I need to go brush my teeth.”

James rolled his eyes but let her go, not having realized just how quickly she had ate everything up. Afterwards she practiced her flute and they then went to the park. After walking around and showing her the area, James took her out to lunch and then they went to the playground he’d mentioned.

Once she’d tired herself out and Roxy was ready to go home, he then finally took her to a video rental shop. She ended up choosing the Lion King, something that James at first thought was amusingly ironic until she commented, “It’s actually based on Hamlet. I’m curious about seeing it after getting to see the play.”

The comment had James rolling his eyes and grinning as they got it and went back to his apartment. Before watching it however, Roxy finished some of her homework and only then did they settle down on the couch and enjoy the movie. It was one of the most normal days James had experienced and he mentally promised to always remember it.

* * *

 

“You let Lancelot take care of Roxy but you didn’t think to ask me? We’ve known each other for over a decade,” Harry whined.

“You’re on the same damn assignment with me. What would be the point in asking?” growled out Alastair as he glanced over the top of his computer.

“Fair position but would you have asked even if I wasn’t?”

Alastair tried to avoid Harry’s innocent eyes as he continued working. However, every time his eyes slowly looked upwards, they always saw the same thing. Finally, in an even more annoyed voice (if that was possible) he muttered, “No.”

“And why is that?” asked Harry.

“Because I don’t know you.”

He expected Harry to be annoyed, maybe pissed, he was sure some of the other agents would have been, but instead Harry sounded pleased as he simply replied, “Exactly.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You don’t know me. You don’t know any of the agents. I bet you didn’t even know Merlin’s wife passed away.”

“What?!”

“I’m kidding, he doesn’t have a wife, but you would have known that if you’d actually open a conversation with something other than ‘do you have the file’ or ‘is blank locked up yet’.”

“Excuse me for trying to get my job done instead of doing mindless chitchat,” growled Alastair.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Alastair and said, “Do you know of any agent who hasn’t gotten a job done because of _mindless_ chitchat?”

“No.”

“Then explain to me why you trust James so much that he’s actually taking care of your little sister for five days.”

“I simply do,” growled out Alastair.

“So you have a friend. Perci-cical has a friend.”

“I can’t believe you’ve started up with that ridiculous nickname. What if I called you Gally?”

Harry grinned and replied, “I would probably go with it.”

“Of course you would! Okay, better example, what if I called Merlin Wizard or Wiz or something else equally stupid? He’d most likely throw something at me,” Alastair grumbled.

“But I still want to know how you’ve found yourself a friend.”

“It’s more like a fly that you can't smash.”

“If he was here, I’d say you had hurt Lancelot’s feelings but he’d probably just laugh and go buzz-buzz.”

“Probably,” Alastair admitted grudgingly as he tried to focus on his work again. Just as he was beginning to really zone in on the information again, Harry perked up once more and Alastair resisted the urge to take out his gun.

“So you went out for ice cream?”

“What has that imbecile been telling you?”

“Only that you’ve gone on several outings. And that you let him over for Christmas Eve,” added Harry.

“Has he been telling you everything!?”

“It’s not like he’s giving me a second by second explanation of everything that happened,” Harry responded with a roll of his eyes. “He’s just commented about it in passing when we’ve talked.”

Alastair glared. “Are you sure?”

“I’m not grilling him for information if that’s what you mean.”

Letting out a soft groan, Alastair covered his face in his hands and muttered, “You’re insufferable. So is James. You’re all insufferable.”

“I try,” Harry responded with a small, polite smile. “So, is it true our own resident icicle is beginning to thaw?”

Alastair sent him a heart stopping glare.

Not phased at all, Harry let out a soft sigh and murmured, “I suppose not. Still, I do believe Lancelot is good for you.”

“Yeah, if I want to develop an aneurism now go get ready. I finally got a fix on the bastard,” Alastair responded as he zoomed in on an area.

Harry immediately began to double check that all weapons were locked and loaded. As Alastair closed the laptop and began to head out of the compound, Harry followed and asked, “So are you still unable to go outside because I’d rather not perform this mission with a puddle.”

“Shut it Galahad!”


	12. In A Different View

When Alastair finally got back, he went to James’ apartment immediately after debriefing at Kingsman. He had gotten into contact with them before coming so he knew they had to be there yet when he came and knocked on the door, no sound came from the apartment. Part of him allowed a small sliver of worry to enter but he remembered that this was Roxy and James so he tried the door knob instead and it opened smoothly. The room was completely dark for all but five seconds when suddenly all lights came on and a large shout of “Surprise!” came from the room.

Letting out a groan and rubbing his face tiredly, he heard giggling from inside and honest to god couldn’t tell who it came from. “Did you really have to do this?” asked Alastair as he peaked between his fingers and looked at the confetti on the floor and the banner that said Happy Birthday with the word ‘middle’ scrawled in between.

“Of course,” James responded with a grin. Popping up in front of him, he shoved a small, poorly wrapped package into his hands. “I missed your last birthday so I’m making up for it.”

Alastair decided that arguing wouldn’t change anything so he only shook his head and glared at Roxy instead, though his gaze was somewhat softer on his sister. “Did you really have to do this?”

Roxy chuckled and replied, “Yep! Besides, our family didn’t even get a chance to celebrate your birthday since you were away. This way I’m making up for it. I helped pick out the present to.”

Rolling his eyes, he suddenly had a beer shoved into his hands. He wondered if James had always been holding it or if he’d disappeared momentarily to grab it but either way he was thankful.

“Come and sit down. We made a cake to.”

“Beer and cake, interesting choice,” muttered Alastair which earned a laugh from James. “I’ll sit but only momentarily. I have to get Roxy back home.”

“Understood but you have to open your present now!” James urged, his face and eyes clearly eager to see Alastair’s reaction.

“Yes, open it open it!” Roxy added quickly.

Letting out a tired sigh, Alastair sat down, took a swig of the beer, and then tore off the pieces to reveal what was inside. For a moment he just blinked, more shocked than anything, and then he was laughing. Oh god he hadn’t laughed like this in so long. He just barely registered James whispering, “I think he’s dying,” which only made him laugh harder of all things.

“Where the hell did you find this!?” asked Alastair, his chest hurting so much that it was difficult to talk.

“Wasn’t easy, I’ll tell you that. I know it’s not the most practical thing in the world and if you want to give it away or sell it or whatever that’s fine but Roxy thought it was a good idea,” James replied.

“Oh Christ no. I…it’s perfect James,” Alastair said, truly meaning the words. “Major Morgan the Electronic Organ. This was my favorite toy as a kid until mother got to pissed with me making to much noise and threw it out. I think I cried for weeks.”

“The icicle cries?”

“Oh shut up,” responded Alastair though there was no heat in the words. He was simply to pleased, remembering himself as a kid, playing with the stupid toy day in and day out. “This is possibly one of the most pointless presents I have ever received and yet I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

“Well that’s obvious. You’re smiling so much I feel like somebody replaced my brother,” Roxy said with a grin.

Alastair rolled his eyes at that just as James jumped up and said, “Time for cake!”

Roxy and James told Alastair all that they had done while he was away as they all ate and chatted for several minutes. However, Alastair eventually reminded everyone that Roxy did have school the next day and needed to be home, causing the party to finally reach an end.

It was certainly one of the oddest afternoons that Alastair had ever experienced but after dropping Roxy off and finally getting back home, he took his present into his flat and realized that it was the first personal thing he had ever brought with him. He realized he didn’t even have pictures of his family which was rather jolting and suddenly his flat felt a little less like home than he was used to.

So plain and simple, like something you might find in a magazine, and it made him hold the stupid toy a little tighter as he suddenly became very thankful for its presence. Alastair ended up putting it in the sitting area and finally got ready for bed, thoughts about what he should do with his apartment filling his head.

With that first visit over and having gone so well, Roxy and James were even more inseparable than before. It also caused Alastair to spend more time with his little sister, something that he found he rather enjoyed and suddenly wished he’d done sooner.

Months passed, like they always did in Kingsman, full of danger and uncertainty, yet as March rolled around something happened which, like that stupid toy, changed the way Alastair looked at things.

For once, he was the only one at Kingsman, even Merlin was gone, and there was a certain quietness and calming effect that was rare for headquarters. Most certainly it was a nice change and for the first time in a while there was no one that might distract him. All work was finished promptly and he was just getting ready to send some files to Arthur when a warning inside the building was set off.

Knowing immediately that the specific sound meant a Kingsman was urgently trying to get in contact with someone, Alastair sprinted to Merlin’s room and brought up whatever feed was being sent. He had thought himself prepared for whatever he was about to see and yet nothing could stop his catch of breath, the way his body stiffened or how his hands shook.

Even if the name hadn’t been in the corner, Alastair recognized who the ragged breathing belonged to.

“I’m in a pretty big pickle Kingsman so any help would be much appreciated,” came James from the other end. He was upside down, that was obvious, and currently headed straight for a saw that would undoubtably cut him in half.

“What do your bonds look like?” Alastair quickly said, not wasting a second.

James looked up and said, “Nice to hear your voice Perci-cicle. The bonds are to tight to twist out of and even if I had all my tools my hands are bound to my body.”

Alastair analyzed the chains that had James attached to the ever moving belt, looking for signs of weaknesses or decay knowing full well that James was moving closer and closer to death. Using the computer to calculate the easiest and most efficient way to break it, Alastair quickly said, “Bend your knees and turn ninety degrees to your right. It’s going to hurt but immediately drop your weight back into place.”

He watched as James did as he was told but the chain didn’t break.

“It’s not working—”

“Again!”

“Shit! That fucking hurt and I’m still—”

“Shut up goddamit! You’re resisting it because you can feel the pain but I need you to pull yourself up as far as you can go even if it pops your knee out of place to break the chain!”

James repeated the motion, the movement more extreme than the last two times. Watching with baited breath, Alastair realized he couldn’t do anything but watch as the chain snapped, James rolled and his face fell forward towards—

Alastair closed his eyes. He couldn’t watch it happen. After several seconds of no sound, he opened his eyes and finally saw what he’d feared. No signal.

As his mind tried to rationalize what could have happened, how James could be alive, his lungs stopped working and he suddenly found it nearly impossible to breath.

“One, two, three, five, seven, eleven,…” Alastair just barely got out the prime numbers as he tried to calm down his racing heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer to actually get to the bit of angst I'm throwing into this story but we're finally here! Sorry for the wait and thanks for being such a wonderful audience.


	13. Drunken Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably never going to happen again but you are all such lovely people and I did feel bad for the cliffhanger so I put off some work to finish this. After this, chapters will be a bit farther apart (though hopefully not to far apart ^-^). Thanks again!

James watched as his glasses flew off his face and were cut in half as he just barely stopped his head from going through the same fate.

“Shit.”

Rolling over and onto his feet, he used the saw to cut through the rest of his bonds and carefully massaged the feeling back into his limbs. Not having any time to contemplate what Alastair was going through, he focused on completing the mission. It had been a fairly simple misstep on James’ own calculations as to how he’d gotten trapped but now that he was more aware than ever, he easily finished out the process.

After gaining the information he had come for, killing several of his former capturers, and leaving a sizable hole in the side of the building, James succeeded in getting in contact with Kingsman. After relaying the information, James slowly made his way to Switzerland where he was to arrive at one of Kingsman’s discreet locations of operation. However, upon appearance, he was surprised to see another Kingsman agent there.

“Nobody told me this was a co-op mission now,” James remarked.

“It’s not,” replied the other agent. “You’re wanted back in London.”

Wincing, James murmured, “Because of my little screw up?”

“Not at all. Harry’s had much closer near death experiences which usually cause endless amounts of Merlin chastising him. No, something has just come up that calls for you to go back to London now. The plane is ready to leave in five minutes.”

“Damn that’s fast. Right, I’ll be right there,” James replied hurriedly as he gathered anything needed and quickly rushed out of the room.

Once getting on the plane and heading back to London, he wondered what exactly could call for his presence. The flight was short and allowed almost no time for thought as James was soon stepping off the plane. As the plane went through its regular checks, James was directed towards Merlin’s room where he saw the familiar scene of Merlin working on what appeared to be a million projects at once. However, he stopped everything and turned around when he heard James enter.

“Oh thank god, you’re finally here.”

Raising an eyebrow at that, James asked, “What’s happened? Is it a former mission? Am I needed for something that requires my specialties? What—”

“It’s nothing to do with Kingsman. Well, I shouldn’t say that but it’s not any assignment.”

“Oh, wait why are you back so early? I thought Perc was supposed to be here for the next week,” James replied.

“That’s actually one of the reasons why I’m here,” Merlin explained carefully. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly said, “Percival had a panic attack.”

James snorted but when Merlin’s face didn’t change, his own quickly dropped. “You’re not joking.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Wait, he does know I’m alive, right?!”

“Yes, of course he knows that but after informing him that set off another panic attack. This is a…rather unorthodox situation but I had you called in because out of everyone I feel like he might at least respond to you,” Merlin replied.

“What do you mean by respond?”

“After relaying his story of what happened he wouldn’t say anything else and eventually I decided it would be best if he had a few moments by himself. I’ve been track—”

“You’ve been tracking him?” interrupted James with an incredulous tone.

“I wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid,” Merlin supplied. “For a while, judging by the speed of his movement, he just walked around but eventually he ended up here.”

Merlin quickly showed the map he had up on his tablet. “It’s a pub and he hasn’t moved in over an hour. Hopefully, if you can’t get anything out of him you can at least save his liver.”

“Alastair’s a heavy drinker?”

“No but it looked like tonight he’d make an acceptation. You have twenty-four hours before I need at least one of you for an assignment,” Merlin responded.

“Understood, I’ll see what I can do,” James said with a small sigh.

He headed out, not needing a map as he’d already memorized where the pub was compared with the tailor shop, and the entire trip took him about twenty minutes.

Heading in, it wasn’t that hard to spot Alastair. He was sitting up straight and seemed fairly steady though the flush of cheeks showed that he’d probably drunk a bit to much. He started heading over but was stopped by the barman who asked, “You James?”

“Yes…” he said slowly, moving closer so he could hear the man better. “How’d you know?”

“Saw you looking at him. Figured the only one brave enough or dumb enough to approach him was the guy he was so pissed off at. I don’t want no fight and even though he holds his liquor pretty well, if he pukes you’re cleaning it up.”

“I’ll make sure neither happens,” James responded as he wondered what the hell Alastair had been saying.

“You want anything yourself?”

“No thank you. Something tells me he’s been drinking enough for the both of us.” Turning away and making his way through the crowd, he slid in between a woman and Alastair.

Alastair’s jaw was stiffly set as he only gave one small glance at James before drinking again and then growling out, “I didn’t sign up for this.”

“For what? Kingsman? I’m pretty sure you have to be at least willing to join before they consider you as an agent.”

“Not Kingsman! Emotions,” Alastair snapped.

“Well, as a human you don’t really sign onto emotions. Most people are born with them,” James said carefully.

In response, Alastair finished off his glass. His hand went up for another but James quickly grabbed it and pulled it back down.

“I think you’ve had enough.”

“Have not.” Alastair went to lift his hand again but as James pushed it back down, he whipped away from him and yelled out, “Stop touching me!”

“Okay I will,” James slowly replied, glancing towards the barman who was glaring at them. “Let’s just take this outside. Kay? Don’t want to bother all these people.”

“Oh, I’ll bloody take it outside,” hissed Alastair. He stood up, stumbled slightly, and then was grabbing James by the arm and pulling him away.

James let him and was eventually dragged into the alley next to the building which smelled of garbage and piss. Before he could say anything though, Alastair was shoving him against the wall, his face even redder than before as his hands gripped James’ collar.

Knowing that he could easily stop Alastair if needed in his drunken state, James waited for whatever might happen next.

“Why do you matter?!”

“I’m not sure what you mean—”

“Of course you know what I mean! You piss me off! You make jokes! You muck things up! You throw stupid surprise parties! You created that fucking stupid nickname! You take an interest in my life! You…!”

On and on Alastair went and James let him vent, trying to understand where all of this was going. Chances were that it was just the rambling of a drunk man but it was hard to tell with someone like Alastair.

“…I hate that you care! I hate that you make me care! I hate how you make me laugh and how you run your fingers through my hair! I hate your stupid grin and those eyes and…and…”

He seemed to finally be slowing down. “And?” James asked slowly.

“And…and…I just really want to fucking kiss you.”

James didn’t get a chance to refuse as the grip that had slackened tightened and trapped him between a body and a rather dirty wall. He was utterly in shock causing his reaction time to be a bit slow but eventually he was able to push Alastair off of him, though somewhat gently as he certainly didn’t want to hurt him.

“Hey, stop it, okay? You’re more out of it than I thought and probably going to be seriously regretting this in the morning,” James said as he basically held Alastair upright.

“Not regretting nothing,” Alastair mumbled as he slumped forward and buried his head into the crook of James neck.

“Yeah right. I know you. You’ll be freaking out like you caused the end of the world,” muttered James with a small sigh though Alastair didn’t seem to hear him.

Carefully, he guided Alastair towards the street and started to hail a cab. “I’m sure you’ll feel better waking up in your own place so I’ll take you home which is…” James looked up and down the street. “Where exactly do you live again?”

Rather impressed that Alastair could recall, James finally got a cab to stop and pushed Alastair in.

“He a puker?”

“No,” responded James, not that he really knew.

“Good. What’s the address?”

Retelling the address, James got himself situated just as Alastair took a nose dive into his shoulder mumbling again and again, “I hate you so much.”

“I know. I know,” James sighed as he carefully ran his fingers through the other’s hair. “Now don’t fall asleep. I’m not carrying you over my shoulder or bridal style into your own home.”

Alastair just mumbled something unintelligible as after several more minutes, they finally arrived. James paid the driver and then helped Alastair out of the car.

“Please tell me you have a key.”

“Pocket.”

“Which pocket?”

“ _Pocket_ ,” he repeated irritably.

Rolling his eyes, James did a quick search of Alastair which was only made more difficult as he tried to support the man. Thankfully he got lucky and was soon pulling out the key and unlocking the door. Though he noted that the place was considerably bigger than his own place, it didn’t take long until he found Alastair’s bedroom and helped him get in.

“I’m leaving your key on the table, kay? Alastair, no no! Stop grabbing. Here, I’ll help you off with your shoes.” James went and did so, the action only made more difficult as Alastair rolled and squirmed about.

Alastair mumbled something.

“What?”

“Stay.”

“I probably need to—”

“Stay.”

“Fine but only because you may actually need me in the morning.” Once again, Alastair tried to grab at him but this time James evaded him. “No, I’ll sleep on the couch. I’d rather not be woken up by your screaming.”

James closed the door behind him and once he was finally away, he contemplated leaving. Nevertheless, if he didn’t confront Alastair right away about what happened, he would probably never get anything from the man. Still, he was to high strung and wide awake from his near death experience and the events of the past hour to truly sleep.

Instead, he explored a bit, at first not wanting to be to intrusive but soon found that there was nothing to intrude upon. Though nice and cleanly kept, there was really nothing that suggested an actual human lived there. There was the toy he and Roxy had gotten Alastair, and he really was surprised that it was still there, but other than that there was nothing to observe.

Once again, he thought about leaving but on the small chance that Alastair had meant what he said, he decided to stay and was thankful that there was at least a TV. Putting it on mute, he watched the pictures going by and finally succeeded in a few minutes of shut eye.


	14. Unspoken Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's the aftermath of our last chapter? We shall see! Thank you all so much as usual. I just wanted to quickly add that from the beginning I've known how I wanted to end this but I didn't know exactly how I wanted to get there. I got a chance to make a battle plan and as of now I have 50 chapters planned (I know, a lot!) but hopefully I won't loose your interest and you'll stick with it till the end :)

James woke up with a start to the sound of running feet and a slamming door. The sound hadn’t moved passed him so Alastair hadn’t left. He was probably in the bathroom if anything.

It took only a few moments to figure out which door that was. He heard retching on the other side which had James wincing slightly (how much had he drank?) and when it paused, James softly knocked on the door. “Hey, did you need me to grab anything? Glass of water? New shirt?”

Silence met his questions which was somewhat worry some but at least Alastair was no longer puking. Then, water was suddenly heard but not like it came from a faucet. It was to loud and widespread so more likely a shower.

James knocked again and asked louder, “Hey! Alastair at least curse at me if nothing else. I just need to know that you’re okay.”

Still nothing so James finally tried the door handle, deciding that if Alastair really wanted to be alone he would’ve made it known. Pushing in, he was rather shocked by what he saw and honestly didn’t know how to react. He’d expected Alastair to respond poorly to last night’s ordeal but not quite like this.

He still wore his cloths from before though they were now crumpled up and wet along with being stained. Curled up in a fetal position, he sat underneath the shower, his head buried in between his legs. As he slowly rocked back and forth, James carefully approached and nudged the shower door open just a bit more.

When Alastair didn’t seem to notice, or really even care, James got down on his knees and scooted over, ignoring the water that was quickly absorbed through his cloths and made contact with his skin. Now that he was next to him, he could hear that Alastair was mumbling something that sounded like numbers.

“Whatcha reciting?” asked James softly, not wanting to hurt Alastair’s head which was most certainly pounding.

Keeping his head down, Alastair said in a slightly louder voice, “The prime numbers. They usually calm me.”

“Is it working now?”

“Not really.”

Alastair continued on where he’d left off and James moved slightly closer in response. Carefully he did what had become so normal and familiar, slowly running his fingers through Alastair’s hair. James heard Alastair’s breathing hitch but as he didn’t say anything and quickly went on with the prime numbers, James kept doing it.

A million questions circled through James’ thoughts but he kept quiet, waiting for Alastair to make the first move.

“Do you hate me?”

“Of course not,” James said earnestly, confused by the question. “Why would you ask that?”

“I’m—”  Alastair stopped, rattled off several more numbers, and then asked, “Are you sure?”

James let out a small snort. “Why wouldn’t I be? You were drunk off your rocker anyways.” That wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask if Alastair’s words had meant anything but now didn’t exactly seem like the right time. Alastair clearly was near a breaking point.

“You don’t think I’m—”

Once again, Alastair cut off but this time he didn’t continue. Finally James asked, “Think you’re what?”

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter,” mumbled Alastair as he finally moved his head from his huddled position.

Seeing the state of it, James immediately went to rub some of the sick off, cleaning off the areas around his lips and chin with the running water.

“I can take care of myself,” Alastair said irritably, sounding a little more like himself.

“I’m sure but everyone needs a helping hand occasionally,” replied James as after he was done he reached up and turned the water off. Getting up, he grabbed the nearest towel and started drying off Alastair’s hair before the other could protest. “Come on, let’s get you into something drier.”

Standing up, James held out his hand and after some hesitation Alastair took it and was pulled up. After stepping out of the shower he stopped though and just stared for a moment.

“You’re dripping.”

Thinking of several sarcastic comments, James held his tongue and took one step onto the bath mat. “Better?”

“It actually doesn’t matter.”

“Why’d you say it as a question?”

“I don’t know?”

Rolling his eyes, James muttered, “Listen, we can stand here asking pointless questions or we can go get dry before we catch pneumonia.”

“It’s a flat, not the arctic.”

“Whatever. Do you want to get in something dry or not?”

Alastair let out a soft sigh but nodded and quickly headed to his bedroom. As he didn’t say anything else, James silently followed him and eventually stood in a slowly growing puddle. Alastair grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt and carefully held them out to James.

“Leave your wet cloths in the bathroom. I’ll take care of them.”

“Thanks. You know, I’m surprised you have cloths so simple and homey.”

Alastair sighed in irritation but the exhaustion was also clear in his voice as he said, “Get changed James.”

Giving a small nod in response and keeping his mouth zipped, James quickly left and got changed, putting his wet cloths into a neat little pile. Unsure of where to go from there, he decided the kitchen was safe and waited for Alastair to finish.

As he sat on a stool, his bare toes curled around a bar, he noted how cold the apartment actually was. His suit and complications of last night had caused him not to notice but as he waited, he could feel the air as it bit into his damp skin underneath the thin shirt and sweats. The sweats themselves were a bit long and shirt a little tighter than it probably was on Alastair but otherwise the cloths fit pretty well.

When Alastair finally came in, he seemed kind of surprised. “You’re still here.”

“You just let me borrow some cloths and you expect me to ditch immediately afterwards? What kind of guests do you have over?”

“I just…wasn’t sure.”

“Alastair, I don’t think any less of you if that’s what you’re getting at. You’re still my best friend.”

“Best…friend?”

“Well I could say colleague or associate but that sounds like something you might say,” responded James with a grin.

“Lily is your best friend.”

“You can have multiple best friends silly. We’re not five. Besides, there are things I can talk about with you that I can’t talk to her.” James gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “And anyways, if what you said and did while drunk doesn’t mean anything then it doesn’t. It’s okay.”

“Really?”

The way he said it made James fairly certain that he didn’t believe what that but that he would pretend so. James wanted to press, he liked Alastair if he was being honest with himself, but that fondness was also why he decided not to press. He didn’t want to lose Alastair over something stupid like this, didn’t want to make him any more uncomfortable as he undoubtably would be, and he certainly didn’t want to push him where he didn’t want to go. So, swallowing all questions and accusations, James said, “Of course really. Don’t be so uptight. Now, what sounds good for breakfast? Water and aspirin?”

Giving a small nod, Alastair directed James to the cabinets where he quickly grabbed was need and then slid them over to Alastair who had now taken a seat.

As he swallowed the pills, James said, “Kay, now I’m not going to press about anything else but I would like to know why you were drinking in the first place.”

“It…I wasn’t prepared.”

“For what?”

“Emotions.”

“See, you mentioned that last night and I didn’t fully get it then. Care to explain?”

Letting out a small sigh, Alastair replied, “I’ve seen people die in the field. Sometimes completely unconnected to me, sometimes I’ve directly or indirectly caused their deaths. But they’ve never really affected me. When I’d thought…..it shocked me how much I couldn’t bare the idea that…..you could have…..and I just….”

“I get what you’re trying to say,” James replied kindly as he interrupted Alastair’s rambling. “And hey, look on the bright side. Welcome to what it means to be human.”

“Being human sucks then.”

“Oh hush,” said James. “Now, what do we need to do today?”

“I don’t understand…”

“You still look pretty terrible so you’re definitely not going back to work and I still have nearly twelve hours before I have to so what do you need?”

Still clearly confused, Alastair said, “You don’t have to stay.”

“I don’t mind though if you want me to leave I certainly can—”

“No, it’s fine. There just doesn’t seem to be a reason for you to stay.”

“I have every reason to stay,” James responded with a roll of his eyes. “You’re my friend, you’re not feeling great, and I can do crap like go out and get food or drugs and make you laugh. Makes sense to me.”

Hesitating once more, Alastair’s shoulders finally sagged as he mentally came to a decision. “Seeing as one of us didn’t try to murder their organs, I’m sure you’re starving. Help yourself as far as food goes.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Alastair groaned. “Not so _loud_.”


	15. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer than normal. Hopefully everyone enjoys as always along with the addition of a character that until now had yet to be seen. Enjoy!

When Alastair felt like it, James made him food as well around noon. They talked, James always attempting to create the greatest ease. When they spoke of the lack of objects around the house, James said that they needed to have a day where they just went out and took as many pictures as possible. Alastair responded with it sounding like a stupid idea yet he released a hint of a smile.

Eventually they stayed distracted for so long that both had long forgotten about their cloths. When Alastair finally went to fetch them, he found them plenty dry but very wrinkled.

“Shit. I’ll go iron it.”        

James rolled his eyes and snorted. “There’s really no need. I’m going to work in a few hours. Here, let me change into it and I’ll head over now.”

“But I can’t—”

“Alastair, it’s no big deal. Besides, I’m going to stop by my apartment later. If it makes you feel any better I’ll change into something cleaner there,” James replied.

Still looking uncertain, Alastair murmured, “I suppose that’s fine. I should probably—”

“If you were going to finish that with ‘go to work’ I think I would have to kill you. Don’t go to work. Even if you do, I’m sure Merlin would probably yell at you to go home anyways. Just rest and then come in tomorrow. You’ll certainly perform better anyways.”

“You’re right. Of course you’re fucking right but I just hate doing nothing.”

“Don’t think of it like that. You’re helping yourself feel better. Now, is there anything you want me to get before I go?”

Alastair shook his head and afterwards, James quickly got dressed and gave the other cloths back to Alastair. He left after double checking that Alastair didn’t need anything and then quickly headed over to his apartment. He was only slightly surprised when he walked in and saw Lily there.

“Did you seriously break in?”

“Can’t really call it breaking in when you have a key.”

Letting out a small snort, James asked, “Why the hell are you even here? And don’t you have work?”

“Vernon came back around. First at work and then here. After he left I came here just in case he came back. If he does come back, I figured he would be to stupid to think I might have just come across the hall.”

“Wait, that asshole? I thought you got a restraining order on him,” James said as he hurried about.

“I did and I called the cops but they didn’t get here in time. They said they’d call if they found him,” Lily muttered with a tired sigh. She looked almost as exhausted as Alastair had yet she perked up somewhat and asked, “So…who’s the mystery someone?”

“What? No I slept over at Alastair’s.”

“Damn it. You always steal the attractive ones.”

“No! Not like that. He was drunk and I helped him home and he wanted me to stay,” sighed James. He would have continued getting ready to go to work when suddenly an idea entered his head. “You’re majoring in psychology right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Okay you have to help me!”

Lily reeled back as James got up in her face. “Kay honey! Calm down! Now, does this have anything to do with the drunken friend?”

“Yes, and oh god I don’t know what to do! I mean, more honestly I know what to do. I have to make Alastair as comfortable and feel as at ease as possible but I don’t know what to do with myself,” James said hurriedly as he started pacing back and forth. He probably wouldn’t have exploded like this until months later. It was only luck, really crappy luck though, that Lily was here and he could vent to her. “He freaking kissed me! And all the crap he went on about and he said none of it meant anything and that was an obvious lie and he’s hiding something and I want to know what but I also don’t want to break him because fucking god Alastair can be cold as hell but he’s damn brittle too! That much is obvious and he was so close to losing it and I can’t hurt him but I fucking felt something and I feel like shit for it and—”

“Woah! I may be majoring in psychology but I work in an ice cream parlor,” Lily quickly said. “I mean…holy shit. Start from the beginning. How the hell did Alastair even end up drunk and why did you get him?”

“Something bad happened at work involving me.” When Lily’s eyes became worried he quickly said, “It was just a small accident but Alastair witnessed it and thought the worst before he knew all the facts. He left, drank a lot, and I was finally able to get him away from the pub when he shoved me against the fall and started yelling at me.”

“And then kissed you?”

“Yes.”

“Well it sounds like you know what Alastair wants.”

“No I don’t!”

“No, you don’t know his _reasoning_ and despite wanting to understand, it seems like you could care less as long as he’s happy. You, on the other hand, sound extremely conflicted.”

A pained expression came across James’ face.

Letting out a groan, Lily said, “You fell for him didn’t you? Actually, why is that even a question? You did.”

“And I feel goddamn terrible about it.”

“Why!?”

“Because even if he wasn’t straight, I’m pretty sure the idea of a relationship would give him a heart attack!”

“If he kissed you, even while drunk, I doubt he’s straight.”

“It still doesn’t matter. The point is it freaked him out and of course now I start to like him in that way!”

“James, out of all the people I know, you are one of the last to ‘like’ someone just because they fucking kissed you. I may only have an associate’s degree but even when I first met him and saw you two together I knew you were head over heels for him.”

“Was not.”

“Don’t be childish. Ever since you got that job you’ve barely been home and if you are, you’re either with Alastair or with me and talking about Alastair. You love him more than-oh god I don’t even know it’s that bad!”

“But what the hell do I do!”

“Well obviously you don’t want to hurt Alastair so you’re either going to have to somehow figure out what the hell are his reasons without tearing them from his mouth or you’re going to have to suck it up and let it hurt. Come on, you’re an adult.”

“God, I know. I do! I just didn’t expect this when I god damn walked up to him. Honest!”

“Of course you didn’t. It’s usually the unexpected love that hurts the most.”

“Thank you oh wise ice cream lady. I shall go and sob into my pillow now.”

“Don’t be an ass. You’re the one who asked for my advice.”

“And now I’m starting to wish I hadn’t. Then I could at least fake being blissfully ignorant.” James ran into his bedroom, grabbed a few things and then came out and gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek. “Stay here as long as you need and try to get in touch with me at this number if Vernon shows up again. If I can, I’ll be here as soon as possible. Love ya about as much as I hate you right now.”

“Glad to know you appreciate me so much,” Lily replied sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes and quickly left for work. Around that same time, Alastair had decided to finally just lie in his bed. He was curled up on one side, covers forming more of a nest around him rather than actually covering him, when the house phone began to ring. He had a connection in the bedroom and now contemplated on answering it.

At the last possible second, he did so on the off chance that he was needed. However, before he could even ask who it was a voice said, “Thank god you’re home. I thought I would miss you.”

After all that had happened, Alastair honestly didn’t know how to respond. It was odd hearing a voice that had been constantly nagging him as a child and yet was so rare and fleeting in adulthood.

“Hey, you there?”

“Yes,” Alastair quickly said, breaking away from his trance. “What do you want Kenton?”

“Are you kidding me? I call my little bro and the first thing he wants to know is why I’m calling. Does there need to be a reason?” pouted the elder.

“You’re in the Middle East and it’s been over a year since I’ve last heard from you. Yes there needs to be a reason,” Alastair replied irritably.

“Christ I just wanted to talk to you,” Kenton grumbled. For a moment there was silence and then, “Actually there was an accident. A bomb went off near my truck.”

In milliseconds Alastair was sitting up and throwing the phone across the room as he put his hands over his ears. “No! No! No!” Images of Kenton getting torn into tiny bits filled Alastair’s head as he saw James sliced in half. He’d nearly lost them both at the same time, even if he hadn’t known it. It was an overreaction, Alastair rationally knew that, but for the moment he was more emotionally overwhelmed than ever before and after his brother just throwing that at him, Alastair felt even more torn up.

It took him nearly a minute to calm down and grab the receiver which thankfully hadn’t been damaged.

“Alastair! Fucking hell are you there!”

Alastair’s response was quite, so quite that he had to repeat himself a bit louder. “Yes.”

“God damn it bro don’t fucking do that! Was that you screaming? What the hell happened?! I mean—”

“Nothing,” whispered Alastair. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, you are most definitely not fine. What’s—”

“Why did you call?”

“What?” asked Kenton.

“Why did you call?”

“Because of the accident. I’m fine, no one was seriously hurt thank god, but I realized how fucking far apart we’d grown and just needed to hear your voice. That’s not a crime is it?”

“No.”

“Then why do you sound like you’re fucking dying inside?”

Alastair didn’t answer right away as he lied back down and turned away, the cord on the receiver getting wrapped around his body. He asked, “Are you alive?”

“Yes. I’m not calling you from the goddamn grave,” growled out Kenton.

“I almost lost a friend today.”

“Okay, fucking subject change. Is that why you got so upset?”

“In a way. I didn’t expect it to hurt so much. He’s fine but…I screwed up,” Alastair whispered. “I screwed up and I can’t take it back.”

“Are we having a heart-to-heart because I may need some resources for this. Is this just because of when I called or what? I mean, whatever you did can’t be that bad.”

“I slipped up. I did it again.”

“Oh Christ is this about-brother you are never going to be happy if you just do what mother tells you to. Why do you think I put countries apart from us?” asked Kenton, immediately knowing what was going on but not needing the details to get a fairly clear picture.

“It was wrong.”

“Oh just stopping beating yourself up! I swear to god you’ve screwed yourself over more than mom. And why do you have to throw this at me while I’m not even there to comfort you? You’re probably curled in some fortress somewhere, mentally or physically, am I right?”

 Alastair looked at the mound of blankets. “More or less.”

“Ally do not let this stew and bubble! Whatever feelings you’re trying to repress are just going to hurt you later on.”

“I told you never to call me that.”

“Well you can’t do shit about it cause I’m countries away. Now tell me who the guy is. Is he nice? I’m sure he is.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course does! Ally—”

“Am I really having this conversation with you?” interrupted Alastair softly. “It doesn’t feel like I am. I feel like I should be waking up and the past few hours will have been nothing but a dream. I feel like I’m crumbling inside but I’m so numb.”

“It’s called feelings which certainly says something in and of itself because damn you must have fallen hard if you’re tearing yourself up this much!”

“I haven’t fallen for anyone.”

“Alastair, you wouldn’t be so messed up if you hadn’t. You’ve clearly fallen—”

“Don’t say that!” Alastair breathed heavily into the receiver and curled in even tighter. “If you say it then it’s true.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to you about this later.”

“Please never bring it up again.”

“Alastair, if I don’t you’ll bring it back up through some stupid action or phrase that you execute in anger or extreme sadness,” sighed Kenton. “Is there anything I can do right now though?”

“Shut up. Please just stop talking about this.”

“Fine, but it’s not over.”

For a moment there was silence on both ends and then finally Alastair asked, “Are you’re sure you’re okay?”

“Couple of scratches but nothing permanent. Certainly nothing to get worked up about.”

“It’s been a stressful twenty-four hours.”

“I can tell. You going to bed?”

“It’s only four here.”

“Still, you sound exhausted.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ll probably—” Before Alastair could finish he heard words coming through the phone but they weren’t the plain, clipped sounds of talking. It was singing. The singing of a lullaby that Kenton had always sung to him in the very rare times he’d been distressed, in some cases even worse than now.

“Sleep my child and peace attend thee/All through the night/Guardian angels God will send thee/All through the night.”

It felt wrong to hear the words after so long, the entire conversation seemed wrong, yet the familiarity was calming in its own odd sense. Before Alastair even realized it, he was falling asleep, curled into a tight ball and the receiver slipping from his hand.


	16. Solidifying the Defenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter chapter but I wanted to get something out for you guys and sticking this in with another chapter seemed wrong. Hope you enjoy and next chapter will come as soon as possible :)

Alastair didn’t exactly feel better the next day, if anything he felt worse, but his head was a lot clearer which should have accounted for something.

He wondered if he’d dreamed the conversation with his brother. It had been so odd and unusual, freeing, but painful as well. It reminded him of the ideals that Kenton held that Alastair didn’t. It reminded him of how the last three times, excluding yesterday, he and Kenton had ended their conversations in arguments.

He wondered if Kenton had told the rest of the family about his near death experience or just himself.

Slowly, Alastair got up and he began to get dressed. Every article of clothing he put on, clean and smooth, he put another stone around the darker part of his mind. He closed those feelings and thoughts away, building it up stronger and stronger before finally tightening his tie and headed out for the shop. He took the shuttle to Headquarters and saw Merlin almost immediately when he arrived.

Right away he went into work, taking the next assignment without hesitation. It would be a month before he met with James again. It wasn’t so much that Alastair was avoiding him, he certainly didn’t want to, but he had to build up his walls with a strong foundation and being in the same room as James always broke that down.

Not to say they never talked. James usually sent the usual call to either annoy the crap out of him, learn something for a new mission, or simple to check in. That made the lack of contact easier but kept his mental wall strong.

During that same month Kenton also called twice more, something that through Alastair off and was difficult to fully understand. Despite what had seemed like an ever growing distance between the two, suddenly Kenton wanted to talk again. He even avoided the usual conversations that got Alastair’s blood boiling. Perhaps it was the near death talking. Or maybe it was from just how utterly lost Alastair had sounded in the last conversation.

He couldn’t blame him for being worried but it was still odd. Especially the feeling of actually having a brother again.

Then, when Alastair finally met with James again it was during a mission. The first words out of his mouth as they walked towards each other was, “Want to get ice cream afterwards?”

The remark had Alastair practically rolling his eyes out of his head yet he was more thrilled than he let on. It was so simple, like slipping into a second skin, so familiar. It allowed him to breathe easy for the first time since the incident.

It would appear that everything was back to normal, that Alastair would be fine and the incident forgotten.

While all of this occurred however, James had a much more verbal say in what was going on, mainly to Lily and sometimes just to himself when he was bored out of his mind. He once got into a very nice conversation with a drug dealer as well. Had to kill them later on but it was still helpful.

God he hated it. There was simply no way to get around it, to forgetting about it, he was in love with Alastair and he couldn’t even bloody tell him. He was fine with being Alastair’s friend, fine with being helpful and accommodating to whatever Alastair wanted or preferred, but it was painful.

“Well at least you know this is actual love and not just some fleeting crush,” Lily said to him one day.

“Oh yes cause that just makes it so much better,” growled James as he theatrically splayed himself out on the couch. Putting a hand up to his forehead in a dramatic swoop he moaned, “Oh to know the pain of true love.”

“Shut up drama queen,” replied Lily as she threw a pillow at him. “I’m serious though. It being real you now know how to prepare yourself for heartbreak next time. Or help make it easier for someone whose heart you’re breaking.”

“Thanks. That makes me feel so much better in _this_ moment _right_ now.”

“I can’t do anything to make you just forget! Unless you want me to hit you upside the head with a frying pan,” Lily replied. “And don’t worry, I’d gladly do that.”

“So kind,” murmured James as he touched his hand to his heart. “But seriously, what is the whole damn point of feeling like this. I want to know what biological purpose is served by feeling like utter shit.”

“I’m sure plenty of other people would like to know too. Sadly all you can do is trudge onwards through all the muck.”

That was usually how their conversations went. Philosophical sayings thrown in between the whining and complaining.

And as the weeks passed, James became more and more worried that Alastair was trying to avoid him. He knew that was stupid, they had gone months without meeting up before, yet every time he sent Alastair something or called he answered. Never seeming different or worried about what had happened. That pleased James and calmed any concern floating around in his head.

Finally he got a mission alongside Alastair and upon seeing him he asked the first words that popped into his head. Afraid of what the reaction would be he almost-no he _did_ -jump with joy as Alastair rolled his eyes and said why not.

The reaction was exactly what James was looking for and despite the fact that the hurt was there, he hid it well.


	17. One Quick Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to a good friend of mine, I realized I'd forgotten something vitally important. Thankfully this chapter clears all that up! Anyways, thank you for everything as all ways. You guys are amazing!!

To much time had passed since Alastair had last come over to James’ flat but finally the day came where as usual, they headed over with James’ planning to make dinner and both bickering about something trivial.

For the moment they were actually on the same side of the argument, the invisible entity that was fighting them being the words of Alastair’s mother from the night before. The whole issue centered around the fact that Roxy wanted karate lessons for her ninth birthday and yet the mother had adamantly said no.

“She’s gone to the libraries, looked up all sorts of schools and techniques. Her little heart is set on it and yet mother just keeps saying no.”

“And I’m assuming she’s tried persuading her in every way possible?” asked James.

“Yes! She even promised to do ball room dancing lessons if she’d say yes and she still said no!” cried out Alastair. “But knowing her she’ll figure out some way.”

“Wait!” James shouted causing Alastair to jump. “I have an idea. So we tell her mother that she wants to take more flute lessons but that we don’t want to inconvenience her so you’ll take her when in reality we take her to karate and on days you can’t I can and if we’re both unavailable then Lily can and if her mother tries to come around then we can secretly try to beat her back to some flute studio and then end up in an awesome car chase!”

Alastair blankly blinked at him.

“Come on. You know it’s a good idea!”

“I don’t think _good_ is exactly the perfect word,” Alastair said slowly, “but it’s so insane that it might actually work.”

“Really!”

“Yes, minus your ‘awesome’ car chase scenario. Roxy has already given me a list of places that I’ve been meaning to look at.”

“You mean you were honestly considering going up against your mother?” asked James

Alastair shrugged like it was nothing, though they both clearly knew it wasn’t, and replied, “It means a lot to her and she doesn’t just get these ideas and suddenly backs out of it. Her decisions are always sure and she will always do whatever possible to complete them. She wants to learn karate about as much as she wanted to see Hamlet and I’m going to make that true if possible.”

That allowed a small smile from James as he softly commented, “You’re a good big brother. But I still think my car chase idea with your mother was cool.”

“She doesn’t even know how to drive,” replied Alastair as they walked into James’ apartment building and headed for the stairs.

James snorted. “Of course she doesn’t.” He unlocked the door and through his coat over the side of his couch as headed for the kitchen. “How does pasta sound signore?”

“Fine,” replied Alastair as he shook his head at the over dramatic voice. He sat down at the bar and as he gave one quick glance around the place, he suddenly asked, “You know, there’s something I’ve been wondering.”

“Hmm,” asked James as he bent over and started grabbing utensils. “What?”

“You had a dog right?”

“Of course!”

“Right, yes, that’s a stupid question. I suppose a better one would be _where_ is your dog,” Alastair amended.

James started up the stove as he poured water into a pot. “Gave her to the boy a floor down.”

Looking on in shock, Alastair cried out, “You what!”

“I know you’re older than me but I didn’t realize you’d already begun to lose your hearing,” remarked James with a crooked grin.

Alastair’s scowl would have been answer enough but he continued on with, “Oh shut up! And why the hell would you give the dog away? First you shoot em then you just give them away like that!? Did grabby, shits rainbows, ‘I’m an angel’ James seriously not bond with a god damn puppy? I mean, what kind of dog did you even have?”

“A pug.”

“Oh, now how can you not bond with that!?”

“I did but I’m ultimately not a dog person.”

Alastair continued with his glair.

“What? You’re making it out like I got rid her the moment I could! Listen, the kid’s name is Mason. He’s wanted a puppy since he was three but his family couldn’t afford one and big dog obviously wouldn’t work well in small apartments like these and they also don’t have a lot of time for long walks which is what a bigger dog would need.

“Anyways, he became utterly smitten with Rosy, my pug, and she loved him right away to. It was perfect! I also pay for her vet checkups, her food, and anything else she needs so the family isn’t burdened either. And it’s not like I just completely abandoned her all of the sudden to! I visit her fairly frequently, at very least patting her head on the way out of the building,” James responded.

Rolling his eyes, Alastair replied, “I suppose that’s somewhat better. It certainly makes sense but I’m surprised you’d name your dog something as simple as Rosy.”

“It’s cute and straight to the point. What did you expect me to name her?”

“I don’t know, something ridiculous like Mr. Pickles.”

James snorted. “Who would name their dog something like that?”

“Wait, you mean no one’s told you the story?” Alastair asked, his eyes widening as he seemed genuinely shocked.

“What story?”

“Alright, so Merlin and Galahad right?”

“Yeah, what about them?”

“Well, they went through training at the same time, all the tests, got their dogs, they did it together. It was one of those rare moments for Kingsman where more than one agent had to be replaced so it meant a lot more competition, a lot more youngsters trying to be number one. In other words, most of the candidates got more friendly with each other and got to know each other better unlike the usual last three or two candidates do with only one agent,” explained Alastair.

“And yet, I hear a butt coming.”

“Well Harry wasn’t very sociable. I mean, from what I know, he was polite enough and certainly wasn’t an outcast but he mostly kept to himself and was very serious and straightforward with everything,” Alastair said as he leaned forward. “The candidates then got their dogs and most of the kids of course told each other what they’d named theirs but no one asked Harry and he didn’t offer.

“So after a while a couple of candidates get bumped off, the numbers are smaller but still fairly large under the circumstances, and one day the current Arthur decides to have a breakfast meeting. Merlin happened to be sitting on his left, just luck really, and Harry was somewhere else. Doesn’t really matter but at one point during the meal, Harry’s terrier walks in. Before anyone can say anything he turns, takes a piece of bacon and goes, “There you are Mr. Pickles. Wakey wakey eggs and bakey.””

“You’re pulling my leg!”

“I swear to god I’m not! And as he says it Merlin spits out every last drop of tea in his mouth and it goes spraying across Arthur’s food and chest!”

James was dying. “You have got to be joking! Oh Christ, I better Merlin was blood red.”

“What from Harry’s told me he was and believe me I’m not making it up! It actually happened,” Alastair said with a small chuckle.

“Mr. Pickles. I feel like I should have been more inventive with my name now. What did you name yours? Actually, what kind of dog did you even have and what happened to them?” asked James.

“He died from cancer not to long ago but his name was Reginald. He was a poodle.”

“You named your dog Reginald the Poodle,” chocked James as his voice hit a high note, clearly trying not to laugh. “Fucking Reginald?”

“Yes,” replied Alastair with a roll of his eyes. “At least it’s more interesting than Rosy.”

“But it sounds like you’re calling out to your dad or something,” laughed James.

“Whatever, he liked his name and that’s all that matters.”

“Ever thought of getting another dog?”

“Thought about it but it is a busy life we lead,” murmured Alastair. “What about yourself? Any other animal that you’d prefer to get?”

“Well I adore cats.”

“Oh please tell me you’re joking.”

Turning back to Alastair, James put his hands on his hips and leaned to the side over dramatically. “Now why is it that if you mention dogs around a cat person they say ‘Oh, I like them to. I love most animals.’ But when you mention cats around a dog person they cross themselves and throw holy water?”

“I can’t stand cats. They’re evil little buggers,” Alastair replied.

“Seriously? What, did you get mauled by cats when you were younger?”

“No, I just don’t like them!”

“Not liking something and hating some are two different things. I mean come on. Cats don’t have to be washed, they go in a litter box or outdoors, you don’t have to be with them every second of the day, and you don’t have to buy as much food. And for someone that’s barely home they can take care of themselves just fine! What’s not to love?”

“Perhaps the fact that they look like they’re plotting your murder.”

Rolling his eyes, James replied, “I’m going to get a cat one of these days and you are going to like them.”

“Yeah, when hell freezes over.”

“I hear it’s quite cool this time of year.”

“Don’t be an ass!”


	18. Playing to the Tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness but here it finally is. Enjoy and thank you as always!

Roxy got her karate lessons. Surprisingly, not because of James and Alastair’s intricate thinking but instead because Roxy’s mother caved. Rather it was because Roxy was persuasive enough or persistent enough, it was hard to say, but she eventually got her way without having to take ballroom dancing lessons to.

James became even more involved with Roxy’s life and when she had a recital coming up, of course he wanted to go. Alastair couldn’t due to being on a mission but he claimed it was fine and it could be like James was going in his stead.

The only downside was he’d have to spend the evening with Alastair’s mother and father.

James was finding that every time he saw Alastair’s mother, she became more and more grotesque. He knew she wasn’t physically changing, that she probably didn’t put on any more makeup or had gotten her nose done or some crap. Yet every act that she did, every story he heard made her seem more retched and horrid each moment they meet.

Nevertheless, for now, he thankfully didn’t have to look at her as he kept his eyes focused on the production in front of him. Roxy’s recital was going perfectly and finally her solo had come up. She stood, her music becoming louder than everyone else’s as they either faded away or proceeded into rhythmic background noise.

He wished Alastair could be there, partially so he could spend time with the other man but also because he loved the proud looks and small smiles that he always gave when around Roxy. It almost was like he was a different man, all sarcasm and clear distaste for everything gone from all expressions.

As James sat thought about this, he could only hear Roxy and the band, her solo slowly coming to an end and the entire band coming back, the smooth transition beautiful to the ears. When the concert finally ended with the last song of the night, parents and friends quickly stood up, the clapping becoming a soft roar.

Out of the corner of his eyes however, he noted how Alastair’s mother simply gave a soft, dainty clap as her lips moved. James couldn’t hear her but he knew what she’d said.

“She could have done better.”

His hair stood on end and his hands paused in clapping to clench into fists, but he quickly calmed himself and then followed the family as they headed to wherever the children came out. It took some time but finally James could see Roxy’s head weaving between the other kids. Whether she spotted James first or not, it was hard to tell, but she passed her mother’s hands and jumped at James who just barely caught her.

“Woah there! I’d expect you to be tired after all that hard work you just did.”

“I’ll pass out later Uncle James,” she said earnestly. “Right now I’m to hyper.”

James swore that her mother’s face twitched but she thankfully didn’t say anything about the word ‘uncle’ as she got much to close and personal.

“Yes, well you shouldn’t be jumping around,” she said. “It’s not very lady like. And that was the solo you’ve been practicing for?”

“Yes,” Roxy replied, head held high.

“Hmm, I expected you to do better.”

James almost slipped up but before he could say anything, Roxy was already defending herself just fine. “I reached the best of my ability with that solo. I’m perfectly happy with it.”

James could see the mother on the edge of blowing up but before anything could happen, her eyes focused on something behind James and widened slightly. Roxy’s eyes followed and James turned his head, for a moment shocked by what he saw.

On first glance he thought it was Alastair, which would have made zero sense, until he realized that this must have been his brother.

Slightly shorter, the brother was very similar to Alastair though where the Kingsman agent had developed leaner muscle, his brother was much more buff. They shared the same nose and lip shape, even the same hair color though Alastair’s eyes were a lighter shade than his brother’s.

Before James could realize what was happening, Roxy was leaping from his arms and tackling Kenton to the ground. Though she couldn’t really knock him over, Kenton pretended to release a wounded cry and fell backwards as Roxy hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

“Roxanne! Stop that immediately!”

James had to give the kid kudos, she completely ignored her mother as she buried her head in her brother’s chest. Then she was suddenly jumping up, grabbing his hand, and dragging him towards James.

“Uncle James, this is my brother Kenton. Kenton, this is James,” she said quickly, forcing their hands together into a quick shake before either could actually do so themselves.

Giving James a curious but friendly look, Kenton said, “Uncle? Did Aunt Marie finally get married? I knew that lady was a cougar.”

James blushed, letting out a small snort, the father chuckling as well as Roxy quickly shook her head despite smiling. The mother didn’t look very pleased but for once nobody else seemed to care.

“He’s Alastair’s best friend,” Roxy supplied. “I was going to call him brother but I have to many. Uncle sounded better.”

“Ah, that makes sense. So, you’re standing in for my brother then?”

“I suppose you could say that though if he was here I would have come anyways,” James replied with an easy smile.

“Alastair doesn’t like music,” the mother suddenly spat out.

“And yet he would have come if he’d been able to get away from work,” James said just as quickly. “He hates the heat but if Roxy moved to the Caribbean he’d visit her every possible moment he had.”

Looking like she was ready to strangle him, yet somehow hiding it behind a polite exterior, Kenton suddenly interjected with, “Well anyways, sorry for coming home a day early but I wanted to surprise you. Still, I’m only here for five days, including today, so I wanted to make the most of them. How about I take Roxy out for a treat?”

“Five days! What about Christmas?” asked the mother.

“Couldn’t get time off.”

“But that’s two Christmases in a row!”

“And I’m sure there are men and women who have gone longer without seeing their families. It’s the military. I can’t leave just because I want to,” Kenton responded. “So sis, how does ice cream sound?”

“Great!”

“Cool, I’ll get her back home soon mother.”

They talked like any argument or anger that was trying to come out of the mother’s lips wasn’t there. Unlike Alastair who daintily stepped around her, Kenton was acting much more like Roxy in just completely ignoring her.

“But she can’t have ice cream. She hasn’t had dinner yet,” she tried.

“Then I’ll take her out to dinner. I’ll see you all later,” Kenton said, clearly showing that the invitation wasn’t extended towards his parents.

Though James couldn’t blame the brother’s quick getaway, before he could come up with his own excuse to leave, Kenton quickly added, “You should come to James. I want to hear how my brother has been doing.”

“And what about your parents?” asked the mother sternly.

“I’ll catch up with you both later. I promise I’ll stop by before I leave don’t worry, but tonight is kids slash honorary uncles night.”

“I suppose I’ll have to come if it’s honorary uncles night,” James responded with a grin. With that in mind, he quickly turned to the parents and putting on his best face, he added, “It was a lovely evening. I hope to see you two again.”

“Of course,” said the mother quickly. “We loved having you accompanying us.”

James shot them another smile and then quickly turned away and followed Roxy and Kenton. It wasn’t until they were outside that he finally got the chance to speak again.

“Um, thank you for inviting me but are you sure you don’t want to spend the night with just your sister? I mean, from my understanding it’s been some time since you’ve seen each other and you’re only here for five days,” said James as they paused in the parking lot.

“Hey, I may have been helping you escape but it was a real invitation. I mean, my brother has a best friend and he hasn’t mentioned you at all. I simply must know more,” Kenton replied with a grin.

“Wait, escape? You knew that I was hoping to follow right after you?”

“Of course! No sane person would want to spend more time with my parents than necessary. So, any preferences on where we eat?”

James turned to look at Roxy as he replied, “I think you deserve to choose since you did all the hard work for the evening.”

Showing off a grin, Roxy quickly said the name of a restaurant. As Kenton nodded with approval, he said, “You have a car?”

“Yes,” replied James.

“You drive us there and I’m buying.”

Chuckling at that, James responded, “You have yourself a deal.”  



	19. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally another chapter up. Please enjoy!

The drive took little time at all so that all talk didn’t really begin until they were seated. James expected Roxy to want to sit next to her brother but instead she pushed him into a corner and Kenton quickly slid in front of him.

“So, are you the mystery man?” asked Kenton before James could comment on the odd arrangement.

“Um, the what?”

Roxy nodded however and replied, “Yep, he’s the one brother is pining over.”

“Wait what? Do you even know what that word means?” asked James sharply.

“Of course I do,” Roxy responded happily.

“Well what the hell do you mean by mystery man then,” asked James as he turned his eyes to the brother.

“Oh, just the one that’s been ripping my brother’s entire heart into pieces and have caused him to agonize over the matter for months now,” Kenton responded. The words could have been perceived as threatening but he said it all with a smile, appearing extremely amused.

Utterly shocked and with no idea what was going on, James said, “I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, of course you technically don’t know. But basically my brother and I have been having wonderful conversations that, though he doesn’t usually state it, he’s quite miserably thinking about only one man.”

“And Kenton and I have been discussing what exactly his conversations mean,” Roxy added.

James opened his mouth to ask something but a waitress came by to get drinks. They ordered and by the time James was focusing back on the matter at hand, he’d forgotten what he was going to say.

“So,” Kenton began again, leaning forward. “Little Brother has mentioned several…interesting facts about what’s happened between you to.”

“Wait! He told you about the kiss?”

“No, but I suspected it and you just proved it,” grinned Kenton as he leaned back, looking smug as hell. “I told you didn’t I sis?”

Roxy grumbled in response. “Oh bugger, and I honestly didn’t think he had the guts to do it.”

With the elder brother looking rather haughty and Roxy annoyed, James felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Why was it when being faced with Russian terrorists he held up fine but he just completely gave away exactly what Alastair’s brother wanted to know in minutes? “God, either you’re good at interrogating or I’m just out of my element here.”

Kenton chuckled. “Are you used to being interrogated?”

“I have a very nosey friend,” James supplied easily, something that certainly wasn’t untrue. “But whatever you think is going on it’s not true. I mean he was drunk, some shit had happened at work, and that was that.”

Reaching across the table Kenton grabbed the other’s hands. With familiar yet so very different eyes, he leaned in and said, “James, darling, sweetheart, honey, having come from the same womb as this man and having lived in the same house with him for over a decade, believe me when I say he is head over heels for you.”

“I only lived in the same house as him for five years but I knew that,” Roxy replied in a rather matter-o-fact voice.

Rapidly blinking, James voiced his mind as he said, “I honestly don’t know what to say.”

“Well please tell me you at least like him so I actually have some leverage,” Kenton responded, moving away once more. James quickly decided he had an extremely bubbly and hyper personality but that wasn’t really what mattered at the moment.

“Leverage for what?” James asked just as the waitress came by again, this time to get their orders for food.

Roxy and Kenton responded immediately but when she turned to James, he was once again left speechless, a truly rare moment.

However, Kenton saved him from any stumbling over words and embarrassment as he asked, “You allergic to anything?”

“Not that I know of.”

Quickly listing something from the menu, Kenton turned back to James and continued with the conversation. “The leverage is so I can finally break Alastair out of his shell.”

“Wait, what did you just order for me?”

“It’s a surprise. But if you don’t like spicy foods, salty foods, bland foods, don’t worry. If you don’t like sweet foods, well, I kind of just made a huge mistake but you look like someone who enjoys dessert.”

“You ordered dessert?” asked James with a smirk. “What happened to dinner first?”

“Dessert can be dinner. Isn’t that right Roxy?” She quickly nodded in agreement as Kenton then continued with, “So, do you like my brother or not?”

“Kind of a loaded question isn’t it?”

“It’s a simple yes or no! Please, I just need something, _anything_ , I can work with here,” Kenton responded.

Letting out a slight hum, James said, “I’ll answer when you explain what you meant by ‘breaking him out of his shell’.”

“So you don’t know?”

“Roxy wouldn’t tell me anything about Alastair’s life, said I needed to figure things out on my own, and I think I have but I’d like some confirmation before I just go diving head first into this,” replied James.

“Good thinking Roxy, and yeah, that’s certainly fair enough. To start out with, our mother is a bitch.”

James glanced at Roxy, slightly shocked by the use of language that Kenton had so easily used around her, but she didn’t appear fazed so James turned back and shrugged. “I already knew that.”

“Good, cause you’d have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to. Okay, secondly, she’s the biggest bully you can imagine. First my father, who should have left a _long_ time ago, even if that had meant my wonderful personality never getting to grace this earth, and then she tried to do it with me. Thankfully, I have to much spunk as my dad put it and whatever roadblock she put in front of me I knocked down, walked around it, jumped over it, whatever I could do.”

“I’m the same way,” Roxy quickly put in happily.

Nodding in agreement with a small smile, he dropped it slightly, his face looking serious for the first time as he said, “But our brother is a lot more like our dad, sadly. He…Roxy and I figured out rather quickly that family doesn’t mean blood and you don’t have to automatically respect an adult. That’s how Roxy and I feel about our mother. She doesn’t respect us so we don’t respect her. She thinks herself almighty and knowing with no consideration for anyone else so we don’t consider her family.”

“And Alistair doesn’t share those views,” James said slowly.

Letting out a rather vague noise, Kenton waved his hand about and then quickly said, “Sort of. It’s just…no matter how god damn much he hates her, and he does hate her, Alastair has always wanted to make her proud. Yet it’s not like he’s done everything she’s exactly asked for either which almost makes it worse.”

“So in other words he’s constantly pulling himself towards her and away from her,” James clarified.

“Yes and he’s probably going to break one of these days from it and it’s not going to be pretty!”

 _He already has_.

James kept the thought to himself. He didn’t say it out loud but his mind was immediately going back to the morning after the drunken confessions. He wondered if that was the breaking point or only the beginning of one. Instead, he asked, “So what do I have to do with it?”

“He really likes you. I mean like a hell of a lot, more than I’ve ever seen him like anybody and you may finally be able to break him out of this goddamn shell! So please tell me you like him!”

Hesitating, James looked over to Roxy and softly commented, “Why are we talking about this now? I mean, you had a great performance, why ruin it with this kind of talk?”

“Don’t worry. Kenton and I planned this though I thank you for your concern,” Roxy said with an easy smile. “Now, do you or do you not like Alastair?”

“Of course you bloody planned it!” moaned James though he felt better and a little more at ease once more. “But yes I…I probably like him more than is logical.”

“Yes! I knew it,” Kenton shouted in joy as a few heads turned to them. “So, what do you think the battle plan should be?”

“Woah! I admitted to liking him but that’s it. I understand your want to break him out of this shell and everything but he’s also my best friend! I’m not going to devise some giant plan to try and break him out of his circle or get with him. Besides, I think I’ve certainly improved his manner with a much slower and easier approach.”

“Told you battle plan was a stupid choice of words,” Roxy said. “Uncle James is wooing brother, Kenton, not you. I think we should let him take lead on this.”

“Don’t say the word wooing,” James mumbled with a shake of his head and his cheeks turning red.

“Sorry,” replied Roxy though it was clear his embarrassment was at least somewhat amusing to her.

Kenton chuckled as well as he commented, “Now onto lighter subjects. What’s your favorite color? Do you have any pets? Where do you live? What—”

“So this really is an interrogation,” James interrupted with a laugh. “How about I ask you some questions, hmm?”

“Fair enough. I already bombarded you.”

“Very true. So, tell me about…”


	20. Exploding Like A Christmas Cracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter out! Sorry for the wait but this week I have my AP exams (if you don't know what those are, pray you never have to). Hope you enjoy and once again, I'll try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible ^-^

Though Alastair of course never found out what the conversation had been about, he eventually found out that James had met Kenton. Though deep down he was curious about what had occurred, part of him was afraid of the outcome and he instead safely kept to his ideas of the simple conversation that could have taken place. The only fact that Alastair had eased out of James was what he thought of his brother and the fact that he liked him was really all he needed to know.

Several months later, Christmas Eve had arrived and once again James and Alastair were left with time off. Since this would be their second year in a row, it would probably be sometime before either had the holidays to himself again but both decided to make the most of it.

“Do you want to come back over?” asked Alastair.

His eyebrows furrowing, James questioned him. “Over where? When and where did I come over?”

“I mean like last Christmas Eve. Because Lily goes to her parents house today and you usually don’t do anything?” Alastair clarified as he slowly trailed off into a question.

“Oh!” James broke out into a grin and quickly gave Alastair a small punch on the shoulder. “How sweet. You remembered!”

“Whatever, just would you or would you not like to come?” asked Alastair.

“Will your mother be there?”

“What do you think?”

“Right, more importantly will Roxy be there?”

Alastair rolled his eyes again. “Of course.”

“Then I suppose nothing else matters! I’m sold,” James replied with a grin. “So, when we heading out?”

“When _are_ we heading out.”

“Did my grammar get corrected just now by you?”

“Now you’re just being cruel.”

James laughed but quickly asked, “Seriously though, when are we going?”

“Probably at six.”

“Good, that gives me enough time to go by my place then.  Want me to meet you at your place or what?” said James.

“I’ll drive by yours in about twenty minutes from now. Does that give you enough time?”

“Oh, definitely. I’ll see you then!”

They separated and quickly went about their business, Alastair coming back swiftly but right on time to pick up James. When he called him, James asked him to come upstairs to his apartment and when he got there, he saw the other had three presents in hand.

“So these are the throwing stars that I promised Roxy,” James opened up with as he raised one higher than the other two. “I figured it would probably be better if we kept them in your car and you give it to her at a time when your mother isn’t looking.”

Alastair rolled his eyes but he smiled nevertheless and asked, “And the other two?”

“For you actually.”

“Really?”

“Why the shocked look?”

“I honestly don’t know. After that silly birthday party I guess I should have expected presents but I’m still curious why two and not just one.”

“You know, most people would just say thank you and rip them open,” James reminded him though he was still clearly grinning.

“What, right now?”

“Yeah! Come on,” said James as he shoved them into other’s hands.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Alastair did release a small smile as he placed one under his arm and began to open the other.

“That one is kind of from me, Roxy, and Kenton. They at least helped me with the idea,” James explained.

Revealing the object beneath the package, Alastair cocked his head to the side curiously until he could see the entire present when his face broke out into a shocked expression.

“Last time I was in your apartment it was kind of empty feeling. I mean, maybe you like it empty feeling, I don’t know. I just thought you’d appreciate it. Or maybe not. But uh—”

“It’s perfect,” Alastair interrupted. “I’ve been meaning to liven up the place. This is perfect.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, did you take it when Kenton visited?” asked Alastair as he looked at the framed photo.

“Yep! So you really do like it?”

“Yes,” stressed Alastair though he was smiling.

“Good! Now open the other one!” James said excitedly like a happy puppy.

Rolling his eyes, Alastair set the one down and started opening up the other.

“This one is just me though. Hopefully I’ve come to know you well enough that you like it,” James said. He hesitated for a split second and then quickly added, “Hopefully you like it.”

“It’s a piece of paper.”

“Turn it _over_.”

“Wait...are you serious?”

“Please tell me that that’s a happy question?”

“I mean..”

“Please tell me I didn’t like, misread that one conversation and—”

“No! I…I suppose I’ve been missing Reginald.”

“So you’ll take her? I don’t have to find another home for heror anything.”

“No of course not! This is…this is great actually! Well, at least I have to meet her first but no. I’ve never realized how much I actually missed having a dog until somebody gave me the option of having one."

"Oh! And her name’s Josie. She’s old, so she won’t be jumping around and attacking everything in sight. She just needs a home and I thought of you. Besides, you had a poodle right?”

“Yes, where is she now?”

“Lily’s taking care of her, just in case if you hadn’t wanted her. I’ll get her to you after Christmas,” James said with a grin.

“Well, now I feel a bit better about getting you something.”

“Wait, you got me a present?” James chuckled.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t sure if that was…alright.”

“Of course it’s alright! Why wouldn’t it be?” asked James.

“I don’t know,” Alastair shrugged. “I’ve just never really done this for someone before. Outside of family anyways and even with that I usually only try with Roxy’s. It’s in the car by the way.”

“You want me to open it now or later?” asked Alastair.

“Uh…now. Then we’ll head over to my parents place.”

“Sounds cool to me!” James responded.

Grabbing his coat, James followed Alastair down to his car where he handed him his own gift.

“You mentioned once that you were always looking for something new to read and this seemed like something you’d like so…yeah. It was published just last year.”

James hummed thoughtfully as he looked the book over. “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. Huh.”

“You don’t like it.”

“I’m still looking at it,” James replied with a roll of his eyes and a smirk. “But no, I’ve heard of these. There’s a second one out too. Lily got it for her niece and then started reading them herself. I always thought it looked interesting.”

“So you actually like it and I didn’t just horrendously mess up?”

“No! God no! Anything that comes from you is worth something and this really does look neat. It’s been a while since I’ve read a good fantasy novel. Everything is just to real nowadays,” James said with a smile. “I seriously love this. Thanks.”

Visibly easing, Alastair remarked, “Good. Yes, good. You ready to go then?”

“Yep! So when do you want to give Roxy her present?” asked James as he made his way into the car.

“I suppose when I get ready to take you back. Or I can sneak into her room and later say Santa left it.”

“Even if she did believe in Santa she’d still figure out who it was from,” James said with a snort.

“Yeah but it’s the thought that counts and besides, Roxy would probably get a hoot from the idea of Santa delivering weapons to kids,” replied Alastair.

Starting the car, they were soon off, heading down the road towards the estate where Alastair’s family would be. The drive was pleasant and as they went, it began to snow, layering the land around them in a pure, white blanket.

Upon arrival, Roxy was the first to greet them and the festivities went about as pleasurable as could be expected. Roxy was a joy to talk to as always and like last time, the father was very pleasant when the mother wasn’t around. All family members were polite and respectful except for the mother and she honestly seemed to be worse than last year, every little movement setting her off and causing her evil eyes to swivel about.

James had learned to ignore it but as the evening went on, he could feel Alastair growing tenser and tenser at each rude comment or unreasonable command. Much like the first time he’d come, Alastair appeared like he was ready to explode yet he kept his cool and no one else seemed bothered by his curt nods and simple remarks.

Now that James had truly gotten to know him, and understand him, he could see just how uncomfortable Alastair really was getting so without even thinking, he did the first thing that seemed natural.

At one point, when Alastair seemed like he was ready to murder someone, James carefully ran his fingers through the other’s hair. A small hitch of his breath and then Alastair was suddenly easing his shoulders and looked a hell of a lot calmer than he had five minutes ago. James was fairly certain that if he hadn’t done anything then Alastair would have exploded then and there.

And if that had been the end of it, if the night had continued on like the first time they would have finished the drinks. The family would have gone into the dining room and eaten dinner. There would have been small talk and maybe more drinking afterwards. Roxy would have gotten her present and then James would have been taken home.

As it stood, the night did not continue on like that.

Distracted by Roxy suddenly, James listened to her as she had tugged at her arm. He laughed, and was turning back to see what Alastair thought of her silly idea only to find he wasn’t there. Head swiveling about the room, Roxy tugged on his arm and nodded towards a corner of the room.

James noted how odd it was that all these people could be in the same room yet still have privacy. The room was just to large and for the moment, an enemy in a way as James couldn’t hear the hushed whispering that escaped the mother’s mouth.

She had both hands digging into Alastair’s arms and was forcing his back up against the wall. The look on his face reminded James of a caged animal.

Scared.

Confused.

And very very dangerous.

No one was doing anything. The family had their backs turned away from the scene as if Roxy and James were the only ones aware of what was happening. She tugged on his sleeve once more, her eyes begging him to do something, to intervene.

James didn’t even have time to decide what he was going to do when he heard the first hit.

His eyes snapping up, he watched as the mother landed blow after blow, her voice still somehow staying low enough that he couldn’t hear. Each hit was weak, uncoordinated, yet the fire and fury behind each one was painful enough from where he was standing. Knowing, that he couldn’t just remain a bystander, James launched himself towards the two but before he was even halfway there something occurred.

What he had first thought was simply Alastair cowering from the blows was something much deadlier. He was recoiling, wrapping himself into a ready ball, and when his mother paused for a moment to catch her breath he retaliated. Unwinding like a viper a single slap hit her face hard enough to make her lose her balance and to fall backwards, the sound shooting across the room like the snapping of a Christmas Cracker.

Heads spun and suddenly it seemed like all eyes were focused on the two, James frozen in mid-sprint and unsure what to do.

Opening his mouth, it was hard to say if he whispered something to his mother or just let out a breathy gasp as he spun away, marched over to James, and then suddenly grabbed James and kissed him for all to see.

Utterly stunned, he didn’t have a chance to protest or even do anything as it ended almost as quickly as it had begun and suddenly Alastair was dragging James away from the room. James could just barely hear the mother screaming at him to come back, and then for Roxy to come back as well as she followed them out.

At the last moment before they were out the door, Alastair spun back towards his mother, once again catching James off guard and causing him to stay bewildered as Alastair said, “Good bye mother. As it stands I will not be putting up with your bullshit this Christmas. Roxy, you are welcomed to join us as well.”

Turning away again, Alastair marched off to his car as his mother screamed, “You can’t do this! You can’t treat me like this! And don’t you dare take Roxanne! Roxanne, do not get into that car! I’ll call the police!”

“Don’t be so overdramatic,” Alastair shot back as he paused before getting into his car. “I’m not kidnapping her and we both know it’s a bluff anyways. Wouldn’t want the world to know about your fucked up family now would we?”

With that, he got in and slammed the door, both Roxy and James quickly jumping in as Alastair sped off, leaving his home behind in the snow and dirt.


	21. Release

All but ten minutes later and Alastair was pulling over which was probably a good thing because he couldn’t stop shaking. When he jumped out, James followed and made his way around the car to see that Alastair had slid to the ground, the door still open and engine still running.

“Hey,” James said softly as he got on his knees. “Listen to my voice, okay? You’re going to make yourself pass out at this rate. In…then out. No, you have to do it by my count, alright? Again. In…then out. In…then out.”

Slowly, Alastair was able to get his breathing under control until finally he whispered, “I’m dreaming. I have to be dreaming. I’m going to wake up.”

“Alastair, hate to break it to you but you’re not dreaming,” broke in James as he leaned in and nudged Alastair’s face up so he was looking at him. “I can’t even begin to image how you’re feeling right now but you have to pull yourself together. Break down later if you have to. Remain alone, ask for me to be there, tear a punching bag to shreds or curl up in a ball, whatever you need but right now your little sister is standing a foot away and I doubt she wants to see her big brother break down on Christmas Eve.”

Alastair gave a shaky nod, glancing at Roxy who, granted, didn’t look that phased for a kid, just worried. Taking another deep, calming breath, Alastair then took the offered hand from James and stood up on shaky legs.

“I’ll drive. That alright with you?”

“Yes…it’s probably in the best interests of everyone here.”

Switching sides, everyone got back into the car though Roxy did end up climbing over seats and sitting in Alastair’s lap before he could protest.

“It’ll be alright,” Roxy tried. “Uncle James and I can go out and get ice cream and we can make peanut butter cookies because those are your favorite and make Italian Cream sodas and get every kind of chocolate under the sun!”

“So a diabetic coma,” murmured Alastair though a small smile broke through the pain on his face.

“Sounds like a good time to me,” James replied, trying to keep the easy mood going. “So where to?”

“The store!” cried out Roxy. “If that’s alright with you of course brother.”

“No, that sounds find to me,” murmured Alastair, his mind clearly on something else though still trying to cheer up Roxy.

“Kay, store it is. Anyone in particular?”

“Just whichever is closest,” Alastair replied.

Nodding, James mentally planned out the route in his head. Once there, they all got out and Roxy became head of getting supplies. The stores were crowded but Roxy helped speed things up as she slipped under and between people, grabbing at the items that would have been unreachable otherwise.

They then went back to Alastair’s apartment where Roxy tutted upon walking in. “You didn’t decorate.”

“You do realize I have a job right? I don’t really have time to just decorate whenever I feel like it.”

“No excuses,” Roxy responded with a shake of her head. “I suppose we’re just going to have to decorate the cookies instead. Good thing we got plenty of icing!”

James smirked at her determined little face, her goal clearly being to distract and hopefully cheer up Alastair. James had frequently looked at the man at all given opportunities and when he realized he was being watch, rather by James or Roxy it didn’t matter, he would put on a fake feeling of nonchalance. However, the moment he thought the focus of the conversation wasn’t on him his face would drop.

Wishing he could somehow help the man, James simply followed Roxy’s example and tried to keep Alastair distracted instead. They mixed and patted down and did all sorts of things. When Roxy and James started in a flour fight, Alastair surprisingly joined. It was a good sign that he was at least not focusing on the past events.

Eating mostly crap food, the trio ended up on the couch with an old movie adaption of A Christmas Carole playing on the TV. Roxy tried to stay awake but as the night went on and the movie ended, she dozed off almost immediately as another movie started up.

When she was sound asleep, James realized that she was what had kept the easy atmosphere. Though Alastair still tired to maintain his fake nonchalance, he was much tenser now and after about ten minutes he was suddenly up and gone.

Trying not wake Roxy, James moved at a slightly slower pace as he followed Alastair into the kitchen where he was rapidly pacing back and forth, the prime numbers being mumbled under his breath again.

Leaning up against the counter top, James watched, wondering if Alastair was ignoring him or truly didn’t realize he was there. The numbers kept going on and on and finally James interjected with, “Alastair.”

Looking up rapidly, James noted that Alastair avoided eye contact though he at least seemed to notice him now and had stopped murmuring the prime numbers.

“Are we going to talk or are you going to wear a hole into your floor?” asked James softly, not wanting to wake Roxy. When there no reply, James added, “Can we please talk about what happened?”

“I…Where should I begin?” asked Alastair. It wasn’t rhetorical in nature though as he clearly wasn’t sure where to start and wanted James’ answer.

“I suppose when your mother pulled you away. What set her off?” James said.

“Uh…well, you did. I mean what you did. The um, the uh comforting. It set her off,” Alastair got out.

“Are you serious? That’s what set her off?”

Alastair nodded and then said, “She just kept saying over and over how much of a failure I was! She wouldn’t stop! Wouldn’t listen! Over and over and—”

Cutting in James said, “Hey, calm down alright?” and quickly walked over, making calming noises as he soothingly massaged circles into the other’s arms. “If you need to scream, just let it all out we’ll go outside but Roxy is asleep right now and I know you’d like to keep it that way.” Waiting several more moments for Alastair to calm down, James asked, “Want to go outside?”

“No I’m…I’m alright.”

“Okay. And the…the kiss?” James asked hesitantly.

Licking his lips, Alastair looked down and eventually replied, “I don’t…I guess looking back I knew it would be the first thing to piss mother off. So I uh…did so…without really thinking which I probably shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you don’t have anything to be sorry for? Okay? Especially with me.”

Looking up again, Alastair’s face suddenly twisted into anguish as he murmured, “Oh god, I did hurt you. Didn’t I?”

“I don’t follow.”

“You like me and I did that stupid move and it hurt you.”

Christ, well James hadn’t expected that. Maybe Alastair wasn’t as clueless as his siblings thought him to be.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re on about,” James replied, his voice actually shaking as he suddenly became very self-conscious and unsure at where all this was going.

“Damn it James! Don’t lie and don’t look so shocked! Of course I knew,” said Alastair, his face looking rather offended. “I’m not an idiot.”

“Of course you’re not but—well what do you want me to say? Is it that I like you? Cause fucking do, probably more than is logical.”

“And the fact that I kissed you to despise my mother hurts you. Doesn’t it?” stressed Alastair.

“Well, yeah I’m human. But what hurts more is you pulling away and closing yourself off until finally you explode like you did tonight. You are my _friend_. You got that? I…hell, if you want to know what really hurt me tonight it was seeing your mother, a person that as humans we all expect to love us unconditionally, hit you like that with absolutely no regard for your well being! If you hadn’t done what you did I would have continued launching myself across and done who knows what horrors to her!”

“Now who needs to calm down?”

“If you expect me to apologize, I’m not.”

“I don’t expect you to and…I’m sure…whatever you would’ve done she would have deserved,” Alastair replied, sounding almost unsure of his statement though the simple fact he’d said it out loud was amazing in and of itself. Silence filled the room, the minutes ticking by, when suddenly Alastair added, “And I do like you…in the same…capacity as you. But! I need to figure some things out for myself. I can’t do a relationship…if you were even hoping for a relationship! But I just…I need time to wrap my hand around this if that’s okay.”

“Alastair, you have all the time in the world and whatever decision you come up with at the end of the day…it doesn’t matter to me as long as you’ll still have me as your friend,” James sincerely replied. “Because meeting you is possibly the best thing that could have happened to me and I’d rather not lose you anytime soon.”

For the first time that day, Alastair actually released a genuine smile. “And I thank you for that. It means…I could never express to you in words how much it means.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not together yeeeeeeeet...but we're getting there! Once again, I almost wish I hadn't decided to do slow build because now I just want to shove these two knuckle heads together but I shall remain true to how I believe the characters would act in these types of situations haha. Hope you enjoyed and thank you to everyone as all ways!


	22. Our Own Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, next chapter! Thank you all for your sweet sweet comments! They mean so much and I'm sorry I haven't gotten to reply to all of them. You're all really lovely people and honestly this story would not have gotten this far without you. Thank you!

Waking with a start, James heard the sound of rushed feet. He’d slept in a makeshift bed on the floor in Alastair’s room and when he glanced at the bed, he saw the man was gone. Jumping up, he swiftly moved through the house until making it to the kitchen where he let out a high pitched whistle.

“Had to be a tornado. I can’t think of another storm that would make this much mess,” James said with a shake of his head.

Roxy threw him a sheepish look in response as Alastair let out a tired sigh as he surveyed the mess. She said, “I uh…was trying to make breakfast. It didn’t work out that well.”

“Obviously,” James said with a small chuckle. “But the thought is certainly very sweet. How about we clean this up and then make breakfast together. Sound good?”

“Definitely. Merry Christmas by the way,” Roxy said with a small grin before turning and grabbing the broom.

The three worked at the kitchen a bit but didn’t make it spotless as they knew they’d only mess it up again as they cooked. About halfway through, James had to momentarily step away as he got a call. Giving an apologetic smile to the siblings, he took a couple of steps away and asked, “Hello?”

“Well at least you answered on the first ring. I thought I’d have to drag you out of bed like all the other times before. Now, tell me where the hell are you?” asked Lily on the other end.

“Shit! I completely forgot…You didn’t here that!” James quickly continued as he waved a hand at Roxy who just giggled. “Stop laughing!”

“Who the hell are you talking to? Where are you James?” asked Lily.

Sighing, James responded, “That was Roxy. I’m over at Alastair’s place.” Taking a couple of steps away and lowering his voice slightly, he added, “Some shit happened so I stayed over and said I’d be with them for Christmas. Did you already leave your parents place?”

“Of course I did! How do you think I knew you weren’t home?”

“Right, stupid question. Hold on a sec.” Turning back to the others, James said, “Hey Alastair, I know this is going to be a pretty tall order, and I already feel bad for saying it out loud, but I completely forgot about Lily. Would it be possible-no, why am I even asking that? That’s just rude. No I’ll-actually could I-well maybe I could—”

“Let me guess,” interjected Alastair before James could continue rambling. “You forgot about spending Christmas with Lily, she’s already here so you can’t tell her to enjoy the day with her family, and now you don’t know what to do, correct?”

“Basically…”

“Have her come over,” Alastair replied as he turned back to helping Roxy.

“Wait what?”

Without looking up, Alastair repeated himself and then added, “If you stay here, you’ll feel bad about abandoning her and if you leave us, it will have the same effect no matter how much we say it’s okay. Just have her come over here.”

“Are you sure…?”

Rolling his eyes, Alastair waved a spatula at the man. “Do it before I change my mind, alright?”

“You’re going to threaten me with that?”

“Well, I would threaten you with my pen but we both know what that does so it most certainly wouldn’t be as fun now would it?” asked Alastair, the inside joke going over Roxy’s head as she continued cooking.

James chuckled in response and then quickly put his phone to his ear again. “Hey Lily, I know this is going to be a bit weird but would you mind coming over to Alastair’s. I don’t want to abandon anyone and Alastair said it would be fine and I’m sure Roxy wouldn’t mind and—”

“You’re rambling again James.”

“Right, so will you come over?”

“Sure, want me to bring the dog?”

“Oh yeah! That would be great!”

“Okay, I’ll be over there in a little while. Just give me the address.”

Telling it to her, James hung up, the dog bringing back the memory of a present. Leaving the room and going outside to grab it, he headed back in and gestured to Alastair. Seeing the box, Alastair nodded that it was okay and James quickly went up to Roxy.

“Hey, so this is from Alastair and me. Merry Christmas,” James said as he handed the package to Roxy.

Her face excited and curious, she ripped it open. The box was beautiful in its own right but the carefully placed shrunken were even more so. She looked at them with aw and very carefully moved her hand over the form without actually coming in contact with the blades. She got up in a chair, placed the box on the counter, and then with careful precision, pulled one out.

“Now obviously you can tell that’s a live blade so it means you have to be extremely careful with these, got it?”

She nodded earnestly and carefully put the weapon back in the box.

“Both of us are trusting that you are mature enough to handle these but we’re not going to just let you play with them whenever you want,” James continued.

“I can’t possibly play with them since they aren’t toys.”

Smiling, James chuckled. “Good, because that’s another important rule. They’re not toys and shouldn’t be used as such. Still, only when Alastair is around are you allowed to practice with them, okay? He’ll help you with setting up a target, show you how to hold it so you don’t cut yourself, things like that. If you agree to only use them when he’s around, you keep them in the box and take care of them yourself.”

She nodded rapidly and said, “Of course I will! I promise. It’s possibly the best present I could have gotten.”

“Good, we’re glad you liked it,” James replied, ruffling her hair and then turning back to cooking.

They finished and were about halfway through eating when they heard the buzzer.

“It’s probably Lily. Be right back,” James said as he got up and walked to the front door.

Opening it, he immediately did a face palm. “Christ, I completely forgot. Hey girl.”

Lily rolled her eyes as she watched James kneel down and pet the dog, Josie. “Of course you did. Anyways, I brought everything that we had prepared beforehand, figured we might as well use it instead of waist it. You said the sister was here too?”

“Yeah, come on in,” James replied as he stood up and grabbed some of the bags. He made his way back to the kitchen, Lily and Josie following him.

Roxy’s eyes lit up upon seeing the dog as she jumped from her seat. “She’s so pretty! Is she yours?”

“She’s Alastair’s if he’ll have her and by the way James you never told me what he said,” Lily pouted as she nudged him playfully.

“I told you I was busy! A lot of crap was going on.”

Alastair simply rolled his eyes at the two and knelt beside Roxy as he held out his hand. Her fur was slightly greying at the ends but she moved with ease. She sniffed at both Roxy and Alastair, more cautious than a puppy but certainly still curious. Finally, she eased into their hands and allowed them to pet her.

“Hey old girl. Nice to finally meet you,” Alastair said as he scratched behind her ear. “Thank you James.”

“No problem,” James responded as he put some of the food in the fridge.

After he and Lily were done, Lily asked, “Are there really no decorations around here?”

“There wasn’t any time,” muttered Alastair.

“Well now there is and I suppose it’s a good thing I grabbed our decorations from home James.”

Shaking his head, James quickly tried, “You really didn’t—”

“Nonsense. There is absolutely no Christmas spirit in here and I plan to change that.”

Alastair gave James a pointed glare while Roxy shouted out in excitement.

“I’ll help!” Roxy said quickly as she grabbed a bag and ran into the living room.

As Lily followed Roxy’s lead, Alastair walked over to James and said, “There’s no way I can stop them is there?”

“Sorry…”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Alastair said with a roll of his eyes. “I suppose we should go help them if anything. At least then the chaos will be somewhat controlled.”

James chuckled at that and nodded in agreement. Going into the next room, the spent the next hour carefully putting up all sorts of decorations around the room. When Lily pulled out the Christmas tree, Alastair honestly didn’t know what to think. “You seriously have a Charlie Brown Christmas Tree?”

“What? It’s practical,” Lily defended with a smirk. “Easy to get out and easy to put up.”

“Well you do have me there.”

After finishing the work, Roxy declared Christmas festivities would commence which Lily quickly agree with. The four played games, talked, and overall goofed around though Alastair stayed stationary for most of it as Josie quickly decided his lap was the comfiest place in the room.

Though it was a very unconventional day, Alastair had to admit that it was the best Christmas he had in a long time.


	23. Let It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, so I'm a hundred percent sure of how I'm going to move on with most of this story but I have a big question to ask of all my readers! Do you want me to end it in canon or make this a fix-it fic? Already this wonderful person, Sonea27 made a terrific work call The Ties That Bind that could tie in as a canon epilogue to this fic so which is it guys? Canon ending or fix-it? Please reply!

At the next possible moment, Alastair made to get in contact with his brother. He needed to talk to someone, more importantly someone he _trusted_ , and seeing as the subject matter was James it just didn’t seem right going to him.

He didn’t expect Kenton to be there but at least a message had been left with the chance of him being made aware of it during his next break.

Nevertheless, without Josie or work, Alastair would have been pacing his flat, HQ, some hideout somewhere. The point was that a sizable hole would have worn itself into the floor no matter where he was but thankfully distractions were readily available.

Three days later he finally got a call back from Kenton and even he had to admit that he probably answered the phone to readily.

“ _Kenton_?”

“Yes…? Everything okay over there brother?” asked Kenton uncertainly.

“What? Yes, of course it is! I mean…it sort of is. Actually, do you have a moment to talk?” Alastair finished rather tentatively.

“Always for you brother. I just got back to base camp and have the rest of the afternoon off. What’s up?”

“It’s a rather…gentle matter. Has any of the rest of the family been in contact with you?”

“No. Not that I know of anyways. Just you,” Kenton replied. “Why? What’s happened?”

“Well this uh…this past Christmas Eve it ended with a rather large bang,” Alastair responded. He paused for a few seconds before getting out in a rush, “And by bang I mean I slapped mother, kissed James, and grabbed Roxy and James and left!”

“Wait-all during Christmas Eve? And I missed it? Oh I should have fought harder for that leave time—”

“Kenton!”

“Right, sorry. Just joking, kind of. Still can’t believe I missed all that though! I mean…well what set you off? What set mother off?” Kenton asked.

“Mother was just being…mother. She was setting me on edge which I suppose is nothing new but James wanted to help someway so he just did something that he’s gotten use to doing that he knows calms me down. Uh…running fingers through my hair and all that. She saw and…and…she said…she said…”

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me all the gritty details, alright. Just give me the gist of it all,” Kenton replied.

“Right…she just…she said some things. I suppose not more hurtful than usual but there was more fire behind it, more anger. She started to hit me, still yelling those…those awful words. For a few moments I shut down but I came back, hit her across the face. I think the entire room froze. I walked across it, kissed James, and then grabbed his hand and started to pull him back to the front door. Roxy followed, I think everyone did, and I let her get in the car as I told mother that we’d be spending Christmas together. She said a few useless words and we left.”

“Just like that?”

“Well I stopped about ten minutes later, or maybe it was five I don’t know. I was shaking to badly to continue driving so James drove,” replied Alastair. “But yes, just like that.”

“So, you just need to let all this out. Is that it?” asked Kenton.

“I don’t…I admitted to James that I knew he liked me and I—”

“Wait, hold on a second! You knew!?”

“I am not as big of an idiot as you think Kenton. Or as blind as you’d like to assume.”

“Hey! I didn’t mean it like that you just didn’t give any inclination that you knew.”

Alastair widened his eyes in mock surprise even though Kenton couldn’t see. “Inclination huh? You’ve been reading a dictionary lately?”

“No need to be rude about it,” whined Kenton. “I’m sorry alright but why are you calling? You need help with something?”

“I uh…I told James that I wasn’t ready for a relationship or anything, that I had some things I had to figure out. I just don’t—”

“Okay, hold on one diddly darn minute.”

“That’s more of the language I’m use to from you,” muttered Alastair.

“Shut up. What I’m saying is that the fact that you’re even considering a relationship is like a huge ass leap! Seriously though, you like him? Like you really really like him?” asked Kenton excitedly.

“You’re acting like you’re five but yes I…I do like him.”

“Then ask him out for god’s sake! I mean holy hell Alastair this is great!”

“It’s not as simple as that.”

He could hear the sigh from Kenton as he said, “Brother, all you need is a good set of vocal chords and the knowledge of at least one language so that you can finally say ‘I would like to go out with you’. It’s not that hard.”

“But it _is_.”

“Alastair, if we’re being perfectly honest, and I’m sure honest is what you want right now no matter what you say, but you’re putting this off not because it’s hard but because you’re afraid,” Kenton responded.

Alastair kept silent which in itself was answer enough. Nevertheless he finally argued, “I’m not afraid.”

“Of course you’re not. That’s why you’re talking to me and not going out with a lovely man who somehow fell in love with you despite your wall of sarcasm and ice that’s taller than Mount Everest.”

Alastair shut up again, though even after several seconds had passed he didn’t say anything this time.

His brother let out a sigh in response when it was obvious that Alastair was not going to speak up again. “Listen, whether or not you want to admit it, at least think about this. Think about whether or not you’d be happy if you never asked James out. Okay? It doesn’t matter what I think, doesn’t matter what that horrible mother of ours thinks. I want you to be happy and you deserve to be happy.”

“But what if I’m wrong? What if we’re only meant to be friends? What if I made a terrible mistake slapping mother and—”

“Okay, first of all, slapping mother is probably the best move you’ve ever made, only second to moving out and away from that bitch so don’t even think that was a mistake. Second of all, if you want to be happy, mistakes are going to have to be made. I mean, that’s life for you. Even for people that are happy being alone and isolated they probably made a couple of mistakes getting there,” Kenton responded.

Frowning, Alastair asked, “But what’s your point?”

“Don’t interrupt and I’ll tell you,” Kenton shot back. “Now, my point is that either way, James is now a friend. You have an actual friend and one who if going out doesn’t work out would be perfectly fine with being your friend. He cares about you, he enjoys being with you, and he would whole heartedly take a chance with you. If you avoid this, you may never be truly happy.”

“But I just need time I—”

“Then give yourself time Alastair but don’t let it become the enemy? You got me?”

“I think so,” Alastair said slowly. “I…I think this really did help.”

“It did? Good. Tell me when the wedding is.”

“Kenton!”

“I’m joking. But seriously, take the chance. I’m pretty sure only good things could come out of it,” Kenton responded. “I gotta go now but I’ll talk to you later little brother.”

“Alright. Good bye Kenton.”

“See ya.”


	24. Give It Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was surprised that I got a pretty even amount of people wanting a canon ending and a fix-it fic. Also a good number of people suggested both and I think I will be doing that because it was honestly difficult for me to decide as well. So as of now...both! Because both is good!
> 
> Thanks again as always and thank you so much for everyone taking time to tell me their preference!

James was practically dying to talk with Lily but it turned out he had a mission that needed seeing to the next day. Instead he had to wait a full week before finally being able to sit down with her.

Well actually it was more like standing and walking back and forth as he watched her do her job.

Despite the fact that it was in the dead of winter, the ice cream shop was still open and those unafraid of the cold still occasionally came in to get a scoop. It was probably the lack of customers that kept Lily from yelling at James to leave.

“Will you just calm down? You’re like an excited puppy,” Lily sighed with a roll of her eyes. “You’ve told me again and again, the same thing but with different words.”

“I can’t help it alright? I’m just so god damn proud of him! I mean, what he did, I know it tore him up inside but I’m so shocked that he was able to do it. And Christ! Little Roxy comforting him and everything! She’s utterly adorable! Did I tell you about the shrunken that we got her? I told you about the shrunken didn’t I?”

“ _Yes you did_!” cried out Lily with an exasperated sigh. “You’re acting like you’re in a romantic comedy!”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“If I have to be that one side character who’s only plot point is to allow the main character to gush then yes,” shot back Lily as she walked back to the cash register and opened it.

As she took out all the money, James gave her a pointed look. “What are you doing? Finally getting fed up with societal roles and just taking all the money for yourself?”

“I’m counting it asshole. It’s closing time.”

“What!” James’ head whipped towards the clock. “It can’t be that time!”

“Of course it’s that time. You’ve been here all day and the only time you haven’t talked about Alastair or Roxy is when you’ve talked about being hungry which is your own damn fault because you didn’t have any money on you and you wouldn’t leave me alone long enough to just go home,” replied Lily with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh yeah. Want to have dinner?”

“Something tells me if I say no you’ll just follow me to my apartment.”

“You do live across the hall from me.”

“Well I have been thinking about moving…”

“Oh don’t be like that Lily!” whined James as he followed her out of the store. She’d zipped her coat up and threw on her scarf, locking up right after. The lights remained on to hopefully deter unwanted guests.

Only the street lights and windows from neighboring buildings illuminated their way as they walked through the quiet streets, clouds creating a black sky.

James’ voice broke the silence however as he said, “But no! I did such a good job with the present! You know, the dog!? You should have seen his face! He was so happy and Julia and him fit together perfectly right away! And Roxy thought she was so cute!”

“I was there idiot,” Lily replied as she rolled her eyes and bumped into James’ shoulder. “You do realize that he could come out of this and decide he doesn’t want to date you right?”

“I could care less about that!”

Lily looked at James curiously as she saw only honesty in his face. “I know you’re one of the most selfless people I know but do you seriously mean it?”

“How could I not? I just want him to be happy. To be healthy! And if I had any doubts that the environment he was living in wasn’t healthy beforehand then Christmas Eve utterly destroyed them! All I need is for Alastair to feel safe, to be _himself_. I mean, as much as it would hurt, if I had to choose between seeing him and him being happy then I would never see him for the rest of my days.”

James said it all with utter honesty and innocence, his hands waving about and face earnest. It made Lily realize something that she simply had to voice.

“You know how I once told you that heartache is painful but if you’re one of the strong ones you can get over it?”

“Yeah.”

“Well if this doesn’t play out the exact way you’re hoping for then you’re never getting over this.”

Frowning, James muttered sarcastically, “Well thanks for that.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Lily quickly replied. “I mean that if there are such things as soul mates then holy hell Alastair is yours. Don’t know if _he’s_ yours, which is the sucky part, but I honestly can’t ever see you falling out of love with that man. Which would be bad except for the fact that you’re somehow mature enough to simply relish in the moments when he’s happy.”

“What do you mean _somehow_?”

“Hey! Just focus on the compliments alright? You care so much for Alastair it would be sickening if it wasn’t so refreshing. All those people our age and teens that you see being extra lovey dovey and who are always saying they’ll be with each other forever? Lies, fakers, whatever you want to call them it just doesn’t work and it’s probably because every love story on TV is like that which isn’t realistic. Yet if you were to say you’d jump in front of a bullet for Alastair, I’m pretty sure you’d actually mean it!”

_What the hell were you even thinking!_

_You didn’t have your bullet proof suit on! I was thinking that if I didn’t do anything you could be a goner but if I stepped in then at least my suit would stop the bullet._

_You still shouldn’t have done it Lancelot! You could have endangered both our lives!_

_And yet I saved us both. You know most people would just say thank you Perci-cical._

_Don’t call me that. And…thank you. Even if it was—_

“James!”

“Huh! What!?”

“You were out of it for nearly a minute man. Come on. If I didn’t know better I would have thought you were having a flashback to actually stepping in front of a bullet,” Lily replied with a laugh.

“Oh, yeah, how I weird would that be,” James said as he quickly let the memory fade away. “But you are right. I would jump in front of a bullet. Or out of a plane. Or really just whatever to make sure he’s okay.”

“I know you would and I hate that because I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“So you honestly think Alastair doesn’t like me like that. Even with everything I told you,” James responded, his voice simply curious and not accusatory at all.

“It’s not that. I just…I know that everything you’ve done is to help Alastair but honest to god I don’t think he’s going to be able to overcome it.”

“Overcome what?”

“His mother of course! I know you cut ties with your brother without a hitch but not everyone can just do that. My mother was on and off with her sister for years before she was finally able to get the courage to get out of her life and I’ve had friends who even if they can leave a family member behind, the memory still resides. I mean holy hell, I’ve never the mom but from all that I’ve heard I know that she’s left her mark,” Lily replied. “Actually, it’s not even really a mark. It’s a scar that’s been repeatedly ripped open and even it will finally heal, it’s not going away.”

“I know that,” said James. “I’ve always known that. It’s a hurdle that he’ll have to overcome and yeah, he’s probably not ready now but he’s already started climbing it and soon he’ll be at the top.”

“You’re making it to simple. Some people just can’t get over these hurdles that they create or other people create for them.”

James only shook his head in response. “Only if you give up on them. And you haven’t seen Alastair in action. He’s the strongest person I know.”

“In action? You’re tailors. Not secret service agents,” Lily responded as they finally came upon their apartment building. “Now can we finally talk about my problems instead of yours? You always take over the conversation.”

“I’m sorry! I don’t mean to. Tell me about the boy in your life.”

“Actually it’s more of a lack of one.”

James followed Lily into her apartment with an apologetic face. “Now I am really sorry that I took over the conversation! Tell me everything.”


	25. Tired of Being Ashamed

Weeks began to pass until soon a month had gone by and yet nothing had really changed. Of course the memories were still there but Alastair hadn’t seemed to move forward with anything and James didn’t press. Both talked to their respected confidents about what was going on, or really lack thereof, but other than that nothing occurred. Still, the atmosphere was easy and any tension that had remained had now completely evaporated.

Missions occurred and life went on as normal until one day Alastair was working with Merlin at the HQ in England. Unless a threat was immediate to the UK, staying there usually consisted of examining paperwork or reviewing other agents on the job. If it had just been Alastair, the man would have been juggling both jobs but Merlin did his usual thing with his computers and tech and Alastair simply went over the formalities, something he didn’t mind as the work was simple with always a logical process that was surprisingly calming despite the employment.

Nevertheless the sudden sound of running feet had Alastair jumping up and following Merlin into his room. He heard words like ‘agent’, ‘explosion’, ‘down’, and ‘lost comms’ but other than that the words came to quickly to understand.

Merlin sat down and gave quick, to the point orders as he switched video feeds and contacted different HQs. Alastair followed the path easily, slowly piecing together what happened without bothering Merlin until the man finally let out a tired sigh and eased back into his chair, clearly having done all that he could do.

“Who’s been killed?” Alastair asked steadily. He knew it wasn’t Galahad. Even though he followed the rules almost as strictly as Alastair, he knew that Merlin held a certain favoritism towards Harry above all other agents and if Harry was gone there would have been a much more emotional or at least defeated reaction than just a simple sigh. Nevertheless that still left many options.

“I don’t know if he’s been killed. As of right now he’s just down. All communications have been lost. I have a team being sent to go over the scene now but it’s doubtful they’ll find anything of substance. The place was blown sky high,” muttered Merlin.

“Yes but which agent is it?” asked Alastair coolly.

“The mission was in France Percival.”

“I didn’t ask where the mission was I asked who was running point,” Alastair replied, his nerves finally getting a bit on edge. “Who was it Merlin?”

“Did he not tell you where he was the last time he made contact with you?”

The question basically told Alastair who it was but the lack of a name was Merlin’s way of trying to be gentle with the subject and though deep down Alastair appreciated it, he really just needed a straight answer. “Tell me, the name.”

“It’s Lancelot. We have no idea where he is,” Merlin said softly.

“You know where he is,” murmured Alastair, his entire body growing cold. “At least parts of him.”

Merlin let out something that was a mix between a sigh and a groan, a noise usually only reserved for Galahad. “Don’t be so morbid.”

“You’ve never been bothered by my morbidity. My pessimistic views. My focus _on the job. My lack of caring—_ ”

“Oh, because you clearly don’t care,” Merlin replied. “You need to take some time off.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because you’re breaking and I can _tell_.”

For a moment, Alastair just stood there, unsure of what to say, what to do. Unsure of rather to fall apart or close himself off completely. Finally he said, “I’m going to finish the paperwork now. It needs to get done.”

“Percival—”

“Tell me when they find the body.”

“We don’t know he’s dead—”

“Just inform me.”

Merlin didn’t get the chance to say anything else as Alastair was already hurrying away, back to the documents, back to the preciseness, the certainty, the…the…

…the lack of caring.

Alastair’s entire body hurt like he’d been the one blown off his feet. It was difficult to breath, difficult to move. He forced himself to concentrate beyond the pain, the heartache.

He knew that Merlin had some hope that Lancelot, that James, would be alright and if anyone had a habit of random and unexpected miracles it was Kingsman. But just as often tragedies came, just as random and just as shocking as any miracle.

And if James was alive he would contact the agency within the hour. If he was still breathing in the rubble then their men would find him. But the chance of it occurring was practically null.

So, instead of screaming, instead of falling to the floor, unable to move, instead of leaving like Merlin thought was best, Alastair went past his duty and continued on with the paperwork, hours upon hours drifting by. Files and documents that could have been put off for days were finished as twenty-four hours easily passed.

Alastair felt like he was ghosting through time, nothing truly mattering anymore. The shock, the pain, it was all slowly turning to a crippling numbness that he didn’t think would ever seep out of his bones.

It was four in the afternoon when Merlin was running past again only this time an alarm was ringing. There was an immediate threat.

Like a heart being jumpstarted, Alastair was moving. Part of him felt gone, still asleep, but instinct and years of training, before and at Kingsman, was kicking in.

“What’s the threat?” Alastair asked, all emotion gone from his voice.

“An unknown vehicle is approaching,” Merlin replied as he tapped away at the keyboard. “The vehicle was…reported stolen eight hours ago. The windows are tinted. I can’t tell who’s driving.”

Alastair looked over at the origin of the vehicle: France. For less than a second hope appeared but Alastair crushed it, instead going into a defensive mode as he turned around and made it up to ground level. He headed towards the front of the estate, just barely registering that Merlin was following him, his standard issued pistol out as well.

Alastair looked out from behind a curtain and watched the car come to a complete stop in front of the steps. Time seemed to still as Alastair’s breath caught in his throat and he watched the door open. Slowly, one foot was set on the ground and then the other. The back side of a man appeared. He looked like he’d run through a burning building, hunched over and heavily using the car as support.

Letting the curtain fall again, Alastair quickly opened the front door. Pistol still out, he walked down two steps before the man finally hobbled around the door, face finally turning to Alastair.

He was running.

At any other point, Alastair running straight at James wouldn’t have done much. Maybe caused the other to stumble, a slight slipping of feet, but in this instance James went down immediately and with Alastair on top of him.

“Hello to you too,” groaned James as he craned his head up. “You know a simple handshake would have been fine.”

Alastair, who was hugging tightly to James with his head buried in the other’s chest before he pulled his head up and said, “Shut up. I’m having a god damn moment while trying to figure out how to say I love you!”

Immediately Alastair’s face went red as James looked at him in shock. “I think you just did.”

“Oh shut up,” growled Alastair as he once again buried his face into James’ dirty cloths.

James didn’t say anything else as he watched Alastair and felt the growing wetness where Alastair had hidden his face. Unable to think up any words for the situation, James rested his head back on the ground and slowly ran his fingers through Alastair’s hair.

“It’s alright. I’m back. I’m okay,” murmured James, his voice soft and soothing.

Neither noticed Merlin on the steps of the estate or heard his words as he muttered, “Shit. Now I owe Harry twenty quid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've reached the halfway mark! Thank you all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it :)


	26. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! Thank you so much as always. I'm so glad if you still follow and like this.

After Alastair and James had finally risen, Merlin had quickly led them to a room in the med bay. Alastair cautiously and awkwardly stood on the edge of the room throughout the entire discussion, clearly unsure of where his position should be.

Before beginning the exam, James explained how he’d survived the blast despite being in the building at the time of the explosion. He went on to explain that he’d developed temporary amnesia thanks to a blow to his head and because of it had not contacted Kingsman sooner. Instead, he’d simply headed towards what he was vaguely sure was home and by the time it had all come to, it was easier simply going straight to HQ.

James also did a quick debriefing of his mission, which had actually been a success. It had just been accomplished in a rather unexpected way.

Next, Merlin finally preformed a medical review. Miraculously nothing had been broken and he hadn’t suffered any burns though bruising was evident. Several fractures had occurred however, the most immediate on his skull and he had suffered from a concussion. Other than that, James had been fairly lucky though, what with all body parts accounted for and his memory fully in place again.

Finally Merlin said, “I don’t see any reason to keep you here over night but you are also in need of rest. I’d suggest going home now and reporting back here tomorrow. Percival, the same goes for you too. You’re both dismissed.”

They both nodded and then James left the room first, Alastair quickly following but still keeping some distance.

After arriving at the shop, James turned to Alastair and asked, “Do you mind coming home with me?”

“No,” Alastair replied though he looked confused.

“I figured we could talk. Or not. Whatever you want but you looked like you want company. Maybe, I don’t really know,” responded James with a cautious look.

Nevertheless, it earned him a small smile and a nod.

They took a cab from there to James’ place. The walk up the stairs took some time as James alternated between using the wall and Alastair for support before the other wrapped his arm around his waist and basically pulled him along the rest of the way.

As James opened his door, Alastair murmured, “I thought I’d lost you. Again.”

“It wasn’t meant to go down that way. Then again, it would have been kind of weird if it was meant to go down that way,” said James as he walked, going straight to his couch where he collapsed. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” muttered Alastair. He appeared unsure as to where he should sit but James quickly scooted over, making the rest of the couch an offer. Alastair sat, his hands neatly folded into his lap and his head down. He remained like that for a moment before finally murmuring, “I am _so_ sorry.”

“But why? You’re not the one who nearly got blown up,” James replied easily. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“But I do,” stressed Alastair, looking up and over. There was guilt clear in his eyes as he said, “It shouldn’t have taken another near death experience for me to fully come to terms that…that I love you.”

James remained silent at that, both unsure of how to go from there as his heart fluttered and also unsure if Alastair would like to continue talking. He did.

“I’m tired of my own fear, my uncertainty, getting in the way. I’m tired of feeling wrong and ashamed and broken. I am tired of doing everything that I think would make mother happy instead of doing something that would just make myself happy.”

As Alastair had said this, he’d moved one hand to cup James’ face, soft and careful. James in return leaned into it, both thankful for the tenderness as his body hurt all over but even more so by the fact that he couldn’t fully believe this was happening. Even when considering the past few hours.

“I love you,” Alastair said once more, “and I will never hide that from anyone ever again.”

And then James was remaining completely frozen as Alastair leaned in and he felt the man’s lips on his own. He was still partially in shock, which he shouldn’t have been because hell any idiot could figure out where this was going, but maybe it was still the head trauma because he hadn’t seen it coming and part of James still thought this was all a dream.

Nevertheless, he responded. It was slow and careful, sweet and soft, and certainly better than the last two times. Finally, both pulled away, Alastair keeping close with his hand still cupping James’ cheek.

“You really mean this,” murmured James.

“Of course I do. And I will never take it back as long as I live.”

“Ah, look who’s the sentimentalist.”

“Don’t be so rude. I’m being romantic,” Alastair replied though a small smile quirked at his lips.

“Well you can be romantic in about five minutes because hell I need a shower.”

The sudden turn of subject didn’t exactly surprise Alastair and he just shook his head in tired amusement. As it would turn out, that shower would take closer to ten minutes as it soon became clear James needed Alastair’s help. With jacket thrown off and sleeves rolled up, Alastair stood behind James. They’d gotten a chair into the tiny space and as James sat, washing everywhere else, Alastair helped with his back and hair.

After then getting dry and dressed in something more comfortable, Alastair helped James get to his bed.

Letting out a heavy sigh he asked, “Would it be rude to ask you to make some tea?”

“Not at all. I’ll be right back,” Alastair responded. Getting it ready, he immediately came back to the bedroom to see how James was doing. James had propped himself up with a pillow and had grabbed several blankets to cover him. “Anything else I can get you?”

“No and I feel bad just hearing the question.”

“You basically got blown up James. I think you can hold out on the hospitalities for now. Do you need anything to eat?”

“No, tea should be good.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment longer until the water was boiling. Alastair quickly made a cup and sat next to James as he passed it over.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” James said as he blew at the steam.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No, but I don’t want to annoy you. Or bore you for that matter,” replied James with a small shrug.

Alastair only let a small snort out at that. “You could never bore me James. Though you do seem to excel at annoying me.”

That made James smile and he asked, “So… would it be a bit presumptuous of me to say that I love you as well?”

“It was the response I was hoping for.”

“Good because that fucking feels great to finally get off my chest.” Alastair rolled his eyes as James gave him a goofy grin. “What? It’s true! And Lily is going to be happy as all hell too because now I won’t have to pore out every detail of my crush to her.”

“I’m sure you terrorized her.”

“Oh don’t give me that! Come on, you had to have talked to someone about this. Who did you annoy?”

“Unlike you I didn’t irritate anyone and if anything, Kenton pulled most of the information out of me instead.”

“Well you never have been that good with interrogations.”

“Says the man who just admitted to regularly pouring out his heart to his best friend.”

James grinned at that, the banter amusing and keeping the air light. Nevertheless he asked, “But I’m not keeping you from anything am I?”

“Not unless HQ suddenly has an emergency.”

“Then stay,” James said quickly.  “Or am I being to forward? Is that—”

“No if you…no I wouldn’t mind,” murmured Alastair.

“Good,” James replied as he leaned in and kissed Alastair. After he leaned back again he added, “I hope you look forward to more of those as much as I do.”

“Most certainly.”


	27. Breaking and Entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just flowed off my fingers. Probably won't write another one as quickly as I did this one but I just had to post it. Thank for all the feedback. This story really has grown into a life of its own.

It had been years since the last time Alastair had woken up next to a warm body. He was fairly certain he’d never woken up next to somebody so warm though or feeling this happy.

James had wrapped himself around Alastair in the night and now he snored softly with his head lain on Alastair’s chest. The scene made Alastair smile and once again, he had to do a reality check and make sure this was actually happening.

Honestly, he would have been completely content with just watching him but the slight movements woke James up as he let out a choked sounding snort and blearily opened his eyes.

“You’re still here.”

“You seem surprised.”

James grinned at that. “Yes but pleasantly so.” He closed his eyes again and let out a pleased sigh. “Never leave me,” he mumbled.

“Only if you promise to never leave me.”

“I guess that means no more near death experiences,” James said with a slight chuckle.

“That would certainly be preferable.”

“Well no promises but I’ll try.”

Alastair snorted at that and felt satisfied with just laying there when his cell rang. James let out a tired groan as Alastair reached over and answered it before James could stop him.

“Hello?”

“So you answered! Yes!”

Now it was Alastair’s turn to groan. He’d expected Kingsman but ultimately wasn’t surprised that Kenton was responding instead. He thought about just ignoring his brother and hanging up but perhaps it was the good mood that kept the line on.

“What do you want Kenton?”

“Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?” asked Kenton, a smile clear in his voice. “Or am I interrupting something else?”

“No and I’m in bed you ass so hurry up and tell me what you want,” grumbled Alastair.

“Hold on a sec! Let’s take this conversation back just a bit. You said you’re in bed?” Kenton questioned as he dramatically spoke the words. “You’re not lying?”

Growing irritated, Alastair muttered, “Why would I be lying? I’m in bed!”

“Well…that is a pretty interesting statement seeing as I’m standing in your room and you are defiantly not in bed.”

“What the hell!?” Alastair yelled out. He sat straight up much to James’ annoyance as the other man hit him in the stomach and splayed farther across his body to keep Alastair from moving any more. Alastair mostly focused on Kenton’s laugh however as he shouted, “What are you doing in my apartment? You didn’t mention leave time!”

“Noooo but I was hoping to make this a surprise,” Kenton whined with fake hurt in his voice.

“So you broke into my house!”

“You weren’t answering the door!”

“Normal people would then call at a later date!”

“Whatever. I want to know who’s bed you’re in.”

“No one’s! I’m at work!” They come out automatically and Alastair freezes the moment the words leave his lips but James doesn’t seem to be effected by them, only looking up with mild interest, waiting for any words after that.

Kenton speaks first though and mutters, “Really at this hour?”

“Yes. But I think I can get over there in ten if you don’t mind waiting.”

“You actually want to spend time with me? Yay!”

“Say that again and I’ll rethink that last statement,” Alastair growled.

“Yeah yeah whatever. See you in ten brother.”

Once Kenton ended the call, Alastair let out a sorrowful moan.

“You alright?” asked James.

“I shouldn’t have said that. I feel…horrible for having said that.”

James gave a small shrug. “So what if you’re not ready to tell Kenton? Go at your own pace.”

“If I go at my own pace then I don’t think I’ll ever get there,” Alastair murmured as he looked down at James.

Giving a soft smile in response, James replied, “Then I’ll give you a little push if needed, but I trust you to make the decision that will make you happy. Now go see your brother.”

Alastair gave a small nod and then suddenly leaned down to kiss James. When he pulled away and started to get up though, James quickly followed.

“You know what. Screw your brother. Stay.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I’d rather not have Kenton alone in my apartment for any longer than necessary,” Alastair responded. “I’ll check on you before I go back to Kingsman though. And remember, you need rest so don’t you dare go running off to Merlin looking for a mission.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. Though you may find me slowly walking towards him in the hopes of one.”

Alastair rolled his eyes at that but did give James one more kiss before getting ready and leaving. The fact that he could actually do that now was exhilarating but he focused on his brother and getting to his apartment as quickly as possible.

When he arrived, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down before finally stepping out of the car and walking up to his door. Kenton opened though before he could unlock it and pulled Alastair into a huge hug.

“Oh it’s so good to see you!” Kenton yelled out. “This month is going to be great!”

“Wait, a _month_?”

“Yep, now let me get a good look at you,” muttered Kenton as he pulled away slightly and looked into Alastair’s eyes. For about half a minute he just stared as Alastair looked on confused until Kenton muttered, “Damn…you were telling the truth weren’t you?”

“Why do you sound angry at that?”

“Because damn bro you need to get laid.”

“Kenton!”

“It’s true,” he replied with a grin as Alastair groaned in response. Nevertheless, guilt rose inside which must have shown on Alastair’s face because Kenton then asked, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I…I did lie. I was at…I was with James last night.”

“Wait are you—oh my god yes yes yes!” yelled out Kenton. He grabbed his brother’s hands and jumped up and down. “Oh my god yes!”

“Christ Kenton! You’re like a school girl!”

“But you’re not denying it! Oh god this is great. And I thought you hadn’t gotten laid.”

“I didn’t sleep with him! We just…we shared a bed is all.”

“But I’m so proud you! I can’t wait to see mother’s face—”

“No!”

“But it would be hilarious—”

“Not yet Kenton! Alright? I love you but it was a big enough and…gut wrenching enough step to simply tell you the truth. I’m not telling mother yet.”

“Okay, I got that but at the very least do it when I’m around? Kay? It’s bad enough I missed Christmas. I can’t possibly miss another show down like that again.”

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, Alastair shook his head and asked, “So why are you crashing my place? Roxy would probably be more available. I mean, what if I was in a different country because of work?”

“Well then I’d obviously see Roxy but I was hoping to see you first! Besides, I’d rather stay here then at the house.”

“Wait, you don’t have a hotel?”

“Nooooo…”

“Urgh! And you really want to stay here?”

“Yeeeees…”

“Fine.”

“Really!”

“Just be happy and accept it before I change my mind.”

“Okay! Fine. Now just tell me what your plans are for today,” Kenton said with a grin.

“Why?”

“Because I want to spend time with you! Now spit it out.”

“Well I do have to check into work rather soon and before than I’m checking in with James.”

“Is James alright?”

“He’s fine. There was simply an accident but he’s fine now.”

“Hold on, didn’t he have another accident and you ended up drinking yourself until drunk?” asked Kenton. “Either he is a bigger klutzes than I first thought or he’s a danger magnet.”

“Definitely the latter,” Alastair muttered.

“Then maybe I can keep him company since you’re going to be a party pooper and go to _work_.”

“I doubt he’s even going to be awake when I stop by. He’s exhausted,” sighed Alastair.

“Oh well. Me popping by would probably be more fun than you mister sour face,” Kenton replied with a snort. “Besides, we can bring him food or something.”

“Seriously? You have leave time and you want to use it to buy food for my-uh-my um…person.”

“Person?” Kenton snorted. “Really?”

“Shut up! It’s still all fairly…new. Alright?”

“That is true but come on. Let’s practice saying the word lil bro. _Boyfriend_ ,” Kenton stressed.

“We haven’t exactly talked about that.”

“So? James would probably act like a kid on Christmas morning if you said that word to him! He loves you and really is the biggest sap I know. I mean, what did he look like when he kissed you? Or did you kiss him! Please tell me one of you has kissed the other.”

Alastair rolled his eyes. “Yes we’ve…kissed.”

“Ah! My little brother’s got a boyfriend!” Kenton yelled out as he hugged Alastair again and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re so cute!”

“Uh huh,” muttered Alastair. “Well I certainly can’t say the same for you.”

“Don’t be such a butt. Now let’s start shopping.”

Rolling his eyes again, Alastair just barely succeeded in convincing Kenton to give him time to change before they left.


	28. Backup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brief horrible homophobic slur in this chapter!!!
> 
> Now, on to thank you guys as always. This particular chapter has been trapped in my head for a very long time and I've just been dying to write! Hope you enjoy!

Kenton, of course, spread his joy to James even though the other just barely paid attention. Still, James was pleased to see Kenton again and the other stopped by several times before James was finally alright. Alastair stopped by even more often though he was gone for two days due to a mission. Eventually, a week and a half passed and James was declared fit for duty. Alastair had left for one mission at one point or another but eventually both were at HQ again. At the same time, Alastair told James of an event that had been stuck on his mind.

They were casually sitting in the monitoring room, keeping an eye on one of Harry’s missions as they both sipped at their tea.

“My mother is hosting a luncheon,” Alastair murmured, eyes staring intently at the screens. “Father, Roxy, and Kenton will be there as well. She wants me to come.”

James gave a slow nod even though Alastair couldn’t see it as he mulled this information over in his head. “Are you going to go?”

“I was…thinking of seeing if you’d come with me,” replied Alastair hesitantly.

“You know that’s probably going to send your mother into a tirade right?”

Alastair gave a small shrug. “That is somewhat the plan.”

“Wait! Seriously? You mean it?”

“Yes, and I have been meaning to tell Roxy of our relationship anyways.”

“So this is you, honestly asking _me_ , if I want to go with you for lunch and sit with your family for however long it takes before your mother explodes. Right?” asked James with a raised eyebrow.

Glancing back at him, Alastair nodded. “Yes. I know she want except this but I might as well give her the chance and I’d like to see how my father reacts to the entire matter as well.”

“Fair enough. When is it?”

“Tomorrow at eleven thirty,” Alastair replied. “I’ve actually already told her I was coming. Mainly just to get her off the phone quicker and with less yelling. It should be at least somewhat amusing to see how she reacts to the entire thing. You will come?”

“Of course! What should I wear?”

“Do you really think it matters? I doubt we’ll be there long. Or maybe she’ll leave. That would certainly be a better option.”

“Whatever, just tell if it’s like fancy dress or casual or what.”

“Casual formal would be my best bet. It’s rather high-end but not out of this world in any way,” said Alastair.

Though slightly worried how this might play out, James was mostly pleased that Alastair had taken such a huge step. With a grin he replied, “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

Surprisingly, it wasn’t until they were standing outside the establishment that Alastair started to freeze up. His back was stiff, jaw firmly set, and the uncertainty that hadn’t been there before had quickly appeared full force.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” he murmured.

James gave an encouraging smile and then took Alastair’s hand to give it a quick squeeze before letting go. “Hey, this was your idea so if you want to back out it is your choice, but I personally think we should go in. It may be painful, difficult, but I feel that ultimately you’ll feel better afterwards. Okay?”

Alastair nodded and for several seconds, James was almost positive the other would ask to turn around but instead, he reached out and grabbed James’ hand, holding on tight like a lifeline. “I’ve had to walk across deserts, stay in one position for hours in the hopes of getting the right shot, and I’ve been forced to stay in more than one overnight mission with Harry. I think I can do this.”

“That’s the spirit,” James replied with a smile. He then made to release their hands, thinking Alastair would prefer it, but instead the other clenched his hand tighter.

James looked at him, a wordless question on his face, but Alastair simply nodded and led him by the hand into the restaurant. His face steely, the only inclination that James had now that Alastair was unsure was the way his lips moved, counting out the prime numbers like in all his other times of distress.

When the host saw them, his eyes immediately rested on and recognized Alastair as he said, “Mr. Morton, if you would follow me, your family is already here. I’ll have an extra chair brought in for your…uh…friend.”

“Thank you Winston,” Alastair said with a respectful nod of his head before following.

James leaned in a bit and asked, “You know the host by name?”

“This has always been a rather common place for my family to gather when family is in town,” responded Alastair right as they came upon their table.

The table was round like all the others with a currently unlit candle in the center and a vase. A chair was pushed in between Roxy’s and the empty one but before either could sit down, the mother was already standing up. Thankfully the host had already turned and left.

“What is he doing here!?” she whispered, rage dripping from her voice.

“It’s a family outing isn’t it? I figured that included partners,” Alastair replied evenly. The only sign that he was afraid was the shaking in his hands but thankfully she didn’t see that and James stilled one by gripping it harder. “Father, brother, sister, lovely to see you all again.”

Both pulled out their chairs and sat down but the mother remained standing for a moment longer, simply glaring at the two until very slowly, sitting down.

To James left sat Roxy who quickly ignored the uncomfortable air and grabbed James sleeve to get his attention. “So Uncle James, are you and brother _now_ like married people?”

Kenton snorted in his glass of wine as a large grin overcame his face while their mother yelled out, “Roxanne! How dare you speak like that! Don’t say such horrible things again!”

“I don’t think it’s horrible,” Roxy replied stubbornly. “Who wouldn’t want to marry James?”

Kenton and Alastair let out a snort and James grinned as he leaned over and said, “Ah, why thank you Roxy.” The father actually seemed amused as well though when the mother glanced at him he immediately stilled.

Turning to look at Alastair again, his mother growled out, “You can’t be with him. Not if you want to be with your family! You have to choose!”

“Yes,” Alastair agreed slowly, “but the choice has to be between my or you.”

“You really think that!?” she screeched, her angry whispering now growing into full out yelling. “Ever since you were born you’ve been nothing but trouble! You’ve only caused problems for me and this family despite the fact that I have tried to make everything as perfect as possible! Do you understand that!? And if you don’t denounce James then I will disown _you_ because there is _no room in my family for a **fucking faggot**_!”

There was no dramatic pause, no stunned silence that gave people enough time to glance at each face like a movie. Instead, three events happened at the same time. Roxy and James had their hand on the table and were standing up in seconds, ready to fight with their words or their fists if necessary. Alastair and his father both leaned back in their chairs, head going down with the only sign of how the words had affected them being the clenching of their fists.

The last event that occurred almost at the exact same time as the other two was much simpler and smaller in comparison though. Kenton, with a simple flick of his wrist, took his wine glass off the table and spilled every last drop over his mother’s face and dress.

It was only then that everyone seemed to dramatically freeze except for Kenton who shook his glass a little to make sure that all of the liquid was out before putting it down on the table and continued to look at the menu.

“How—how dare—”

“You know, that’s really getting tiresome mother,” Kenton responded, not even glancing up as he went over the lunch specials. “Can you come up with nothing else but ‘how dare you’ because I swear I’ve had it tattooed on my forehead since before I was six.”

“How—I mean—but—”

“And now you’re at a loss for words which is perfect because I have a few to say of my own,” Kenton interrupted as he switched to the deserts. “The fact that Alastair is actually happy and being himself instead of trying to conform to your twisted version of him should be something celebrated because basically, you’re a bitch. Also, before you try to say ‘how dare you’ again because I know you can’t think up anything original, I might as well inform you that I’m engaged and no, she’s not from royalty, she’s an American, the land of self made money. And I do apologize for dragging the attention off of your brother but I figured that you wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all,” mumbled Alastair as he continued to look on shocked. “Not at all.”

For a moment, the mother simply remained frozen until she finally spun to her husband and got out, “Are you going to stand this kind of treatment from our own children!?”

“I think it’s only you that these words are really aimed at,” he said slowly, “and to be perfectly honest, if our middle child, the one who has never seemed to find his own joy in this world finally has, I truthfully don’t see any problem with it.”

“You mean you’re fine with this!?”

“Yes, I am.”

“It’s exactly like I said,” Alastair suddenly put in as he straightened his back just a bit more. “My choice is between you and my family. It shouldn’t come as to much of a shock that I choose my family.”

A garble of unintelligible words escaped her mouth before finally she turned and left in a huff, wine still dripping from her hair as the rest of the patrons watched her go.

Kenton broke the silence that followed with, “Well I don’t know about you lot but I’m famished. You ready to order?”

Alastair turned to look at him with wide eyes, at first in shock, but then rather quickly he had to cover his mouth as a chuckle slipped out and then another and another. Finally, he rested his head against the table and covered his head though the giggles continued to leave his body.

“Anybody a doctor here?” asked Kenton as he looked around. “I think he’s dying.”

“Oh shut up,” gasped Alastair as he kicked his brother under the table sat up straight.

James looked on rather amused as he asked, “You alright?”

“Surprisingly yes. More…more than alright in fact.” Turning to Kenton he suddenly asked, “Are you really getting married?”

“Not until next winter but we are engaged,” Kenton replied. “Her name is Nnenna. Her family was actually originally from Nigeria but she was born and raised in America.”

“When can I meet her?” asked Roxy happily.

“Soon I hope,” Kenton responded with a grin. “Now, like I said before, are we all ready to order?”

As if on cue, Kenton’s stomach rumbled and the entire table quickly fell into hysterics. Talk moved on to lighter subjects and soon a feeling of closeness and joy surrounded the table, all hatred and malice having left with the mother.


	29. The Last to Know

When the rest of the luncheon was over with Alastair’s family, the two left again for work. James went off on a mission and was gone for nearly an entire week before coming back to HQ. Lucky enough, Alastair was in London as well so James asked the other over. Going to his apartment first, James immediately went for a beer and was thankful he had some time for himself. The mission he’d just completed had been…unpleasant to say the least.

He’d been there to take down a trade of drugs that were to come to the UK and to try and get any information on where the organization was based out of. He’d taken out the men and women and would have continued by ruining all of the merchandise and then getting out of there in seconds flat if everything had gone to plan. But he noticed the air holes, had pried one open.

The children, eighteen in total, that was not what that cell was supposed to be shipping.

Maybe Kingsman had gotten the information wrong, perhaps the criminals had sent out the information like that on purpose to disguise what they were doing to anybody else, but either way James hadn’t been prepared. They should have had more men, somebody on the sidelines, ready to transport the kids away as quickly as possible because James’ exit strategy had suddenly become moot and he had been able to hear the men on their way.

They had been so young, one even looked younger than Roxy.

James hadn’t been able to get them all out. He’d failed. For once he hadn’t been quick enough. There had been more targets than bullets. More variables in play. And what had he done? Only succeeded in completely scarring the remaining eleven children with the carnage. He’d tried to get them out of harm’s way, behind cover, but he’d still lost lives. They had still peered their tiny faces around corners and watched him shoot a man point blank and break another’s spine when the bullets were gone.

And they hadn’t cried. Just looked on with soulless eyes and broken expressions and—

“There you are silly!”

James jolted at the sound of Lily’s voice. His mind raced as he tried to figure out a way to get her out, away before he broke. He had to confide in someone but that person couldn’t be Lily. It was classified. He needed Alastair.

“I was wondering when you’d get back. It’s been a while since you’ve been gone a full week. I was worried that everything—holy shit James!” Lily suddenly shouted.

James followed her line of sight and realized that the beer he’d thought he’d been drinking out of had actually slipped from his fingers a while back. The liquid soaked into his socks and glass littered the area.

He knew he was supposed to react more, that he needed to assure Lily that he was okay so she would leave, but all he could get out was, “Huh.”

“Christ James! Don’t move or you’ll cut yourself,” Lily said as she hurried around and began to pick up the larger pieces before throwing them in the bin. “You have a vacuum right?”

“In the closet.”

James remained still as Lily got it and vacuumed up the smaller pieces after that she said, “I may not have gotten them all up but let’s just move over to the couch, okay? You look like you might fall over.”

“I’m fine.”

“Fine!?”

James finally made eye contact and his stomach curled unpleasantly as he realized just how freaked out Lily was. He’d never given her any reason to truly worry about him before but now she looked utterly terrified.

“James, you look sick as a dog! And you were standing in a pool of beer and glass without seemingly realizing it! Don’t tell me you’re fine!” growled out Lily as she pulled him over to the couch. She checked his forehead and sighed. “You don’t have a fever and I don’t see anything physically wrong with you. Did something happen at work? Does this have to do with Alastair?”

“No, but I need him,” James replied, answering the latter question but ignoring the first.

“I don’t have his number or anything but I could—”

At that, a hurried knock on the door sounded.

“That’s probably him, isn’t it? I’ll answer it for you,” Lily said and hurried over. It was Alastair but they didn’t even exchange pleasantries as he barely glanced at her and rushed to James’ side.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault,” Alastair said as he sat beside James and took hold of one of his hands. “You went in unprepared and did the best you good with the worst possible situation.”

“But I should have saved _all_ of them. Why couldn’t I save all of them?” asked James, his voice breaking.

“Because you’re still human. You did the best you could and yeah, it wasn’t enough but you gave all you could give,” Alastair whispered as he ran his fingers through James’ hair and kissed him softly. “Do not blame yourself, understand? The only one to blame here are those monsters that took those children in the first place.”

“Okay, I’m sorry to interrupt whatever this is,” Lily suddenly said, her voice trembling, “but I want to know what the hell is going on here and don’t you dare say that you’re okay James cause I can fucking tell you’re not and I swear to god Alastair, if you try to push me off with some vague ass answer I’ll hit you both! I was fine with the weird answers like ‘it was something at work’ or ‘it’s for a client overseas’ or whatever crap you threw at me but it’s goddamn obvious that you’re not a tailor and for the first time I want to know what the hell you’ve gotten yourself into because I’m fucking scared for you James and there’s-there’s nothing-nothing I can do!” Her ramblings ended with a broken yell, her voice shaking and tears falling from her eyes.

James tried to get out the words that stuck in his throat. “I can’t—”

“Please don’t tell me that! I need something—”

Suddenly Alastair was up and pulling her away. Moving as far away as possible in the small apartment without actually leaving, Alastair whispered, “What I’m about to tell you is usually only reserved for the closest of family but seeing as you’re practically James’ only family, I’m telling you. Our roll as tailors is a front for a larger organization whose goal is to protect England and occasionally the world as a whole. A mission went wrong for James and that is what is wrong. There’s nothing more I can tell you and no amount of asking will get you anywhere.”

“You mean like MI-6?”

“In a way, yes. But remember I only tell you this now because James does need comfort and you freaking out isn’t helping him any,” Alastair replied seriously.

“I…I understand,” Lily quickly said. She took a deep, shaky breath, closed her eyes a moment as she calmed her breathing, and then opened them up again before slapping Alastair hard on the arm.

“What was that for!?”

“For not telling me sooner. I would have hit James but seeing as he’s not well at the moment, you had to make due,” Lily responded with a soft huff. She spun around and quickly walked over to James.

He looked over cautiously and asked, “What did he tell you?”

“Just that your job isn’t a tailor you liar. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was classified.”

“Hey, screw classification! Every damn time you said something happened at work, I thought the worst was a shelf might have fallen on someone,” Lily replied as she lightly punched James arm.

James gave a small smile at that as Alastair sat back down on his other side. “There was no need to cause you to worry.”

“Well if you’re going by that logic then there is no reason to dwell on whatever happened. I’m sure it’s all classified and whatnot but I know you and therefore I know you did everything you could have short of giving your life. And if you had given your life, you may not have even saved as many as you did, or have succeeded as much as you did or whatever,” Lily responded earnestly. “Now, I’m going to go get you a beer, which hopefully you won’t drop, and I can leave if you really want to. Otherwise, I’ll stay and you can cry, rant about something, or completely change the subject.”

Walking to the fridge, Lily grabbed the beer and went back. As she handed it over, she said, “Now that I at least sort of understand what’s going on, I want to comfort you in whatever way you need, but if that means me leaving then I’m fine with that. Be with your…thing. Hold on a second, when has this even been a thing?”

James knew it was a tactic to change the subject but he didn’t mind. It was Lily’s way of trying to be a helpful friend. “Uh, over a week. Two weeks now? Or has it been a bit longer? It may have been a bit longer,” murmured James, trying to drag his mind away from the events as he glanced at Alastair.

“Wait, seriously? Does anyone else know?”

“I think just about everybody does by now.”

“So you tell your best friend last,” pouted Lily.

“I have been somewhat busy,” James replied.

“No excuse,” Lily said with a kind smirk. “I don’t care if you’re skydiving in China to save some ambassador. You always tell your best friend first.”

“What? That I’m skydiving in China to save an ambassador?”

“No you ass! Just whatever you may come up with or think of in that moment, you call me and tell me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” James responded with a small nod. He took in a shaky breath and then quickly took a swig at his beer. When he looked up again, a sad smile was on Lily’s face. “What?”

“You want me to leave.”

“No, I appreciate you being here,” he said earnestly.

“I’m sure you do but it’s obvious no amount of distracting is going to get you out of your gutter. At least not any kind of distracting that I can do. Just warn me if you’re going to suddenly disappear for like another week or something. Kay? I’ll come around tomorrow morning if that’s alright,” Lily said.

“Yes that’s…thank you yes,” James replied.

Lily gave an encouraging smile before hurrying forward and hugging James. She said her goodbyes before leaving, finally leaving James and Alastair alone.

“Will you get in trouble for telling her what you did?” asked James

“I highly doubt it. I didn’t give her anything substantial.”

“Good, and thank you for what you did. It did help.”

“And is there anything else I can help you with?” Alastair softly questioned, massaging the back of James’ neck. “Just whatever you can think of I’ll do.”

James took another swig. He had thought he would needed to talk about the incident, the blood and faces and utter helplessness, but despite how little Lily knew, her words had solved that need. He needed something else.

Gulping down what was remaining, James placed the bottle on the coffee table. He turned to Alastair and quickly captured the other’s lips into a heated kiss. Murmuring against Alastair’s lips, James whispered, “Make me forget. At least for a moment.”

It took Alastair a moment before he finally had a chance to capture in enough air for his starving lungs. When he did, he quickly replied, “I think I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had meant to be more of a fresh breath of humour but ended up turning darker than ended. I hope you still enjoyed it though :)


	30. The Official First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this I am 3/5ths of the way done. Over halfway, I know, sad, but still plenty of stories to be told! Thank you for sticking with this. It means the world to me :)

James gets over the failed mission, not so much because he wants to, but because Lily was right when she said wallowing in your own misery didn’t change anything. Besides, if he let every imperfect mission tear him up inside, he wouldn’t be able to continue as an agent.

So instead, he made sure the rest of the children were taken care of and went on with life. His next mission happened to include himself and Alastair and they were actually in the middle of a shoot out when a question popped into his mind.

“Do you want to go on an actual first date?”

“I really don’t think this is the best time Lancelot!” Alastair yelled out as he used a dead body as a shield. He fired back towards the oncoming bullets as he moved to a new area of cover.

At the same moment, James had used Alastair’s distraction to take out their biggest guy before getting back to safety as he cried out, “I think we have a little time don’t you?”

“Not at all but something tells me you’ll keep bugging me about this anyways!” Alastair yelled back.

“Of course!”

Letting out a groan, Alastair went around the corner and took out the last two guys. As James approached, he took their guns and handed both to James.

“What? Don’t you need one too?”

“Unlike you, I’m not trigger happy,” Alastair said with a roll of his eyes. “Now come on. The ring leader is still hold up in his office with five guards on him.”

“Oooo, should be fun,” James said with a grin.

“Like I said, trigger happy,” repeated Alastair as they headed out of the room and down a hall.

“What, so you’re not going to answer it?”

“First off, I want to know what the hell you mean by an actual first date,” muttered Alastair as he turned a corner. “Clear.”

“Well, you could technically say we’ve been on dates but I want to actually be able to ask you to go on a date with me. An actual first date. So this is me, asking you, if you want to go on a date,” James finished as he switched positions with Alastair and checked the next area. “Clear.”

“Hmm.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!? Do you really have to think about this?”

“Well no but just saying yes is being to easy on you.”

“Easy? It’s a date,” exclaimed James.

“So? Let’s put it this way. I will say yes if we succeed but only if you don’t fire a single bullet.”

“Wait? Seriously? Aren’t you the one that always wants to get straight to the point with a mission?” James asked with a smirk.

“Well seeing as we don’t have to worry about any new players coming in seeing as all the ringleader’s contacts are either dead or in prison, I think we can take a couple of extra minutes with this.”

“But why!?”

“Cause I might as well make it interesting.”

“You just want another reason to be impressed with my incredible abilities, is that it?” James asked with a playful grin.

“Perhaps.”

“What? Nothing else?”

“Go do your thing and then you may get a response.”

Rolling his eyes, James did what he did best and rather swiftly took out all the men in the way. Letting out a pleased sigh, James tried the door but it was locked.

“We could search for a key,” James began, “or you could do the honors.”

Alastair just let out a small snort, and then kicked in the door. Guns were drawn and with hardly any struggle, they got the man back to the HQ in Berlin without a hitch. Afterwards, James asked, “So, where do you want to go on our actual first date?”

“I’m not well versed in this event but I’m assuming the one asking for a date usually has an idea as to where they want to go,” Alastair responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh hush! Just tell me what you’re in the mood for.”

“Well we literally just took out an entire jug dealing unit in under twenty-four hours with mostly brute force. I think a fully fledged meal is in order.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more! There’s this great little Italian Restaurant that I went to last time I was here on a mission. We just have to go!”

“Who goes to Germany to go to an Italian Restaurant?” Alastair asked with an incredulous look.

“First off, I went to Germany because of a mission and second of all, it’s not my fault I was craving Italian afterwards. Now are you going to just keep undermining me or are you going to let me pay for dinner?”

“Lancelot, you do realize it’s nearly ten, right? Even if they’re still open, we won’t have any time to eat once we get there.”

“The mission is done, we have break time, just call James you big dork and don’t worry about the hours. I may have already asked them if they’d stay open this late,” James replied with a cheeky grin.

“How’d you know when we’d finish?”

“I didn’t. Honestly I figured we might finish everything up earlier but just in case I figured I should ask them for even later than usual,” said James.

Frowning, Alastair asked, “But how did you even convince them to do so?”

“Well it helps that the owner is an insomniac and she does owe me a bit of a favor.”

“Hold on a second!” yelled out Alastair. “Do you mean this girl is the one that you risked your neck for the last time? The one who’s arms dealing boyfriend was going to run her over to try and get away from you!?”

“So she’s an insomniac, owns an Italian restaurant, owes me a favor, and nearly got run over by a criminal, now ex, boyfriend. A minor detail that I failed to mention. So what?”

Alastair’s glare was answer enough.

“Okay, maybe it’s a bit more important but the point is that I have a perfectly lovely restaurant ready for us which does a lovely Dip for the Stars as an appetizer and they have their Bicerin is to die for so are we going to just keep nitpicking at everything or are we going to actually go and eat?” asked James.

“Hmm.”

“How is it that you can make such a simple noise so aggravating? Just answer!”

“Yes.”

“Oh, so now you’re going to be kind and easy,” muttered James though he was grinning. “Come on.”

Rolling his eyes at that, Alastair followed James as they headed out of HQ. In certain parts of Berlin, the city was still completely bustling but Alastair and James went to the areas where the rare shop was still open. Most remained dark however and only the occasionally person on their way home passed them.

When they were only a street away, Alastair asked, “So what did Kingsman have you tell this woman?”

“Just that I was an undercover state cop that had ignored the fact that the government was now running the case because of international complications but I believed it was still mine because I began it,” answered James.

Alastair let out a small chuckle. “That actually sounds like you.”

“I don’t know whether that’s a compliment or an insult.”

“If I say compliment, are you paying?”

“You ass,” muttered James with a snort. He playfully bumped into Alastair before quickening his pace. “We’re almost there.”

Alastair followed two steps behind but quickly became even more separated when he froze and James kept going. James had already opened the door when he happened to glance back and saw that Alastair was still on the other side of the street.

“Alastair, you kind of have to cross the street to get in!”

“Shut up!” he yelled back though he hesitated a moment longer before finally moving across. Looking inside, Alastair asked, “What if I had said a different event? Like…I don’t know…walking around the city instead of sitting down to eat?”

“Well, I would have been a bit screwed but I would have just had Elisa, the owner, pack everything up and I would have paid her for her trouble. She’d already mentioned that she didn’t mind if it didn’t go as planned,” James responded.

“And what if I hadn’t wanted Italian to eat?”

“Well in that case I would have put a bag over your head and would have dragged you here whether you liked it or not.”

Alastair shook his head, blushing hard as he looked into the lit restaurant and the carefully set up table with candles and flowers. The fact that the other tables had been cleared with chairs put up made the center table stand out even more so.

“What? To happy for words?” asked James with a grin as he interrupted Alastair’s thought process. “Come on, you can say it. I’m the best boyfriend ever!”

“…boyfriend?”

“Oh shit! Was that to soon? It just kind of came out! Like I mean we’ve said I love you and everything but I don’t know—”

“Boyfriend sounds fine,” Alastair quickly reassured James, though he did hesitate with the words. “I’m just…trying to get use to the way it sounds.”

“Yeah of course. Got it. Ready to go in?” asked James.

Leaning forward, Alastair gave him a quick peck. “Ready.”


	31. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait but finally here's the next chapter! I decided to elaborate on James' family so I hope you enjoy it.

As the months went by and missions occurred, Roxy performed at recitals and worked through karate, Kenton went back to Iraq and made more detail plans about his wedding, and everything seemed perfectly fine until one morning, James got a call.

After he hung up, his insides had felt like mush and a part of him had tried to convince himself that it hadn’t happened. Words said in years past came back, words that he thought he’d meant at the time yet now he wasn’t so sure. Finally, he called Alastair.

“Hey, Alastair I uh…I need something. If you don’t mind giving it,” James got out before anything else could be said.

As he waited for an answer, James could imagine Alastair’s frown as he finally replied, “Of course I don’t mind. What do you need?”

“Your time, if at all possible. Will you be in London in three days time?”

“I believe so. Not unless there’s an emergency. I should get back the day before. May I ask why?” Alastair asked cautiously.

“Uh, yeah of course. God um…I wish I was just trying to drag you to some stupid date or I was just bugging you or getting bored on a mission or something. I wish I was asking after Roxy.”

“James, if you can’t tell me that’s fine. Whatever it is it can wait until we meet up.”

“Actually no, not really. You might not be probably dressed if I don’t tell you,” James replied, trailing off into silence before giving off a small manic laugh. “It’s uh…it’s black by the way. The color you have to wear. My brother has died.”

James waited for a response and was honestly happier that Alastair didn’t say the classic ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ line.

“You’re talking about the man who basically raised you. The one you fought with constantly and haven’t spoken to in years?”

“Yep,” James replied, his answer a bit breathless.

“Are you sure you want to go?”

“No, not really. I probably won’t but um…in case I do I’d just…I’d really appreciate it if you were there.”

“Of course I’ll be there. You’ve put up with enough of my shit. I’m happy to put up with whatever is going on in your family.”

That helped a small smile to appear on James face, even if it was bittersweet. “You know, even in death he’s still an asshole,” added James.

“How so?” Alastair asked softly.

“He uh…didn’t tell me. I didn’t have a single idea. Um…and what makes it worse it probably wasn’t to spite me. He was probably to narcissistic to think he’d die or he at least assumed I’d coming running back, even after all this time, before he did. I just…he didn’t tell me.” Another pause and then, “Do you want to know how he died?”

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious,” replied Alastair, “but I don’t want to push you. Don’t tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I do but…if I say it then it makes it real. Like really real. Part of me doesn’t want to admit it is but uh…it was cancer. It was fucking cancer,” James got out, his voice catching and getting choked up.

He could hear the noise that escaped on Alastair’s end and he knew it meant the other wanted to comfort him, do anything that would help. That in itself was somewhat comforting but he still wished he could reach out and hold on to Alastair.

“And you know, that’s not even the worst part,” James quickly said as he went on. “That shit head of a brother didn’t want me to know, made his wife promise she would never contact me. And he’s five now. He’s five and I’ve never even seen him. Christina, my brother’s wife, she’s just now told him he has an uncle.” Pausing to clear his head and take a couple of deep breaths, he then added, “I have a nephew.”

“I feel like congratulations is the wrong word for this situation,” replied Alastair which actually caused a snort from James.

“Yeah, pretty damn wrong,” James said though it was clear he didn’t mind. “I just don’t know what to do. Any uh…any advice?”

“Well,” Alastair slowly began, “in our job experience, we have to do and live with plenty of things that we have to push away so that we can sleep easy. I think, in this situation, you should do whatever makes it easier to sleep at night, even if it momentarily hurts more so at that particular moment.”

“Pretty damn deep.”

“I write poetry,” Alastair deadpanned.

It gained the intended effect of James losing it and laughing so hard his lungs hurt. “Thanks, I needed that.”

“Figured as much. I’ll make sure I’m in London in three days. Whether it’s going to the funeral, curling up somewhere, or doing anything else I’m fine with that.”

“Then I expect to see you at my apartment at thirteen hours. No exceptions.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alastair replied. “I’ll even be ten minutes early.”

“I’ll keep you to that.”

* * *

 

“You’re fifteen minutes early,” James said. They’re the first words that pop into his mind when he opens his door and sees Alastair standing there.

“I can wait out here for five more minutes if you—” cutting himself off, Alastair stopped talking as James wrapped himself around him in a tight hug. He waited for a bit before pulling slightly back and asking, “So are we going?”

“I think so,” James muttered. “Christina wants me to say something while I’m there. I’m not sure whatever I could say would be child appropriate.”

“Hey, don’t feel pressured into doing anything you don’t want to, alright? Remember what I said, just do what you honestly think will make you feel better in the long run.”

“Then I think I should go. I just need to grab my scarf,” James replied, pulling away completely and grabbing it. “You know he once locked me up in my room when I was being _unruly_. I was able to pick it and get out so he moved all my shit around and then turned my room’s lights off through the breaker so I couldn’t  do that again.”

That short story was just the beginning of what Alastair would soon hear as they made their way to where the surface was being held. On and on James went, story after story of things his brother did. Throughout it all he sounded like he really meant the hatred towards his brother that he was verbally expressing but ultimately there was something else there that he was trying to convince himself of. Alastair didn’t interrupt it. He wasn’t very good in situations such as this, he wasn’t great at comforting, but he knew enough that James didn’t need to be interrupted at the moment. He needed to vent. Maybe later he would need another hug, kisses, a hand to hold, or maybe something as simple as a cup of tea, but Alastair knew that moment wasn’t now.

By the time they reached the church, Alastair had heard more stories than he had thought possible to tell in such a short amount of time when James suddenly asked, “Can you completely hate a person yet still feel connected?”

Alastair wasn’t surprised that that was the question of all things. The reason he’d been telling those stories with such ferocity was to try and convince himself that he wasn’t truly effected by his brother’s passing. “I think it’s completely possible.”

James frowned slightly at that, clearly not liking that answer but nodded. “I suppose so.”

He then got out of the car and Alastair quickly followed him as they made it towards the church. Nobody was outside as it had just begun to rain except for a single woman. Though James recognized her immediately, it was odd seeing the added wrinkles, the slightly different style of dress, and all of the other small changes that had occurred over the years.

James had never held any hatred for his brother’s wife and he was pretty sure she felt the same way but all the same, he was surprised when she gave him a sad smile.

“I’m glad to see you here,” Christina murmured, focusing mostly on James but giving an incline of her head towards Alastair as way of an introduction. “I’m sure Eric would be happy you’re here.”

Giving a small snort in response, James replied, “I doubt it. I’m honestly surprised his ghost hasn’t popped up to chase me off.”

“I only said he would want you to be here,” Christina replied, not seeming at all bothered by the rather steely comment. “He’d probably assume you were coming back to your position as head of the family.”

“Not that I don’t mind you Christina but I’m sure as hell not part of your family and I’m definitely not the head of it,” James muttered. “Besides, it’s nearly the twenty-first century. You can be the head of your own family.”

“Well I thank you for that but that’s not what I meant. He’s left everything to you.”

Before he could stop himself, his mouth was dropping. James was utterly in shock. And slowly the anger was coming. “He…of course he did. Of course he bloody well did! I don’t want any of it. Not a single square foot or pound. When can I sign all of it over to you?”

“Whenever works best for you,” Christina responded. “I figured you’d say as much. And I’m sorry that it angers you but I figured I might as well say it now. If you don’t wish to come in that’s fine.”

“No I…I still will,” James gritted out, the anger still there but slowly ebbing away.

“Thank you then. Despite the setting, Vincent has really been looking forward to meeting you.”

“I doubt that what with how his dad probably talked about me,” James replied.

“Eric never talked about you. He refused to let Vincent know you even existed. I suppose in the long run it was a good thing. I’ve only told him the good things.”

James quirked an eyebrow at that. “The good things? The little bit you saw was of me screaming my head off at my brother.”

“True, but I know I’m not wrong in assuming you’re a fine enough young man now. Now please, if you would, the service is about to start. We’re sitting at the front though you are welcomed to sit wherever,” Christina replied as she slowly led them in.


	32. Moving Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm incapable of writing a completely happy story so prepare for some more sadness but don't worry! Happier times are on the way (and Lily if any of you have been missing her)!

After some uncertainty, James finally decided to sit with Christina and Vincent. Thankfully no one else was around or else he would have sat in the far back. He honestly didn’t recognize a single face in the entire room except for maybe one woman who might have been Eric’s secretary.

Vincent had his and his brother’s eyes. That was the first thing he noticed. They were a bit wet and he hung close to Christina but other than the nose and perhaps the chin and hair, James didn’t really see his brother’s personality. For starters, his brother never would have cried in public, or possibly even in private.

James sat next to him and though at first uncertain, he gave the kid an encouraging smile. The kid returned it even though he had to wipe his eyes immediately afterwards.

The priest said a few words before Christina went up to present the eulogy. James was surprised at how plain it was. It didn’t really say anything about any great qualities Eric had once had or anything particularly amazing he’d done. Ultimately, it was rather plain and possibly the only out of the ordinary point that she got out was how Eric had continued to work, even during the worst parts of treatment.

During it, Vincent had gone to grabbing hold of his arm, clearly needing someone there, but quickly switched back to his mother’s once she finished and sat down. The priest came up again and asked if anyone else would like to say a few words before they proceeded. It was a bit odd. Usually they had a few people planned out and then the priest would ask for any others. However, the room remained quiet and not a single soul even looked like they wanted to say something. For a brief moment, James wondered if they’d all been paid to come. A stupid thought but one that certainly went with his brother’s personality.

When the priest asked one last time, James suddenly stood up. He immediately wanted to sit back down as all eyes turned towards him but shook it off and made his way to the place Christina had stood only moments ago. He glanced at the coffin behind him, felt a bit numb, and quickly turned back to the small gathering, thankful that it wasn’t an open casket service.

“Uh…hi,” James finally said as he tried to organize his thoughts. “I don’t think I know any of you people so I’m betting you don’t know me but I’m…was I mean. I was Eric’s younger brother.”

He watched as the information either caused shock or an indifferent shrug from the group. He used their realization to get out a couple of breaths before continuing.

“I kind of did this in the heat of the moment so I’m sorry if what I have to say doesn’t make much sense. Uh, to start with, for those that don’t know, our parents died when we were very young,” James began. “Eric practically raised me and most would think that would give us an even deeper bond besides that of a brother. It didn’t. In fact, he was uh…he was barely even a brother to me.

“I think in his own mind, he wanted what was best for me, but that meant tearing down _me_ if necessary. He couldn’t except that um…that maybe I didn’t want to follow in his path. He didn’t see me as me but as a miniature version of himself. We’d uh…we got into a lot of arguments that usually ended with us screaming jumbled up words that neither of us could understand,” James added, pausing once more to calm down and to watch the reactions on people’s faces. Even though they hadn’t known who he was seconds ago, they clearly had known Eric enough to not be surprised by this information.

With another deep breath he went on. “I actually didn’t know he had…he had died until a couple of days ago. I didn’t know…know he was sick. I didn’t even know I had…that I was a um…that I had a nephew. That I was-am-an uncle.”

James started to blink rapidly, trying to keep the wetness at bay. He knew what they were but part of him couldn’t believe what he felt. “I guess what I’m basically saying is he…uh he was a bastard. A horrible person to me. He couldn’t accept when things were uh…not what he wanted them to be I guess. And he was never…he was never there for me, not when I needed him most. He never encouraged me in any way and I god damn it! I hate him yet I’m still here and now I’m crying and I just—”

He stopped midsentence to cover up his face, to try and wipe away the tears. When he looked up again, his voice hitched to much to continue and then James was running out, unable to look back. He made it halfway down the path to the road before bending over and just shaking. He wasn’t sobbing, it didn’t hurt that much, but the realization that it hurt at all had him shaking all over.

After a moment, he felt a comforting hand on the small of his back and it really was what he needed at that moment. Slowly, James stood up straight, expecting Alastair to be there but was utterly shocked as he looked into Christina’s eyes.

“Oh uh…don’t you need to-to get back in?” James asked as he hurriedly wiped at his face even though he knew it was probably bright red.

“It’s alright. And I hope you don’t mind me following you,” Christina responded. “I just…I wanted to say I was sorry. Sorry that he wasn’t the big brother you needed or wanted.”

“It’s not like you could’ve done anything,” replied James though the words did help some.

“I know but I tried. I tried to make him reach out even though I knew he never would.”

“I’m surprised you would take the time,” James said as he shook out his hands to try and get himself completely under control once more. “Uh, shouldn’t you get back in there? I don’t want to be the one to hold up the damn funeral.”

“They’re still proceeding with it,” Christina responded. “Eric would have hated knowing it had gotten delayed.”

James let out a choked snort. “He would, wouldn’t he?” They stood for a moment in silence before he quickly asked, “Did you ever love my brother? I’m sorry if it’s to forward but just with how you’re acting…”

“No, I understand,” Christina said with a small sigh. “I once did. Whole heartedly. But he just slowly stopped bothering with his family. He didn’t stop caring per say, he just didn’t pay as much attention.”

“Why did you stay then?”

“Because I didn’t hate him and after I found out I was pregnant, I knew that Eric would be able to provide for Vincent. If for whatever reason Vincent didn’t conform to how Eric thought, then I would leave him, for the betterment of my son, but for the moment it was the safest place for Vincent. You must think me rather heartless.”

“Not at all,” James replied earnestly. “You took advantage of a not perfect situation. It may not be something I approve of but I certainly can’t hate you for it. And I suppose…thank you for inviting me. I needed to get that out, more than I had realized.”

“I’m glad I’ve helped in some small way then,” Christina responded with a small nod of her head. She glanced back and James followed her line of sight where Alastair was keeping Vincent company on a park bench. They watched Alastair rub soothing circles into Vincent’s back before Christina suddenly asked, “Care to get a drink?”

“Right now? While the funeral is going on?” asked James, a bit surprised.

“I’ve said what I’ve needed to say. No need in staying in this depressing atmosphere,” Christina said with a sigh. “Besides, it’s my birthday.”

“Now that’s depressing.”

“I know, right?”

“How old are you?”

“Forty-two.”

“Christ! It has been a while. You’re looking good for forty-two.”

“Thanks,” Christina responded with a small snort. “But are you fine with a drink? I would honestly like to get to know you better. Besides just how loud you can scream.”

Shaking his head at that, James muttered, “I think that’s probably the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

Christina gave a small smile at that before turning and moving back to Vincent. James followed and as they got closer, the kid looked up and said, “You didn’t mention Alastair momma. I like him.” The way he said Alastair had James chuckling, the pronunciation of it completely off.

“Well I’m glad,” she replied as she kneeled down. “Now, I have a question and I want you to answer it honestly. Would you like to stay?”

Vincent quickly shook his head back and forth. “It’s to sad.”

“Then let’s go some place a little happier, hmm?” she replied. “I’ve already asked James to join me. You are welcome to come as well Alastair.”

“I don’t want to intrude—”

“I want you to be there,” interrupted James. “Please?”

“You don’t need to say please. I’ll go. I promise,” Alastair replied. “So, where are we headed?”


	33. A Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot Whoot! Another chapter! This one is a bit more light hearted and I'm probably going to work my way into that fluffy categories again though there will probably still be some angst thrown in from time to time before the end. Enjoy and thanks for reading it!

James had double checked with Christina and after she had said it was alright, he called Lily on the drive over to the pub/restaurant that they were headed for. Though he hadn’t asked her to come to the funeral, he still wanted her there. He just hadn’t wanted to cause a huge scene (though now that he looked back it seemed like it had been unavoidable) and he knew Alastair was more level headed.

He especially wanted Lily to meet them at the restaurant now as Christina truly seemed interested in getting back in contact. It did seem that her main motive was that she thought James would be a good role model for Vincent but that fact only made James flattered if anything.

The car ride over was fairly uneventful and James mostly used it as a time to get completely calm. Once there, he took a few seconds to get in a few deep breaths before giving Alastair a rather unexpected kiss.

“What was that for?” asked Alastair, pleased that James was looking a bit better but still rather confused.

“I just needed that,” James replied. He did let out a huge breath that he’d been holding in and muttered, “Is this really happening?”

“Well I’m fairly sure it is. Unless I’m a figment of your imagination which in that case I’d probably only say what would most likely keep you in your illusion.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. Now come on. Crying takes a lot of energy and I’m starving now.”

Alastair snorted but nodded and followed James into the establishment. Lily was actually the first one there having been the closest due to work. She got up and gave James a quick comforting hug. Though he hadn’t told her all the details, she could easily tell he probably needed one at the moment. When she pulled back, she asked, “Alright, so did you ask me over to beat her up or do you honestly want me to get along with this woman?”

“I would much rather prefer it if you got along,” James replied. Lily gave him a not so sure glance which he could only shake his head out. “I’m serious! She’s a good enough person and from what I can tell, Vincent is very sweet. So I’d prefer it if you were on good behavior.”

“Oh the kid’s coming?” Lily asked, suddenly perking up and looking genuinely interested. “How is the little tyke? What’s he like? Does he look like you at all?”

James opened his mouth to reply when somebody said, “Take a look for yourself.”

The group turned to see Christina standing behind with Vincent clinging at her side. He looked around at the space, unsure about the unusual atmosphere and unknown people but gave a slight wave towards James and Alastair nonetheless.

“Hey kiddo,” Lily said with a comforting smile. “I’m Lily.”

“Vincent,” the kid mumbled. He remained where he was but from the look on his face he seemed pleased with her introduction.

“I’m Christina,” the mother quickly added. “Shall we sit?”

“Yeah, sounds fine,” said James and they got into the booth. Thankfully it was a longer one and James, Alastair, and Lily slid into their side while Christina helped Vincent in before sitting with him. Almost immediately after a waitress came by to get orders for drinks and afterwards, James asked, “So, what have you been up to since I slammed the door in your face during out last talk?”

“Wait, what did you do?” asked Lily rather confused.

“Remember when I told you my brother’s wife came by to try and convince me to talk to my brother? Well I basically answered her by slamming the door shut,” James replied.

“That’s not very nice,” muttered Vincent with a rather serious look for a five year old.

“Well I promise I won’t do it again,” answered James assuredly. “But Christina, what have you been up to? It’s been ages.”

“Well the past few months have been…stressful to say the least. I’ve started up writing though. Published a novel and a book of poetry.”

“Really?” asked James, utterly surprised.

Christina gave a small laugh as she shook her head. “Don’t sound so surprised. Anyone can publish a book. The hard part is having people that want to buy it,” she replied.

“Still, that’s pretty neat.”

“I suppose so. But what about yourselves? I’d like to know how you all met,” Christina said.

“Uh, well I think Lily should really tell that story. The one where we met,” James responded.

Though at first uncertain, when Christina appeared to be completely open to listening to it, Lily began rather adamantly. “Well we actually didn’t meet until three days after I moved in. And I wasn’t fully moved in yet. My parents had just brought the last box to me from their house and—Christ this sounds really stupid now that I’m saying it out loud—but anyways I was carrying it upstairs and James was rushing to something pointless—”

“It was for my current job!”

“Like I said, something pointless, and he ran into me so hard that I fell flat on my back just as my stuff went everywhere,” Lily continued. “He didn’t even pause to help. Just continued running.”

“Well at least we know you’re loyal to the work,” Christina replied while Alastair let out a snort.

Lily shook her head in exasperated agreement as she added, “But the next day he came by early and asked if he could take me out for breakfast. I thought it was kind of weird and figured he was trying to do some date thing but I figured he was cute enough and I could go for a free breakfast.”

Alastair rolled his eyes at that as James laughed while the memories came back.

“But we talked and hit it off pretty well. It helped to that not long after he rather unwaveringly clarified that it wasn’t a date,” Lily said.

“And you became friends like that?” asked Christina.

“Bascially, yeah.”

“And what about yourselves?” asked Christina as she turned to Alastair. “How did you two meet?”

“Well, if you weren’t amused with Lily’s story, I doubt you will with this one. We basically met on my first day at work in our current job,” James replied.

However, before anyone could say anything to that, Alastair gave him an incredulous look as he held up his hand to stop him. “Hold on one second. In no way are you making this simple and meaningless. This little shi—uh piece of um…crap was possibly the most hellish piece of my existence for those first few months.”

Vincent giggled at Alastair’s near curse word as James faked a look innocence. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

“No, you don’t understand. I have never met somebody as easy going and utterly happy as this man and hopefully never will. Despite the fact that I made it rather clear I didn’t like to be around people, he practically made it his life’s mission to make me irritable and uncomfortable.”

“Now don’t go that far,” James said. “Irritable? Definitely but I did make sure you weren’t uncomfortable about any situation I put you through.”

“Urgh, fair enough. But that doesn’t excuse the blatant showing off and stupid nicknames and comments.”

“Oh come on. You know you thought they were endearing.”

“I most certainly did not.”

“Well you must have thought so at least a bit because no way in hell could you put up with James’ antics if you didn’t find them a little bit appealing,” responded Lily

“Besides, you wouldn’t be able to exercise that brilliant sarcasm you have if it wasn’t for me,” James added with a grin.

“Really? How about I knock you out so we can test that now?”

James rolled his eyes though he was still smiling. At that exact moment, the waitress came back over and asked what they’d like to order.

“I think we’ll need just a few more moments,” Christina responded just as Vincent cried out, “I know what I want.”

“Maybe so,” said Christina, “but the rest of us don’t so you’ll have to wait a bit okay?”

“Fine,” replied Vincent as the waitress left. Though he made a pouting face, it was clear he wasn’t actually angry as the look slipped away to be replaced by curiosity at what might be said next.

“So before we start to actually look at this menu,” James said, “I do have a proposition to give you.”

Looking on curiously, Christina asked, “Oh?”

“I have this sort of friend slash niece slash little sister, though she is actually Alastair’s little sister, who Vincent might like to meet. You know, just to hang out with a kid. Even if she’s twice his age.”

“You mean Roxy,” Alastair clarified. “I think she would love to meet your nephew.”

As Vincent looked on, excited at that news, Christina replied, “That sounds like a fine idea. But before we discuss any of this more, I believe we should order so that waitress will stop giving us those looks.”

“I whole heartedly agree,” replied James.


	34. Why Didn't You Tell Me

Days and weeks passed and all events went back to normal with the addition of Christina and Vincent in everyone’s lives. Vincent met Roxy and both seemed to enjoy each other’s company and Vincent practically worshipping the ground she walked on when he found out she did karate.

James also talked with Christina fairly regularly despite how easy it would have been to cut connections after that last talk. Alastair claimed that it was most likely because she didn’t have any true friends, which was sad to think about but most likely true.

Soon though, all paperwork and problems with Eric’s will were smoothed out and everyone’s lives went back to normal. At least it did so until Alastair was faced with a new mission. It centered around a recent incident in the Middle East.

“A Special Ops team went in. Their goal was to take out this terrorist group but something went wrong. Instead of killing the team, they have been captured to use as ransom for most likely money but probably materials as well,” Arthur said.

Alastair nodded in understanding and waited for the man to continue.

“Usually we would let the government handle this but it’s come to our attention that these people are also connected with a biological weapons maker from Russia. So ultimately, this is a rescue and information retrieval mission. You’ll be with both Galahad and Merlin,” added Arthur. “Yourself and Galahad will be in charge of getting those men and women out of their while Merlin gathers any intel he can.”

“And the main mission?” asked Alastair.

“Retrieving the intel. Hopefully, it will not come to this but the Special Ops team is expendable if needed,” Arthur said as he held out the folder.

Alastair took it. “Understood.”

“Good. Suit up in full tactical gear. You’re leaving in thirty minutes.”

Nodding once more, Alastair left to do as asked. After completely getting dressed with all weapons in place, he looked over the information again. The names and identities of the Special Ops team hadn’t been released yet and knowing how paperwork moved, Alastair would probably find the captured team before they ever got confirmation of who they were. Not that it was really necessary but it was always nice to start out with all the information.

Then, right before he left, he made sure to say good bye to James.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in tactical gear before. I like it,” James said with a suggestive smirk.

“Well like it all you want. It’s hot as hell and I’m taking it off the moment this mission is finished. Where are you off to?” asked Alastair.

“China. I’ll tell you more about it when I get back and it’s all declassified and such. It’s undercover though so it will probably be some time before I come back,” James said, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Stay safe. I’ll see you soon.”

“Same goes to you. And try to keep a level head? Trigger happy doesn’t exactly go well with undercover.”

James snorted but nodded and smiled all the same. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They gave each other one last, quick kiss before Alastair had to leave with Galahad and Merlin. He hoped the flight over would be silent except for some strategic planning but as it seemed fate was against Alastair, it was mostly filled with Harry bugging him and Merlin yelling at Harry.

“Alright, how do you even know all of this?” asked Alastair in annoyance after another annoying comment, having to shout despite the comms due to the roar of the engine.

“What? Lancelot and I get bored on missions together!” Harry shouted back. “Besides, it’s harmless and it’s not like you’ve told him not to tell anyone this!”

“Well if that’s how you want to play it, maybe I should get Lancelot to tell me some of the stories you’ve told him!”

As Harry paled, Merlin let out a groan that was somehow still audible. “I swear if you both don’t shut up, I’ll throw you both off this plane and finish the mission myself!”

“You wouldn’t be able to get through the front door! There’s a reason you’re our computer wizard!” replied Harry with a small, devious smile.

Now the arguing moved from Alastair and Harry to Harry and Merlin. “Oh really? How about I kick your ass off the plane now and we find out!?”

“You couldn’t even try!”

Merlin lurched forward in his seat, something that would have had James cackling if he’d been there but only caused Alastair to roll his eyes in annoyance. “How about you two shut up now and we talk about something of importance?”

Despite his shout, it took several more minutes (though really more like ten or twenty) of Harry and Merlin grumbling to each other before they actually moved their conversation to the mission itself. Several more hours then passed with mostly silence and moments of talk in between. They then parachuted down and the plane above them flew off to an undisclosed location. They were now all on their own.

The mission began to move forward, smoothly and effectively. They went in quietly and split off, Merlin towards what they believed to be the mainframe of their computer network and Harry and Alastair off to look for the hostages. Alastair stayed on the main level as Harry went to the basement.

For about the first ten minutes, the entire operation went as planned. Though taking out the cell was probably the last priority on the mission, they really needed that information about the biological weapons creator, but taking out the men was certainly more efficient than knocking them out.

After those ten minutes passed, that’s when all hell broke loose.

“Merlin, are you alright?” asked Alastair as he hid inside a room. “Do you have the information?”

“Yes, now I just need to sabotage the system.”

“That wasn’t exactly in the mission briefing was it?”

“I am just helping where I can. Galahad, I’m guessing you’re the one who made all that noise?”

Sounds of shots fired and shouting were heard on the other end before Harry finally came through. “Basically! I’ve got three of the team members still with me. I’ll meet you at the meeting point.”

“Wait, I thought there were supposed to be five?” asked Alastair.

“Two of them ran off before I could explain it to them! Merlin, you done yet?”

“Yes! Finally got it! I’ll meet you both at the rendezvous,” Merlin responded.

“What about the other two agents?” Alastair questioned.

“Not part of the mission,” Harry responded. Nevertheless he immediately added, “But I know what you’re thinking. We’ll wait as long as possible.”

“Good, I’ll finish up here,” Alastair said. “If you have to leave do so. With or without me. We need that information.”

“Understood Percival,” replied Harry just as the comms went silent.

Alastair immediately went into action as he left the room, no longer going for silent as he blatantly shot anyone in his way. It seemed that Harry was distracting most of them as he didn’t run into a huge crowd of anyone.

He turned a corner, raising his weapon, ready to fire, when he froze instead. In front of him were the other two members of the Special Ops team.

And one of them was Kenton.

“What—”

“Get down!” yelled Alastair just as he fired at the men behind them.

He rushed forward, double checked the hallway they had just come from, and then motioned them to follow. Kenton opened his mouth to say something but Alastair shushed him.

“Now is not the time Kenton!”

“But why didn’t you tell me—”

Alastair spun around and covered Kenton’s mouth before he could say another word. “Though I can’t promise you that I’ll answer anything, we can argue about this later, alright? Otherwise, we may not get out of here alive.”

Despite his words, Kenton opened his mouth again only to have his teammate hit him in the side. “Shut up Kenton,” she growled.

Thankful for that, Alastair used both of their distracted minds to easily push them aside and slice the throat of a guy that had tried creeping around a corner just as he turned and shot two more at opposite ends. His clip empty, Alastair reloaded and ended the smooth continuous motion by cocking the gun.

“Now, are you ready to listen big brother or are we going to keep arguing?” asked Alastair.

“Listen,” Kenton replied, eyes struck with wonder. “Definitely listen.”

“Good, then just maybe we can get out of here before our ride leaves us.”

With that, Alastair dragged the two away and led them to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is still interesting and exciting because I seriously love writing this! Hope you enjoyed, until next time!


	35. Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Thank you for your wonderful feedback. I hope you continue to enjoy this.

Harry and Merlin had been able to hold the plane long enough and soon the three Kingsman agents and all five of the Special Ops team were on and leaving. Merlin went over any injuries that had been sustained and while he did so, Alastair kept glancing over at Kenton who’s unrelenting look was really making his skin prickle.

“Alright, will you just stop it already,” Alastair growled.

“Stop what?”

“The fact that you’re trying to burn a hole through my bullet proof vest with your eyes.”

Kenton just gaped and replied, “Well why do you think I’m doing that? I mean, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well why didn’t you tell me that you were part of Special Ops?” Alastair shot back.

“Because it’s classified! Because it’s my job and—”

“And what do you think this is for me? My off time!?” Alastair shouted back. “Oh yes when I’m not mending suits I like to run off and save helpless military personnel!”

“We were not helpless!”

“They were seconds away from deciding to screw the ransom and cut off your head! You were fucking helpless!”

Kenton fumbled with his buckle for a split second as he stood up as quickly as possible. Alastair followed suit while everyone else stared except Merlin who carefully avoided looking.

They stood toe to toe, eyes locked onto each other. To an outsider, some might have thought that Kenton was the more intimidating one, his shoulders were broader, he was taller, had more muscle, but the way Alastair held himself made it so much more obvious that he had the upper hand.

“None of this matters though! What matters is that you’ve been doing god knows what! You could have died!”

“Oh, so now I can’t take care of myself?”

“You’ve never been able to take care of yourself! It’s only recently that you’ve actually gotten a life for yourself and I’m supposed to believe that you’ve been running around, fighting the good fight and—”

Alastair didn’t let another word slip through his brother’s lips as he swiftly took him down. Forcing him onto the ground, Alastair managed to get Kenton’s arm behind his back and pinned him against the floor of the plane.

For a moment everything remained silent until Alastair leaned down and whispered, “Do you really think I can’t take care of myself now?”

Kenton’s groan was answer enough.

Taking that as a good sign, Alastair started to help Kenton up but his brother quickly tried to get him on the ground again. However, Alastair was able to change that situation to his favor as he threw his brother to the ground once more, this time slightly harder.

Letting out a groan again, Kenton muttered, “Okay, now I know you can take care of yourself.”

“Are we good?” asked Alastair with a pointed gaze. “Or am I going to have to throw you out of this aircraft next?”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind that,” Merlin added which earned him a kick from Harry. “What? It would certainly be quieter here.”

“No,” Kenton assured. “We’re good.”

This time Alastair helped Kenton up and neither tried anything on the other.

“Alright, as much as it pains me to agree, I understand why’d you keep all this secret,” Kenton replied, “but you have to tell me something!”

“I can’t. All I can say is I work for the British Government.”

“So you can’t tell me what branch? How long? What its focus is?”

Letting out a rather tired sigh, Alastair shook his head, “I’m sorry but no.”

“Well at least that explains all those weird ass trips. I mean, do you even work at that tailor shop? Is it a front? What—”

“No more answers. I can’t.”

“Fine,” whined Kenton. “But can you at least answer where we’re being dropped?”

“Back at your camp,” replied Harry. “Your leading officer will be there to debrief all of you.”

Kenton turned back to Alastair and asked, “So what? Am I just supposed to pretend that everything is back to normal?”

“Yes,” Alastair replied evenly.

“What? No threats? Just _yes_.”

“You’re my brother Kenton. I’m not going to threaten you. But you’re also part of the army so you should know what can happen to people who let out classified information.”

Shaking his head with an infuriated sigh, he replied, “But this is going to be so weird! I mean hell, now I know we have more in common than before.”

“You’re just going to have to get use to it Kenton,” Alastair responded as he walked away and sat down. “Now the plane’s ready to land. Better buckle up unless you want to get thrown around a bit more.”

“You know, now I’m never going to go easy on you right?”

“Is that supposed to make it more of a challenge?”

Kenton just glared at the smug expression on Alastair’s face and didn’t stop until they had landed. As the five officials were marched off the aircraft, Alastair gave one more pointed look at Kenton before saying, “Remember, not a word. Just pretend that this was another rescue mission by anyone else.”

“Hmm, not sure I can do just that but I’ll keep my lips shut. You can count on that bro.”

“Good to know. Try not to get killed,” Alastair replied.

“Ah, you do care,” responded Kenton as he grabbed Alastair into a hard hug. Alastair stiffened immediately but eventually relaxed before finally prying Kenton off of him.

“Alright, that’s enough hugging for the year.”

“Ha, you wish,” Kenton said as he gave him a bump to the shoulder. “I’ll see you later. Say hi to the family for me too if you talk to them before I do.”

“Will do,” said Alastair as he took a couple of steps back. His brother turned and left, finally leaving the three Kingsman agents alone once again.

“Christ I’m glad that’s over,” muttered Merlin. “I was about five seconds away from throwing you both off the plane.”

“You should meet my mother,” Alastair responded as the door behind him began to close. “So, was the information we got worth anything?”

“What I could read, not really, but the rest is encrypted which is a good sign. Means it’s something more important than a grocery list,” replied Merlin. “I’ll have to do that back at HQ though.”

“Alright,” responded Harry. “But first we’re going by the base in Berlin. You’re wanted there, Percival. I haven’t been given the mission briefing so someone will probably give it to you there.”

“Understood.”

“Good. There’s also a call waiting for you in the communications room.”

“Alright, I’ll write my debriefing after that’s finished then,” Alastair said with a nod before turning and leaving.

The plane they were on could hold well over the small amount it held now and if it had been needed, the communications room would have been crawling with men and women. However, at the moment it was empty as Alastair walked over and accepted the incoming call.

“Hey Alastair!”

Rolling his eyes, Alastair said, “You do realize you’re using an officially encrypted line at the moment meant only for emergencies to say hi, right?”

James only grinned in response. “Well it’s not like you just brought your cell along. So, how’d it go?”

“Rather simple, in and out. Kenton says hi by the way.”

“Wait, did you bring your cell?”

“No, he was one of the men we were meant to rescue.”

Gawking at that, James asked, “Seriously? What does he know?”

“Only that I work for the government. Nothing else I could say,” replied Alastair.

“Does he know that I…”

“No, so you needn’t worry about that conversation going down. But anyways,” Alastair continued, his eyes narrowing a bit, “I’m rather curious where that’s from.”

James’ blushed rather brilliantly as his hand came up to the side of his neck, not having realized Alastair had been analyzing his appearance. “It was from the uh, target.”

“I’m sure,” muttered Alastair. “Seducing her part of the plan?”

“Not really but it ended up working better than all my other advances. Are you angry?”

Rolling his eyes at that, Alastair replied, “I’m not that trivial James. A mission is a mission. However, I am extremely jealous at the fact that my boyfriend is looking incredibly dashing with wonderful hair while sporting a hicky that was not from me.”

“I’ll try to keep the outfit then if it doesn’t end up full of bullet holes,” James replied with a laugh. His face turned slightly more serious though as he added, “This trip may take as long as a month. Hopefully not but it may be some time before I see you for a while. And I may not get the chance to call like this again.”

“Just get the mission done, do it well, and then come find me immediately after. The mission is what’s important here but the moment that it’s done I’m your number one priority, understand?”

James smiled at that as he gave Alastair bedroom eyes. “You’re always my number one priority.”

“As flattering as that is, focusing more on the mission means getting it done quicker which means seeing each other sooner.”

“Good point. The mission is defiantly first priority then,” James responded, relishing in the snort that escaped Alastair’s mouth along with the small smile. “I love you. See you as soon as I can.”

“I love you too. Be safe.”

“Always.”


	36. Play Date

As it would turn out, it would be a little over two months before Alastair and James saw each other again, at least face to face. When the news came that James had finally accomplished his mission, just afterwards James called Alastair as he talked about a play date that Christina was asking about. They’d decided it was alright and Alastair ended up getting Roxy for the weekend.

James came over immediately after getting debriefed, picking up Vincent along the way. Despite the five year difference, the two had become thick as thieves.

When James finally arrived at Alastair’s flat, the two immediately were hugging tightly to each and kissing. Roxy rolled her eyes at that while Vincent muttered a little eww from behind them. When it looked like James and Alastair weren’t going to stop their embrace any time soon, Roxy motioned for Vincent to follow her to another room.

Alastair was the first to pull back but only slightly as he muttered, “Remind me to make Harry take all the undercover missions from now on.”

James chuckled at that. “Are you kidding me? Merlin would go insane with how quiet HQ would suddenly become.”

Shaking his head with a smile, Alastair offered to take James’ coat. After James gave it to him and he hung it on the coat rack, Alastair turned around and was shocked by what he saw. “James you’re bleeding!”

“Huh?” His back turned, James craned his neck around to try to look at the blossoming spot of blood on his back. “Oh that? It’s nothing.”

“Nothing? There is blood on your shirt James,” Alastair replied as he hurried off to fetch a first aid kit.

Letting out a sigh, James quickly said, “You don’t have to do that. I probably just broke the scab or pulled a stitch or two.”

“Pulled your stitches? What the hell happened?” asked Alastair as he came back with the kit. When James didn’t say or do anything, Alastair frowned and added, “Please just take off your shirt James.”

“But the kids are home honey.”

“I’m not in the mood for your joking. Take off your shirt and let me look at it,” Alastair responded, face set in stone making it clear he would probably force the shirt off James if needed. “I’m serious. Sit down on the couch and take it off.”

“Fine,” grumbled James. He kept acting like it wasn’t a big deal and Alastair was making a problem where there wasn’t one but the moment he took his shirt off and twisted his body, it was clear he was greatly undermining the situation.

“Holy shit, why aren’t you back at HQ in the med bay or something!?”

“It’s not as bad as it looks. At least not that deep. Besides, I wanted to see you.”

“That’s no reason to allow the risk of infection,” chided Alastair as he slowly began to lift up the bandages from James back.

From the left shoulder down to his right hip was a long deep gash while a slightly shallower and shorter one ran almost parallel to the right of his spine. The larger one had the stitches in it and James wasn’t wrong when he’d said one or two had been pulled, a lot more than that had broken.

As Alastair inspected it, James suddenly flinched causing a glare from Alastair which James could feel without turning around. “Fine my ass. What the hell did this to you?”

“A whip.”

“Jesus Christ, what was that target of yours into,” muttered Alastair as he began to take out the necessary tools for sterilizing the wounds again.

“It’s not what you think. The psycho liked to carry around a whip to keep her employees in order. On my last day there I had finally found a way into the secure areas of her facility and was buying time for the tech team from Kingsman that came out when she figured out that I was undercover from some organization. I was walking in front of her at the time and she got out the whip without any warning. I almost missed the second one but was just a bit to slow. The others I dodged and I took her out when I got confirmation that the tech department had gotten what they needed.”

“What kind of people would work for a woman that disciplines with a whip?”

“Desperate people. You really can’t blame them. Most were either starving on the streets with their families or they were being blackmailed to stay,” replied James before cutting off to take a sharp intake of breath. “You could have warned me about stitching me back up.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Alastair responded as he continued to work. “You know this is going to scar.”

“And what would a Kingsman agent be without scars?”

“A miracle.”

James laughed at that as he felt Alastair’s fingers continue to ghost over his skin as he carefully patched him up again, only causing James to wince a few more times.

“So did anything fun happen on your mission or were you mainly just getting hickies and being whipped?”

Giving off a snort, James replied, “Well besides that I improved my Chinese a lot and learned the impossible task of trying to get past a biometric system.”

“So enjoyable,” Alastair responded sarcastically as he began to put away the medical equipment. He had just finished packing it back into the kit and had set it on his coffee table when James turned around and basically collapsed on top of him. “James!”

“What?” asked James as he lay himself out and wrapped himself around Alastair. “You’re the one that yelled at me to stay in the med bay.”

“So you’ve decided to fall asleep on me and my couch?”

“Not fall asleep. Just rest,” responded James as he nuzzled his face against Alastair’s chest.

“Shouldn’t we check on the kids first?”

“I hear shouting in the backroom which from any other group of kids, would be mildly worrying, but Roxy is probably just showing off a new form so I wouldn’t worry about them.”

Rolling his eyes, Alastair asked, “In that case, do you need anything?”

“Water.”

“Well in that case you’re going to have to let me get up.”

“Hmm, never mind then.”

Shaking his head at that, Alastair just chuckled and then softly began to run his fingers through James’ hair. He knew the action was something that James did for him when he was tired or uncomfortable or just not his usual self and the action seemed to please James as he returned the favor. He made a noise that was much to close to a cat sound as Alastair’s dog Josie walked into the room. She sniffed at them a bit before heading towards the noise of the kids.

“So,” murmured James, “has Kenton been cooperative?”

“Pretty much a hundred percent. I think it was really the initial shock of it all that caused most of the arguments but he hasn’t brought it up in a while,” Alastair replied. “Though I’m sure that he’s dying to know more.”

“People are naturally curious,” mumbled James. “So, anything else from him? What about the wedding plans?”

“They finally decided on next Spring. They don’t have an exact date yet but they’re thinking April.”

“What about the place?”

“Somewhere in Nigeria, to be close to Nenna’s family.”

“Hmm, expensive too I imagine,” James said with a yawn. “Bringing out the old family money on this one?”

“Well besides the trip it will be relatively small. The honeymoon is another matter entirely,” Alastair continued, the words almost seeming disgusted.

“What? Did they already decide on some place to go?”

Alastair gave a small nod though he added yes since James wasn’t looking. “They’re going to see Disney World for a week and then they’re going to go hiking in Canada for another week. I was hoping Nenna would be a bit more adult like than my brother.”

“But they both agreed on that for a honeymoon?”

“Yes,” grumbled Alastair.

“Well at least we can say they’re alike in some respects. I hope we don’t get posted out on a mission during the wedding.”

“Have you ever been to Nigeria?” asked Alastair.

“Hmm…no…”

“James. James are you really falling asleep on me? James!” Even the rather vocal shout didn’t rouse the man who had completely passed out. He only jerked slightly and began snoring as well.

At that moment, Roxy decided to enter the room. Her eyes landed on the bandages first. “Is everything alright?” she asked hurriedly.

“Yes, just an accident at work. Could you get him a blanket sis?”

“Yeah, hold on,” replied Roxy. She quickly came back and threw it over both of them. “I was just going to ask if I could get some snacks from the kitchen.”

“Of course. I trust you to be careful though don’t let Vincent go running around wherever he wants.”

“Of course brother. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Thank you but not. I feel like we’re not going to be moving for a rather long time.”


	37. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippee another chapter! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy :)

Alastair eventually dozed off but was awakened by the feeling of someone pulling at his hair. Slowly, he opened his eyes and twisted his head around until his eyes met Vincent’s. His innocent expression showed that he wanted something but before either could say anything, Roxy said in a hushed whisper, “Vincent! I told you to leave them be if they were still sleeping.”

“It’s alright Roxy. I’m already awake and besides, this log is causing my entire body to get pins and needles,” muttered Alastair as he shook James hard enough so that his soft snoring stopped with a quick, choking cough.

James blearily opened his eyes and moved his head so his chin was resting on Alastair’s chest. He looked upward. “What do you want?”

“Food!” cried out Vincent.

“Sounds good to me,” James responded. He attempted to get up but instead rolled over and fell flat on the floor, the blanket tangled around him.

Sighing in response, Alastair muttered, “Idiot,” and got up from the couch. “You’re going to pull your stitches if you’re not careful.”

He grabbed James hand and pulled him up while Vincent looked on wide eyed upon seeing the bandages.

“Are you a warrior?” the kid asked in amazement.

“They’re tailors Vincent,” Roxy responded with a roll of her eyes. “I know, not nearly as exciting though sometimes it does seem like they get into more trouble than that.”

“Yep, just a tailor,” James said with a grin as he tried to walk forward. Instead he tripped on the blanket and nearly fell on his face again.

“Christ, despite fighting like a gazelle you’re sometimes as clumsy as a newborn puppy,” muttered Alastair so softly that no one else heard it.

“I’m just one giant contradiction aren’t I?”

“That’s not something to be proud of,” Alastair said with a shake of his head. He was smiling though and then turned to Vincent and asked, “What would you like to eat it?”

“I don’t really care what. I’m just hungry.”

“Then let’s do ice cream,” James said excitedly.

“They’re growing kids James and it’s almost dinner time. We need something just a bit healthier.”

“Ah, you’re no fun, come on kids. Don’t you agree with me?”

Vincent nodded his head happily as Roxy chuckled and shook her head.

“Sorry Uncle James but I’m going to have to stick with my brother on this. How about steamed vegetables and lasagna?” she asked as she looked up at her brother.

“Sounds fine with me. I think I should have enough to do both so we won’t even have to go to the store,” Alastair responded as both he and Roxy ignored James’ and Vincent’s disgusted faces.

“Ah really? Ice cream sounds perfect right now and I think Lily is even working.”

“How about this? We go down there after dinner hmm?” questioned Alastair. He leaned down and focused on Vincent. “That way you’ll get a wonderfully sweet treat after dinner which will make you grow big and strong. You want to be strong right?”

“Could I become as strong as Roxy?” asked Vincent with wonder in his little eyes.

Alastair chuckled at that. “I imagine so, yes.”

“Then yay for vegetables!”

Shaking his head, James muttered, “Look what you’ve done. Turned my own nephew against me. How could you Alastair?”

Alastair only rolled his eyes at the dramatic way James talked as he moved into the kitchen with both kids following him. “Suck it up and come help with dinner. And please, try not to pull any more stitches.”

“I’ll certainly try but I can’t promise anything,” James grinned.

Alastair shook his head and went to the fridge in the kitchen and began taking everything needed out. James disappeared for a moment before finally coming back with a shirt on that certainly wasn’t his.

“You know most people ask before borrowing others cloths,” reminded Alastair.

“I have a blood stain on the back of mine.”

“It wouldn’t be there if you hadn’t pulled your stitches in the first place.”

James snorted and walked over, suddenly looping his hands around Alastair’s waist and causing the other to jump. “Well, like I said, I wanted to see you.”

“And I appreciate that but I’d rather see you whole and well rather than your arms falling off.”

“Uncle James’ arms fall off?” asked Vincent with a wide eyed expression.

“No Vincent but if he’s not careful it just might happen,” Alastair responded with a pointed look. “Now get off. I’m trying to cook here.”

“Yeah, which I find rather interesting since you don’t cook. I usually have to make something for you,” replied James, remaining where he was.

“I simply forget to eat. I can cook if I have the time to actually do so,” Alastair said as he tried to move out of James reach but the other simply moved with him. “Are we going to do this dance all about the kitchen?”

“I’m touch starved alright? And there was the work accident. Allow me some lenience.”

Alastair just shook his head at that. They continued to shuffle back and forth as Alastair grabbed everything needed. At one point he could Vincent’s curious face and asked, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Vincent said earnestly. “You just look odd.”

“He does have a funny face doesn’t he,” James said with a smirk.

As Alastair stepped on James’ foot on purpose, Vincent shook his head. “You both are odd. Do mommies and daddies always act like this?”

“You’re the mom,” James said with a laugh exactly at the same time Roxy replied, “Only if you’re as dorky as these two.”

Alastair ignored both of the comments and simply said, “Why do you ask that?”

“Momma and Daddy never held hands or hugged. You do it a lot. Why?” asked Vincent innocently.

“It’s because they’re grossly in love,” Roxy responded.

“Love is gross?”

“When it’s like these two,” said Roxy.

“Hey!” shouted both James and Alastair.

“I’m just joking,” Roxy said with a laugh. “You’re both cute.”

“I’m not cute/Ah, she said we’re cute,” Alastair and James said at the same time.

Vincent frowned slightly as he looked between the three. “I’m confused.”

“It’s alright. You’ll understand better when you’re older,” Roxy replied with a smile. “Hey! You want to see another move in karate?”

“Sure!” Vincent said, immediately piping up.

Roxy dropped to her right foot as she extended the left one out. Keeping the right foot flat against the ground, she remained balanced there and kept her hands up. “This is like an exaggerated Jhoon Bee Jaseh.”

Immediately, Vincent tried and immediately fell over.

Looking rather disappointed, James gave an encouraging smile and said, “Hey, that was good try. Practice enough and I’m sure it will be easy. Roxy, good job.”

“Thanks,” she said with a smile as she stood up straight again. “Vincent is actually interested in karate.”

“Hmm, you’re almost six so you’d be in the Tiny Tigers and Little Dragons class,” James remarked.

“I want to be a Little Dragon!”

“Well technically it’s both but glad you like the name,” James said with a small chuckle. “I can talk to your mom about getting you into some classes.”

“Yay!”

“Hey, enough chitchat. How about you two stop being dead weight and help me around?” suggested Alastair.

Roxy smirked. “Well what about James. He’s literally deadweight.”

“The perks of sleeping with your brother.”

Alastair turned slightly red as Roxy released a loud laugh.

“Not at all,” Alastair said. “More like the only thing keeping me from throwing you off is the risk of reopening your stitches.”

“Why do that when I’ll probably just do it in my own time?”

“Good point,” said Alastair as he nudged James back.

“Woah there! If you take me down, I’m dragging you with me.”

“Good to know but I’m quite seriously talking to everyone when I say help me make the damn dinner or you’re all starving tonight!”

“Fine,” muttered James as he finally unwrapped himself from Alastair. However, he did remain in constant contact with the other as he asked, “Let’s see, what to do next?’

“Here, help me with the lasagna. Roxy start boiling the water.”

“What can I do?” asked Vincent.

“You can set the table. Utensils are right here.”

“Roger that,” Vincent said quickly and went to work.

Not long after that, all they had left to do was wait until finally the food was done and then they were eating at the table. After they finished, just as Alastair had promised, they went out and got ice cream. Lily was working so the group stayed for a bit and talked before Vincent finally had to be taken home.

After that task was accomplished, James immediately went back to Alastair’s flat and did just as he had done before: almost completely attached himself to the other and then eventually passed out.

Despite the eye roll that Alastair gave James at that, the evening was a success overall and Alastair had to say he liked having James back with him and not ‘who knows where’ undercover.


	38. The Sound of Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: So after going over the layout of this story, I realized that there would have to be a major jump in time if I was going to keep going the way I'd planned it and I really did not want that for any of my readers. So from here on out, every year has one or two chapters for it so that way you are truly able to see Alastair's and James' relationship develop from their meeting in 1997 and the ending (canon and not) in 2015.
> 
> So from here on out, there are going to 68 chapters though once again, that may change though it is extremely unlikely and if it does, it will not be as drastic as 50 to 68. Hopefully this comes as happy news and nobody thinks this will drag the story out for to long.
> 
> Now, with that said, please enjoy!

“I must say, I’m surprised we were able to come at all,” James said as he sipped at a glass of champagne. The rehearsal dinner had just finished. “And I’m even more surprised that we’re just here for the wedding and not some ulterior motive.”

“Well, despite it having some of the gravest repercussions, I’m sure if I’d said no Kenton would have found some way to find Kingsman and put them under oath that I could come,” Alastair softly replied, earning him a chuckle from the other. “I’m being quite serious. You should have seen his face when I said I was going to double check with work before I could say yes. He told me he didn’t care if a worldwide nuclear war was happening, he expected me there. I replied that I doubted he’d have a wedding during a nuclear strike.”

James resisted from howling with laughter as he imagined the incident. “Of course he would! Oh brother! Hey, I think I may finally be able to get the bride-to-be away for a moment. I haven’t actually had a full blown conversation with her and I need to figure out if I should have any reason to be a wedding crasher tomorrow.”

Alastair rolled his eyes at James’ teasing face as he actually skipped over to where Kenton had just excused himself.

The bride-to-be, Nnenna, was utterly gorgeous. Tall, dark as night, and with an incredibly powerful voice despite its soft tones, anyone would have been lucky to have her. For the moment she wore a beautifully light blue dress and lightly held a glass of champagne in her hand.

James ceased his skipping before arriving at her side. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything but I was hoping to talk to you.”

She turned around, curious, when a brilliant smile lit up her face when she saw who it was. “Not at all. You are James, correct?”

“That’s me.”

“Kenton speaks very highly of you. I have heard so much; it feels like I know you though I am happy to finally see you face to face,” Nnenna replied.

“Same goes to you. I have to admit, I don’t think I know anything about you except you’re from here and that you’re a lawyer.”

“Well not exactly,” she said with an easy going smile.

James made an obviously fake expression of horror. “You mean you weren’t born here? Were you born on another planet?”

She laughed, her smile never faltering and the only change of it seeming to grow bigger. “A very amusing thought but no, I was born here. I mean about the lawyer part. I suppose that is the simplest way to put it but I work for the American government in its legal department.”

“And I suppose you were over in the Middle East doing…something for them when you met Kenton?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I must say I’m glad he did. So far I can’t find any reason to dislike you.”

“Did you come over here with that intent?” asked Nnenna playfully.

“Not at all!” James quickly said. “But I did want to make sure my brother-in-law wasn’t marrying another Debbie Jellinsky.”

Nnenna let out the loudest sound James had ever heard her produce as she laughed at his comment.

“I’m glad you got the reference,” he said with a smile.

“Of course, the _Addams Family Values_ is possibly one of my favorite movies.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Perhaps you can help me convince mister ‘the Addams family is stupid’ to give it a try,” James said as he motioned towards Alastair. “He’s never watched anything with them in it so I have no idea how he got that idea into his head.”

“I would love to. Though speaking of him, Kenton didn’t mention to me that you were both married.”

“Oh we’re not!” James quickly said. “I mean it was more of a joke than anything and Kenton is so much like a brother but no, definitely not married, heh.”

“But you wouldn’t mind being so,” Nnenna said with a knowing look.

“Well I don’t know. It’s just…I don’t know what he’d think about it. And it’s not even legal back home so I don’t see much point in it,” James trailed off.

“But you could have a ceremony at the very least. Or perhaps it will be legal in time. Just look at all that’s happened in this year in 2002.”

“Yeah I suppose,” James murmured, his eyes focused on Alastair as thoughts ran through his head. However, he broke out of them as a small smirk split across his face. “Isn’t that the Maid of Honor talking to him?”

“My sister, Amadia, and yes it is. He looks like he’s restraining himself from running away,” Nnenna said, amusement clear in her voice.

“I do believe you’re right and is…is she flirting with him? I do think I feel scandalized Nnenna!” James said in mock shock. Then breaking out into a grin again he asked, “Do you think his honor needs to be protected?”

“Somehow I think he can handle himself though I do feel somewhat bad for just standing by and watching,” Nnenna said though she didn’t move to do anything.

James stayed with her to, amused at how Alastair was just barely keeping a look of interest across his face even though it was clear he wasn’t at all.

As they continued to watch, Nnenna said, “You know, I don’t think I ever told her about you two. Though it’s hard to tell either way. Amadia would probably be flirting with him even if she knew.”

Then, Alastair clearly tried to remove himself from the conversation as he said something and then headed towards James and Nnenna though Amadia was still on his tail.

James and Nnenna turned to hide their laughs though Alastair butted in anyways and muttered, “I saw you both getting your kicks! I don’t care if she’s you’re sister or not, help me!”

Biting his thumb to help keep the laugh inside, James and Nnenna couldn’t even say anything to that as Amadia was soon already there.

“Oh, you must be his friend! James, right? It’s so wonderful to meet you and it’s so great that the family has a friend like you! And can you two believe it? Alastair had completely forgotten that the Best Man and Maid of Honor had a special dance together! Isn’t that so silly?”

Though James found he quite liked Nnenna’s younger sister, he could easily see why Alastair wouldn’t . She talked about as fast as Roxy did on a sugar high, which was one of the few times Alastair wouldn’t tolerate her, and she was extremely chipper. That of course was something Alastair hadn’t gotten use to with James but it was obvious he did not expect other people to produce the same amount of joy and excitement James could at the drop of a hat.

Upon hearing the part about the dance, Alastair quickly said, “And I replied that I don’t dance.”

“Oh come on, be traditional,” James said with a grin.

“Tradition is that the Best Man and Maid of Honor sleep together which, no offense, I am certainly not doing and I am most certainly not dancing.”

“I completely understand that first part, though it really is a shame, but we are definitely dancing.”

Alright, Amadia definitely knew what with that devilish grin. It had James smiling to as he said, “Just amuse us, alright Alastair? It is your brother’s wedding after all. When are you going to get a chance to dance with a beautiful woman again?”

“Hopefully never.”

“Well at least you just admitted that I was beautiful,” Amadia said with a smirk that had the rest of the group laughing except for Alastair.

After James got that out, he saw that Alastair definitely wouldn’t change his mind there. He let out a sigh and said, “I’ll try to convince him later if at all possible. But it is getting late and we both must bid you good night.”

“Understandable, it was lovely chatting with you James,” Nnenna replied.

Amadia grinned as she said, “Same goes to you to Alastair.”

The pleased look on James’ face was not mirrored on Alastair’s.

The two left the dying commotion and James eventually took Alastair’s hand and pulled him outside. The hotel they were at was on the beach and the actual wedding would take place out near the water tomorrow in the afternoon.

The heat of the day was also dying down like the noise inside and a breeze moved across the shores, helping to keep the temperature cooler than before.

Once alone, Alastair gave a rather pointed look at James. “You were enjoying yourself entirely to much.”

“I’m sorry alright? But we both know you can dance so I don’t understand why’d you refuse her.”

“Because I would honestly rather not,” muttered Alastair.

“Well we’re damn spies. We do a lot of crap that we don’t like to do but doing this is part of the wedding plan. Not arguing will help everything run way smoother tomorrow and you should want everything to be perfect since it is your brother’s wedding.”

“I’d still rather not dance were her. She’s annoying.”

“She’s not that bad,” James replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Maybe not to you but I only have room in my life for one happy go-lucky person and that position is already taken. _And_ for the record, the only person I would care to dance with at a wedding is that particular person.”

Despite the irritated way he said it, the words were deeply touching and had James smiling, not big and large but soft and sweet instead.

“Well if that’s the case, we can dance tomorrow. And we might as well start practicing now,” James replied as he grabbed Alastair and swung him around.

“How do you know I wasn’t talking about someone else?” questioned Alastair as he went along with James’ movements.

“Oh we both know you were talking about me.”

“Fine, but you do realize how stupid it is dancing without any music, right?”

“Well perhaps we’ll just have to make some of our own then,” James replied as he pushed forward in a deep kiss that elicited a moan and a relaxing body.

“Urgh hate you,” grumbled Alastair when he was finally able to get some words out.

James just grinned as he swung them around once more before kissing Alastair again.


	39. To Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Instead of the simple ideas of white and black, the wedding was an array of colors and a mixture of a traditional Nigerian wedding with remnants of the more common Western style. The sky was blue and littered with the occasional cloud as the sun dipped down beneath the waves and both Nnenna and Kenton finally said their vows. Kenton’s were a bit over the top, definitely dramatic, but completely sincere. Nnenna’s were straight to the point but kind and true, their vows reflecting their near opposite personalities despite their perfect fit.

After that ended, dinner occurred afterwards and speeches were given. Alastair’s was probably the most serious but the few moments of sarcasm that he slipped in eased it enough and caused a good laugh amongst crowd, even if that hadn’t been Alastair’s full intention.

Then the cake was cut.

They put the slice onto a plate, both taking bits onto their forks, ready to feed it to the other, when Nnenna stopped and instead shoved the entire peace into Kenton’s face with a good natured laugh. Kenton howled with laughter as did the rest of the room and as he then cleaned himself up, the dancing commenced.

First would have been the father/daughter dance but as both Nnenna’s parents were not with those of the living anymore, it because the grandmother/granddaughter dance. Likewise, instead of the mother/son dance it was the father/son dance, since it seemed likely that the silence from Kenton’s, Alastair’s, and Roxy’s mother wouldn’t change anytime soon.

Alastair finally danced with the Maid of Honor and of course he did wonderfully though he quickly excused himself the moment it was done. Roxy was most certainly the best dancer as she and Kenton had several dance offs throughout the night.

James of course had his fair share of fun but eventually he wiggled his way around the bodies until he was at the edge of it all and next to Alastair.

“What? Don’t want to boogie down?” asked James with a grin as he shook and bumped Alastair’s side.

Alastair simply rolled his eyes and continued to watch the people moving for a moment longer before looking over at James. “Not my scene,” he replied. The words were so soft that it was really only James’ ability to read lips that allowed him to understand what he was saying.

“I know. Your scene is dusty libraries and cold server rooms. I get it,” James said with a laugh. “Even so, I’m surprised you’ve stuck this close. I expected you to run off the moment you got out of Amadia’s arms.”

“I thought about it,” said Alastair quite honestly, “but I rarely see my family and it’s only recently that I’ve seen them truly happy. I didn’t want to miss out on this.”

James grinned at that. “They do seem to fit rather well together. I hope we get to see more of her. She really is something.”

“Yes, she compliments my brother’s insanity with her rational thinking. Even if she can be rather childish like him,” Alastair replied in a rather approving manner.

“Like us,” James said with a smirk.

Alastair gave a small shrug and responded, “I suppose. Except you’re more of a rainbow personified that compliments my automatic hatred of everyone and everything.”

“Such a poet,” replied James. He kept the smirk on his face until his eyes lit up. “Oh we just have to dance!”

“Really?” Alastair muttered.

“Oh come! It’s a slow song!” begged James. “Beside, you don’t have to worry about breaking your fragile hips since you don’t quite swing your hips with a slow song like you do with a faster one.”

“My hips are not fragile!” cried out Alastair as James grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Despite the look of annoyance that Alastair wore, he went with it and allowed James his fun. They moved together, James leading as the crowd around them moved in slightly less organized patterns. However, as the song came close to its end, Alastair suddenly took over and managed to dip James back just as the last note hit the air.

It was obvious from James’ facial expression that he hadn’t expected it and for a moment, the two stood there until the next song started and then Alastair was pulling him up right with just as much grace and ease as before.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been swept off my feet. Can’t say I hate it though,” James said with a breathy sigh.

Alastair allowed himself a small, pleased smirk when suddenly it dropped and pulled out his phone. He started moving towards the edge once more and James followed, a rather confused look on his face.

“Great time to take out your phone,” muttered James. “I thought we were having a moment.”

However, instead of replying, Alastair quickly hurried off back towards the hotel. James yelled after him and hurried behind him, having zero idea what was going on. They ended up in their room where Alastair unzipped a compartment of his suitcase and pulled out the glasses issued to him by Kingsman.

“Oh come on! It’s your brother’s wedding,” growled out James as Alastair shushed him and touched the side.

“How soon Merlin?” asked Alastair. He listened for a few moments and then added, “Alright. We’ll be there as quickly as possible.”

He tapped them again but left them on his nose as he turned around and said, “Alright, time to pack.”

James groaned but did so, even though he complained about it while shoveling what little he had into the suitcase.

“This is unbelievable! Why can’t Merlin get off his arse and go do it himself huh?”

“Because this actually is pretty damn urgent and we’re the closest agents to the incident.”

“Whatever, just give me the rundown,” groaned James.

“A diplomat for our government and America have been kidnapped in South Africa by a rather new terrorist group. They’ve released their demands but conditions aren’t looking good and it’s likely the diplomats will just be executed rather demands are met or not for their statement. The press hasn’t gotten wind of this yet so we need to go in there and hopefully get everything done and over with before they do.”

“So lives are in danger. Nothing knew then,” sighed James.

“What? Were you hoping for some insane monster that wanted to take over the world or some shit?”

“Kind of though taking of the world is just to stereotypical nowadays. Hopefully if someone tries to do something like that it’s a bit more inventive,” replied James

Alastair snorted and picked up his suitcase. “You say that now but just wait till some psycho actually does it. Now, the plane won’t be ready for a bit so we have time to quickly go say goodbye to everybody.”

“At least we’re not disappearing in the middle of the night,” James muttered as he grabbed his own things.

James called a cab and left the luggage with a bellman before running after Alastair and back to the party. Though there were more people just sitting and chatting than before, it was still in full swing as Alastair and James looked for the bride and groom.

“There you are!” cried out Alastair as he grabbed Kenton and dragged him away slightly. Nnenna followed curiously, confused as to why her husband’s brother had just dragged him off the dance floor. “Listen Kenton, I am so sorry but a matter at work has come up and—”

“Oh no! No you can’t do this! They can’t do this! Come on it’s my wedding night !” whined Kenton.

“I’m sorry but we really must be going. I would not leave if it was not of the utmost importance,” Alastair sighed. For extra measure he hugged Kenton which certainly shocked his brother enough to keep his mouth shut and added, “I really am sorry. And congratulations to you too Nnenna.”

“Yeah, congrats guys. Sorry for bailing but this really is an emergency,” James added, hugging both.

“Wait are you—”

Kenton didn’t get to finish his thought though as James and Alastair ran off to say goodbyes to several more people before finally finding Alastair’s dad and Roxy.

“I’m sorry I can’t say more but I’ll see you both soon. Have a good night and safe flight back,” Alastair said.

“Same and Roxy, you look kickass in that dress. Have fun and I’ll see you the next chance I get,” said James with a smile.

Then both were off again before anyone could ask questions or argue.

“You know, we’re going to have to come up with a really great explanation for this,” James said.

Alastair groaned in response. “We have two diplomats to save from a terrorist cell before the media gets wind of it. I really don’t want to be thinking about the excuses that will need to be made.”

James just nodded in understanding and agreement as the taxi finally rolled up and they left for South Africa.


	40. Why Does This Day Exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that didn't know, I was multi-tasking and writing another fanfiction (To Be Remade) at the same time as this. I finished it so updates should be a bit more common with this one now if school doesn't come up behind me to fast and at the very least I will be more concentrated on this as well. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

In the end Lily was happy to be the scapegoat, claiming a near life threatening incident that caused both James and Alastair to leave so suddenly. Kenton didn’t buy it but if Nnenna didn’t, she didn’t show it, and everyone else of importance believed the story enough.

Then in the upcoming weeks, and months, the frequent reminder that Kenton was married finally slipped from shocking and odd to a normal thought that barely crossed Alastair’s mind. Life soon went back to normal, at least as normal as it could be, until on one rare day Alastair was working at his desk and doing fairly normal paper pushing that just needed a trusted eye and an important enough signature.

James had been on a mission and Alastair had been unsure as to when he would return but he wasn’t very surprised when hands suddenly hit the desk and upon looking up, he saw a rather excited look on James’ face. What surprised him were the words that first came out of his mouth.

“Valentine’s day.”

“What?” asked Alastair.

“St. Valentine’s day,” James repeated.

“You mean Lupercalia,” Alastair said, rather confused.

“Well yeah but a little more modern.”

“Then you refer to the commemoration of Valentine’s death and/or burial.”

“Not quite. More like the commercialized version where loved ones give each other chocolate and presents and those single hang out with friends or remain alone eating candy,” James said with a grin.

“But why are you bringing it up,” Alastair stressed, just the very slight hint of worry and the sound of a whine worming its way into his words.

“Because not only will this be the first time we’ll be together during the day but it’s also tomorrow!”

James’ ending shout was overshadowed by the dull sound of Alastair’s head slamming into his desk as his body went limp.

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you hate Valentine’s Day!” whined James as Alastair only groaned from his position. “Seriously, stop it! I mean, what’s not to like? You and a significant other treat each other, do something extra special, buy loads of chocolate that’s on sale. And then there are all the flowers and the reds, pinks and whites that go with everything like how Halloween is always orange and black. It’s great!”

“I don’t like pink, flowers make my nose itch, and the airwaves are filled with those sappy love songs while TVs only play those stupid, completely unrealistic programs of true love and eternal love and love at first sight and all that crap,” Alastair responded, his face still buried in paperwork.

“All unimportant. I would much rather prefer a real reason thank you very much.”

“How about the fact that I don’t need a special day to adore you or throw gifts in your face?” questioned Alastair. The questioned should’ve been sweet, a bit amusing, but there was an odd bight in the back of it that James just barely caught.

“Uh…alright. That is a pretty good reason,” James said, confused as to what had just happened but not wanting to push. “But we are still having dinner tomorrow, okay? Meet me at my place at five and if it helps, just think as tomorrow as any regular day. See you tomorrow night!”

Alastair wasn’t able to respond as James ran off. At the same time, a sliver of guilt ran through him and he immediately thought of ways of explaining himself to James. Thoughts of it filled him as he finished his paperwork and then hours later headed back to his flat.

He hadn’t even realized that Valentine’s Day was right around the corner but since James pointed it out, he couldn’t get the image out of his head. He noticed every little detail; the excessive amount of roses in the flower shops, the ads reminding people of special products and sales around this time, the hearts taped up and printed on every empty space, the extra closeness and hand holding of couples.

All of it left a slightly vile feeling in the back of his throat and thoughts of his mother were drawn up for the first time in months.

However, any pain, regret, sadness, that would have overwhelmed him before were stopped by his more recent experiences and were halted by images of James. Perhaps, Valentine’s Day could be changed. Perhaps it didn’t have to keep the meaning it had once held for him.

Not to misunderstand Alastair, he would always hate the commercialized version of Valentine’s Day. He did so with most holidays, but the personal meaning, something that had been warped and trapped away for years, could possibly change. Yes, he knew it could.

He knew right away what to do to make it up to James and to explain himself so once home, he looked up possible shops to visit. Eventually he found one which he stopped at the next day after leaving Kingsman.

By that point, it wasn’t quite five but it was close enough and Alastair quickly headed over to James’ apartment. He knocked on the door and rather quickly, James answered, his curious face quickly turning to stunned.

His eyes glanced over Alastair’s before locking onto the bouquet of roses that he had in his hand. He eventually got out, “I thought they made your nose itch.”

“They do and if you don’t take them from me now I may just sneeze over everything.”

“Right! Thank you,” James said quickly as he took them and moved back into his apartment. Alastair followed, closing the door behind him as James looked for a place to set the bouquet before settling on the counter. “So what are—”

“I wanted to apologize,” replied Alastair. “I know I didn’t really snap but it was tempting. Valentine’s Day has never held, exactly great memories for me.”

“Then we don’t have to celebrate it! I didn’t realize! I’m really sorry and—”

Alastair chuckled at that and quickly shook his head. “No, don’t think that. I appreciate it but…it’s only a memory now and one I need to get over. It happened years ago and I’ve already settled that I’d never let my mother control me like that again. Besides, I’d rather have a nicer memory for this day.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure,” Alastair said with a deep sigh. “And once again, sorry for snapping at you.”

“Hey, no need to apologize. It wasn’t even that bad,” James assured as he came within arm’s reach and pulled Alastair forward the rest of the way. “And thank you for the flowers. I really appreciate them.”

“Good because my nose did not,” Alastair replied with a pointed glare that caused a laugh to bubble up inside James.

“Well now that all this is explained and done with, how about we make some memories?” questioned James as he leaned in kissed Alastair long and hard. “Hmm?”

“I thought we had dinner to go to?” said Alastair with a snort.

“Well yeah but now I’m feeling really romantic. I would say we could get some candles but something tells me your nose might get upset around those too,” James responded teasingly.

“Oh shut up,” Alastair said with zero heat as he hit James in the chest. “Besides, I despise cheesy things like that.”

“Really? Well we could stay in and order something. Be lazy bastards. Then perhaps we could see what’s on TV because I’m sure—?”

“James,” interrupted Alastair, “I don’t care how much this day means to you. If you try to force me to sit down and watch one of those horrid flicks that all contain the same basic plot and terrible acting and excessive crying, I will leave here and now and never come back.”

“Wow, and I thought _Beaches_ was over dramatic,” said James with a grin. When Alastair glared, he quickly added, “But fine! I’ll respect that and never force you to sit down and watch romantic movies on Valentine’s Day. But you are watching _Imagine Me & You_ at some point because that movie is pure gold and gorgeous.”

“Fine, just wait long enough so that I forget you ever brought it up today. Then I can complain about the unrealistic and silly plot all over again.”

“You say that now but I know you’ll like it,” James replied. “Now, dinner?”

“I’m not so sure anymore. We stayed here to long. I don’t think I want to leave now,” responded Alastair.

“Do you mean that in like…today or forever because I’m fine with either or.”

“Today you idiot. I’ll get back to you on that forever part.”

James smiled and nodded. “Sounds good enough for me. So, are we getting take away from the Chinese restaurant down the street or the deli?”


	41. A First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out a little different than first expected but hopefully you enjoy what I've put these two dorks through next. :)

Alastair had never thought of himself as one for the domestic life. His childhood had been completely ruined and for the longest time he’d lived alone once taking his place at Kingsman. And with that, he had always focused on work, never giving any thought or time to other activities. The rare moments where he’d thought of what it would be like to have a domestic life had been fleeting and he’d usually settled on the idea that it was dull and purposeless.

Now, he had to say he rather liked it.

Perhaps he had always been wrong in his ideals, or more likely it was simply James, but Alastair deeply loved the days that were now away from work, that could be lazy and calmer. Or perhaps odd and unorganized was a better word. The point was that on days where he could remain with James without having to worry about duties had officially became the highlights of each month.

He’d grown fond of Vincent as well, even if Roxy seemed to incite the wildness out of the usually shy kid. And his mother was alright as well as the conversations he could have with her were certainly interesting and unusual.

And Lily, of course Lily was a constant seeing as she was James’ best friend. Sometimes she could be a bit much but as Alastair had once said to James, he could only handle one impossibly happy person and in all truth, James and Lily good be siblings what with their similarities.

But since he introduced her to his father all but ten minutes ago, he had to say that he was surprised with affect she had on him. Usually shy and aloof, his father was really invested in his conversation with her and truly gave large, heavy laughs that Alastair couldn’t remember hearing.

Alastair decided the only reason James hadn’t been able to drag it out before was because if there was one difference between Lily and James, it was that she lacked caution. A quality that in most cases, was quite important but just this once, apparently wasn’t needed.

This was the first Christmas Lily had come over to his family’s home but that wasn’t the only thing. Nnenna and Kenton were also there and for the first time in a while, neither James nor himself had to be out on a mission. Vincent and Christina had also just arrived making the gathering complete as for once, everyone was together.

The table was set and everyone was almost ready to sit down and begin eating. The presents had been placed under the tree. Everyone had been given drinks.

Then the butler came in, a carefully neutral face on his.

“Mrs. Morton is currently at—”

“Are you honestly trying to ask their permission for me to enter my own home?! It’s still mine you know!”

Everyone in the sitting room froze, even little Vincent who had no idea who the woman was.

“I don’t remember inviting you,” Kenton said, being the first to say anything as he approached her. “Actually, I think I’ve talked to you once since you choice your own ego over your family so let me ask, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Just finally decided to sign the divorces papers. Thought I’d bring them over,” she replied a smile and squinty eyes. She glanced over everyone in the room, lingering longer on those she’d never seen before. “Is this a charity party?”

Having a look less of hatred and more of just annoyance, Kenton grabbed her ear and, ignoring the ows, dragged her back to the door. “Everyone here knows you came just today to bring the attention back to you. Maybe you were hoping we’d have pity on you.”

Then Kenton’s voice dropped so that no one else in the room could here. Whatever he said caused his mother’s face to go white as she stuttered out, “But you can’t—”

“Oh but yes I can,” he said earnestly as he waved the divorces papers in his hand. “If you remember correctly, you signed these which means this property no longer belongs to you which also means I have the legal authority to call the police and charge you with trespassing. Now, I would say go back your bags but you did that months ago so…bye-bye.”

The realization that she was honestly being thrown out of her life seemed to finally hit her as her lip trembled and she said, “Are you really-is this really—”

“Oh don’t try to pity party me. Everyone here gave you more than one opportunity to accept things as they were. Except of course Nnenna and Chinstina and Vincent and Lily. They’ve never met you before which, honestly, good for them. So, uh, yeah. Bye, hope we never see you again.”

The crowd watched as the look of sadness changed to one of utter hatred, truly showing what was on the inside. “Fine! What do I care!? You can all go to hell for all I care!”

Christina just barely managed to put her hands over Vincent’s ears as the woman stormed out, marking the last time that anyone in that room would see her.

In a rather large shout, as his ears were still covered and he didn’t realize that everyone could hear him just fine, Vincent yelled out, “I didn’t like her! Is she coming back!?”

James laughed as Christina removed her hands. Vincent blinked, as if somehow it was his eye sight affected, and looked around curiously, waiting for an answer. “What?”

“No, she’s not coming back,” James replied as he ruffled the kids head. “And now that it’s over, how about we sit down to eat?”

“Sounds good to me!” cried Roxy as she led the group into the dining hall.

The jovial feeling quickly came back and thoughts of the woman slipped away from the crowd. The only passing comment was made by Nnenna who remarked, “I am terribly glad she wasn’t at our wedding.”

Everyone stuffed themselves though instead of finishing it all there, it was quickly decided that it would be a great idea to bring it back to where the tree and presents were and to being unwrapping those. Grabbing their own plates and dishes of food with the help of servants, the group moved back to the sitting room except for James who waited until everyone was gone and moved over to where Alastair stood in the corner.

“Not in the mood for festivities?” asked James as an opener once he was next to him.

“It’s not that,” muttered Alastair softly. He didn’t look upset, just put off.

“Do you need me to—”

“No, no you’re fine. It’s just…I know I was elated during that lunch, when you and Kenton and the rest of my family backed me up, but now I…it’s like that same feeling has returned but it no longer feels temporary. I feel fully alive, not just partially and not just the shackles but even the scars have faded. I actually feel free now,” muttered Alastair.

He then quickly turned and kissed James.

Grinning against his lips, James pulled back and asked, “Now why is it that whenever I throw random kisses at you, you always yell at me?”

“Because we were in the middle of a gunfight!”

“All relative depending on who you ask,” James said with a flip of his hand.

“Rela-there were bullets flying past our ears and you thought it was a prime time to distract me and kiss me!”

“What can I say? I know how to pick a moment.”

Alastair rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

James laughed, his face softening as he teased, “I’m glad that you finally feel completely free. That means I get you all for myself now.”

“Even if you don’t like all the parts?”

“You really have to ask that? I love every part, from your beautiful eyes to your silly scowl when something isn’t right, to the very…tips…of…your…fingers,” James finished as he nipped at the very tip of Alastair’s index finger which he had slowly brought up to his lips as his speech slowed.

It had the desired effect and Alastair turned bright red. “You are retched.”

James chuckled and replied, “I try. Hey, and you want to know something funny? I think your skin finally matches Old Saint Nick’s suit!”

“Oh shut it!” growled Alastair as took his hand away and rubbed at his face, as if he could wipe away the blush.

Laughing only deeper and longer, James grabbed the hand back and remarked, “I don’t think I ever said I was done.”

“James, honestly. The others are probably wondering where we are.”

“Maybe but Roxy is pretty smart and knows how to come up with a story on the spot,” James replied as he slowly began to suck on one of Alastair’s fingers, adoring how he could see the other just slowly unraveling.

“I’m being quite serious James,” Alastair tried to get out, his voice shaking just the slightest. “We really should—”

James stopped him with a deep kiss as he pushed him up against the wall. “Aw come on, just a little while. Ever done it on a dining table?”

“You’re horrid you know that!” Alastair replied, trying to sound angry and annoyed but honestly trying to keep from laughing. “You realize I’d never be able to step foot in this house again, right?”

“Fine, we’ll find a proper bed. Now come on,” James replied as he dragged Alastair out of the room. “They’ll be fine without us for a few hours.”

“Hours? What exactly are you planning?”

“Let’s just say this is my way of saying Merry Christmas and thanking you for putting up with all my shit,” James said with a grin.

“I only do it because you put up with mine.”

“Glad to hear it. So…are you coming or are you really going to just go back and open presents with everyone?” asked James suggestively.

“I think I’d prefer opening the present in front of me.”

“That’s the spirit!” James laughed and then pulled Alastair down the hall and away from everyone else to find some privacy.


	42. Well This Is Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to do one right after the other but it is what it is and this chapter just flowed from my finger tips. Enjoy!

In the coming months, the saddest thing to happen was Alastair’s old dog Josie passing. Granted she was old and the signs were all there, but it’s always a sad thing to bury a pet and both Roxy and Vincent cried some over it. Other than that, life went on per usual until at a point when Alastair was on a mission.

With one other Kingsman agent, they went in to take down a group that had recently succeeded in creating a biological weapon. After taking the people down, they were to destroy the weapon and all information on it. However, it seemed that the mole that had leaked the information had been a triple agent.

The first thought that crossed his mind when it became clear that the group knew they were coming was, _Triple agents, always a nuisance_ , before fighting back and trying to get out of the situation.

However, even a Kingsman agent isn’t invincible and besides being overpowered and outgunned, the two agents were surrounded on all sides while the other side had a proper advantage.

Of course, that didn’t mean either gave in though, for his efforts, Alastair was finally forced on to the ground after a dizzying punch to the face which earned him a loose tooth.

 _That would be a bitch to get fixed_ , he thought.

Then he was suddenly forced upwards and dragged across the ground to a vehicle where a bag was put over his head. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with the headache of being knocked out.

When he was pulled out of the vehicle, dragged to some new location, and the bag finally removed, he could no longer see the other agent, Yvain, but instead of wondering about that he focused on his captors. They weren’t stupid, that was for sure, and had securely tied him down so that every movement chaffed some part of his skin. The chair was also bolted to the floor and two men kept guns trained on him. If there was even a way out of the situation, it was going to be a terribly tricky one.

Besides the size, build, and most likely physical and mental capacities that he analyzed from the people in front of him, Alastair also felt the continuing pool of blood in his mouth that he’d been unable to spit out or swallow before.

He spit it out now, turning his head and allowing it to spray before finally dribbling down his chin. As tempting as it may have been to do that same movement at his captors, he saw no reason to try and anger them for the moment.

He waited for the words that always seemed to be asked to a Kingsman, whether he was the one captured or he had captured someone else.

“Who do you work for?”

Alastair remained silent and thought about how the entire situation was different from what he was use to. Not the men standing around him with guns and ugly expressions, no that came with the territory of being a Kingsman. No, Alastair was thinking of how it always seemed to be James who got injured, who suddenly went offline, who went AWOL. It was always James who was in some sort of trouble that usually made Alastair worry, made it difficult to function, made him make stupid decisions and become to emotional for his own good.

He couldn’t but wonder what James was like now, or if he even knew. He could be somewhere on his own mission and the moment, unable to get intel about the other agents. Or perhaps it was an off day and he was hanging with Lily with no idea of what was going on. Then there was always the chance he was at some HQ, just now reading that their comms had gone dead and that it was unclear what had happened.

Alastair hoped he didn’t let it get to him, even though he knew James was an extremely emotional being. Granted, Alastair was not and he often acted the opposite of his usual self when upset, put off, shocked. Perhaps James was being cold, distant. He didn’t like that idea, the thought that James wasn’t smiling at the moment or making some ridiculous joke. He hoped he was alright—

Alastair’s concentration was broken as a fist came down on his face, the one who threw it using the chair as leverage as he slammed into Alastair twice more after his realization of what was happening.

The guy took a step back as Alastair tried to blink away the spots in his vision. When it was clear they weren’t going to him again, he slowly moved his jaw, testing to see if it broken anywhere.

“Are you really zoning out on me now? Tell me who you work,” the man growled.

Alastair once again, remained silent. Some Kingsman fired back with wit, others retorted angrily. Alastair personally found it best if he just shut up and didn’t say anything, only talking when it looked like he may need to distract someone or buy time.

“Alright, you know what? I didn’t want you to find out about this but, here it goes,” muttered the man, almost sorrowfully.

The door to the room opened and suddenly Yvain was walking through without any guards or cuffs.

Carefully not showing any surprise, Alastair decided that it was ridiculous to think Yvain had sided with the group or had already given information and instead, carefully studied the man’s face. Though it was mostly the same face, the structure was slightly off and the hair was parted wrong. Also, the height didn’t quite match up with Yvain’s.

“That’s not him,” Alastair responded, keeping his head held hi as he moved his tongue around the blood still in his mouth.

The man that had been masquerading as Yvain growled out, “Shit!” as he tore at whatever lay over his face. It flickered and then turned translucent, revealing a completely different set of eyes and skin tone as the leader just shook his head in disappointment.

“I told you it wouldn’t work,” grunted one of the men.

The apparent leader just shook his head at that and focused in on Alastair. “You know, most people are to shocked to actually notice it’s not someone they know standing in front of them. I’m surprised you got past that. Still, we do have your friend and we can always torture one or the other. Or kill one of you. How does that sound?”

Alastair gave him a carefully considered look, opened his mouth like he was going to answer, and then started with, “One, two, three, five, seven, eleven…”

“What the fuck is he going on about?”

“Uh, I think they’re the prime numbers.”

“Well that doesn’t fucking help us keeping beating him till we get some useful. I’ll go see to the other one.”

Alastair continued counting until finally he was punched again, so hard that his teeth clacked together. However, after letting out a heavy breath, Alastair started again. “One, two, three…”

“Oh, and one last thing,” the leader said right before leaving, “try hitting some areas other than his mouth. We actually need that.”


	43. Leaving is Not an Option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another new chapter! Enjoy!

Alastair lasted through the night. Or at least he thought it was the night. His head was really rattled and it had become difficult keeping track of time but he knew hours had passed. Suddenly his bonds were being cut and he was being pulled away. If he hadn’t had the shit beat out of him, he probably could have gotten out then and there but as it was, his balance was way off and as he was ushered up a flight of stairs, he slowly got it back.

Becoming more aware of his surroundings, his eyes had just been able to focus when he was blinded by sunlight and pulled onto a roof top. The seeming leader appeared, Alastair hadn’t seen him since he left, and grabbed Alastair, forcing him down onto the hard ground and over the edge.

“If you don’t tell me who you work for, I’ll throw you over the fucking edge.”

Alastair looked down, calculating the likely hood of surviving the drop.

“I said tell me who you work for!”

“One, two, three, five…”

“Not this shit again,” growled out the man as he pulled Alastair back to his feet. “I mean why do you even do that? It’s not helping you, it’s not helping us.”

Alastair just gave the man a blank, steely face, which was honestly pretty impressive as half of it was caked in blood and swollen.

“Alright, you know what? That’s it,” the man replied as he pulled out a gun and pushed the butt of it into Alastair’s forehead. “One last warning, or I blow your brains out.”

Alastair remained completely passive as he glanced at a flash of light from the corner of his eye. It took a moment for his brain to flash forward and realize what it was but when he did, he focused back on the man and said, “You’re not going shoot me because if it’s even possible, my partner has been even more unresponsive.” God it really hurt to talk. “And even if you wanted to deny that now, I can tell by the way you’re holding your gun that it’s unloaded and even if that wasn’t true, I do believe it is your brains that are about to be splattered in three, two, one…”

“What the fuck—”

Using the shock from his words, the whizzing of the bullet, and the sudden splatter of brains, Alastair knocked the closest man off the roof and got the next one’s neck around his tied hands, breaking it swiftly as the sniper took out the rest.

Kingsman had found them. How, Alastair could really give to shits for the moment as he slowly worked his hands free. By the time he was done, his wrists were even worse, and honestly, he could have just waited for someone to find him, but he really wasn’t going to just sit it out on the room like some damn damsel.

Alastair grabbed a machine gun from one man, ignored how his muscles groaned, and made his way until he came into contact with some from Kingsman. The woman quickly lead him out and once he was out of the area and safe, he was pleased to see Yvain mostly alive.

“They kept mumbling something about prime numbers. Was that you?” asked Yvain with a huge lisp thanks to a swollen tongue.

“I had to have some way to pass the time,” Alastair replied as easily as he could as a medic came to him.

Yvain laughed at that, for some weird reason, which Alastair ignored and concentrated on answering whatever questions were asked of him. Eventually, they were lifted off, and headed back to HQ.

Knowing full well that he’d probably be forced into a medical bed to reevaluate all wounds and properly clean and bandage everything, Alastair paced back and forth once they were level in the air, even though several voices told him he need to sit down.

He went through what the men and women could tell him about the layout of the hide out, whether they had found the weapon, and everything else. Alastair only sat down when it was time for landing and even afterwards he didn’t take any assistance when moving to the med bay where Merlin would have him looked over and debriefed.

Alastair wasn’t trying to be rude, in fact, that was the farthest thing from his mind. He just thought of what would possibly get him through all of this the fastest and then home.

Merlin chided him, especially about the torn and chaffed wrists. Ironically the man was very much like a worried and pissed off parent when it came to seeing a Kingsman agent patched, even though he definitely wasn’t the oldest in the group. Alastair mostly let the words barely brush over him except when he heard the name and perked up.

“What about Lancelot?”

“He’s…he’s dangerously balanced between understanding that this is part of the job and also killing you simply from getting kidnapped.”

“I didn’t get kidnapped,” sighed Alastair with a roll of his eyes. “It torture to get information, even they weren’t very good and the torturing part. To brutish. And if he decides to kill me…well, that just defeats the purpose of dragging me all the way back here.”

Merlin let out a small snort at that and then began to go over the other groups in the area they’d been monitoring that had gone underground due to the rescue of the Kingsman agents. Alastair listened, added what he knew to the pile of information and kept his opinions to himself, and finally Merlin muttered, “We won’t force you to stay here but you are being taken off active duty for now until everything heals.”

“Understood. Should I expect to be mauled by Lancelot once I step out this door or…”

“No, he’s away for the moment though I expect he’ll be back soon. Perhaps even by tonight.”

“I’ll keep my doors locked.”

“A joke. Lancelot really is a good influence on you.”

Alastair looked over curiously. “How could you tell it was a joke?”

“You smiled,” Merlin responded with his own small smile. “Now get home Alastair. You deserve it.”

Nodding, Alastair was finally able to leave Kingsman and head home. As he did, he thought of everything that would need to heal and how long it would take. Besides his bloody wrists, he’d gained a fracture in his jaw and several loose teeth that would have to be looked at later. There were also the broken ribs, two on the left, one on the right, that would take time. Other than that it was all bruising except for a small cut on his cheek where a fist had been able to tear apart the skin.

Only once home did Alastair allow himself to slow down and the first thing he did was collapse on the couch, controlling his breathing pattern. That slow, rhythmic pattern eventually sent him to sleep where sometime later, he awoke with a blanket around him and the sound of boiling tea.

Slowly, he removed the blanket and made his way to the kitchen where he saw James making tea. It was light outside which either meant he’d slept to little or not long enough.

“I don’t think I remember giving you a key,” Alastair remarked to break up the silence.

“You didn’t. But I suggest you do so I won’t have to worry about being charged with breaking and entering.”

“You could have buzzed, called me,” Alastair responded with a sigh.

“Didn’t want to wake you in case you were asleep.”

“Speaking of which, how long have I been asleep?”

“Well, seeing as you went to sleep before I got here in the morning, probably close to twelve hours if not longer.”

Looking at a clock to see that it was nearing five, Alastair said, “In the morning? What did you do?”

“Nothing much. Just looked after you and made sure you didn’t wake up from pain or anything like that. You did fall asleep in a rather odd position.”

Alastair hadn’t really taken much notice as his hold body still had that dull ache. Sighing, mumbled, “Well thank then. You didn’t have to.”

“I know,” replied James, looking down at the ground. “But uh…leaving isn’t an option!”

“What?”

“You got that? It’s an order. You’re not allowed to leave me like that again,” James responded, a pleading and desperate look on his face.

“James, you know I can’t.”

“Yes you can, even if it’s a lie. I just can’t lose you. So promise me you’ll be okay, always.”

Alastair let out a soft sigh as he walked over and gave a James’ a kiss. “I promise.”

“Good to know we’re on the same page,” James replied with a look of accomplishment before finally revealing the first grin on the day. “You look like shit by the way.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“You’re still beautiful to me.”

“Stop being such a sap and just finish making me a pot of tea.”

“Whoever said this was for you?” teased James.

“Well seeing as the tea is mine and is being brewed by my things in my kitchen and, need I remind you, in my house, it automatically belongs to me,” Alastair responded. He gave James another small kiss before sitting down and adding, “And that includes you.”

“Oh does it now?”

“Yes, which also means no leaving. You’re stuck with me for life no matter what.”

James laughed at that, nodding in agreement before finally poring the tea and handing Alastair a cup.


	44. Classified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was at a con from Friday-Sunday, hence the lack of updates but I'm finally back! And with a lot of characters that hopefully people will enjoy. Thanks as always! Hope you enjoy this and hope you have a good day (or night depending on when you read it ^-^).

While Alastair was still healing, he’d thought Kenton was already back in the Middle East. He didn’t know why he had thought that. Perhaps he’d gotten hit upside the head harder. Either way, at one point he was alone in his apartment stretching when he suddenly heard his buzzer. He knew it couldn’t be James because he was out on a mission so Alastair almost thought of ignoring it until he heard it again.

It became clear they were the type to continue ringing until answered so Alastair finally went to go see who it was, and upon seeing them, answered without a single thought.

Kenton’s happy face immediately went from pleased to shocked and then extremely worried. “Holy shit! What happened to you?!”

It took quite some time for Alastair to realize what Kenton was on about. The swelling was gone and the bruises had all eased, changing to yellow tints in some areas, and all cuts had scabbed while bones mended. Compared to how he had looked, he looked like a million bucks now but for someone without that prior knowledge, it was obvious he still looked like shit.

“Right,” Alastair said slowly. “Forgot about all this.”

“Forgot! How could you forget?! Who did this to you? Is this work related? I swear if this is work related I’ll go down there and beat up those guys myself!”

“I’m assuming you’re talking about my other job and not the tailor job which, if I’m right, you don’t even know where it’s located.”

“I don’t care I’ll find them!” cried Kenton as he pushed his way in. Immediately pulling and prodding at Alastair, picking up his arms and moving his face back and forth, Kenton added, “I cannot have my baby brother getting beat up by conmen and murders and terrorists and who knows what. I’m going to—”

“Kenton, first off, don’t _ever_ call me your baby brother again. I was never your baby brother before and I certainly am not now. Second, you do realize that no matter what you say you cannot actually do anything, right? I know I can’t stop you ranting, especially since you’ve allowed me to rant to you in the past, but all actions you’ll come up with can’t actually be taken,” Alastair said with a sigh.

“Oh I know! I mean, shit, I work for the military. But you’re also right that I am extremely disappointed with how they are treating you and I sure as hell get to baby you right now because like we’ve already discussed, you look like shit. Now I’m calling Nnenna cause she knows this great recipe for soup and she’ll know exactly what to do!”

“What?! Kenton don’t-oh Christ!” groaned Alastair as he doubled over at the hit to his midsection. Despite the talk of babying him, Kenton took full advantage of Alastair’s condition to keep him away from the phone as he talked to Nnenna and she agreed to come over immediately. It wasn’t until after his brother had finished the phone call that Alastair was finally able to get a proper breath out. “You probably broke another rib.”

“Oh we both know I didn’t,” Kenton said with a laugh that stopped abruptly midway. “Wait! You broke a rib? How many? Which sides? What about—”

And then the buzzer was going off again and before Alastair could stop him, Kenton was answering the door. Thinking it was much to quickly for Nnenna to get there, Alastair was right as instead, Lily stepped through the doorway instead.

“What are you doing here?” wheezed Alastair.

“James asked me to double check on you and clearly his concern was well placed. You can barely get a breath out.”

Rolling his eyes, Alastair turned to make leave of everyone as he growled out, “That’s because of Kenton.”

“Whatever, you clearly need a nice sit down, a cup of tea—”

“And soup!” Kenton added with a grin.

“No, not really. Honestly, I was just stretching and getting ready to work out before you two just ran on in!”

“First off, you invited me in,” said Kenton.

“No, I opened the door. You came in on your own, pulled at my skin until it felt like putty, and then punched me in the gut,” Alastair deadpanned.

“Well if it’s any consolation, I didn’t punch you in the stomach.”

“That’s not a consolation!” cried out Alastair just as the door buzzed again and instead of anyone answering it, the person just walked in on their own. “And you didn’t lock the door!”

“My word, Kenton was right,” Nnenna spoke as she walked forward, firmly grabbed Alastair by the shoulders and steered him to his bedroom.

He went along with it, more out of shock than anything else, and silently wondered how she knew where to go. Granted, his apartment had a very simple and regular layout but still.

“Now sit here and I’ll be right back.”

“Nnenna, you don’t actually have to do any—”

“It doesn’t matter what you say. I am doing this because you are my brother-in-law and this is simply what family does. It takes care of one another.”

“You may want to tell your husband that then.”

“Believe me, I’ll make sure to,” Nnenna said and after leaving the room, a loud cry brought on by surprise and pain was heard.

At the same moment, Lily was coming in (honestly, where were these people’s manners?) and asking, “Did this all happen because of work? You know, like work work? The work that you and James do but no one knows you do because it’s all secret and special and great but also dangerous and—”

“Yes Lily!” Alastair cried out, simply to stop her from talking. “And as I pushed onto my brother, you can’t do anything about it so you may as just leave it.”

“Wait? Kenton knows? How much does he know? Does he know about—”

“Later,” stressed Alastair.

“Right, yes. Of course. Glad that’s straightened out,” muttered Lily. She sighed, looking a bit annoyed that she couldn’t go on and get proper answers to her questions but bounced right back and onto Alastair’s bed.

“Have manners simply disintegrated with the beginning of the twenty-first century?”

Lily completely ignored the question and instead said, “Alright, so have I ever told you about my horrible creepy ex?”

“What? Why would I care? Why are you talking to me?”

“Because James isn’t here right now and I would talk to Kenton because he’d probably be more interested than you but Nnenna is more than likely still beating him with a ladle and making soup. I swear, that woman knows how to multi-task,” Lily said with an approving nod. “But anyways, there’s this guy Vernon who I dated for a bit but he turned out to be a real ass and a creep. And he wasn’t even that good looking so I don’t know why I did but—”

“Why was he a creep?” interrupted Alastair. He wasn’t interested per say, but if he was going to be forced to hear the story he might as well understand what was going on.

“Well he started showing up everywhere I went. It wasn’t even really endearing at first, just odd. And like, he didn’t even try to make an excuse or sound surprised. It was obvious he knew where I’d be. And then finally when I tried to tell him he needed to back off, and this was without blankly telling him it was over, and he got really physical and violent. To make the rest a bit shorter, basically more shit was broken, I got a black eye for my troubles, Vernon got a punctured rib thanks to James, and I got my restraining order.”

“So why are you bringing this up now?”

“Because he showed up again at work! Not the ice cream job but one that I’ve started at the library. I’m actually thinking of making it a full time job. Like an actual life time thing. Being a librarian is awesome! Except the quiet part, but anyways he showed up again, tried to drag me off, and this beautiful Viking goddess knocked him out!”

Alastair couldn’t help but chuckle at that as the line was completely unexpected and very ridiculous sounding. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah! She’s like, shorter than me, and she’s utterly adorable but damn she’s strong as hell and has this perfect pixie cut and blonde hair and blue eyes! Oh! And after she knocked him out, it was one punch, just a single bam! He was down! But afterwards she says in this amazing voice ‘Figured you could handle yourself but I haven’t saved anybody as good looking as you and I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity of saying hello.’ Is that just amazing or not?”

He couldn’t help but laugh as Lily finally took a breath. He decided that it wasn’t because he really enjoyed listening to Lily and that it was just nice having someone else who got really excited about things like James did since he’d been gone for a while (though that was of course a lie) and asked, “Do you even know her name?”

“Of course! Her name is Susan and she’s American. She’s over here for the week though because of this heavy weight lifting competition that I am totally going to go see tomorrow,” Lily responded. “And you know what the most exciting bit is? I think I’m going to try for the other team.”

It took Alastair a moment to get what she meant, but when he did he gave her a rather curious look which she readily waved off.

“Hey, don’t matter what you look like. Nothing is as sexy as chivalry and a good haircut. Besides, seeing as the only intelligent man on this planet is you and James and you guys are definitely not up for grabs, I figured it might be time I dated someone with some form of sentient thought.”

“Seeing as I have a brother, I should probably be offended by what you just said but it’s just to true to argue with,” Alastair responded as Lily grinned and laughed.

“Hey, what are you two doing?” asked Kenton just as himself and Nnenna walked in with four bowls of soup.

“Just your unevolved brain,” responded Alastair.

“My what brain?”

“Exactly my point,” Alastair replied as the two women laughed and Kenton just shrugged and handed his brother his soup.

“Whatever, just be healthy, get better, and eat your soup,” Kenton said as he also found room on Alastair’s bed to sit down.

Nnenna on the other hand asked, “Is it alright if I sit here or would you prefer it if I got a chair.”

“Seeing as you actually know the meaning of manners, you have free range of the house. Do with it what you will,” Alastair responded, the words starting up an argument with Kenton and Lily as they fought over who had more say over the flat while Nnenna and Alastair just silently watched, amusement in their eyes.


	45. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! Enjoy!

Eventually, Alastair was healed enough and was back at work. Nnenna was working again as well as Kenton also went back to the Middle East. Everything went fairly back to normal for James, the only oddity being Lily and Susan, her new pin pal slash girlfriend (maybe, it was hard to tell).

Then James woke up early one morning as a phone rang. Well, it was one in the afternoon but seeing as it was his off day and he’d gotten home at nine in the morning after zero sleep for thirty-six hours, it was basically morning.

“Merlin, I swear to god if this is another assignment I’m going to beat Arthur’s brains in myself.”

“Um…I’m not sure what you’re talking about sir.”

Jumping awake at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, James cursed himself for not checking who it was. “Sorry I thought you were a friend of mine. Who is this?”

“Roxy Morton’s principle, Dr. Elisabeth Cook. You are her uncle, correct?”

“Well blood wise no but yeah, this is James. What can I do for you?” James asked as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on.

“Well you see, in case of an emergency we—”

“What?! I’ll be right there! Wait I need an address! No actually I don’t, never mind! But what happened? I’m on my way right—”

“Roxy hasn’t been injured if that’s what you believe sir. However, there has been an incident and as neither her father or her brother is picking up, you are the next contact on the list we have.”

James couldn’t remember giving them his number, or becoming someone on a list to call in case of emergencies or whatever this was, but he certainly didn’t mind and went slightly slower (though only slightly) when dressing. “So why the call?”

“Roxy has been in an…altercation of sorts and before the police get there she’s requested someone of her family, or close family friend be with her as is her right as a minor.”

“Police? What the hell happened?”

“She broke a boys leg and keeps claiming all these wild accusations for her reasoning. As of right now, the boy’s parents are pressing charges. Having yourself here would be extremely helpful as no one else has gotten the girl to calm down enough to get out the truth.”

“Right, I’m be right there. Give me ten minutes,” James said. The principle replied with a thank you as James hung up and hurried to Roxy’s school.

On the ride over, he tried to figure out why Roxy would do such a thing but adding up all possible reasons with Roxy’s character made zero sense. There was also a since of shock going through him as he simply tried to process the words given to him over the phone and once at the school, went directly to the main office.

“You are Roxy Morton’s uncle?” asked a woman.

Deciding not to correct it for now, he said, “Yeah, where is she?”

“In my office at the moment. I’m Dr. Cook. I figured I’d give some time to talk to her before the police come. At the moment they’re taking a statement from the victim.”

“Fine, thank you,” James replied, not quite sure how he liked how she called the boy victim. Made it sound like Roxy completely destroyed the kid and he still didn’t understand or have a why.

He walked into the room where he saw Roxy sitting up straight in one of the chairs, refusing to turn around. However, James cleared his throat and said, “I know you probably weren’t expecting me but—”

“James!” she cried out as she broke from her frozen position and ran at him. “Oh thank goodness you’re here!”

“I’d say so. They tell me you broke a boy’s leg!”

“Yes but—”

“Roxy, you’re nearly sixteen! I thought you were mature, that you understood whatever you learned in your self-defense classes was not to be used wrongly—”

“But I didn’t misuse my training!”

Immediately James jumped back into protective mode. “You didn’t? What did he do? Are you bruised? Did he pull a weapon—”

“James!”

“Yes?” he asked surprised by her weary and pleading shout. “What is it?”

“It’s…it’s you’re doing the same thing as all the other adults. I know you at least mean well but you still not listening.”

Roxy was right and James sighed as that realization hit him. “I am, aren’t I? Okay, tell me exactly what happened from start to finish. I promise I won’t interrupt.”

“Jason, the kid who’s leg I broke, I was suspicious about him because I’d see a lot of people that weren’t really his crowd talk to him. Often these people were usuals and would talk on a set schedule to. A couple of times I caught them exchanging money and finally I broke into Jason’s locker and found all these pharmaceutical pills he’d been stealing from his mom and selling off to the other kids,” Roxy said in a hurried rush, as if afraid once she took a breath James would stop her.

“I confronted him about it and tried to get him to tell an adult, but he threatened me instead and tried to run away. I know it was excessive but by breaking his leg, and his phone I might add, he hasn’t been able to remove any of the incriminating evidence because I left everything right where I found it and I know for a fact that he hasn’t been able to talk to anyone else except his parents or the cops so he hasn’t called anyone to get rid of it.

“He also probably hasn’t tried to get rid of anything because he probably thinks no one will believe me, especially because he’s such a rule abiding student. However, I know for a fact that he’s not careful and there are fingerprints all over his things and if that doesn’t stick, I also recorded video evidence of him exchanging money for seemingly unknown items which are the drugs on my phone,” Roxy finally finished. She pulled out her phone and showed the different clips she’d attained though James honestly wasn’t paying attention that much.

He simply needed time to wrap his head around it all.

“You’re telling me that you uncovered an illegal drug ring at your school?”

“You don’t believe me? But I just showed you all the evidence and—”

“And you’re an utter genius! I mean, I personally think you should have gone to an adult first—”

“But then Jason might have been able to clear everything out before they searched anything. And that’s on the small chance they believed me,” Roxy replied.

“Well exactly,” said James, completely agreeing with Roxy. “You looked at what you were dealt and then decided on the choice that would most likely lead to success, even if it involved in yourself getting in trouble.”

“Exactly! I’m so happy you came instead of Alastair. I don’t know if he’d actually sit through me explaining all this,” Roxy sighed, looking extremely happy for the first time that day.

“You may have had to yell at him a bit more but I know he would have listened. But I’m curious, what would you have done if your dad had responded? Or some other relative?”

“Well only yourself, Alastair, and dad are on my emergency contacts. My mother was taken off and Kenton is almost always unavailable so it didn’t make sense to put him down. And as far as my father goes, I took the battery out of his mobile and unplugged all the house phones.”

“You just thought of everything didn’t you,” James said with a laugh. “Come on, we’ll go explain everything to the police and if they interrupt, I’ll make sure to shut them up for you.”

James and Roxy then walked out of the principal’s office much to the surprise of those present, especially police officers. Walking up to them, James declared, “Roxy Morton understands that she assaulted a boy but before you do your thing, I think you should hear her out as there is a perfectly logical explanation to this all. Roxy, care to take the floor?”

The officers looked skeptically at each other but as Roxy went through her story and showed them the video evidence, soon a small group was heading down to the kid’s locker and discovering the stash he kept there, along with the pass couple of days’ earnings.

Next it was time to talk the kid and the parents and thankfully the kid’s shock kept him from keeping his mouth shut as he immediately blurted out, “How did you convince them?!”

After that it all passed in a rather hurried rush as the parents rather surprisingly dropped the charges and claimed they were going to beat their son when they got home. They even said the only reason they weren’t pressing charges on their own kid was because he’d lost his phone and gotten a broken leg and that was punishment enough for the moment.

After the police were no longer important to the picture though, there was still the issue of the principle and school policy.

“School board will have to have their own ruling as to whether have you expelled or not. Due to the circumstances, it is unlikely you would be expelled, but we will have to at the very least suspend you to show we do not support that kind of behavior. As of now, you are suspended for a week which may be lengthened depending on when the school board makes its decision,” the principle said.

With head held hi and a sure look upon her face, Roxy replied, “I understand. And as of after this point I promise to come to a school official first if I learn of anything suspicious.”

“Thank you Roxy. That is much appreciated. Now, please take your things. I trust there will be no need to escort you off the premises.”

“Of course not. Until we meet again Dr. Cook,” Roxy responded and then headed out James quickly following after her.

James watched her for a few moments trying to gauge her emotions, before finally commenting, “You’re rather chipper for someone who’s just gotten suspended and may be expelled.”

“Getting arrested was the worst possible situation so any other outcome is greatly welcomed. Besides, I was able to take down that arse and his illegal dealings. I think that’s a pretty great reason to feel good,” Roxy responded as she stopped at her locker and gathered her things out of it.

“Good point. How does ice cream sound before I take you home?”

“Like an amazing idea!” Roxy responded with a smile. However, it dropped ever so slightly as she added in a softer voice, “You wouldn’t mind being there when I tell my dad about this right? Or Alastair for that matter? I mean, I know it probably sounds pretty cowardly, especially after all I did but—”

“Don’t say another word Roxy! Uncle James has got your back all the way. Doesn’t matter where I am, I’ll help you with anything in a heartbeat.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a kind smile. “That means a lot. But before all that unpleasantness happens, still up for that offer on ice cream?”

“Of course. You can’t go back on a promise of ice cream. And we’ll even make sure to take an extra tub home with us in case the need arises for it.”


	46. An Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going away for the weekend so I don't know if I'll have time to post a chapter then but hopefully this will suffice for a few days. Enjoy!

After Alastair did his little freak out he did grudgingly congratulate Roxy on her accomplishment. In the end, she didn’t get expelled and time went on.

It seemed like the one hiccup in Roxy’s young life was over when Alastair called up James one day and said, “I think Roxy’s hiding something.”

Halfway across the world and in a rather dank place with a mission that wasn’t going so well, James grumbled out, “Well hello to you to.”

“I’m being quite serious. She’s been closing off about things and is being very cagey,” Alastair muttered.

“And that is exactly what I want to here after not speaking to my boyfriend in a week. Come on, at least say something nice like you missed me or something.”

“Our father was the one who first brought it to my attention and when I asked her if things were alright, she stumbled over her words,” said Alastair as he either purposely ignored James’ words or honestly didn’t hear them. “I need your advice on what to do.”

“How about you say hello to me first?” grumbled James.

“Fine. Hello, hi, hope it’s going well, kisses, whatever the hell couples say to each other. Now what do you think I should do?”

Though Alastair couldn’t see, James rolled his eyes. “Well have you pushed some? Like with asking about what’s going on and everything? Roxy is a tough kid; you needn’t handle her like china.”

“But how should I go about it?”

“Well for starters, I know it will go against your primary programming, but you should be really open and compassionate to her.”

“Very funny. But what if it turns out to be…I don’t know. Just something horrible. She’s my little sister and—”

“And she isn’t stupid. Whatever it is, it’s probably not that bad and she’s just over thinking things. Or she could be so odd around you because whatever it is could have to do with you.”

“Somehow that doesn’t make it better.”

“Alastair, just trust her, alright? Confront her, be stern but gentle, and just go for it. Now I have to go but I will say, as you so wisely did a second ago, kisses and whatever the hell couples say to each other. I love you. See you later.”

“Later,” Alastair responded with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

James had basically told him what he knew he needed to do, but that really didn’t make it any easier. Nevertheless, there really wasn’t anything else to do if he wanted the situation resolved so the next time he got a chance, he went out to visit his father and Roxy.

The dinner went rather well, because the moment he mentioned he was coming over his father insisted on staying for dinner, but the moment their dad left the room, that awkward air came forward again along with a worry growing in Alastair’s stomach.

“Roxy, will you please tell me what is on your mind.”

“Nothing. Except dessert of course.”

“Please don’t skirt around the subject. I’m no fool and neither are you so—”

“I would complain about you two arguing but seeing as you’ve never done it before, I suppose it’s high time that sibling rivalry kicked in,” their father suddenly said as he walked in again. “What is it? Fighting over the last roll?”

Alastair rolled his eyes and replied no as Roxy remained eerily silent. Alastair thought about pushing some more but he felt that with their father there, she would be even less likely to talk. Instead he carried on casual conversation, noticing how Roxy started to act like nothing had happened.

When their father excused himself for the night, both remained silent and kept from talking until he was definitely out of earshot, and then Roxy was suddenly booking it to her room.

“Hey!” Alastair shoved his chair out from under him and followed her out the room and down the hall. Having unexpected this scenario, it took a moment for Alastair to get into the right mindset but he eventually caught up with her at the top of the stairs, taking them two by two certainly giving him an advantage.

He grabbed onto her shoulders and steered her around so that way she was looking at him and said, “Roxy, you are not moving from this spot until you explain to me what is going on. You…” Alastair trailed off as he thought back to exactly what James’ words had been and then let out a lengthy sigh. “You are seriously worrying me, alright? And I know whatever I’m imagining is probably not even close and way worse to whatever is wrong, but you are honestly freaking me out.”

She frowned and looked down at the floor, conflicting emotions running through her. Finally she muttered, “Can we at least not do this in the hallway.”

“Of course. Just go wherever you’d feel most comfortable,” Alastair replied, the worry in his chest only growing though he was pleased that he was at least getting somewhere.

As Alastair let go of her shoulders, she turned and began going down the hallway in the same direction she had been and went into her room. Going in there, Alastair realized that he hadn’t actually set foot in the room for some years. The last time he’d done so, Roxy had probably been seven and the place, though always neat, had been covered in toys and picture books with Winnie-the-Pooh sheets. All that was gone now and once again, Alastair was hit with the simple fact that his little sister was growing up, something he would have to get use to.

He decided to lean against the wall, opposite where she sat on her bed, giving her room which she seemed to appreciate. Letting her go first, Alastair remained silent, mentally steeling himself for whatever was to come.

“Are you a good man?”

The words were extremely odd and had Alastair frowning as he commented, “I’m not sure what you mean sis.”

“Just…I know it’s weird but can you please just answer it? I need to see…need to hear you say it,” Roxy responded. “Are you a good man?”

“I believe I am. Probably a little cold for most people but I do the best I can with every situation I’m given. Everything I do is for others. I’d like to imagine that’s what it means to be a good man,” Alastair answered truthfully. “Why do you ask? Do you think I’m not?”

“Yes-I mean no! I just…there have been a lot of puzzle pieces that I’ve been gathering up over the years and after you got hurt, I finally started to put them together. I obviously still don’t know the whole picture and it’s stupid for me to assume but…but the worst just came to mind,” Roxy replied.

“What do you mean by puzzle pieces?”

“Just that things don’t always add up with you. Your explanations, when you say you’ve been one place but the evidence doesn’t support it. And I know James is in on it to so don’t even bother trying to deny it! I know that you’re not tailors, or at least not completely,” said Roxy in a rushed breath.

“Is that all?” Alastair softly asked as Roxy took her moment to breath.

“Recently I’ve been…I know it’s wrong but I’ve been listening in on your conversations. Hearing repeated words that don’t make sense, listening to you talk like an officer in a war. I know you work for somebody but I didn’t…I don’t know who they are, or what they do,” Roxy’s voice dropped until she was silent again, only to rise back up and continue. “I want to believe you’re the brother that I grew up with but there’s suddenly a huge chunk of your life that has been a lie and I…I’m afraid.”

“Of me?” asked Alastair, the thought hurting more than expected.

“No, I know I can kick your ass.” It was a small shot at humor and though it did earn a chuckle from both siblings, their expressions both darkened again and Roxy added, “I’m just afraid of…afraid of what it might mean.”

“Oh, Roxy,” Alastair murmured as he finally moved from his leaning position and sat beside her on the bed, “you’re to damn smart. You know that? Everyone else has found out because something obvious was shoved into their face. But you, you looked for what others just glanced over or didn’t think twice about and clearly, damn the consequences, I’m going to have to explain more to you than anyone else.”

“Wait, about what? Who knows?” asked Roxy. “So was I right? That you’re not really a tailor that you’re…you’re some sort of solider or spy or something?”

“I suppose spy works the best,” Alastair said, the unease inside himself finally drifting away. “I work for an international organization who’s purpose is to help the planet and keep people safe without the issues of governments getting in the way. And that is mostly certainly more than anyone else has heard.”

“Who else knows?”

“Lily and our brother.”

“How?” Roxy questioned curiously.

“Lily was around after James had a…difficult day at work. Explaining things to her was the quickest way to calm her and James down. Kenton…well let’s just say he might have bumped into me on a job.”

“You can’t tell me the story? It sounds like it would be an interesting one.”

“It is…but I can’t. I’m sorry that you grew worried and unsure. I’m sorry I kept this from you. I should have assumed that you’d figure it out sooner rather than later and should have explained everything to you.”

“No, I’m sorry for letting my imagination get out of hand. I didn’t have all the facts and just made up the worst ideas instead,” replied Roxy.

“No need to be sorry,” Alastair said as he gave her a tight hug. “We’re both at fault and the important thing is that now we both know better. No keeping secrets from siblings.”

“Except government classified ones,” Roxy responded with a small grin and then hugged Alastair back twice as hard.


	47. The Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how it was mentioned that James was more of a cat person and Alastair was more of a dog person? If not, hopefully this chapter will jog your memory! Enjoy :)

“What is that thing!?”

Every once in a while, James would drop by unannounced, or more often than not, surprise Alastair when he’d just gotten back from a mission by being there (he’d been given a spare key a while ago so he no longer needed to break in). Usually, such visits were welcomed by a roll of the eyes and a kiss. For the moment, Alastair had his back against the door and was figuring out the pros and cons of running off.

Cons: James was here.

Pros: He’d get away from that…thing.

“It’s a cat,” James said happily as he picked up the glaring object and held it in his arms.

Alastair didn’t even know animals could glare.

“I may not like cats but that sure as hell isn’t one. That is a demon from Hell. Or worse, France.”

“I assure you that it is a cat and it was born and raised in London. Here, hold her,” James said happily. He held the thing out, the cat seeming content with being held that way, but glared daggers at Alastair like he’d rip him to threads the moment he came close.

“I’d rather go on a suicide mission.”

“That’s not funny Alastair,” James chided as he pulled the cat back, supporting it on his shoulder like a baby.

 Alastair noted the long claws and the image of every soft surface in his home being ripped apart flashed through his mind. “I’m not trying to be funny,” he muttered. Finally the number one question on his mind slipped through his lips. “Why is it hairless?”

“Because even though you’re not allergic to them, I knew you’d probably try to use that as an excuse to keep her.”

“But why is it hairless?” Alastair repeated.

“It’s a sphinx.”

“It’s an abomination.”

James made a shocked face as he covered the thing’s/her/the cat’s ears. “Don’t say such things to Hatshepsut!”

“Bless you.”

“It’s her name you ass.”

“I think it’s a sneeze really and did you really name her that?” asked Alastair with an incredulous expression.

“The pet shop did if that makes it any better but I think it’s fitting. Hatshepsut was a fascinating and powerful pharaoh and I do believe this little princess will grow up just the same,” James said with a grin.

“Princess? She looks eighty.”

“Stop being so rude. She’s beautiful and precious.”

“I do believe she’s none of those things. Now if you’re keeping her with you, feel free to leave any time. Otherwise through her outside and I will actually say hello.”

“But why would I throw her outside? She’s yours silly.”

“ _James_.”

“What? I’ve seen how you look around for Josie when she’s not there. You need a pet. Besides, cats are easier to take care of, don’t require as much attention, and they live longer.”

“I know your last point is meant as a good reason to keep her but it’s not supporting your argument.”

“Oh come on, just hold Hatshepsut,” James replied, holding her out again.

Looking into those evil eyes did not really convince Alastair, it was more the pleading look that James was giving. Letting out a tired sigh, James muttered, “She’s going to need a god damn nickname with a name like that.” Taking her like she was filled with C4, he held her at arm’s length.

In response, she let out what was in between a meow and a growl. It really didn’t make him want to bring her closer. Nevertheless he slowly did so and mimicked Alastair’s position from before. The cat let out a purr that was defiantly not cute or sweet as she nuzzled against his neck. Even though he wasn’t exactly loving the attention, at least she wasn’t clawing his face off.

“So will you keep her?”

“I’m not so sure…”

“Great!” James cried out like Alastair had said yes. “I already have a bed for her and food and bowls and a scratching post. She likes scratching posts so your belongings should be fine.”

“That doesn’t exactly inspire confidence,” murmured Alastair. “And I didn’t say yes.”

“But I know you will.”

“Why?”

“Because you can’t say no to me! Besides, Roxy loves her,” said James.

“Wait, you’ve shown this thing to Roxy?”

“ _She_ , and no. She helped me pick her out.”

“Of course she did,” sighed Alastair just as the cat began to struggle and he quickly put her down. She pranced off to some unknown area in the house. Turning back to James, the other had his arms open with an apologetic yet opening face.

Alastair gave a rather harsh glare but never the less moved forward and hugged him, giving a quick kiss before adding, “This doesn’t mean I hate you any less.”

“You just keeping telling yourself that,” James snorted as he walked into the kitchen. “I thought about cooking but I wasn’t sure if you’d been in the mood to eat.”

“I’m starving actually.”

“Great because I actually did cook.”

Chuckling, Alastair asked, “Then why even say that last part?”

“Because if you’d said you were fine, then you’d at least have a good meal for later. Now tell me, how did the mission go?”

“Good enough. Textbook really. So I know you’ve been plotting my death with Roxy, done anything else with her while I was away?”

“Plotting your death?”

“With the cat. Obviously ‘Sut is going to be the murder weapon.”

“I would yell at you for that but I’m stuck on how cute it is that you’ve already given her a nickname.”

Shit, he had. “Well now I’m changing her nickname. It’s Satan now.”

“’Sut is definitely more endearing. As far as Roxy goes, I basically got to have a day out with her. We hung out, I took her to karate, and she even gave me a little concert with her flute. She’s gotten really good at that by the way. So, heard anything from Nnenna or Kenton?” asked James as he started to set out food and set Alastair’s plate for him.

“Not in the past week so I’m sure some overexcited and dramatic call will show up sooner rather than later. I swear he starts every conversation off with the most mundane story yet from the way he tells it, it sounds like he’s been knighted,” muttered Alastair with a shake of his head.

Back and forth they went as the discussed recent events, family, and work. Every now and then Hatshepsut would show up and rub against someone’s leg, looking for attention. She seemed to understand that she’d get it more from James as she stuck around him more but made sure to distract Alastair with the occasional head butt.

“Oh! And Susan is coming to town tomorrow,” James added.

“Who?”

“You know, the weight lifter from America.”

“Ah, Lily’s…whatever. Is there another competition?”

“No, just vacation time from what I understand. Seems like I’ll finally be able to meet her. Which I look forward to of course. I’m just afraid Lily’s built her up so much that I’ll be shocked when I actually meet her. I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

“For what specifically?”

“Lunch. Around one.”

“Should be fine enough,” Alastair replied as the cat rubbed against him again.

James smiled when he spotted it. “I’m glad she likes you.”

“Well you should be. The only reason I’m tolerating it is because of you. She likes you more though. I can tell. Maybe you should stay over more often,” Alastair responded casually.

“If I did so, I’d basically be living here twenty-four/seven,” James said with a laugh. However, after he got it out and noticed that Alastair had kept the same look on his face, James suddenly grew very uncertain. “Uh…you’re not laughing. Or even looking at me with fond annoyance.”

“Why should I?”

“Because it’s…well no I suppose it isn’t but…you mean…are you asking me to live with you?” James finally got out, flustered which was a rare moment indeed.

“Seems like a good idea to me.”

“Well I mean I don’t…but Lily’s still there…and then there’s of course—”

“James, I’m giving you the option to live with me which in no way means abandoning your entire connection with your residence. Besides, just because you wouldn’t live there doesn’t mean you couldn’t go to the neighborhood, doesn’t mean you couldn’t be friends Lily. All that is absurd. However, what little free time we have, we do spend it with each other almost constantly and if you feel the need to have your own place for your own time, I understand. I’m just putting the offer on the table.”

“Alright, to many words used but I think I get what you’re saying. And uh…yeah, I suppose I was freaking out over rather material things so uh…yes. I will move in with you. If that’s alright of course and you mean it!”

Alastair simply rolled his eyes. “You’re so amusing when you’re flustered. It’s nice to be the one viewing the growing shade of red instead of producing it.”

“You ass. It’s your fault for just throwing it on me. I bring you cat and you ask me to move in. Which is kind of amusing since you claim to hate cats.”

“I still do,” Alastair assured him. “But this one seems at least somewhat tolerable and honestly, you should take it as a compliment. Who forces someone’s most hated animal on to the other only to have that person ask them to move in?”

“No one so I suppose that is a good point,” James said with a grin and a quick kiss.


	48. The Viking Goddess

It took Alastair and James a moment to find Lily in the restaurant as they were looking for two heads but were rather surprised to find only her at a table.

“Lily, where’s your friend?” asked James as way of hello with a quick hug.

“Just popped off to the restroom. She’ll be here in a sec. So glad you could make it too, Alastair,” Lily added.

“James asked, besides, after all that rambling you’ve thrown on me, I’m extremely curious what she’s like.”

“Glad to know you really care Alastair,” Lily replied with a roll of her eyes as she slid into the booth. James and Alastair did so on the other side as she quickly continued with, “Also, if she says anything weird, just go with it. I mean she is American.”

James gave Lily an odd look but simply nodded just as an excited look came across Lily’s face. “Susan! This is James and Alastair.”

Before either could glance over to get a good look at the woman they heard her say, “Oh! It’s nice to finally meet your best friend. And your boyfriend too.”

Instead, of getting a proper look at her, Alastair’s and James’ head whipped around to Lily where she was doubled over laughing.

“Oh you two have been together to long. You’re wearing identical scowls!” howled Lily. Turning to Susan, she added, “Didn’t I tell you their faces would be funny?”

“You sure did,” Susan said as she slid in next to Lily and finally into full view.

Though not really a grin, she wore a sweet smile and already had laugh lines around her eyes. With light grey eyes and almost platinum hair, Viking goddess was a rather fitting way to describe the woman. She also had very well defined muscles, as expected, but still looked extremely well proportioned, no bulging veins or anything like that.

Thanks to the looks on their faces, it was obvious the words had been planned but James continued to glare at her, though he was also attempting to not crack up. Trying to be serious, he pointed a finger at her and said, “That was not…that was not funny. But just out of curiosity, who was the boyfriend?”

“Alastair of course. You’re so much like a brother to me that I couldn’t even fake that we were together,” Lily said with a laugh.

“But I’m the better looking one, right?”

“I can’t answer that,” responded Lily with a smile. “Not if I want to survive the day. But anyways, I’ll introduce you guys properly. Susan, this is James who is by far my favorite person on this world and also my best friend of many years. This is Alastair, James’ boyfriend. He has people skills but generally chooses not to use them.”

Alastair simply nodded in silent agreement at that.

“Well it’s lovely to meet you. I’m Susan Brunz,” she replied. “Lily has told me a lot about both of you and it’s great to be able to put a name to a face.”

“Same, now let me guess. You’re from the…North…Eastern part of America, right?” asked James. “Specifically Pennsylvania?”

“What? You pretending to be psychic?” teased Susan. “Going to somehow know exactly what city I’m from too?”

“You think Lily’s told me about you?” questioned James. “I don’t know anything about you except your name, that you’re a weightlifter, and that Lily calls you a Viking goddess.”

Lily kicked him under the table for that.

“And I just guessed if you were from Pennsylvania. Was I right?” asked James.

“Yes,” responded Susan. “Excellent job I might say too. Are you well traveled or do you just watch a lot of foreign TV?”

“Well traveled,” James replied with a grin.

“We both are,” put in Alastair, “but I’m honestly surprised you didn’t already know she was from Pennsylvania.”

James snorted and rolled his eyes. “What? Like you did?”

“Yes,” Alastair responded. Turning to look at Susan he said, “You were born in Allentown and grew up there until what you Americans call Middle School. You’re thirty-seven and you have a younger brother called Maximillion who is thirty-two. You enjoy the beach but equally enjoy cooler climates. You’ve gone to heavy weight competitions in your Motherland, England, France, and Canada, and have placed in all countries though necessarily first. Am I right?”

“Very,” Susan said slowly. “I don’t know whether to be flattered or worried.”

“Yeah Alastair,” James said, getting close to his face. “How do you know all this?”

“Lily told me.”

“Why don’t I know these weird details about your Viking goddess?” asked James, his voice sounding hurt.

Ignoring the tone, Lily simply kicked James under the table again and replied, “You’ve been extremely busy with work lately! I had to talk to someone and Alastair happened to be there.”

Raising his hand, Alastair quickly said, “I’d just like to add that I did not offer my services. It was more that I couldn’t keep her from gushing to me about Susan’s heroics and just utterly wonderful being.”

Lily turned pink as Susan chuckled and said, “I honestly can’t tell if you of playing with each other or not but I hope you are.”

“Yeah, we’re just being dorks,” James said with a grin as nudged Alastair. “However I’m very angry at you Lily. You should have waited until I was available.”

She rolled her eyes and simply muttered, “Your schedule is to hectic to be sure. I simply have to let out all my emotions when I can.”

“So I make you emotional,” Susan acknowledged. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

“Nooooo…I mean yes! Like in a ‘urhg it hurts’ but it’s so cool to meet somebody new that is utterly, beautifully, wonderful.” Lily paused for several seconds as her brain caught up with her mouth. “Shit, I said that out loud didn’t I? This is why I haven’t had a boyfriend in the past three years.”

The table erupted into laughter as a waiter came round and they all quickly recalled that they were at a restaurant and needed to order something. Concentrating more so on the menus now, James still asked, “Well, unless Alastair already knows and feels like telling me, why did you decided to vacation here in England? Just a solo thing or family?”

“Family,” responded Susan, “but it’s mainly due to the competition last year. None of us got see much of the United Kingdom so we decided to come back over. That and I figured it would be nice to see Lily again and meet her friends.”

“Well I hope we’re not a disappointment to you dear Viking goddess.”

“James!” Lily cried out as once more she hit him under the table. “Stop calling her that!”

Susan laughed and said, “I think it’s rather sweet. Though if it really is embarrassing you I’ll shut him up for you.”

“Oh yeah? I bet I can take you,” James replied with a devious grin.

“Really James? You’re going to make a bet,” muttered Alastair. “Just know I won’t help you pay for whatever mess you make.”

“No worries. It would be over in a second.”

“Very true,” Susan replied. “One hit and you’d be on the ground.”

“Oh so that’s how you want to go?” laughed James. “You could throw the hardest hit you could muster and I’d still be standing.”

“Okay, now you’re compensating for something,” joked Lily.

“I’m not compensating for anything but yeah, what I just said was a total lie. But then again, that’s assuming I would do nothing if you tried to hit me with your hardest hit.”

“Hmm, sounds like you’re trying to be the knight in shining armor. Sorry, but the position is already taken,” Susan said with a laugh.

“No, you’re the Viking goddess, remember? And I sure as hell am a knight. In fact, I am so knightly I’m practically Lancelot.”

Though of course no one got that, Alastair shot a glare at James as Susan said, “I didn’t know you people from across the bond had such big egos. But I guess that just proves that wherever you are men will be men.”

“Excuse you but my ego is just the right amount,” James replied just as Lily hit her head on the table.

“I wish I’d never brought you two together.”

“Ah, you know I love you Lily,” James said, teasing yet also extremely sincere. “You messed with me immensely when I was pining over Alastair so it’s only fair that I get to do the same to you.”

Alastair glanced over curiously. “Really? Like what?”

“Well he says ‘messed’ when most of the time it was just me giving him good advice but there was this one time when—”

“Oh no you are not telling that story!” cried out James.

“What story? I haven’t even started it!”

“Maybe so but I know what story it is!”

“Do tell,” replied Alastair. “I’d love to hear this Lily.”

“No. You. Would. Not,” James growled as he messed with Lily under the table and she fought back, a look of determination on her face.

“Oh yes he would,” grumbled Lily.

“Well as amusing as this is and as curious as I am as well, I think we need to finally order something before our waiter kills us,” replied Susan.

“Good point,” said Lily. “I’ll tell the story afterwards.”

“You’ll tell that story when I’m dead and not a moment sooner,” snorted James. “Besides, we’re here to get to know your pen pal so hush.”

Lily simply rolled her eyes in response, a devious smile playing on her lips.


	49. All Grow Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now it's changed to 60 chapters and at the 60th one, it will end right before James gets cut in half. After that, I will publish two stories, one called YAABILY Canon Ending and YAABILY Fix-It Ending simply because it will make it easier to read. Also, each chapter for those will be published at the same time which means they will take a longer amount of time to publish but that way if someone only wants to read one, they don't have to wait longer than someone else.
> 
> Also, as this fic became way longer than intended, I am soon going back to school so updates will be less often again. However, I will obviously continue this and hope you enjoy it like always. :)

Alastair raised an eyebrow at James as the other did a little shimmy of excitement. “It’s only the end of her Secondary Education.”

“I know but the moment is finally here. She did it,” James said happily. “And now the world is completely opened to her! I mean, I’d love it if she stayed here but she’s such a good student, she could go anywhere. Even a different country if she really wanted to!”

“She certainly could,” Alastair said approvingly as he concentrated on the street in front of him. They were driving to a family dinner as way of a little celebration for Roxy due to her graduating.

“Oh, what about Kingsman!? I think she’d be a perfect candidate for the part,” James said earnestly.

“Perhaps,” murmured Alastair. The idea had never come to his mind before and as he thought about it, he honestly couldn’t lie. She’d do well there. “Still, there aren’t any openings for agents at the moment and I’m not completely positive how I feel about my little sister getting into danger like that.”

“Well she’s all grown up now. If she wants to run off and fight the world, you can’t really stop her,” reminded James, “though it would be freaking awesome to see her in Kingsman. I can totally see her hitting it off with Harry and though I’m sure she’d figure out ways to annoy Merlin, I’m sure she’d be a little more forgiving than Harry.”

“That is definitely true,” Alastair replied as he finally stopped at the family estate.

For once, Kenton and Nnenna were able to make it and it was a warm gathering as Roxy told stories of her last few days, exams, and possible choices afterwards. They talked about other subjects though as she asked, “So how is the cat?”

“Manageable,” Alastair muttered.

“He’s just pissed that I caught him voluntarily petting ‘Sut,” James said with a chuckle. “Don’t lie. I know she’s grown on you.”

“Yes, like a wart. Now, Roxy, what do you have planned for college?” asked Alastair as James simply rolled his eyes fondly.

“Not really sure, which I know sounds weird for me. I usually have most things planned out. But I’m honestly thinking of traveling the world first,” she replied.

Though not necessarily approving, Alastair nodded at that, mulling it over in his head as Kenton leaned forward and asked excitedly, “Where would you want to go first?”

“I’d like to go back to Nigeria, especially now that I’m older,” she said, glancing over at Nnenna. “I got to see so little while there but I did see was amazing.”

“Perhaps we can have a just us girls trip,” Nnenna responded with a soft smile. “Where would you go if you chose a place you’d never been?”

“Somewhere far,” she said excitedly. “Mongolia…Chile, I’m not sure. What about you James? Where would you go?”

James racked his brain for a country he hadn’t been to. “Uh…Japan…maybe? What about you Kenton?”

“I’ve done enough traveling. Once I retire I’m not moving.”

“Well I’m not getting your food for you so that might be a problem,” joked Nnenna. “But oh it is good to talk again. It’s been to long since a nice sit down with everyone. So, you two finally moved in together, right?”

“Yep,” James said happily. “Now I get to annoy this thing every chance I get.”

“It’s bliss,” muttered Alastair sarcastically as the others laughed in response. “I get back at him for waking his ass up early in the morning.”

“I swear, when work is not a factor there is no reason why one should wake up at the crack of dawn,” James responded.

Roxy nodded. “I’m going to have to agree with you on that.”

“I swear, you both agree on everything just to annoy me. And I will never forgive you for helping him pick out that hairless beast,” Alastair replied.

“Ah, you know you love her,” Roxy said with a grin.

On and on they went, until they finally broke apart a bit, Kenton stealing Alastair away to talk to him while the father went to go and take a rest. Nnenna succeeded in commandeering James and it just so happened that Roxy was by when she asked, “So, any farther thoughts on marriage?”

“Wait, you’re thinking of marriage?” Roxy said excitedly as she quickly hurried to where James stood with hopeful and curious eyes.

James quickly shook his head and replied, “What? No! I mean…maybe. She’s just talking about a conversation we had at her wedding.”

“And it was about marriage,” Roxy responded, “which is great except for the fact that then I really couldn’t call you Uncle James any more. Brother would certainly have to do.”

“Well I’m glad you’ve got that worked out but I sure as hell don’t. I haven’t even mentioned this idea to Alastair. And as I’ve said before, it’s not even legal!”

“Just do a ceremony then,” Roxy said. “Unless of course you don’t want to get married which is totally fine. It’s not for everyone. But just saying, it would be totally awesome to call you my brother-in-law.”

“And I think it would be awesome to call you my sister-in-law but I just…I don’t know,” James responded.

Nnenna gave a small frown as she looked James over. “Are you alright?”

“I…I don’t know. I just don’t know what…I don’t know what Alastair would think,” James replied.

Confused and intrigued, Roxy moved over to a sitting area and Nnenna and James followed. Curious, Roxy commented, “I’m sure Alastair would be fine with it, would probably love that you asked him though in his usual way he’d probably throw it off like it was no big deal. But no, he’d probably love it.”

“And I know! But I…maybe it’s the fact that I never thought this would happen to me. But I…it’s not cold feet. It’s not that. I suppose it’s just that I never envisioned myself falling for somebody so completely that I would want to spend the rest of my life with them. It’s…scary,” James finally got out. “Which is weird in and of itself.”

“The unknown is always scary, but it is those that advance anyways that ever get anywhere. Marriage is terrifying in its own way, but as long as both parties agree to it, it can be a wonderful thing.”

“True, but that doesn’t make it any less terrifying. I think I’ll just have to really think about it. Knowing me, I’ll probably ask at some random point, completely unplanned, or way over the top in a way that I know would make Alastair groan in fondness.”

“Well whatever you choose,” said Nnenna, “do it soon. As my mother liked to say, don’t ever believe that time is on your side. Do what you want and what makes you happy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” murmured James as he particularly thought of the danger of his job. “I suppose only time will tell.”


	50. The Tenth

As days passed, there came a time when Alastair was woken up by a pillow to the face.

“What the hell!” cried out Alastair as he flew upward and swatted the pillow away. “James, what the hell are you playing at?!”

“You needed to wake up,” James said simply with a grin.

“Really? A simple word or a small shake of the body couldn’t do?” growled out Alastair.

“Naw, had to get you up quickly. It’s a special day after all,” James said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Alastair’s body. “A really special day.”

“I’m afraid.”

“Don’t be,” James said playfully. “It’s our tenth anniversary.”

Alastair frowned, thoughtful for a moment before muttering, “Now I feel bad because I honestly can’t remember the day we first got together.”

Expecting maybe a bit of disappointment, Alastair was surprised when the other laughed and jumped up, replying, “Neither do I! I just know this is the right month and time of month so that’s good enough. We’ve never been together around this time until now so I figured, from now on, we could make this our official anniversary day.”

“Cheesy, but why not. Something tells me you’ve had this planned for a while,” Alastair said with a roll of his eyes.

“Of course! So, first thing’s first, breakfast.”

“Of course,” Alastair repeated with a sigh as he got out of bed and followed the practically skipping man to the kitchen.

As he did so, a part of him just couldn’t believe it had been ten years. The fact that he had known James for longer than that was even more astounding. And then in a way it was not. It also felt like the opposite, that ten years was to short and that he’d known James all his life. Both trains of thought were odd yet comforting in their own right and the fact that they had both been able to be together for ten years, especially with their occupation brought to light, it certainly was something to celebrate.

Suddenly the idea of being able to just do whatever with James for an entire day seemed like the perfect plan and Alastair quickly decided to stick with the laid back sleepwear unless James dragged him somewhere out today.

“So,” Alastair said as he walked into the kitchen where James was already running around, “ten years huh? Did you ever think we’d last this long?”

“I didn’t think we’d ever get together for the longest time,” James replied.

“You do realize it only took two years for us to actually push forward and get together, right?”

“Seriously? Then those two years felt like goddamn decades,” responded James as he started up the stove and the oven. “I’m just glad we it sooner rather than later.”

Nodding, Alastair said, “Now that I can definitely agree with but, before you continue cooking, please explain to me exactly how many people you’re cooking for.”

“Just us silly.”

“Well it looks like you’re going to feed a small army,” replied Alastair with a small snort.

“But this way we have leftovers for tonight.”

“Something happening tonight?”

“Sort of. If you really want me to tell you what I’ve got planned, I will, but I’d honestly like to keep it a secret if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t for the moment though hopefully by tonight I’m not regretting that decision,” Alastair said with a laugh. “Now, do you want help with that or can I just sit back and watch.”

“Don’t you dare! Get your lazy ass over here or all sick ‘Sut on you!”

Alastair glanced over to the cat who had slinked in without his notice. It just took one look before he quickly replied, “Understood. I am most certainly helping you out.”

James laughed as he watched Alastair hurry over and start grabbing things as ‘Sut followed him and moved in between his legs, nearly tripping him.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t sick her on me!”

“I don’t tell her what to do. Besides, she was just loving on you.”

“Yeah, and hoping I’d fall to my death.”

“I swear Alastair, one of these days you’re going to really connect with ‘Sut and then you’ll never want her to leave.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” muttered Alastair.

They continued to make breakfast, definitely making way to much for just one meal, and ate while basically being the laziest they had been in…well forever.

Since James had been living with Alastair, the place had really begun to look lived in and not like something out of an interior design magazine. Books, CDs, movies, pictures, and mementos lay about the place, some in an orderly spot while others had been dropped in some place, waiting for someone to notice and put it up.

In the living room, the furniture had finally been properly broken in, no longer pristine and perfect. Creases had been left here and there and there were marks on the floor where items had been dragged around and rearranged.

Perhaps to someone else, the change to the place would have irritated them, and though it didn’t irritate, for a while, Alastair had been unsure of it. He’d never been privy to such a welcoming environment, something that could be specifically categorized as his and James’ space. Now he was overjoyed with it and it gave him a reason to leave work when able to, instead of working over time.

Even the parts that ruined a surface or scratched off paint had become important as it held it’s own story.

Now they lay out on the couch, marathoning the Harry Potter movies, something that had become a great love of both of them. The sixth one was coming out soon and James was adamant about seeing it only after refreshing their memories on the rest. When that was done, they skipped eating and went straight to the original productions of the Narnia Series. For Alastair it was a bit to cheesy and childish but they certainly did have a special charm that he hadn’t found to any other series.

By the time they were done with all of those, it was much to late to go anywhere and Alastair assumed that meant James had thrown away whatever plans he had had. However, as the credits started to roll, he pulled Alastair up and said, “Alright, we’re going to leave in a bit. Make sure you dress for outside.”

“Okay,” Alastair muttered, confused but deciding to go along with it.

After getting dressed, James took the driver’s side of Alastair’s car and began to drive, still without giving away what was going on. Alastair tried to figure out where they were going by what roads they took but all he could make clear was that they were heading outside of the city.

Alastair was even more confused when they went off the main roads.

“I know you said you wanted it to be a surprise but where exactly are we going?” asked Alastair.

“What? Afraid I’m going to murder you and bury you in the woods?” James said with a cheeky grin.

“We both know I’d beat you in a fight and therefore, would be unable to murder me. But honestly, where are we headed?”

“Just hold on a bit longer. We’re almost there.”

Despite the burning curiosity, Alastair remained silent for the rest of the time until finally they passed what looked like an empty farm land. Surprisingly, James stopped.

“Where are we?”

“A farm…well it use to be a farm. The guy who lived here passed away and didn’t have anyone to pass everything on to. It’s owned by the government for the moment, waiting for someone to buy it.”

Alastair followed James as the other got out of the car and hopped the fence as well. Still confused, he asked, “But how did you even find this place? And why are we here?”

“I just looked basically. Needed somewhere we could properly see. And as cheesy as it may sound, we’re here because of this,” James replied.

Lightning fast, he grabbed Alastair and pulled him to the ground with a rather loud thud. Letting out a light groan, Alastair muttered, “We did come here so you could murder me and bury me in some woods.”

“No you ass, we came for this,” James replied and pointed upwards.

Alastair followed his line of sight and finally realized what he was talking about. Thanks to the lack of light pollution and the few clouds, Alastair noticed the stars. He knew he’d been in areas where they were much more visible but he’d never actually had the chance to just stare.

Silence washed over the two men as Alastair simply traced some of the constellations he knew, the milky way, and any other knowledge he had. However, James eventually spoke up and whispered, “I hope this is alright.”

“Why are we whispering?”

“I don’t know. Feels like we’re breaking up the flow of things if we talk to loudly.”

“I suppose I understand that.”

“Yeah, so is it alright?” whispered James.

“Of course it is. It’s wonderful,” Alastair replied back, in the same hushed tones.

“Good, I wanted to do something special but couldn’t think of any place you’d like to go.”

“Anywhere is fine as long as you’re there. Though compared to a museum or some store or exhibit, this is much more enjoyable.”

“I’m glad I got it right then,” James said with a smile as he turned and kissed Alastair before looking back up at the sky. Once more they lapsed into silence until James then added, “See that star right there? I don’t care if it has a name. I’m naming it after you.”

A small smile formed on Alastair’s lips. “James?”

“Yeah Alastair?”

“That’s a planet.”

“Fuck. Guess the mood of romance is broken,” James replied with a laugh that was most certainly upsetting the flowing sounds of nature.

“I think it’s still pretty romantic. Either way, I always thought Mars was a crap name. Alastair is much better.”

James laughed again. “So you can tell the difference between planets and stars? Didn’t know you were an astronomer.”

“I’m not,” Alastair replied with a small chuckle. “I just know some things. Want me to teach you?”

“Why not,” James said with a grin, moving in closer as he listened to Alastair describe the celestial bodies over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tuesday I go back to school so expect longer time between chapters. Nevertheless, I hope this chapter satisfies you until the next one. Also, this took place in 2009 for those wondering so we've got six more years to go!


	51. Pop the Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter during the school year! Hope you enjoy it :)

Eventually work seemed to fill up most of James’ and Alastair’s time until James got a chance to spend an evening with Lily and Vincent.

Christina had gotten more involved with her writing and because of that, needed a babysitter for Vincent. James would have been an obvious and excellent choice if he wasn’t so busy and unpredictable but over the years, Lily had slowly gained the trust in taking care of Vincent instead of some paid sitter. Besides, Vincent liked her better.

Now the three lounged in the main room of Lily’s apartment as Vincent finished up homework and Lily and James chatted.

James had just finished briefly mentioning what he’d done for his and Alastair’s tenth anniversary when Lily appeared over excited and asked, “Did you pop the question?”

“What question?” asked James, utterly confused.

“You know. The question. The only question that matters right now,” Lily replied, eyes wide as it was obvious she was hoping to not be disappointed by whatever James said next.

“Uh, what’s the meaning of life?”

“Forty-two!” Vincent shouted happily from where he was working which earned a laugh from James and an utterly infuriated groan from Lily.

“I feel like crying,” Lily replied, making out a fake sob. “The question as in, will you marry me?!”

“Sorry, Lily. I’m strictly into guys.”

“I wasn’t asking you!!!”

“I know I know! I’m sorry!” James cried out as she hit him upside the head. “I was just trying to avoid the question.”

“Like you were avoiding my punches? Which you are terrible at by the way.”

“Well that probably would have just angered you more so I figured I might as well allow a couple of hits. Besides, your arms aren’t that strong.”

Lily raised her hand again to hit him but stopped just before impact as she growled out, “You’re just trying to distract me again. And it’s not going to work. Now, if it had been days, weeks, even months, I wouldn’t push you so hard. I hope you know that James. But it has literally been years!!! Like I understand that there’s plenty you have to do, your job being the biggest and most important one by far, and I also understand that it’s not like you’ve sat around thinking about this twenty-four seven. But don’t you think it’s time you figure out if you really want to and then just make that leap?”

“Probably,” muttered James as he rubbed his eyes. “It’s just…technically it’s still not legal and there’s still the fact that Alastair hasn’t seemed affected whenever I’ve mentioned it.”

“Maybe so but it’s Alastair. Either he’s purposely seeming nonchalant because the idea of getting married freaks him out to or he simply doesn’t realize that you actually want to get married,” replied Lily. “Keep skirting around all this and you probably never will.”

“As usual, you’re right Lily,” James said. “Though that doesn’t mean I’ll necessarily take your advice.”

“I know. I’ll just have to end up talking to Alastair at some point.”

“Please don’t do that! I’m being serious here Lily! Just…no matter how infuriating it may be, watching me dance around this…just let me be the one to actually talk to him about it. Okay?”

She let out a huff but eventually nodded her head in agreement as Vincent cried out, “I don’t think I ever want to be an adult! They’re to complicated.”

“Well you’re certainly not wrong,” Lily replied with a tired laugh. “You done with your homework?”

“Yep!”

“Alright, if you wanna play a game, find one, or find something for us to watch. James and I will start getting dinner ready.”

“Okay!” Vincent said excitedly as he jumped up and rushed around to see what options he had.

While he did so, James followed Lily into the kitchen and started getting the rather simple meal ready as he asked, “So what about you and the American? Hmm? You never really gave me a direct answer as to whatever the hell you two are. You’re still in touch right?”

“Of course! I vacationed in America at her place only a month ago.”

“Wait, seriously?! Why didn’t you tell me? I’m your best friend. I thought best friends tell each other everything,” James pouted.

“Well I’m sorry, alright? I honestly thought I had. Though now that I think about it I think you were away on one of those extremely long mission spy things you do. I do know I told Alastair so go yell at him for not telling you.”

James rolled his eyes. “Really? I still don’t quite understand how you and Alastair have gotten so buddy buddy. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love that you guys talk and what not. But it just seems…weird.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, it’s less of a conversation and more of me using him as a sounding board,” Lily said with a laugh. “He occasionally will speak up and ask something or comment, but mostly he just lets me talk about whatever I need to talk about when you’re not around.”

“I’m glad to hear it then. But you went to America, first time ever. What was it like?” asked James curiously.

“Oh I don’t know. I’m sure you have much more interesting stories. You’ve probably been all over the world.”

“Maybe so but I don’t do it for sightseeing. So come on. I want words,” James said as he snapped his fingers with an expecting look on his face. “You can’t just leave me hanging.”

“Well I mean…we went to some pretty interesting restaurants. We did a lot of walking through the downtown areas, going to shops and what not. But uh…we didn’t see…well I didn’t get to see that much of _America_ per say,” Lily finally got out as she rubbed the back of her neck. “We didn’t really…get out much.”

“Wait a minute! So you are together? Like together together? Seriously?!” asked James excitedly.

“I guess…”

“What do you mean you guess?”

“I just…I mean we are. It’s just…odd saying it,” Lily finally got out with a rather strained expression.

James gave a slow nod as he slowly took Lily and dragged her over to her counter sit down. “Alright, first question then. Are you happy?”

“Yes, there’s no question about that,” said Lily earnestly. “It’s not the actual fact that we’re specifically…an item so to speak. But like…what does that make me? Am I bi now? I don’t really know but I know this isn’t a phase because she’s…well I’m pretty sure Susan is like…the one. Which is both exhilarating and terrifying.”

“Alright, so you’re having a sexuality crisis. No biggy.”

“No biggy? You may have crawled out of the crib knowing exactly who you were without any doubts but that doesn’t mean the rest of us have.”

“I know that but you honestly are making this bigger than it needs to be. Maybe you are bi, maybe your demi, or perhaps you are hetero but just happened to fall for a woman this time. All you can do is play with the labels and take time to figure out yourself. Ultimately, you have the realize that the labels only really matter if you want them to though. Love is love and that’s what’s truly important.”

“You should be an inspirational speaker.”

“I’ll think about it,” James said with a light laugh as he hugged Lily tightly. “Just remember that it’s okay. And I really am happy for you if you’re right about Susan. She’s seems extremely awesome.”

“Thanks James,” Lily said with a sigh as she hugged him back before releasing him and finally turning back to dinner. “With that in mind, dinner still needs to be finished.”

“To true.”

“And you still need to pop the question.”

“Back to this? Seriously? I will, okay! I promise! And you will be the first to hear about it after it happens, okay?”

“You promise?” asked Lily.

James sighed but finally nodded. “I promise.”


	52. Unexpected Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got time today to do this so here's another chapter! Proposal coming soon! :)

It had been a while since Alastair was forced onto a co-op mission and even longer since it had been someone other than James. This time (he was so definitely cursed) he was stuck with Harry in a rather small cabin in the middle of bloody nowhere.

For the moment, they were monitoring the movements of a man who was suspected to be using his charities as a front for slave trading. If they were right, then Alastair and Harry were meant to take him down immediately. For the moment, the man was at his personal home and the small cabin was the quickest thing they could come up with so that they could monitor him from a close enough distance.

They still hadn’t gotten the chance to infiltrate the home.

Despite the uncomfortable situation, Alastair had to at least be grateful they weren’t stuck in some damn tent. Especially seeing how it seemed to rain constantly, even sleeting a few times as the temperatures dropped.

Nevertheless, it had been a while since Alastair had some alone time with Harry and he had noticed the man had changed over the years. There were less pranks and stupid remarks and more attention on the job. He still had that cheeky grin that he’d sometimes show, making it seem like he most certainly knew something that no one else did, and he was still annoyingly perceptive. Still, it seemed with age had come a certain amount of wise, seriousness that he had not had in his younger years.

It was this, and only this, that pushed Alastair into starting up a conversation on one of the slow days. They were monitoring the hoard of guards that the man kept and looking for any possible openings in their oddly clockwork manner when Alastair made a comment that had Harry curiously turning to him.

“You’re asking for my advice?” asked Harry, sounding genuinely amused by the prospect. “What about?”

“There’s this…thing that James wants to do and I’m…not entirely sure what I think about it.”

“What do you mean? I think you’re going to have to give me something more specific than that if you really want my help,” Harry replied.

Alastair sighed and shook his head, focusing more so on the men on the small cameras than the environment around him. He let out another sigh, glanced at Harry, and continued with, “I think James wants to get married,” in a hurried rushed manner. His stomach involuntarily tightened at the thought, the feeling both good and bad.

“I would say that’s a good thing but you don’t exactly look pleased. Which, excuse me for saying so, but is rather confusing,” responded Harry as he looked at Alastair in curiosity. “You say you ‘think’ he wants to get married?”

“Well he’s dropped enough hints but I think he’s afraid of outright saying it seeing as I haven’t really been responsive to his comments.”

“And why haven’t you? If you don’t wish to get married then that’s completely up to you. Marriage isn’t for everyone and simply because you are with someone long term does not mean you have to.

“True,” muttered Alastair, “though if I’m being honest, I could care less about getting married but if James wants to then I would do it in a heartbeat. But there’s just this…thing inside me that’s not me, yet it twists into unpleasant shapes every time the thought of marriage crosses my mind.”

“Well, whether you know it or not, that simply means that there is someone else’s opinion that’s influencing yours,” Harry responded. “And very simply put, you can’t allow that to happen.”

“You’re right, that is simple but it doesn’t exactly help me. What do I do?” asked Alastair.

“Well you’ve already done the first part, acknowledging that it’s there. Now, since you say you would do whatever James wanted, you ignore that thing inside you and just go through with what James wants. It may hurt; it may continue twisting inside you, tighter and tighter. You can’t reason with this thing but neither can you except that it has any power over you. Push past it, allow it to shatter into a million pieces and even if a part of you wants to pick those up and put them back together, resist, and think about how happy you are. Because I am assuming that James makes you happy,” Harry finished, looking for a reaction in Alastair.

“He does,” Alastair agreed. He seemed thoughtful for a moment, then looking up curiously and commented, “It sounds as if you’ve given this speech to someone before. Or at least a version of it. Yourself perhaps?”

“Many times,” Harry responded, not shrinking away or ignoring the accusation. Instead, he looked very certain of himself when he said it as he continued to look Alastair in the eyes. “Sometimes as much as twice a day.”

Alastair looked curiously at Harry as an idea began to slowly formulate in his mind. He tried to ignore it though as the idea seemed silly and a rather odd conclusion that James would probably come too. Granted, James was usually right about such things which had Alastair glancing at Harry every few seconds. Nothing continued to happen on the screens and as Alastair began to think of ways that he could use brute force to get him and Harry in, he also allowed his mind to wonder to that other thought. That very curious and, the more he thought about it, obvious thought.

Finally, he turned to Harry as the other continued to do his own work and asked, “Is it Merlin?”

“It depends.”

“On what?” asked Alastair incredulously.

“On whether or not you will take my advice.”

Alastair hesitated as he realized he had used the thought, and his work, to distract himself from Harry’s advice. Instead of lying, which he could have easily done, Alastair honestly thought about it before finally nodding. “Yes, I will.”

“Good. In that case, it is Merlin.”

“Christ I feel so idiotic now!” cried out Alastair as he rubbed his eyes. He let out a groan, part of him upset with himself for not seeing it, and asked, “Who else knows?”

“Merlin.”

Alastair let out another groan as Harry gave him that sly smile that, if you weren’t looking for it, you wouldn’t have even known it was there. “Besides him,” Alastair growled out.

“You.”

“Wait, is that seriously it? How have you kept it a secret this long?”

“Unlike James, I don’t jump Merlin every chance I get.”

“Hey, don’t give me that look! It’s not my fault that ass doesn’t understand the idea of ‘work enviroment’,” growled out Alastair as he glared at Harry.

“Really? Because if Merlin told me the story correctly, then it was you who quite literally jumped him on Kingsman’s front steps,” Harry responded with mirth in his eyes. “Or did Merlin just make up that tale?”

Alastair crossed his arms and continued to glower at Harry as he muttered, “I thought he had died.  Again! It was a very emotional time and I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.”

“I imagine so.”

“Oh shut it!”

Harry let out a small chuckle as he turned back to his work. Alastair took a few more moments to simply glare at him until finally turning back to the monitors. After a few moments of silence, Alastair spoke. There was still a bit of bitterness in his voice to show that he was still irritated with Harry but otherwise he kept it very professional as he said, “If time was on our side, this wouldn’t be an issue. However, we can’t wait much longer simply for an opening. We have enough information to know the guy is dirty in something and if we use brute force, we’ll finally get our answers.”

“I was just coming to the same conclusion,” responded Harry as he checked his gun. “If we go now we should be back in time for tea.”

“If we go now, I’m not coming back to this blasted cabin again.”

“Ah, and I thought we were bonding.”

Alastair ignored that as he began to grab what was needed and put away what wasn’t. Harry, thank god, stayed silent until they were both ready to leave and only then did he speak up again and said, “Just remember to invite me to the wedding.”

“I’m not inviting you anywhere,” Alastair responded as he took the lead, missing the smile that grew on Harry’s face once more.


	53. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!

The day was a plainer one, so an ironically rare one, for James and Alastair. It softly rained outside, comforting and calming. Inside, ‘Sut had com accustomed to climbing on any high surface that presented itself, even if it meant across some one’s lap, stomach, or shoulders. The cat had seemed to become very smitten with Alastair, especially after he had finally petted her which James just wouldn’t let him live down.

Now Alastair sat on the couch as James had excused himself for several seconds. ‘Sut attempted to crawl into his lap where he promptly picked her up and set her somewhere else even though she came back almost immediately afterwards. Curling up again, this time she dug her claws into his pants, not enough to hurt but enough to make it a pain in the ass to actually move her again.

At that point, James came in and grinned upon seeing the seen in front of him. “Ah, you’re like to peas in a pod.”

“Yes, that are trying to kill each other for dominance,” muttered Alastair. “What’s that in your hand?”

“A letter.”

Alastair frowned and glanced at the nearest clock. “The post doesn’t come at this time…It’s Sunday! The post doesn’t come at all!”

“Huh, that’s funny because it’s addressed to you,” replied James as he dropped it next to Alastair and begun to whistle.

“Very subtle,” muttered Alastair. Moving around Hatshepsut, he picked it up and gave James a suspicious look. “It isn’t addressed to anyone. There’s no markings on it.”

“Well that’s kind of odd. Maybe you should open it,” James responded as he sat down.

Alastair rolled his eyes and looked back to the letter. The paper was thick and if he’d really wanted to analyze, he could have figured out exactly where it had come from in London. However, even if James hadn’t been so _not_ subtle, his nonchalance was enough to tell Alastair that it was James who had given it to him. There was a weight in it, something small, obviously. He could have figured out what without opening the letter easily but decided that James’ puppy dog eyes and excited expression were to sweet to actually antagonize.

Deciding against getting an actual letter opener, Alastair ripped up one corner and slid his finger to open it up more. He tipped it over and allowed whatever object to fall out. It happened to be two things, both plain and silver, that clanged against each other and into his palm. The appearance of the two rings weren’t that surprising but the unspoken question was another idea all together.

The silence that followed was quickly filled up by James whose nerves had already gotten the better of him.

“I thought up a lot of different ideas and I mean, I didn’t really want anything cheesy and I knew you wouldn’t want flashy so I just decided to do it here on a spur of the moment. I know I know. I probably should have done something else, putting into a letter was stupid, I know. But uh, I just wasn’t really sure and I mean, it’s been sized to fit you so I hope that’s not to presumptuous or anything but—”

“James?”

“Huh, what? Yes?” asked James as he stopped himself and quickly turned.

Letting out a sigh, Alastair couldn’t help the snort and small smile that followed. He leaned in and gave him a kiss before leaning back and replying, “Yes.”

“Yes? Oh you mean that yes! Awesome! No wait, that’s not something you should say. Uh—”

“James,” Alastair said fondly, “shut up.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” responded James as he gave a nervous chuckle. “You mean that though?”

“No, I just felt like saying it to mess you. April Fools.”

“Funny,” James said with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t be an ass.”

“I learned from the best.”

“Harsh!” laughed James. However, he quickly became serious again, which was certainly unusual. “I just, I know we still can’t technically marry but I wanted…this is just important for me and I’d like to take this step with you.”

“Hey, of course it’s important to me. And we can do whatever you want when we finally can. Just grab a certificate or have an actual ceremony, it doesn’t matter to me. Whatever you want,” responded Alastair.

“Thanks,” James said, visibly easing.

Alastair smiled at that as he finally looked at both of the rings. He rolled them around, and examined them curiously. There were no markings, no engravings or gems placed here and there, just a simple band of…not actual silver he realized but platinum.

“Where’d you get these?” asked Alastair curiously.

“The family estate. They’re my parent’s actually,” James replied to Alastair’s surprise. “I was looking through some of the family things, back when my brother left it all to me. I mean, I know I said I didn’t want anything but I was still curious, especially since I’d never really looked over my parent’s things. I was a bit surprised that they were so plain but I thought that you’d appreciate that fact.”

“Beauty in the simplicity.”

“Exactly,” James smiled. “Here let me.”

James took both rings, set one down, and quickly grabbed Alastair’s left hand as he slid which ring was his onto his ring finger. He rolled his eyes and took James’ left hand as well. “Only fair that I do it to you to,” he said as he mimicked James’ motion.

Grinning, James quickly kissed Alastair before he could say or do anything else as he moved closer only to have an irritated yowl appear as ‘Sut jumped on the back of the couch and glared at the two.

“Ah, I’m sorry baby,” James laughed he picked her up. “We didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Alastair scoffed. “Really? What? You love the cat more than me?”

“Hmm…yes.”

“You’re horrible,” Alastair muttered even though he was smiling.

James just smiled back as asked, “Do you want to start telling others? Like is that alright? Or we can keep it secret for now or—”

“I don’t mind James, honestly. Tell anyone you want to. I’m sure Lily will definitely get a kick out of it.”

“Oh I bet. Honestly she probably would have strangled me if I had waited any longer.”

“I’m not surprised. Kenton will probably be his idiotic self and squeal.”

“He’ll probably try to crush us both into a gigantic bear hug,” James added. “I imagine him and Lily will have a contest for who freaks out the most.”

“I imagine so. Harry’s going to tease me to no end. I just know it. And he’ll just give me those infuriating smiles that say he knows something I don’t,” Alastair replied, his voice getting lower and more irritated.

“I take it your last mission went well?” laughed James.

Alastair gave him a look that had the other laughing even harder.

“You know, I really wish I could have been on that one mission, with you two and Merlin where you ended up rescuing your brother? I’m sure that would have been fantastic!”

“Well that’s one word for it.”

“I heard that Merlin had to play referee a lot.”

“Basically. He certainly threatened to throw us out of the plane enough times.”

“As much as I love you, I probably would have done the same,” James replied. He suddenly got excited as an idea came to him. “I know this is kind of random but seeing as you’re getting along so well with Hatshepsut—”

Alastair glared at the cat that had wrapped itself around his neck.

“—I figured maybe it would be alright to call Lily….?”

“You don’t need my permission,” snorted Alastair. “Go, run, squeal about whatever you two squeal about.”

“I don’t squeal. That’s Kenton remember?”

Alastair rolled his eyes as James quickly ran off to find his phone. Alastair turned to the cat whose head was resting on his shoulder. He released a small smile as he started rubbing ‘Sut’s head. She purred in happiness.

“Yeah, we’ll just continue with letting him think we hate each other won’t we,” Alastair murmured as he got right around her ear. “That way I don’t have to live down the ‘I told you so’ that I know is coming.”

‘Sut seemed to almost nod in agreement as she rubbed against him and released another steady stream of purrs just as James’ head popped in. Almost immediately, ‘Sut stopped and swatted at him.

Alastair grumbled at the cat and turned towards James. “Yeah?”

“I just remembered it’s dinner time. Do you mind if Lily comes over?”

“Stopping asking me these things. Of course I don’t,” Alastair said with a roll of his eyes.

“Well what do you want to eat?”

“Doesn’t matter to me.”

“Indecisive bastard. Have to figure it out for myself then,” grumbled James though he immediately smiled afterwards. “If you end up hating it, you can’t argue then.”

“I’ll take that risk.”

James rolled his eyes and quickly disappeared behind the corner, going off to the kitchen most likely.

Alastair simply smiled after him before turning back to ‘Sut and petting her on the head, erupting another series of purrs. “Good girl.”


	54. Everyone Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy :)

Alastair was right about Kenton being peeved that he wasn’t the first to know. In fact, he actually ended up being the last.

It wasn’t like Alastair did it on purpose. It just so happened that he was the last one they were able to get in contact with. Lily was the first to know seeing as she ended up coming over for the dinner the night it had occurred.

Alastair had called up Roxy the next day, knowing that she would certainly want to hear the news. She was overjoyed with it but also ended up having the most rational response to it. She told him that she didn’t care when or where or even how they got married. If gay marriage was legalized the next day and they just went to the court house and got a certificate, she didn’t care. Roxy simply wanted to be told the moment after it happened if she wasn’t there so she could congratulate them.

Next had been his father who was equally pleased. He hadn’t had to much to say on the subject but he had been extremely happy that Alastair was finally taking that step.

The next person to find out had been Harry though that had technically been by accident.

Though he shouldn’t say that as he wasn’t exactly trying to hide it from the man. Nevertheless, he also wasn’t trying to broadcast it to the world. Either way, Harry had found out simply by proper observation, and Alastair couldn’t get angry at him for that.

They’d been discussing the events of an ongoing mission, for once Harry had mostly remained factual and business like. Alastair was about to go off on his own which could have been connected to the ongoing one, hence the talk, and thus, had slipped off the engagement ring and placed it in his desk.

He’d gotten into the habit of doing this (James usually took his off at home before he went into work) and he always placed it back on after a mission was finished. It almost became a reminder of what he had to live for and how far he’d come from a simple man who’d just been focused on a job.

But back to when Harry saw, any formality broke away as his mouth broke out into a large grin.

Alastair didn’t notice right away, his eyes trained somewhere else and his mind focused on the mission. He looked up eventually though, frowning at the sight.

“What?”

Harry simply chuckled as if Alastair had said an inside joke instead of appearing confused.

“Don’t just laugh! Tell me what you’re smiling at,” demanded Alastair.

“Oh, I’m just surprised it happened this quickly. I expected another five, maybe even ten, years to go by before one of you stepped up to the task.”

Alastair continued to give Harry a clueless look until Harry glanced down. Alastair followed his line of sight to see that he was staring at the desk. It took him several embarrassingly long moments before it clicked in his head that the man was referring to the drawer he’d just opened and closed.

“Oh that,” Alastair murmured thoughtfully. His head snapped back up though as he swiftly added, “What do you mean five or ten more years? We weren’t that bad.”

“The first time it was brought about was practically a decade ago. Anyone would be amazed that it finally happen.”

“Oh do shut up. We have a mission to perform.”

“Which there is still twenty-four hours before you leave. Come now, I have to know who purposed. Or did you both do it at the same time? That would have been quite amusing.”

“Hey, mission first and then maybe—just maybe—I’ll tell you,” responded Alastair.

“Deal.”

And that was how Harry found out and, subsequently, Merlin as well. Though it was of course more likely that he’d heard from Harry or James, Merlin could have just figured it out some way like Harry had. Nevertheless, he didn’t reveal how he’d found out and the only inkling that Alastair had been given was a brief ‘congratulations’ as they passed in the hallway.

At least it was simple and straight to the point.

After them, Alastair had gotten in contact with Nnenna who later passed the information on to Kenton. Of course, as if to make him feel even worse about being the last to know, James got around to telling Christina and Vincent before it all too (Alastair was also fairly certain Lily had told Susan as well).

Then to put insult to injury, Alastair hadn’t been able to answer the first time his brother tried to phone him due to a mission. He finally got him several days later.

“You are evil,” were the first words spoken through the phone.

“Glad to know the idea of brotherly love still stands,” Alastair said sarcastically.

“Oh don’t give me any crap about brotherly love. You didn’t tell me! I mean, I’m your own brother and—”

“Kenton.”

“You didn’t tell me first, you didn’t even tell me second—”

“Kenton,” Alastair repeated.

“Actually, you didn’t tell me at all! My wife had to go and—”

“Kenton!”

“Yes?”

Alastair let out a groan as his brother’s voice immediately switched from irritated to concerned with the simple word. “You were in the Middle East you idiot. The likelihood of me getting in contact you was practically zero.”

“A message would have been nice,” he replied sulkily.

“Yeah well knowing you, you’d forget all protocol and practically run here just to attack me for the details.”

“That would be a lot of running.”

“Oh shut up you ass,” muttered Alastair with a certain fondness despite his annoyed tone. “Listen, it’s not like you found out after the wedding. That would be absolute hell on Earth if you did. And besides, we’re talking now, alright? Just be happy about that.”

“Yeah yeah whatever. So what do you have planned so far? I already have the perfect choice of flowers and it has got to be outside because inside is just to boring and—”

“Kenton, we don’t have anything planned!” interrupted Alastair with a sigh. “We don’t even have a date.”

“What do you mean you don’t have-oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Alastair replied with a roll of his eyes. He could practically see the cogs in his brother’s head click into place. “You’re such an idiot.”

“And you’re an ass.”

“I already insulted you with that. Think of something else.”

“Fine, you’re a bastard.”

“Ooh, a step higher. I never thought your process of thought could beat mine.”

“Hey! No witty retorts! You’re better at those.”

“Glad to know you’ve finally admitted who’s the better one.”

Kenton let out his own groan from the other end as Alastair allowed himself a small smile of victory. “Whatever,” Kenton replied. “You still can start planning things out.”

“Well whatever we plan, it sure as hell isn’t going to be as massive as you’re probably making it out to be.”

“But then it’s no fun,” whined Kenton.

“Maybe to you but it’s certainly not what I want,” Alastair said with a roll of his eyes. “I mean, if James wanted something big and flashy then fine, I’d do it for him. But more than likely it’s going to be a rather simple affair.”

“You’re no fun. Just promise me that you’ll do it when I’m able to come up.”

“I think I’ll make a time when I know you can’t come up.”

“Don’t be so mean,” muttered Kenton. “I invited you to my wedding.”

Deciding that it was probably time to stop messing with his brother, Alastair replied, “That is a good point. How about this, if anyone is there besides us and the required two witnesses, it will be you. Alright?”

“Oh no, you have to promise that I will be one of those witnesses! You are not eloping without me being there!”

“If I say yes will we finally be able to change the topic?”

“Yes!”

“Then fine, yes. Whenever we are able to get married I will make sure that you’re there, rain or shine, extravagant or not, okay?”

“Hmm, I do believe that is adequate.”

“Oh stop sounding so posh. Now how are you?”

“OMG my brother is being polite! I think I may just die here and now!”

“Whatever, just remind me to never be polite to you again.”

And with that, everyone knew. It was a bit annoying as some parties were way to excited at first, especially in Alastair’s opinion, but the news eventually died down. Nothing particularly changed with the act of being engaged, for Alastair, it was just another reason to be thankful his own cold manner hadn’t pushed James away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So big wedding or small wedding???


	55. Big and Small

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a lot for a small wedding but I got a few for big so because I'm indecisive as hell, I decided on both. Enjoy!

So Kenton was peeved, as was to be expected. He’d refused to talk to Alastair for a good week and Roxy had acted as courier for all information that passed between the two brothers. It was extremely childish and if anything, just amusing. Nevertheless, Alastair eventually sent his apology through Roxy (though he really didn’t think he should) and that seemed to please Kenton enough that he finally talked to him.

To be perfectly honest, Alastair hadn’t done it to simply get on his brother’s nerves, and it wasn’t like he didn’t want him there. The entire affair had been quite a surprise to him in all honesty.

Off on a mission, he hadn’t kept up with much of the local United Kingdom news unless he thought it applied to the task at hand. That being said it had been quite startling when he’d gotten back and the first thing he’d been asked by James was, “So, wanna get married?”

Alastair suspected that the reason was more for him, knowing that he wasn’t one for flashier, over the top events. Nevertheless, before actually going through with it, he and James came to an agreement. They’d go to the courthouse and get it officiated but then they’d actually plan a ceremony in advance, one which everyone they cared about would be able to be there.

They only needed two witnesses, in their case Lily and Alastair’s father, but there were certainly more than plenty there. It seemed that a hoard of people were ready to get married though Alastair couldn’t really blame them, it was about time this happened.

James being the dork that he was, practically attached himself like an octopus to Alastair after they were outside again and the affair was finished. He was dripping with joy and Alastair couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly and chuckle over the entire thing. Though he had never thought of marriage as something important, Alastair couldn’t help feel the jovial nature of James seep into him as well. He had to admit, there was a certain elation to being able to actually call James his husband as well.

As promised, Alastair had called Roxy the moment he was able to detach himself from James. She’d of course congratulated him but also warned him of Kenton’s reaction. When he’d told him, his older brother had hung immediately, hence how Roxy had become the courier between them.

Now for the first time in over a week Alastair was able to talk to Kenton.

“You know I’m still mad at you, right?” muttered Kenton sulkily.

“And do you know you’re forty-six now? Honestly, you’re being very childish,” Alastair sighed.

“So? You promised!”

“And I am sorry, alright? It was very spur of the moment okay? And if it makes you feel any better, I’ve agreed to have a ceremony later on. It will probably be a few months from now just to make sure everyone can come and to make sure everything is prepared.”

“Really? You sure you won’t decide to just have it spontaneously the next day?”

Alastair rubbed his eyes tiredly as he tried to think of something to say and finally said, “I have no idea how this is going to work since we won’t actually be getting married. Been there done that. But would you like to be my best man?”

“Wait, you’re serious!?” cried Kenton excitedly.

Knowing full well that he probably looked like a puppy dog right now and had already forgiven him with those words, Alastair shook his head, exasperated. “Completely. Who else would I trust?”

“I don’t know, Roxy?”

“That is a good point. Never mind Kenton, I better go—”

“Hey you already went back on one promise! You can do that on this one too!”

“Fine, fine,” Alastair replied, pretending to remain serious and annoyed. “If I must.”

“Yes! Thank you! I love you forever, just remember that!” Kenton said and Alastair became extremely happy the conversation was over the phone. He was positive his brother would have tackled him. “Wait! So am I the best man or like, the man of honor? Cause who’s the girl in this?”

“You know what? I will choose Roxy.”

“No please don’t! I’m sorry okay? I was just joking,” Kenton begged.

Alastair was tempted to mess with him a bit more but resisted that urge, reminding himself that he had already broken the promise of Kenton being there no matter what. “Fine, you can be my best man. Just no more jokes.”

“Agreed. So since you’re already married are you going to have…like…a stag party or what?”

“Only if you plan on drowning me at it.”

“I’ll take that as a noooo.”

“Yes, definitely a no.”

“What if I planned a stag party for James though….”

“Do what you want. I honestly don’t care. I will do the sensible thing though and sleep.”

“Party pooper,” muttered Kenton. “So who has James picked for maid of honor or best man?”

“I don’t know but probably Lily.”

“Awesome! So I know who to get in contact with for details!”

“Now don’t try to blow this out of proportion—”

“If you didn’t want that, you shouldn’t have picked me for your best man. Talk to you later brother. Bye!”

Alastair rolled his eyes and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

As it was later decided, the wedding ended up being in February. It was the earliest they could plan it so that everyone was able to be together. It was held in doors at Alastair’s family estate. Though certainly not the biggest ceremony ever put together, it was definitely larger than Alastair would have planned and he was thankful they had simply done the simple thing and gotten a certificate first.

Nevertheless, it was interesting how a place that had never really felt like home now housed the best day of his life. Actually several amazing days now that he thought about it thanks to James.

Lily, of course James had chosen her for his maid of honor, and Kenton had gone all out with their duties. Even James had said they didn’t have to go to the extremes that they did, it was only a ceremony after all, but neither seemed to have heard him.

They’d gone with traditional black and white palettes for everything and had flowers put everywhere. Streams of white silk had been draped across the ceiling giving the entire space a very airy and cloud like feel. Lily had managed to get her girlfriend Susan over for the event so besides those two, Kenton, Nnenna, Roxy, Alastair’s father, Christina, Vincent, and a few other relatives of the Morton’s family were there. So ultimately, not that large. There weren’t any others that either would want to have at their event, but it was certainly flashy.

It didn’t help that Lily and Kenton had also planned on throwing confetti on both of them after it was done. They’d just kissed when the two threw the mass out.

James had started laughing uncontrollably, his head against Alastair’s chest to attempt to hide the blush that had spread across his cheeks. Even when it was over, Alastair had kept a near constant smile. It was the longest that he’d held one and even though his cheeks hurt afterwards, he didn’t want to let go of the grin after it was over.

During the dinner, Alastair couldn’t help but lean over and whisper, “You know, I have to say this is a step up from what you were wearing when we got married.”

“What? I liked getting married in my jeans and shirt,” laughed James. He kissed Alastair on the cheek and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you,” James simply replied, kissed him on the lips, and then dragged him to the cake.

Of course Kenton and Lily had gone all out on the thing and neither had any idea how it would be finished, even with the amount of people there. Funnily enough, despite the traditional decorative pieces and flowers surrounding it, on the top were to figures that were not actual grooms but figures of two different James Bond.

“Really?” asked Alastair as he gave a pointed glance to Kenton. “You had to go there didn’t you?”

“Of course,” Kenton said with a grin, only a few in the room not fully understanding the reference.

“Well I don’t care as long as I get to be Sean Connery,” James replied with a grin.

Alastair rolled his eyes at that. “I’m just now afraid of what you picked out for the music.”

“Just wait and see,” Lily said mischievously as she seemed to pop up from nowhere. “It’s the perfect mix!”

“I highly doubt that,” muttered Alastair as James playfully elbowed him in the side.

“I’m sure whatever it is we’ll love it,” James said. “Won’t we honey?”

“Well if you like it I suppose I’ll have to as well,” Alastair muttered with an exaggerated sigh.

“You all talk to much,” Nnenna put in, stopping their discussion. “Go on and cut the cake.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” Roxy said happily. “Besides, I think Vincent is starving for some cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it won't be the next chapter but does anyone have any suggestions for the honeymoon?


	56. Time Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! For whatever reason I thought I published this yesterday but thankfully I checked. Anyways, thanks as always and if you still have any suggestions for the honeymoon, please say so! It's coming next chapter :)

James stood, back straight and eyes afire. He held his hands behind his back, ready and waiting for the man in front of him to say something. The man tried to remain composed but James could read behind it all, going between the wrinkles liking reading between lines in a book.

“You want time off…for a honeymoon?” question Arthur stiffly. He acted like this was the first he’d heard of it. In actuality, James had been standing there for nearly ten minutes waiting for an answer.

“Is that so preposterous?” James asked smoothly as he looked at Arthur curiously.

He didn’t respond.

“Yvain got his time off.”

“He did.”

“Well then what’s the problem? Yvain got married. I got married. It’s as simple as that.”

“Yes, but in this case I would have two…good agents on leave.”

“That’s not your reason. No need to sugarcoat,” James replied with a small smile twinged with sadness and anger. “Just give me a straight answer and I’ll be on my way.”

Arthur gave him a hard look and James evenly met it. Finally the man said, “A week.”

“Yvain got two,” James retorted. He didn’t actually care about how much time. He was just pushing buttons because he could, not exactly the smartest move but it came naturally.

“One week or nothing,” replied Arthur.

James allowed the silence to grow just a moment, making the atmosphere heavier and more uncomfortable. He eventually broke out a smile, though it was fake, and said, “Fine, a week. We’ll be leaving two days from now. We’ll make sure to keep in contact with Kingsman as well in case an emergency comes up.”

Turning to leave, James expected it to be done but he was wrong. Spoken softly but also clearly meant for James to hear, Arthur said, “You’re a bloody disgrace to this organization. You and Percival.”

“Oh yes, because being gay cancels out saving lives. I should’ve known,” spit James out before he could help himself. Nevertheless, he left before the other could respond or even comprehend what he’d said. James briskly walked away from Arthur’s office headed back to the underground part of Kingsman.

When he ran into Harry, quite literally, James realized that he had never really known which way he was going. He was glad he’d run into a friend however.

“Are you alright?” asked Harry, giving James a careful look. “Did you just come back from Arthur?”

“That obvious?” James sighed.

“Not really but then again, I don’t think there’s anyone else in the building that could so successfully rile you up.”

“That is to true,” growled out James.

“Well if it’s any conciliation, the times are changing, as they always have been, and Kingsman will need to evolve if it wants to survive in this new age. Besides, Arthur’s a snob and there’s very little to be done with that.”

“So basically I just have to wait until he keels over of a heart attack.”

Harry chuckled in response. “Maybe so but if there’s one thing good going for Chester King, he has run Kingsman as if it were clockwork. Did you get any leave time?”

“Just a week.”

“Yvain got two.”

“I know, pointed it out to him. Then probably put my life in danger. I wouldn’t be surprised if I didn’t wake up the next day,” sighed James. “Such a tragedy. ‘Seemingly unimportant tailor murdered’. What will the presses say?”

Harry rolled his eyes at James’ over exaggerated tone. “Nobody is going to make a hit out on you. Besides, you can take care of yourself.”

“True,” James said slowly, “but you didn’t see me talking to Arthur. Maybe it was a bit disrespectful but holy shit I was just…urgh! It was infuriating you know?”

“I understand but Arthur’s been out of the field for the while. I’m sure you’ll be able to see him coming from a mile away,” replied Harry.

“What? Sly bastard like that? Naw, he probably deals with poison. Or would have someone else do it for him,” James laughed. It eventually turned to a tired sigh though as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Either way, I’m just happy we did get the leave time. Leaving in two days.”

“I’ll avidly await your return then. Where will you be going?”

“Not sure yet. I’ll probably spontaneously decide the day of. Alastair loves it when I do that.”

“I’m sure he does,” Harry said sarcastically with a small smirk. “Now, I’d love to keep chatting but there is an issue in Kolkata that may need to be defused and I should be getting to it now.”

“Well I’ll mark that spot off the vacation list,” James said with a laugh before they both parted ways.

He went off to see Merlin next, ready to give him the good news. Merlin was working on something and only glanced up upon hearing James come in.

“Yes?”

“Welp, I just had to come and say you will sadly be missing Lancelot and Percival in the next week,” James said happily.

Merlin hummed softly to himself before finally saying, “You’ll be on your honeymoon, Galahad is in Kolkata, Gawain in America, Yvain is at our base in Berlin, the rest undercover. I do believe my week is looking promising.”

“Ah, you know you’ll miss us,” laughed James. “But I’ll see you in a week. Obviously we’ll be available to get in contact if needed.”

“Dually noted,” Merlin replied with a small nod. “Enjoy yourself James. Times like this do not come often.”

“Don’t I know it. Took me almost seventeen years to get here,” he replied before leaving to go find Alastair.

The man was in his designated office, working much more diligently than James would have. He looked up curiously when he heard the other come in but didn’t stop what he was doing.

“Good news I hope.”

“Yep, got a week.”

“Excellent. You didn’t antagonize him did you James?” asked Alastair with a pointed look.

“What? Me? Never,” he replied with a smile.

“Uh huh. So do we have a plan on where to go?”

“Not yet. I just know I want it to be far,” murmured James with a distant look in his eyes. “I’ve been to so many fascinating places but I so rarely get a chance to sit down and simply…take it all in. I just know I want something new and fascintating.”

Alastair couldn’t help the fond smile that appeared as he watched the excitement bubble up in James. “Well as I’ve said before, I’m leaving the choice entirely up to you. Where ever you want to go, I will follow.”

“So what about Disneyworld—”

“Except there.”

James laughed. “Okay, except Disneyworld. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Thank god. Now, I’d love to keep chatting with you over this but there are some serious matters I have to finish so…”

“Got it. I probably have paper work to do too.” James let out a disgusted face. “Wish me luck.”

Alastair chuckled. “You don’t need it.”


	57. This Has Probably Been Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Only three more chapters to go before the split ending!

“You know, they have museums for a reason,” sighed Alastair with a shake of his head. “And the internet. You can’t forget that.”

“Oh will you stop being such a party pooper,” James muttered fondly. He laughed and nudged the other. “Besides, you can’t really experience something until you’re physically there. And don’t even try to counter with virtual reality because that is nothing like it!”

“I’ve had enough experiences to last a life time and I really don’t fancy the idea of adding a volcano to that list.”

James rolled his eye. “Just be happy I didn’t force you down to Hawaii. I know how you hate the heat.”

“Of course you do. So it would only make sense to go to a _volcano_.”

“Hey, we spent time in the National Museum of Iceland and we even went to Perlan. Now it’s my turn and we are going to go hiking.”

“Hiking is fine. Volcano is just asking for trouble.”

“My god Alastair it’s not like it’s going to erupt while we’re there! Stop being so bitter.”

“Me? Bitter? Maybe so but it’s honestly not about the idea about it ‘erupting’. Which is stupid to begin with. The chances are practically zero.”

“Ha, of course you would look up the statistics,” replied James with a grin. “But if it’s not that, please enlighten me. Why are you so bitter?”

“Because I know this whole thing is because of that god damn movie.”

“Oh don’t be silly it’s not—”

“James, you forced me to Kings Crossing just so you could be at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ and you were more excited about that blasted bridge in Paris simply because it was in the _Inception_ movie!”

“Hey, that scene was amazing and there is no denying it!”

“The Eiffel tower was right behind you!”

“Eiffel smiffel. I still don’t know what you’re talking about. I mean, what movie is even set in Iceland?”

“ _Journey to the Center of the Earth_.”

James groaned. “Okay, so maybe it’s a little because of that—”

“See! I knew it!” cried out Alastair. “I knew it! I knew it!”

“Alright alright, stop gloating about it,” grumbled James.

“Oh believe me, I will because now it’s time to shame. That movie was crap!”

“Urgh! Will you stop it with that? Instead of simply copying a book and risking the chance of butchering it, they used the original book like a map! I mean, how cool and inventive was that?”

“It was nothing like the book.”

“It wasn’t meant to be!”

“There was to much comedy and silliness throughout the entire thing. And I don’t care how obsessed that man was, you get out of the way when you’re on top of a tall mountain with a long metal rod while it’s lightening!”

“It was his life’s work! Can you blame?” James cried out.

“Of course I can! It’s Brendan Fraser!”

James scoffed. “How dare you. That man is a wonderful actor. Besides, the movie was targeted for kids. What did you expect?”

“At least something that made logical sense! Besides, he’s a crap actor and he does crap movies.”

“Hey! You laughed at _the Mummy_.”

“Only because of John Hannah. The rest of it was an utter bore.”

“Says the man who watched _Waterworld_ in one sitting.”

“Excuse you but that was a cinematic masterpiece. And if it was to long for you, how the hell did you get done with _War and Peace_ in a day?”

“It was a good book!” cried James.

“It was worst than some of Earnest Hemingway’s dribble! I don’t understand how you got through it.”

“Don’t you dare compare it to Hemingway!”

Alastair sighed. “I suppose you’re right. Nobody is worst than Hemingway.”

“Now that I can agree on!” cried out James, laughter ringing in his voice. “Besides, no matter what my reasons, I’m simply happy you’re here with me. And anyways, no matter where we went I’m sure I could have found some landmark or scene from a movie that I’d want to go to.”

“I’m sure you could,” Alastair replied.

Moving from movies, they concentrated on their argument over what books were good and what was utter crap. When that started to go dry, they moved to food and when they still had ten minutes before they reached their destination, James started doing silly impressions of their colleagues that had Alastair doubling over (particularly the Arthur one).

To any outsider, the way their voices seemed to heat up so quickly and how vocally they got with each other would appear that they had a very dysfunctional relationship. However, there words were never truly meant to be harsh and the other always knew this. They also knew how far they could take things, getting enjoyment over the situation instead of stirring up anger.

Thus their arguments weren’t truly that, but more so jokes and acts of teasing the other. It was surprisingly intimate when this was realized, particularly considering the rocky road that had occurred before they had made it to that particular place in time and space.

For Alastair, he doubted he could ever be so comfortable with anyone like he was with James.

For James, he didn’t want to be more comfortable with anyone other than Alastair.

The two eventually made it to their starting point and they gathered up their supplies. It was early, the sun only just now rising, and if they stayed on track, they’d make it back by sunset. The weather was pleasant and mostly clear for the moment as they headed off over Iceland’s environment.

Hiking was not something that Alastair would immediately choose. It simply wasn’t his thing. But he enjoyed walking side by side with James. The delight look in his face when he recognized a type of flower or some obscure plant always had him dancing with excitement.

Judging from the position of the sun, they stopped a little after noon to eat what they had packed. They would come across one of the waterfalls of Iceland soon if they were on the right path.

“So, you really are enjoying this?”

Alastair gave James a small smile in response. “Of course. No need to worry. I only fuss at you to keep things interesting.”

“Because our lives aren’t interesting enough as is,” laughed James.

“Exactly.”

“So, now that we’re actually out here, would you say that it’s better than looking it up on the internet?”

“I don’t know. Some of those pictures are pretty high quality.”

“ _Alastair_.”

“I’m joking James. Of course it’s wonderful. Though honestly I wouldn’t be enjoying it as much if you weren’t as enthusiastic about it.”

“Wait, so what you’re saying is that I need to be more hyped up about this?”

“What? No—”

“Oh how the grass glistens like glittery gems! Oh the sky’s soft silky blanket as the wind whistles behind—”

“Will you stop it you ass!” laughed Alastair. “And since when did ‘hype’ become code for alliteration?”

“Who knows? It was the first thing that came to mind,” James responded as he relaxed and leaned against Alastair. “You know, we could make a bet. See who can make the most alliterations within a set amount of time or space. Or maybe rhyming!”

“Hmm, seeing that waterfall about…right this second is sounding more and more like a great idea.”

“Ha! Then my plan succeeded!”

Alastair gave him a curious look.

“I annoyed you enough that you’re now looking forward to seeing the rest of this hike,” James replied with a smirk.

“How could I not see it before? Your logic is flawless,” responded Alastair with a chuckle. “But I wouldn’t mind staying here a few moments longer. As long as you don’t attempt to use a literary device over and over.”

James leaned in and gave him a kiss. “Sounds like a deal to me.”


	58. The Amazon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but the truth is I'm very sick right now and haven't been able to do much. The next chapter will take some time but I hope you enjoy anyways. Only two more after this and then the split ending!

Alastair imagined it was somehow a punishment from Arthur that they were stuck on this mission but of course James wasn’t letting that stop himself. He was just having the time of his life.

“Oh come on! We’re going to get to see the Amazon River! How cool is that? Have you ever seen the Amazon River?” asked James excitedly.

“No but we are on a mission, need I remind you. And besides, we’re tracking down the head of an international smuggling network.”

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t enjoy ourselves.”

“James you seem to be missing a key point of this investigation,” responded Alastair. They were currently in their hotel room and as James lounged on one of the beds, Alastair continued to unpack. “We’re supposed to be brothers.”

“So we have a bit of an incestuous problem, we’ll overcome it honey.”

“Christ I hate you sometimes.”

James chuckled as he continued to lay on his bed. “You’re to pessimistic. Come on, it’s going to be fun.”

“Oh yes because I’ve always wanted to call my husband _brother_ ,” grumbled Alastair. “I swear Arthur did this on purpose.”

“Probably. I wasn’t exactly the nicest to him when asking for leave time though to be fair he was being an asshole,” sighed James.

“Wait, are you being serious? James what did you say to him?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s over and done with, alright? Besides, me being cheerful wouldn’t have changed anything. I’m sure no matter what was said, Arthur would have known what I was really thinking of him. The old man probably would have done it out of spite.”

“He’s still in charge James and no matter how much of a…asshole he may be…he’s done a lot for Kingsman and I doubt he’d put us on this mission simply out of spite.”

“Well I know that silly,” sighed James. “But I’m sure there is a little bit of spite involved. Still, from the looks of it, my excellent people skills should help us get in good graces with them and your knowledge and connections with different groups will be helpful. It honestly makes perfect sense that we’d be on this mission. It’s just the fact that we have to be brothers is probably the spitefulness.”

“Urgh,” Alastair made a disgusted noise.

“Oh come on. It won’t be that bad. We’re only the Cooks out there when we’re haggling for coke and territory. In here, we are simply James and Alastair on another mission that will end perfectly just like every mission we do.”

Alastair shook his head. “Not every mission goes perfectly you know.”

“Very true but I might as well keep a positive outlook on it. Anyways, our meeting isn’t until tomorrow. We’ve already reviewed all the information a million times over, we’ve scouted out the area, and we’re settled here so that leaves at least a couple of good hours to relax,” James responded. He quickly jumped Alastair and wrapped himself around the other so that he couldn’t move from the bed.

“Really?”

“Yes, really! You’re tense as hell. Now stay here and relax!”

“Oh because somebody yelling at me to relax is so helpful,” muttered Alastair. When James simply rested his head on Alastair’s shoulder and seemed content on not moving, Alastair rolled his eyes. “You’re actually doing this?”

“Of course,” James sighed. “Now let’s talk about something else. Help you to relax and all that.”

“Well what do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know. Oh! I do remember that Sarah is going to be visiting Lily for a bit. They want us over for dinner.”

“When?”

“About a month. Maybe as soon as three weeks. She’s doing some competition stuff and then she’ll be with Lily for a little over a week,” replied James.

“They hardly get to see each other yet it seems to work.”

“Yep, probably sucks a bit but they’re happy and that’s what matters. Besides, long distance relationships just work for some people. How has Roxy been doing by the way? It’s been a while since I got a chance to talk to her.”

“Well she’s started classes at Oxford finally. You know how she’s been doing all that volunteer work overseas and whatnot.”

“Yeah, she was even China for a bit right?”

“Yeah, she really enjoyed going there, but she still doesn’t really know what she wants to do. I mean…it’s as if she has to many options that she would honestly enjoy and because of that, she doesn’t really know what to stick to for sure,” replied Alastair.

“Have you thought about Kingsman? We have all sorts of jobs that I’m sure she’ll be good at.”

“It would be interesting having her there, my own little sister, but I honestly feel that a field agent would be the only job that she’d really enjoy and which would fully allow her to use all of her talents. Granted, we don’t exactly have an opening for her.”

“And hopefully we won’t for a while,” added James. “Though Harry is getting on up there.”

“I hope to god that he never hears you say that because he will kill you, you know that right?”

James laughed, loud and unafraid. “Haha, he would know I was joking though. Have you thought about suggesting MI-6 to her? I’d say the military to but that just doesn’t seem quite her style.”

“No, but I’m sure she’s thought of many options. No matter what she works in I know she’ll do well though. She’s currently working on her Associate’s Degree in Psychology.”

“Hmm, interesting choice. Definitely could be helpful from a spy’s point of view. Kenton’s been doing well. You heard from him recently?” asked James.

“No. I swear he talks to you more than me though,” Alastair chuckled. “Though I’m not complaining about that.”

“Ah, you love him. Everyone knows it.”

“Yes but there is only so much love I can give to him sometimes. He’s simply to…oh there just isn’t a word to accurately describe my brother! But if I had to say, it would be that sometimes he’s simply to much.”

“But to much of what?”

“Everything,” responded Alastair which got another good laugh out of James.

“So after this mission it will be close to Christmas. Actually I think Sarah’s trip will cross over with Christmas. Christina is going to be out of town because of a book tour, feel sorry for Vincent because of that but he’ll be with us which will be okay. I know I don’t have anything after this. Do you think you’ll be able to stick around for this year’s Christmas?”

“Perhaps. If this goes well there is an incident in Belgium that I’ll be needed for but it should go fairly easily. I should at least be there for Christmas. But Christina is honestly not going to be there? Your poor nephew.”

“Well he’s still young but he’s not a little kid anymore. He’ll be alright and besides, this will be the first time Christina hasn’t been there. Besides, it is a big thing that she’s been asked to do a book tour. I’m happy that she’s getting to do something that she’s always wanted to do, and that it’s working for her,” responded James. “What about Nnenna? Will she be able to make it?”

“From what I understand I don’t think so. There’s a serious case going on that she may not be able to step away from,” responded Alastair. “But my father has been talking of doing something different Christmas.”

“So I’m assuming that it wouldn’t be at his estate?”

“No it would but something much smaller than usual. You know, minus all the decorations and whatnot. He’s getting old. I believe that the extravagance that Kenton tries to put off every year is getting to be a bit to much.”

“Well small and simple is always a nice change. I’ll just have to convince Lily to just that as well.” A large grin suddenly split across James’ face as then added, “Now see, you’re relaxed. Feel any better to?”

“Perhaps a bit.”

“Good. I’ll go downstairs and get us some food. And then tomorrow…the Amazon!”

“We’re not just here for the Amazon,” sighed Alastair.

“I know I know but I still can’t wait! The only other time I ever got this excited was when I got to travel down the Nile!”

“Weren’t you being shot at by the former ambassador of Egypt after untying yourself from the mast of a boat?”

“Good times, good times.”

“Well as enjoyable as that sounds,” muttered Alastair, “I must say I hope that doesn’t happen tomorrow. Now are you going to get the food or not?”

“Fine fine! I’m going. Turns out I’m not playing your brother. I’m playing the house wife!”

Alastair chuckled at the dramatics. “Very amusing now are you getting the food or not?”

“I’m getting it I’m getting it!” James replied with a wave of his hand. “Lazy butt.”

“You’re the one who told me to relax.”

“Oh hush. I’ll be back in a second.”


	59. No Longer Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's almost the end! The next chapter will be coming soon with information on the split ending. Hope you enjoy!

“Good lord! What do you weigh? A ton?”

Alastair tried to shove ‘Sut off of himself but the cat only decided that it would then be a great idea to dig in with her claws.

“You just revel in my misery don’t you?” growled out Alastair.

The cat meowed in response. Alastair let out a small snort and finally picked her up by the scruff, making sure to unhook her paws from himself before dragging her off. He almost put her back on the bed but when she gave him another mournful meow, he rolled his eyes and instead pulled her in close to his chest.

“Alright, I’ll deal with you for a bit,” Alastair sighed. He swung his legs from the bed and walked through his home until he was in the kitchen, ‘Sut comfortably resting on his shoulder.

James was away on a mission for the moment, leaving the place all to Alastair. The quit atmosphere and calmer air was surprisingly welcoming and no longer frightening or dreaded. Alastair knew he wasn’t alone, therefore getting time to himself was an enjoyable time.

Normally he would have rush through his morning routine and into work but he was still healing from wounds received from his last mission with James. He’d have to remember that getting out of the way of angry gorillas was definitely a priority instead of trying to grab a smuggler.

The change from the Amazon back to England had also been a bit to quick as Alastair swore he was starting to come down with something. That certainly wouldn’t do. He’d need to get back to Kingsman as soon as he could.

After starting a pot of tea, he went into the living room where he began a fire and waited until the teapot was whistling.

Taking his time for once, though mainly to not rip any stitches out, Alastair gathered himself in a chair near the fireplace. His cup of tea still letting off steam, Hatshepsut sat in his lap as he unfolded the morning newspaper. Upon seeing that there was nothing of immediate interest, he instead went to reading.

Though never his forte, James really had forced him into the realm of fantasy. Though still believing the most well written books to be laughable and some point or another, he had to admit that they were enjoyable on slower days. With the Harry Potter series finished, James had shoved into his hands one night Eragon and Alastair had picked it up from time to time.

Nevertheless, as noon arrived, the day became more interesting. Alastair had just finished feeding ‘Sut and his own lunch when someone hit the buzzer. Immediately, Alastair knew it couldn’t be James, Lily, or Kenton as those three rarely announced their entrances. Roxy, Nnenna, James’ sister-in-law, and Sarah were also out as they weren’t currently in the country and his father never would have come with ringing first.

The most likely option would be someone from Kingsman coming due to some sort of urgent business. With that in mind, Alastair made sure he was armed just in case but quickly opened the door without checking, expecting perhaps Merlin or another agent in front of him.

He was quite disappointed in what he saw instead. He had half a mind to just throw the door shut. A childish maneuver but nevertheless amusing. Instead, he forced himself past any of that and instead opened the door a little weirder with a rather indifferent face.

“Mother, I thought I’d be hearing from you never.”

“Now, Alastair there’s no reason to—”

“Whatever you’re about to finish stop it because we both know it’s not true.” Alastair let out a soft sigh though. “Whether you’re here to squabble or actually say something intelligent just…just come on in. I’m to tired to do whatever this is right here.”

“Are you-you alright?”

“I’m fine. Not that you really care,” muttered Alastair as he walked back towards the living room. He sat down and ‘Sut automatically reclaimed her spot in his lap. Alastair just barely kept from laughing at his mother’s face.

“You hate cats.”

“Still do but this bastard just won’t leave,” Alastair said with a slight chuckle. “So, why are you here? I thought you claimed you would never come again.”

“Things do change Alastair.”

“Not for you. You don’t change your mind. Not ever.”

“Well I still think that you being this way isn’t normal and—”

“That’s a relief. I thought you might have changed.”

“Son—”

“I stopped being your son when you decided to walk out on my family,” replied Alastair. “Now why are you here?”

“I-I’m dying. I’ll be dead in less than three months.”

“Hmm, and why come to me?”

“Because you’re my—because I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen. I’m just so-so sorry!”

“I forgive you.”

“What?!”

“I said I forgive you. Did you want a big row? For me to get angry? Scream or cry?” asked Alastair easily.

“Of-of course not!”

“Good, because if I had, it would have simply meant that I had turned out just like you. Thankfully I haven’t.” Alastair could have quite easily broken her then and there. The thought was certainly tempting and made him smile but there was the simple fact that it would have disproven exactly what he’d just said. Instead, he did something that, though less enjoyable in that moment, would not leave a tarnished mark.

Alastair asked, “Are you comfortable?”

“As much as I can be,” she replied, clearly unsure of where this was going.

“So you don’t need anything?”

“No.”

“Then I ask you not to come here again unless that changes. I hope your last months are good ones,” Alastair replied evenly. “Now, if you’d be so kind, I have matters to attend to.”

He stood up and his mother mimicked him. Whether it was because she was actually respecting his words or was just in shock, it was difficult to tell but Alastair didn’t let that bother him. Instead, he guided her back to the door and said, “Goodbye mother. May your last days be painless ones.”

Not waiting to see what her reaction would be, Alastair closed the door and went back to his seat. Part of himself regretted not blowing up at the woman. But that would have been causing misery for no reason. In the end, he had his life, people who loved him, and as difficult as it was to get to that moment in time, the past did not hold as much weight as it once had. He was not alone and bitter but happy and content.

And truthfully, leaving things like that felt much more resolute than that last time, years ago.

Alastair let out a sigh, body relaxing as he picked up his book and began reading again. The only thing that would disturb him would be the cat who would later decide his head was a better resting spot than his lap. Other than that, his day was peaceful.


	60. And Then He Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****PLEASE READ****
> 
> First off I just want to thank everyone immensely for reading this. Never did I ever expect this story to become this long and complex, especially for such an obscure ship. A lot of aspects and characters have come from my own mind and the fact that you lot have enjoyed that has made me happier than you can possibly imagine. Even without the canon and fix-it endings written yet, this is still the longest story I have ever written and that wouldn't be true without you.
> 
> Now, as for the double ending, most of you have probably noticed that this story is the first part of a series now. In this series, I will include the double endings, one called YAABILU Canon Ending and YAABILU Fix-it Ending. Both will have four chapters each and they will be published and updated at the same time so as not to cater towards just one preference.
> 
> I will also likely be doing several one-shots involving this story that never made it to the final cut.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for staying with me for this journey and I can't wait to see what you think of the end. Thank you for everything and enjoy!

“I can’t believe you’re shoving me back in bed,” grumbled Alastair. “Two days you’ve been back, you’re leaving again tomorrow, and you take it upon yourself to fret over me. Really James, it’s not needed.”

“You’re sick Alastair. How am I not supposed to take care of my husband?”

“Maybe because I can take care of myself?”

James chuckled. “I’m sure you can. That’s why you look like shit.” Before Alastair could jump in though he quickly added, “If it helps, the better you get the sooner you can go back to work.”

Alastair rolled his eyes in response but kept quiet. James finished pulling the covers up and asked, “So, do you want some soup—”

“Alright, I’m not that god damn sick.”

“Okay point taken. So, want to watch a movie?” asked James.

“Why not? It’s not like there are world terrors happening or anything.”

“Enough with the sarcasm. I would like to enjoy this time before I leave again.”

“Actually,” asked Alastair, “What is your next mission?”

“There’s a group that have been developing biochemical weapons. Merlin’s still trying to gather more intelligence but I’ll be attempting to track them down. I’ll probably be gone for some time.”

“Then stop fretting over me and let’s make the most of this time,” Alastair responded.

“Hey, you’re the one who asked about the mission!”

“I was making a point.”

“Of course you were,” James muttered with a roll of his eyes. He zeroed in on Hatshepsut who suddenly jumped on the bed. She curled up next to Alastair and James broke into a grin. “I told you the both of you would warm up to each other.”

Alastair kept a carefully neutral face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. She’s a beast.”

“Oh yes. That’s exactly why you’re petting her and she’s purring.”

Breaking into a small smile, Alastair responded, “Just because I caused her a beast doesn’t mean I don’t like her. Now sit down. Seeing as you’ll be off chasing god knows what leads from Merlin, you might as well take the time to relax.

“An excellent idea,” responded James. He plopped down and curled up next to Alastair as ‘Sut let out an annoyed meow and readjusted herself to keep from being squished by the two bodies.

“So you _won’t_ be around for Christmas like originally planned.”

James shook his head, looking a little sad at that. “Sorry, but Arthur thinks I’ll be best for this mission. Any other likely candidates are out on their own missions.”

“When is the estimated time back?”

“Don’t really have one but Merlin is thinking maybe February at this point. Of course, that’s if I get any good leads or find anything worth following,” replied James. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t end up pointless.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something of use. Though I will say I hate you for leaving this Christmas. I almost hope that I’m given my own mission so I’ll have a good reason not to go.”

“Very funny Alastair.”

“I’m quite serious. Both Lily and her girlfriend are going to be there along with Kenton. It will be more torturous than whatever a terrorist could hope to throw at me,” replied Alastiar.

“How about we’ll just say you’ll cross that bridge when you come to it, huh? Now, which movie to watch?”

“Don’t ask me. You’re the one who’s firmly cemented yourself in pop culture. I did just finish Eragon if that helps.”

“Oh the movie is—wait that’s perfect! We can rip apart the film together! Oh yes, this will be fun,” James hooted as he jumped back up.

“I thought you were fine with artistic lenience.”

“Yeah when it’s inventive and well done!” cried out James. “Eragon the movie just sucks.”

Alastair gave him an amused and pointed look.

“Alright it’s not that bad. It’s…it’s like the first Percy Jackson movie. Pales in comparison to its source but at least it’s enjoyable in some aspects. And I mean, not everything is horrible in the movie. The dragon is pretty fucking cool.”

“Ah, because that’s the most important part of course,” chuckled Alastair.

“Hey, if the dragons are cool I can look past the rest of the disappointment of an adaption for two hours.”

“Well I’ll make sure to keep my expectations low. Except of course for the dragons.”

“Good,” James said much to seriously. “Now of course you’ll have to finish the Eragon series but afterwards you’ll need something else to read. Something shorter I should think.”

“How about The Time Cat? More for children but I feel like you’d enjoy it nonetheless. And then there is Timeline and you need to watch that web series Le Visiteur du Futur; French obviously but you shouldn’t have a problem with that and—”

“What’s with all the time travel,” laughed Alastair.

“I’ve been in a Science-Fiction mood lately alright? Then there is Twelve Monkeys, the movie of course which is—”

“James, I’m not even done with the Eragon series. No need—”

“Hey,” he said, this time interrupting Alastair instead. “Who knows when you’ll finish those books? Besides, what if I’m not around? God knows where for Arthur or something or other and you happen to finish whatever I’ve given you? There needs to be a backup list.”

“Fine, whatever. Just tell me you’re not going to write it down.”

“Actually that’s a good idea. Just hold on a minute.”

Alastair rolled his eyes as the credits played and James rapidly writ down his list of suggestions which this time happened to lean heavily towards sci-fi. After done he neatly folded it and handed it over to Alastair.

“There, all done. Now promise me you’ll get through these.”

The other shook his head in response.

“Come on. I’m being serious here. These are some great things and I’d hate for you to miss out on them,” James said as he waved the piece of paper in front of Alastair’s face.

“Fine. But just remember that means you won’t be able to stop my complaints if any of them stink.”

“I assure you. None of them stink. Now onto the movie.”

The two of them, plus the cat, watched the entire movie and both went between uninterested to extremely vocal over what they thought was good or bad. Afterwards, James made dinner and they ate, mostly in a comfortable silence.

Mostly they discussed work and recent events and Alastair eventually mentioned his mother coming to visit. James was shocked, and even more so how the other handled it, but was thankful that it really was official over and Alastair felt even more at peace than before.

After talking for a while longer after dinner, they both went to bed and early on Alastair woke up to find James already getting ready to work.

“I should hope that you were planning to say goodbye.”

“Well of course,” James said with a grin. “Just don’t count on a goodbye kiss. I really don’t feel like getting sick.”

“I agree with you but I’m really not that bad. I’ll be well soon enough.”

“I’m counting on it,” James said with a grin. “Now remember to always answer my calls. You don’t know the next time you’ll be hearing from me.”

“Do you even need to tell me that? And, though I’ve said it a million times, the emergency channels are truly meant for emergencies.”

James laughed. “Talking to my husband on a regular basis is an emergency. Besides, I’m going to need to see how that Christmas goes. Anyways, go back to sleep alright? I’ll you and ‘Sut later.”

“Yeah, like a few months later.”

“Yes,” muttered James, “but still later. Now stop complaining and go back to bed. Goodnight Alastair.”

“I think you mean good day.”

“Whatever,” James chuckled. “ _Goodbye_.”

Despite what he’d said earlier, he gave Alastair a light kiss anyways and left.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Ties That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913369) by [Elaine27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine27/pseuds/Elaine27)




End file.
